The Gamer Files
by Boredomrules7722
Summary: Gamer Izuku fanfic that i hope is unique. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Age: 6

'Unfortunately your son will never have a quirk.'

The words that destroyed him. He knew what they meant but didn't want to believe them. How could he? Before he could even talk he wanted to be a hero, but to be told he could never be one?

Feeling defeated and like an outcast more than usual he walked home. Passing the park he heard shouting coming from the creek. Was that Kaachan? Creeping toward the tree line and peering through, his guess was correct. Kaachan and his lackeys were bullying a kid with horns.

Being who he is, he decided to step up.

Some things never changed. Kaachan beat him down again without a second thought, and left him in a heap after he had his fun. At least the other kid got away. Taking a moment to pick himself up and reorient his shaky head to the world, he starts making his way home.

Checking himself over for bruises and scraps he walks past the tree line back toward the main park way. Rustling from the trees catches his attention and he is then suddenly picked up by a pair of arms and the cry of, "I found you, I found you, I found you, I can't believe I found you!"

Forcing himself not to cry out he turns around and sees someone who he has only ever seen in videos and on TV. The vigilante Absorbent Girl. Dressed in a swirl of different colors like a rainbow throwing up her head was covered and masked. Even if she was a vigilante she clearly was not cut out for stealth.

After seeing who it is and figuring out who she is, he starts struggling to escape but the lady has arms of steel. 'Why is she so strong?'

"Awe, poor zuku, you got hurt. Here let me help. [Heal]." A soft white light envelopes Izuku, he can feel the scrapes ease and the bruises fade, even through the struggling. He starts trying to call out but she speaks again, "Hush you, [Calm Emotions]"

This time he sees a green light and the feeling of needing to escape subsides and his thoughts start clearing. Why was he trying to run from her? She's only ever permanently dealt with villains if they were hurting a lot of people. He wasn't a villain, or even mean. "How do you know my name? Also where is the light coming from? I thought your power was absorbing knowledge and powers for later use?" He waited for his answer and received a full smile and a very mirthful laugh.

"Oh course you would know about me, even if I'm not a hero like All Might, I'm still a 'hero' right?" He could hear the air quotes even if her hands were occupied. "My power is much more complicated than that. I only say that to people so that they'd leave me alone about it." She lowered her voice and whispered, "Can't have villains knowing all my secrets now can I?"

Izuku thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Yeah that makes since, but you still didn't answer my first question."

She put him on his feet and kneeled down to his height, "I have a secret that allows me to know a lot about certain people. One of those people is you." She pokes his chest with her pointer. "The only problem is that I didn't know where to find you." She gives a slight pout, "So I spent the last few years going to every park waiting for you to appear and you finally did!" She puts a big smile on her face and this causes him to think.

"Wait why not just look up mom in a phone book?" He asks with a slight tilt to his head.

He sees her smile falter slightly as she says, with a little bit of shame, "I can't read Japanese." She takes off her mask and hood revealing her face, it was very pale with lots of freckles like him. She also had super deep green eyes and vibrant red hair. "You may call me Kat. My public quirk is Quirk Absorption." Her smile seemed to get bigger as she whispered, "My real Quirk is Gamer. Now you can't tell anyone that ok?" Izuku's eyes grew at the mention of a new Quirk. What could a quirk like that do?

"What does it-", Kat put her finger over his mouth and said, "No questions alright?" Izuku nodded against her finger.

"Alright Zuku, I have a question for you, do you want to be a hero?" A nod, "Do you want to help people?" Another nod, "Then I ask you will you be my heir when the time comes." Izuku tilted his head at the question and then it happened. A blue box appeared in front of him with the question [The person known as Kat has offered her power to you if she passes beyond the veil. Do you accept?] "Go ahead Zuku, there is no trickery here, click yes, nod your head or say yes." So Izuku looking her in the eye with slight confusion said yes with a nod. A new box appeared, [Congrats! You are now the heir to the Gamer quirk. The ramifications of this are not currently known and will become apparent of this later on.]

"What d-""[Sleep]" Izuku immediately slumped over into her arms. "Sorry little Zuku, no questions or reason for them. [Memory Warp]." A faint green light envelopes izuku's unconscious form and a blue box appears for Kat. [Please state the memories you would like to change and into what.] "Erase all memories of Kat and alter the last 5 minutes into a memory of him being hurt and fainting." [Do you wish to add a release condition?] "Yes, when he hears my true name associated with absorbent girl after my death." [Condition added. Memory Altered and locked.]

Kat looked down at Izuku in her arms, "Sorry bud but I'm not quite ready to die or to be known just yet."

Slipping a notebook into his bag she casts, "[Hidden Meaning]". The notebook becomes completely blank with the exception of one line on the cover, For when you meet All Might. Setting him back down on a nearby bench she casts, [Waking Dream], and walks away.

~8 Years Later~

Izuku stared out over the beach filled with trash, that would soon become his own personal hell. All Might has already left and had left him with his new training schedule. Having already looked through it he could tell his body was going to be pudding by the end of the first day. 'Oh well, small price to pay to become a hero.' Heading back home and going through the book again to commit it to memory he was met with a bright blue box causing him to jump back, trip over his feet and land on his backside.

With a groan he opened his eyes, the box floating in the middle of his vision, said,

"[Terms met!

Fortunately or unfortunately the process of transference has been completed.

Welcome new Gamer, to the Gamer quirk, V. 2.0.

We recommend starting by saying 'Stats'!]"

Izuku was, for a lack of better words, immensely confused. He stuck out his hand and took a swipe at it, his hand went straight through the box not even moving it. Not having any other ideas he said, "Stats". A new box appeared this time it was much larger and contained his name.

[Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 14

Level: 1

Quirks: ? (Inherited) (Locked)

Gamer (Given)

Health: 100/100

Mana: 150/150

Stamina: 100/100

Str: 10

Con: 10

Dex: 10

Agi: 10

Int: 10

Wis: 10

Cha: 10

Res: 10

Luck: 10

Points: 0

Perks: None

Qualities: None]

[If you would like more information on a given stat you select it at a later time, at your leisure. To continue with the tutorial please say, 'Upgrades']

Izuku knew what most of these stats meant. He'd played many RPGs before. Strength was how hard you hit and how much you could carry, and Constitution was how much damage you can take and overall life. Dexterity and Agility confused him, what made them different? He tried to select them but the box wouldn't let him. 'Guess I have to check at a later time.' Int along with Wis, was tied to Mana. Charisma was talking and lying, and he had no idea was Res was at all, he'd never seen that in a video game before. Luck was luck obviously, but the time he had ever seen it in a video game it was only used for loot drops. This is real life though enemies don't dissolve into pixels, so what would luck be used for?

Before he could say upgrades, a shadow appeared above him, "You okay kid?". Izuku then realized he was lying on the sidewalk, and to other people staring at the sky. Quickly scrambling to his feet, quickly apologized to the man for making him worry and rushed the rest of the way home with the box in front of him.

As he entered through his front door, he noticed the smell of food wafting in from the kitchen. With a call, "Hi mom!", he quickly made the rest of the way to his room. Before he could close the door his mom called back out to him, "Hi honey, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

With a call of acknowledgement, he closed the door threw his stuff on his desk chair, and sat down on his bed. "Upgrades." A new box appeared displaying three options:

[Perks]

[Qualities]

[Quirks]

[Please say perks to continue.]

"Perks." A new box appeared displaying a drop down list of many different options. Although many of them were grayed out and filled with ?.

[Perks are supernatural and magical upgrades that can be unlocked with perk points. As the Gamer you automatically unlock Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body. Please select them below to find out more, and say Qualities to continue.]

First selecting Gamer's Mind and then Gamer's Body he read the descriptions for them.

[Gamer's Mind Lvl: Max

You are the Gamer, you have no time to freak out you are able to logically think through all situations regardless of emotions. You are also immune to almost all psychological effects.]

[Gamer's Body Lvl: Max

Your body is always in perfect health unless injured. You are unable to contract diseases or viruses. You are also able to, with proper rest, restore lost health and body parts. Be very careful however, if your health drops to zero you will die.]

Izuku blinked, 'I can restore lost body parts by sleeping? How would you even explain that to someone?' He decided to continue on with the tutorial and check out the other perks later on, "Qualities".

[If Perks are supernatural and magical then Qualities are the physical side, being the Gamer grants you one quality of your choice and who you are grants you an additional quality.]

[Quality added! Behind the eyes added.]

[You may select one quality of your choice at the conclusion of the tutorial. To continue say Quirks]

[Behind the eyes Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

Your mind is one of your greatest attributes, and is able to perform calculations and other forms of thinking at a faster pace. Train this quality to one day be as fast or superior to even a super computer.

Increase INT by 2% per lvl of BtE.]

"Izuku! Dinner!" He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice.

That's, wow, how would you even increase something like that? Mental Math?' He stood up, closed the boxes and headed to dinner.

Izuku and his mother decided to sit down on the couch and watch the news for dinner that night. Not a normal occurrence but after Izuku broke the news of what happened today, they decided to see if he would appear on TV, much to Izuku's embarrassment. He had decided to keep the Gamer a secret for now until her knew more about it.

"Today in the middle of the marketplace a young student was taken hostage by villain while multi-", someone had run on stage handing the news caster a piece of paper and as she read it, her eyes widened.

"Breaking news! Viewer discretion is advised!" She paused, probably to give parents a chance to change the channel. "The vigilante known as Absorbent Girl has been found dead at the hands of an unknown villain! Earlier in the evening a group of officers responded to a noise complaint coming from a warehouse and discovered the mutilated corpse. Upon running diagnostics it is now known that absorbent girls true name is Katherine Hale, an immigrant from the United States, she leaves behind a husband and 2 children who are now under protective custody. We were unable to get any word from them. We will have more information within the hour please stay tuned."

As the TV cut to a commercial Izuku experienced the worst headache he had ever had, and then it faded as fast it came. He remembered her. "Mom I think I knew her."

Info looked at her son side ways and with a little worry, "How?"

"I think she was the one that gave me that notebook. The one that said 'For when you meet All Might?' Do you remember where it is?"

Inko put a finger to her chin and thought out loud, "Probably in the box of your kid stuff. I never threw any of your hero stuff out so probably in there. We can look for it after dinner. But why did she give it to you?"

Izuku honestly didn't know, he remembered the park but not when she slipped it in. She knew him not just his name but who he was and what would happen he could feel it. Deciding to continue hiding the Gamer quirk he told a white lie, "After I got into a scuffle with Kaachan awhile back, she found me in the park and healed me. She gave me the notebook and told me to get it signed for her, I think she just wanted to cheer me up."

Inko smiles at that, "She sounded like a nice lady, sad to know she's gone now though. I feel bad for her kids, to not have a mom anymore, I wonder how they're coping."

A notification popped up.

[New skill created! Lying Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.5%

Whether a white lie or a lie for your life, you sometimes got to do it. Mastery of this skill may even allow you to trick a god of truth.

Lies have a 1% chance of success.]

Izuku felt bad for lying but he resolved himself to tell the truth after he figured everything out.

They continued to watch TV and they did end up seeing him on TV rescuing Kaachan from the sludge villain, upon which his mother berated him for rushing in and hugged him for staying safe.

After dinner was finished, Izuku with the help of his mom, went through all the hero stuff from the last 10 years to find the notebook. Which was easier said than done as even from a young age he had written about all the heroes he had seen on TV or videos. His mom was helpful but got stopped every so often as she found something that made her eyes watered in remembrance of her little boy. Twenty minutes later and 3 boxes in his mom found it, they repacked all the stuff and organized everything a bit better for the future. When he took the notebook in his hand a prompt appeared.

[You have encountered a locked object.

This object has been locked by a spell and requires a password to read.]

'What could the password be?' He looked through the notebook but every page was blank, the only thing written on it was the cover. 'For when you meet All Might.' "Maybe.." He careful traced All Might's signature onto the cover.

[New Skill Created! Document Forging Lvl: 4 Xp: 0.40%

A signature is just a start, learn the flicks and daps off an original to even baffle the owner.

Mastery of this skill can either start a war or end one.

Believability of forged document 4%]

Izuku couldn't help but blush red, he only practiced All Might's signature a little bit. Definitely not 4 levels worth.

[Object unlocked!]

Izuku looked at the book in wonder. The words that were on the cover faded away and got replaced by the title, "The Gamer Files".

[Do you wish to add 'The Gamer Files' to your library? Yes or No?]

With an arched eyebrow he said, "Yes?" A yellow light engulfed the book. Upon dissipating the book was left unharmed and a new box appeared, [Do you wish to view your latest document?]

"Yes", a new box opened displaying the cover and a small tutorial book appeared, 'swipe with one finger to view next page or two fingers to view two pages. Pinch to zoom in. Alright pretty basic.' Putting down the original he started reading.

Chapter One - Secret or no Secret

'While the Gamer quirk has endless possibilities and you can, after many levels and experience, defend yourself from almost anything. You may want to keep it secret from everyone, barring your parents and the people who know your natural born quirk intimately. If you have multiple quirks it may be easier to say you unlocked more abilities through training and hard work. The option is yours but it is recommended you keep it from general knowledge as it will make you a large target.'

Sticky note in the notebook-

'Zuku, I suggest telling your mom, as she knows almost everything about you, All Might, as he is giving his quirk to you and knows you didn't have one before, and maybe no more than that. You will face many trials to become #1 but I know you can do it. Plus Ultra! ~Kat'

Izuku decided to take the advice offered and told his mom, she took it pretty well honestly. She only had a minor freak out from a vigilante wiping his memory.

He decided to spend the time before bed finishing the tutorial and choose his quality. "Upgrades."

The blue box appeared with the 3 options. "Qualities" A new box appeared this time not being covered by a tutorial.

[Qualities - 1 quality available

You have 21 available choices.

Strength of a Hero -

Since the dawn of heroes the first power thought of was super strength.

Increase Str by 2% per level of Strength of a Hero.

Steel Gut -

Knowing how to and being able to take a hit are two different things.

Increase Con by 2% per level of Steel Gut.

Watch the Hands -

Even a bad con artist knows you need quick hands.

Increase Dex by 2% per level of Watch the Hands.

Nimble Arts -

Even cats are willing to take advice from you.

Increase Agi by 2% per level of Nimble Arts.

(Attained) Behind the Eyes

Sage of Heroes -

Even heroes need someone to turn to for advice.

Increase Wis by 2% per level of Sage of Heroes.

Golden Voice -

When you speak people will listen, as long as you are interesting.

Increase Cha by 2% per level of Golden Voice.

Steadfast Hero -

Stand firm, hold your ground and bow to no man.

Increase Res by 2% per level of Steadfast Hero.

Drop of a Rainbow -

Four leaf clovers would be lucky to have you.

Increase Luck by 2% per level of Drop of a Rainbow.

Photographic Memory -

Gain access to the archive. A collection of memories based on your life.

Lost with direction -

Gain access to 3 survival type skills that deal with wayfinding.

Muscle Malleability -

It is 25% easier to gain bonus stat points from physical exercise.

Mental Gymnastics -

It is 25% easier to gain bonus stat points from mental exercises.

Ambidextrous -

Gain the ability to use your non-dominant hand unimpeded.

Steel Bones -

Your bones become ten times more dense.

Rubber Joints -

Your tendons can stretch and take more punishment before tearing.

Insomniac - (Can be taken 2 times)

Reduced time needed to sleep by 2 hours.

Til the last breath -

Once a week you are able to go below 0 equal to 25% of your total HP.

Longevity -

Increase life span by 25%.

Hunker Down -

Increase Str, Con, and Res by 20% for 5 seconds.

Fluid Grace -

Increase Dex and Agi by 20% for 5 seconds.

Mental Overdrive -

Increase Int and Wis by 20% for 5 seconds.]

[Choose wisely Gamer.]

Izuku was blown away, even if he could only choose one there was so many good options. If these were the physical side of Upgrades he couldn't wait to unlock a perk. Now which should he choose? 'Well Muscle Malleability would be extremely nice for his upcoming training from hell, but Photographic Memory seemed interesting too. Muscle Malleability though had the best immediate gains. So he selected it.

[Quality unlocked! Muscle Malleability Level: Max

Your body knows pains and gains.

Increase bonus stat point gains from physical exercise by 25%.]

[Remaining Quality points: 0]

"Quirks!" Izuku would be lying if this was the part that he was most excited for.

[Quirks are the lifeblood for almost all heroes, vigilantes and villains. Obviously you have the Gamer quirk, but what else can you do?

Unlike previous upgrades quirk upgrades are based on level of said quirk or your personal level.]

[As the Gamer you automatically gain the upgrade, Observe.]

[Skill unlocked! Observe Level: 1 Xp: 0.00%

This skill allows you to see stats and possibly hidden information about objects or people.

Revealed information: Name, Age, Level.]

'That's useful. I wonder what All Might's level is?'

[Quirks: Gamer, ? (Locked)

Gamer upgrades. (Based on Personal Level)

(Unlocked) Level 1: Observe

Level 15 : Party

Level 30 : Class

Level 45 : Path

Level 60 : Profession

Level 75 : ?

Level 90 : ?

Level 100 : ?

(Locked) ? Level: 0

To Unlock this quirk you must reach level 20 and sacrifice all XP. Your level after sacrifice will be level 1, however all bonus stat points, skills, perks, and qualities will remain the same.]

While he couldn't select them, he could guess what the upgrades for Gamer were. The quirk that was locked very much intrigued him. He obviously didn't have a quirk himself but maybe it was the quirk he would of had if he did have one.

'I should really find a way to grind xp. I really want to know what the quirk is but I feel like that's a lot of xp to give up at the same time. Oh well.'

It was currently 11 PM so finding a way to grind outside was not possible. Maybe there was a way to grind non-physical stats. Intelligence was finding possibilities, while wisdom is knowing the outcome of said possibilities. Charisma was just talking and he didn't really know of a way to level it besides talking. He didn't have a lot of friends so that was out. Res, or resilience as he figured out, was standing your ground, fighting fear and working through pain and death. So that was out. Luck the only real possibility he could think of was gambling but he was only 14 so that's a no go.

Intelligence first! Getting onto the computer he started looking for free online class. 'How to code. That sounds interesting.'

Izuku woke up the next morning at 8 am, later than he normally would but not late enough to make his mom wake him. He had spent 2 hours last night learning about coding and was rewarded with not only bonus stat points but a new skill as well.

[New skill unlocked! Coding Level: 7 Xp: 32.68%

In this day and age coding can lead you through many paths. From the most basics of robotics to machines capable of space travel. The future is at your fingertips.

Coding languages known:

Python: 72% complete

Java: 33% complete ]

[Due to intense learning you have gained 4 bonus stat points to Int. You also gained 2 points to Res for working through your headache and perseverance.]

The coding halfway through started to give him a headache, but at that point he had already gained 2 stat points to Int so he was all too happy to keep working. He had to stop though, he had training with All Might in a half hour.

Getting changed, grabbing a bite to eat and saying goodbye to his mom he made his way to Dagobah Beach. Still the same trash heap it was yesterday but as soon as he made it to the edge he was greeted with a prompt.

[Location found! Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. 1/? Locations found.]

"Huh."

"Young Midoriya, over here!"

Izuku started making his way through the trash heap and found the skeletal version of All Might. Izuku could still not believe this was All Might's true form, he still respected the man to no ends, but it was a lot to take in. With a hushed, "Observe" he looked at All Might's basic stats.

[Name: Toshinori Yagi

Age: 53

Level: ?]

[Note you encountered an individual who's level and stats far surpass your own. Level up to reveal more information about them.]

'How strong is he?' Izuku was shocked but not surprised, he hadn't had the chance to observe another hero. "Hello, Mr. Yagi!"

All Might's eyes widened, "I-I have something to tell you." Izuku was nervous, he could see the tension in All Might. "I have a quirk now."

"How is that possible, were you lying before?" It wasn't accusing, or disbelief in his voice just surprise.

"No when I was 6, a woman approached me and she said her name was Kat. She was Absorbent Girl, she died last night, you heard about that didn't you?" He looked up at his teacher, and saw an amazed look on his face.

"Izuku, your mission if you choose to accept is to get into UA as the #1 student, and to become able to wield my power in your own name?

[New Quest!

The New Torchbearer.

Do you accept?]

"How did you?.." Izuku trailed off eye wide staring at his teacher.

All Might sat down on top of a metal cabinet and began, "Roughly 9 years ago I met a woman while on patrol, she attacked me and nearly fought me to a stand still and I nearly had her, then she said she knew the truth, I was shocked and angry that a villain, a villain!, knew my secret, I was about to knock her out, and she told me she'd help me with something, and before you ask that is not something I will tell you yet. I took her help and we became friends. We went on a few missions together and a year later she gave me a notebook, where I was only able to the first page. It said she was able to pass on her power and when I found my successor I should speak that sentence. After she gave it to me she disappeared and whenever I tried to track her down she always slipped away, and then when I received my injury I wasn't able to keep my searches up. Eventually I forgot about her and the notebook, then I saw the news broadcast and searched for the notebook and found it in a small box where I put everything I received from her. I unfortunately didn't bring them today. I honestly thought she was a little crazy so I tried to put it out of mind, but I received a call from a contact of mine in the police and he told me that the handy work of her death was at the hands of the villain who gave me my injury. I think she tried to fight him."

[New Quest!

The First of Her Line!

Do you accept?]

Izuku having sat down already was lucky not standing when this appeared, he might have fallen to his knees. "Sir did she tell you anything about her quirk?"

"No, she always said she wasn't using her potential when fighting with me, but her 'edition' of her quirk wasn't powerful enough to defeat the greatest of the villains, only stand her ground. I assume you know something about that?"

Izuku nodded, "It's called Gamer, it turns myself and anything I interact with into a video game. When I received it, it said it was version 2.0, I assume she had Version 1.0."

All Might nodded thoughtfully, "I see, that would explain a few things but it doesn't explain how she was able to use different powers, and I'm afraid I don't know a lot about video games so I'm unable to think of your potential."

"I think if I train hard and a lot my stats will increase steadily making attaining the requirements for One for All much easier. I also can't get fatigued and as long as I'm not hurt I apparently don't need to sleep."

All Might's mouth hung open, "You're not kidding are you?"

Izuku shook his head, "Along with me pretty much turning into a game character I get upgrades to my being. Two of the free ones I received was Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind. Gamer's Body gives me the unnatural endurance and Gamer's Mind turns my emotions off when I'm overwhelmed and makes my mind a brick wall to mind readers and mental manipulation."

"Not many heroes or villains have quirks based on mental manipulation, which just makes you stronger as most people are very susceptible to them. As for your endurance this changes everything." He adopted a very hard thinking face.

2 weeks later

All Might had given him the notebook, and it was another locked object but nothing he tried had worked so far. The only note was the first page and it was exactly what All Might said. No clue like his own and no obvious hint in the message.

While the notebook was a dead end for now. He had spent the last two weeks training with All Might, and gained a steady amount of points that started making his training easier. The beach was half way cleared, most of the larger items had been moved away, with the exception of the really large items. Seriously though, who dumps a car on a beach?

He decided to check his stats while walking to the beach to start the day.

[Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 14

Level: 1

Quirks: ? (Inherited) (Locked)

Gamer (Given)

Health: 500/500

Mana: 200/200

Stamina: 650/650

Str: 54

Con: 56

Dex: 46

Agi: 42

Int: 22

Wis: 20

Cha: 10

Res: 65

Luck: 10

Points: 0

Perks: Gamer's Mind

Gamer's Body

Qualities: Behind the Eyes

Muscle Malleability]

His stats were coming along nicely, though his physical stats were approaching the point where he barely gain a single point every 3 days of training, and his mental stats were slow going as he only had 2-3 hours a night to dedicate to them, and Resilience skyrocketed for keeping to mind numbing training both physical and mental nonstop. While he couldn't say he had fun, it was totally worth it.

Arriving at the beach he was greeted with the sight of All Might, in his thin form, nursing a cup of coffee to fight off the morning chill. He waved, "Mr. Yagi!"

All Might looked up, and smiled, "Young Midoriya, how are you today?"

Sitting down next to him, he answered, "Good, I feel like I can actually be a hero, but there is something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I need to earn experience from missions, and I want to try and hit level 20 as soon as possible."

"Why is that?"

Sigh, "Gamer says I have a locked quirk that I inherited, and I really want to try and get it before UA starts so I have time to practice with it."

All Might nodded along with the idea, "I can see merit in that but I don't know how I can assist you with that."

"Actually I got a quest you might be able to help with, its about Kat." He found the quests box on accident one day, "It says find out who Kat was as a person and a hero, and gives me a hint, find the person who knew the most about her."

Putting his hand to his chin, "Well more than likely her husband, but her family is under protective custody." Putting his hand down and turning his gaze to Izuku, "What do you think I could do?"

Izuku flushed with embarrassment, finding the ground really interesting, he answered, "Maybe All Might could personally offer condolences to his friend's family? And maybe he could bring along a fan who wishes to thank them?"

All Might smiled, "Maybe but I could face a lot of backlash from that, I'll ask but no promises and I think it's time for you to start working."

"Yes sir and thank you."

Two weeks Later

Izuku and All Might sat at a table in a conference room in the middle of a police station, waiting for Kat's family to show up.

"Is it bad I'm nervous?" Izuku asked while fidgeting.

All Might patted him on his head, "Not at all, just try to calm down a little though."

Izuku nodded and started to take a deep breath when the door opened, in walked a man who was roughly 180 CM followed by a little girl and a teenage girl about his age.

The little girl, who had multicolored hair, ran up to All Might's chair and started to gush about the number 1 Hero. The teenager, who had very dark black hair, sat down and leaned back. She then started to glare daggers into Izuku, making him feel on edge. Her dad walked up behind her lightly smacked the back of her head, and said in a rather deep voice, "Stop that, you know you mother would want you to be nice."

That seemed to subdue the girl but she still shot a glare at Izuku. "Nice to meet you All Might and I believe your name is Izuku?"

"How did you know my name?"

The man sitting down, "My wife told me all about you and that you might want to meet me one day." He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and said, "She also knows and isn't very happy about it."

"Why did mom want him to have her power, it's not like I couldn't use it." She crossed her arms.

"Sigh, We've been over this Seiren, your mom gave him the power before you were born." Izuku did a double take, how old is this girl?

"Um excuse me, but could you calm down the little miss?" Looking over Izuku saw the little girl was starting to shine with different colors and was starting to get brighter and brighter.

"Akito, come here please."

"But it's All Might!" She says exasperated.

"Now."

"But."

"No come here."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and stomped over to her father, who picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Now what can I answer for you?" The man wrapped his hands around his daughter and looked at All Might and Izuku expectantly.

"Mr. Hale, I'm curious to know how your wife knew what she did and why she never did anything with it?" All Might put his hands together and looked at the man.

"Unfortunately I don't know half of what she knew and she never told me. I apologize I'm not much help there, even my daughter Seiren doesn't know. Katherine kept her secrets under lock and key."

"It's alright, I was just curious, it's not a major concern. Izuku my boy go ahead."

Izuku jumped a little bit in his seat, "Uh, yeah, um, why did she chose me?"

Mr. Hale smiled and squeezed his daughter a little tighter, "She always said one of the greatest heroes to walk this planet had yet to be recognized and it would be a child who would throw themselves into any situation to help someone without thinking. She had her own reasons for choosing you but I'm afraid that was one of her other secrets, I apologize."

That's basically what All Might said when he offered One for All. "No that's more than enough, thank you. My next question is who was she?"

"Her name was Katherine Hale, when she entered a hero academy in the USA she dropped out and turned into a vigilante. She said something about the greatest evils don't deserve to live, she never killed from what I know. She just didn't agree with locking up the most depraved of villains."

Seiren spoke up and with a hard look spoke over her father, "Mom never killed, she only had her eyes on a handful of people that she deemed, 'Unfit' for life. Mr. Might knows who one of them is, and try as she might, she fell to that person. The only other I know of was out of her reach. Whatever that means. In her late teens she somehow learned of you and various other things, she never said how. This is just a guess but I think she gained a premonition quirk that she never talked about."

"That leads to my last question, how did she gain other quirks?"

"Oh! I know this one!" Akito exclaimed, "She was born with a quirk stealing quirk that I forgot the name of and used Gamer to make it into..." Seiren covered her mouth and glared at her little sister.

"Don't you dare say anything about that." She turned to Izuku, "If he wants the book he has to join me on an adventure in my world." She gave a smirk and said, "Do you accept this mission?"

[New Quest!

Seiren, Daughter of the first, has offered you a book in exchange for an adventure in 'her' world.

Do you Accept?]

Izuku blinked at the box and looked at Seiren and nodded, "I accept."

Seiren smile only grew bigger, and Akito shouted finally freeing her mouth, "That's not fair, that's not what mom wanted."

"Who cares, she gave me the book and I say he needs to do this, it's not like he can use it as a level one anyway." She crossed her arms and leaning back again.

"Wait how do you know my level?" Izuku asked stunned.

"We're her kids do you honestly think we wouldn't have some part of the Gamer in us?" She gave a deadpan look at Izuku. 'That makes sense.'

"Wait what's your level?"

"Take a look."

"[Observe.]"

[Name: Seiren Hale

Age: ?

Level: ?]

[Note you encountered an individual who's level and stats far surpass your own. Level up to reveal more information about them.]

Seiren smirked, "Oh yeah you're too weak."

"Meanie, you can look at my level!", exclaimed Akito.

"[Observe.]"

[Name: Akito Hale

Age: 6

Level: 17

Quirks: ?, and ?

Health: ?

Mana: ?

Stamina: ?

Str: ?

Con: ?

Dex: ?

Agi: ?

Int: ?

Wis: ?

Cha: ?

Res: ?

Luck: ?

Akito is a young girl and the second daughter of Katherine Hale.

Beware the power of a thief, as the best can steal your soul.]

"Why are there so many question marks? Also what's with the sentence at the bottom?"

"What level is your Observe?"

"Uh, level 1."

"How many times have you used it?"

Izuku realized he had only used it three times, "Three."

Seiren answered, "Then use it on dad and it should level up, but to answer your question, your Observe is to low level to view stats. As for the sentence, it's a warning, it becomes more clear and detailed the higher level you are and the higher level Observe is." She stood up, stretched and looked over to Izuku asking, "You ready?"

Izuku looked over at All Might who so far hadn't really spoken and just looked on in interest, his teacher just shrugged and nodded, "Um yeah sure. Just one thing. [Observe]."

[Name: Hideki Tanaka

Age: 36

Level: ?]

[Note you encountered an individual who's level and stats far surpass your own. Level up to reveal more information about them.]

[Observe has leveled up to level 2.

Observe Level: 2 XP: 0.00%

This skill allows you to see stats and possibly hidden information about objects and people.

Information revealed: Name, Age, Level, and stats.]

"Ok ready." Izuku stood and walked over to Seiren, when Akito jumped off her father's lap and started asking her sister to come along.

"Dad, it's up to you."

Hideki looked between his daughters and with a sigh said, "Fine but keep her safe Sei and be back in 10 minutes."

Seiren waved her hand nonchalantly at her father, "Yeah, yeah, not like I would ever let anything happen to her." She snapped her fingers and a black portal appeared next to her.

"Let's go." And through the portal they went.

—

Main Quests:

First of her Line

The New Torchbearer

Side Quest:

Survive Seiren's Adventure

—

Hello to anyone reading this!

This is the second Fanfic I'm writing. The OCs will only be relevant as side characters for the first arc or two.

No idea about romances yet. People will be maimed and/or die in this. Pros/Villains will be stronger/smarter. Deku will be far more mature by the time entrance exam starts and unlike most other gamer stories I've read, he will not be able to show/prove the gamer quirk, no parties (in the traditional sense), and no non-gamers being able to upgrade their stats.

Hope you enjoy!

If you see a grammar/spelling error I missed please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Stats for Dummies

'Stats are the lifeblood of all Gamers and the benchmark for the greatest heroes or villains. Gamers live and die by their stats. Strength determines your total physical power. Constitution is both your ability to take a hit and your total Hit Points, it along with Resilience also equal your total Stamina; (Con x5) (Res x5). Dexterity determines whether an attack hits, while Agility determines your ability to dodge. Intelligence equals the power for most spells, and Wisdom determines the duration of spells/effects, while both determine your total mana pool; (Int x5) (Wis x10). Charisma determines all social based skills. Resilience by itself determines the strength of Cha based skills on you. Luck is a universal skill that helps all other skills; (Luck/10)% which is added to all stats rounded down.

Five bonus stat points are given every level.'

Attached sticky note -

'Zuku if you do manage to level up early on do NOT spend your bonus stat points yet. As you probably noticed earning stat increases are fairly easy, but when you reach higher levels and certain thresholds your rate of gain is severely hampered.'

—

Izuku was the last through the portal and as he entered he was greeted with what he could only describe as a nightmare realm. The horizon was nonexistent being shrouded by a black mist that went on forever and the ground in front of him was barren black rock for 30 feet then dropped off into who knows what. The only illumination was a blue sun that seemed to make the place feel more ominous.

"Its called the ShadowScape, Mom named it, and as Akito said mom was born with the quirk absorption. She sometime before coming to Japan found someone with the quirk that took them to this place randomly and had to survive until they were brought back. Mom only ever permanently took 4 quirks in her life the ability to travel here being one of them. Before I was born she tried mapping this place out and it seems to go on forever." She walked over to the edge and peered over into the distance.

Akito hopped up to Izuku with a smile, "Mom farmed here for most of her off time, time here goes super slow or super fast depending on where you go." She turned to her sister and asked, "So you going to give him a map or are you going to be a butt head about that too?"

Seiren glared at her younger sister, but took a scroll out of her pocket, 'How in the world did that fit in her pocket?' The scroll itself was 3 feet long and about 4 inches thick. She tossed it to Izuku who caught it with almost no fumbling despite the weight of the thing. "Use Observe on it."

With a small nod, "[Observe]"

[You have encountered a mini-map!

Do you wish to add the mini-map to your map collection?]

Izuku selected Yes and the scroll was disintegrated into tiny particles that consumed his vision after a second. Trusting Akito to not let her sister permanently disable him he held in his cry of alarm. After what felt like minutes he was granted a blue text box.

[Mini-map added!

Do you wish to enable the map?]

Selecting yes again his mind was filled with visions of scaling canyons, finding lost ruins, forests of monsters who whispered your greatest fears, pits of darkness that echoed with the rumbles of beings so large you should be able to see them. Then the visions faded, and he was looking out toward the horizon which while still blurry was much further back now. "What was that?"

He looked at the sisters it was Akito that answered with a smile, "Mom made the map, and everything you saw was her adventures through here, at least to the point when she made the map."

Seiren once again took something out of her pocket, which turned out to be a lot of rope. "How are you doing that?" Izuku asked curiously.

Seiren smirked at him, "Make it a day without almost dying and I'll tell you." She takes out a metal pike and starts driving it into the ground with her bare hand. 'I wonder how strong she is?' Standing up and pulling out a set of gloves she tosses them to Izuku. "Put those on, I'll take my sister down and we'll wait for you at the bottom."

Akito runs over to her sister, who falls over the edge with her sister. Izuku let out a panicked yell runs over the edge peering down. He sees the sister falling toward the bottom which easily 300 meters down. As they are about to hit the bottom a portal opens on the floor below them and they disappear only to reappear when a second portal opens up and throws them upwards causing them to lose their momentum and speed. As they land Akito excitedly waves to Izuku calling up to him but they're too far down to hear. Looking over to the rope that dangled over the edge, he let out a sigh and put on the gloves.

Back on Earth

"Sooo... Where did they go?", asked All Might.

With a sigh Hideki watched the portal close. "More than likely a place called the Shadowscape. Never been there myself but my wife told me stories about it. Dangerous and endless. They'll be fine." He added quickly, noticing the widening of All Might's eyes. "Seiren is more than capable of protecting herself, sister, and Izuku."

All Might coughed into his hand, "If you don't mind me asking what are their quirks?"

"Not at all, Akito's quirk is Absorption, and Seiren's is called Dimensional Travel. They also both share the quirk Gamer Lite."

"Two quirks? While that's not unheard of it's quite rare. And for you to have two kids that's amazing."

The father of two laughed, "Trust me there was nothing natural about it. After my wife gave birth to Seiren she was given a prompt apparently that stated she got to choose a quirk at the birth. She gave both of her kids some of her strongest abilities. Gamer Lite was the quirk they were born with, which by itself is amazing but not as strong as Gamer, and Seiren because of dimensional Travel is essential immortal as long as she doesn't get killed. When Akito was born Kat tried to give her the same thing but was unable to as the prompt stated that a quirk is not able to be selected twice. So Akito was given my wife's quirk Absorption."

"What's the difference between Gamer and Lite?"

"Lite doesn't allow the ability to learn everything like Gamer does, it also doesn't allow the person to select upgrades at level up or to level up the quirk itself. Gamer allows you to do all that and then some. From what my daughters have told me each skill they have has a percentage of how easy a skill is to learn. While some or most skills have 65 to 75%, certain skills are apparently locked as they have zero affinity to that skill. Gamer doesn't have this as it allows the user to learn any skill at 100%."

All Might nodded along thinking, "What are the weaknesses of Gamer?"

"My wife said a hero called Eraser Head was able to cancel all quirks she had but the stat increases and points spent beforehand with Gamer don't disappear, If Gamer is the only reason you have access to something then a quirk like his would be able to negate all those skills and abilities. Other than completely erasing the quirk, outlasting the Gamer in a contest of endurance will do it. Unlike you and I, who when it comes down to a last stand, are able to pull on adrenaline and willpower to keep fighting past our bodily limits. Izuku on the other hand, when he's out of Stamina, he's out and will pass out."

All Might's eyes widened, "How would he increase his Stamina then?"

"Constitution and Resilience increase Stamina so I would focus on leveling those."

(Back to ShadowScape)

They were currently walking through rocky terrain and headed toward what Izuku believed was the forest in his vision. "Where are we going?"

Seiren without breaking stride or turning answered, "Forest of Despair and Nightmares".

Akito, who was walking next to him, said, "Mom used the forest to increase her Res. Yours is kind of low so were going to try and get it up." Her smile didn't comfort Izuku.

"What can you tell me of your mom?", asked Izuku, hoping to get his mind off the impending forest.

"She was super nice, while she didn't want to be a hero, she couldn't be a villain either, because her natural attitude toward life was to be nice to everyone, as long as you didn't harm other people." Izuku having to look forward while she spoke saw Seiren's fist ball and release repeatedly. 'Wonder what's on her mind.'

"Another question, you are remarkably talkative and articulate for a six year old. Are you sure you're six?" Izuku had a smile on his face as he asked.

Akito giggled, "Seiren says you have to survive a day to get the answer so you have to wait." As she finished she stuck her tongue out and ran forward to be with her sister.

Izuku sighed, 'Why do I feel like I'm going to die?'

An hour later Izuku and the girls found themselves in front of a massive forest with a trail going straight through it, Seiren turned to Izuku, "Your mission is to get to the other side no matter what it takes. We'll be on the other side waiting for you. Come on Akito." The little girl puffed her cheeks and walked over to her sister and was whisper yelling at her. After a few seconds of back and forth Seiren straightened out her back, and spoke, "I begrudgingly am telling you a few things to help put your mind at ease. One don't worry about monsters, they don't live on this level of the Shadow Scape. Two give any holes in the ground a wide birth as you won't be able to tell how deep they are and if you fall in one who knows how many levels you fall down. Three if you do happen to collapse I will know and will teleport you out, Okay?" Izuku nodded, "Happy now you little She-devil?"

Akito's response was to stick out her tongue and make a face. She waved goodbye to Izuku as they walked through a portal. Turning to the forest entrance he was greeted with something moving through the shade of the trees. He felt a chill crawl through his spine, 'Monsters don't live here'. Steeling his nerves, he began to walk forward.

In. Out. In. Out. 'You can do this.' As soon as he took the first step in the forest, his body froze, and a box appeared.

[You are about to enter a Dungeon!

Training Arena – Forest of Despair and Nightmares

Allows participants to raise their RES up to 100 as long as they successfully pass the requirements.

Requirements – Make it through the other side before the time limit is up! (1:00:00.00)

Do you wish to enter?]

Selecting Yes, his body unfroze. Taking a breath in he started walking forward, and was greeted with a prompt.

[Gamer's Mind has negated the following status effect:

Whispers of Depression.]

'Well, that's useful.'

"So why are you being so mean to him?"

"Mom died and gave the greatest power imaginable to some kid who she didn't even know. Why should I be nice to him?"

"But Mom said she did know him," Akito looks down at her hands, "I'm sad she's gone to you know, you didn't have the right to leave me alone when she died."

Crossing her arms and looking away she spoke softly, "I told you to come with me, you didn't need to stay behind."

"And leave dad alone? It affected him more than either of us and you want to leave him alone?" Akito's voice becoming more harsh.

"He's an adult, he would have been fine." She refused to turn around.

"And you spending years in this damned place was what? Helpful to you? You haven't spoken to me or dad since you got back!" Akito was standing at this point yelling at her sister.

Turning to face Akito, "What's there to say to people who act like what mom did was fine?"

"It was what she wanted!"

"Who wants to die! She didn't need to face that villain!"

Akito sat back down and curled her legs into her chest, "You saw the prompt and her health bar just the same as I did."

How could she forget? Watching your mom's health hit zero and receiving a prompt that says 'I love you both. I tried to help the world before it knew it needed it but I was unable to do it. I'm sorry and I love you.' She'd tried to teleport to her mom seeing her health hit the red, but mom had setup a locked pocket dimension to fight the villain in. She was powerless to help her mom with a quirk that made the user and friends essentially immortal. Her sister was sobbing into her knees by now, with a small sigh she sat down next to her and put her head on her lap, and began to sing.

(Play any female version of To Be With You by Mr. Big)

Her sister had calmed down half way through and promptly fell asleep. Speaking softly, mostly to herself, "Izuku I really hope you become what my mom expected of you."

While Izuku couldn't say that he was having fun, he wasn't doing too bad if he did say so himself. The forest started with whispering and things like, 'You won't be good enough', 'You'll let him down'. Which was fine, he could honestly tell himself he probably wouldn't live up to what All Might is. It wasn't until it started getting louder and apparitions started appearing that he started feeling sad but a mini Kaachan yelling insults at you ceases to be scary when an older Kaachan was so much worse. Even then though it was just telling him the exact same thing that current Kaachan would say. The one that hurt the most was his Mom, she didn't support his dream to become a hero until he got the Gamer quirk.

Up ahead he sees a shadow starting to take form and color. 'Who's next?'

Mini-Might appears and with a solemn look on his face, he says, "I'm sorry I've decided to choose someone else to give One for All too."

'Even if All Might did say that I think I would be fine without it now. I have Gamer now, I just need to train it hard to make it decent enough to get into UA and then its nothing but farming and cruising through school work.

[Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 14

Level: 1

Quirks: ? (Inherited) (Locked)

Gamer (Given)

Health: 720/720

Mana: 1065/1065

Stamina: 625/800

Str: 75

Con: 72

Dex: 58

Agi: 49

Int: 95 (905)

Wis: 59

Cha: 15

Res: 88

Luck: 10

Points: 0

Perks: Gamer's Mind

Gamer's Body

Qualities: Behind the Eyes

Muscle Malleability]

[Behind the Eyes Lvl: 3 Xp: 22.45%

Your mind is one of your greatest attributes, and is able to perform calculations and other forms of thinking at a faster pace. Train this quality to one day be as fast or superior to even a super computer.

Increase INT by 2% per Lvl of BtE.

Current stat increase: 5 (rounded down)]

Not including today he had worked extremely hard on his Int after having cleared most of the beach, he was extremely proud of himself. He'd also gained several stat increases to Str and Con from climb down the rope earlier and had even gained a new skill from being in this place.

[New Skill created! Night vision Lvl: 1 Xp: 67.3%

Darkness holds many things be they secrets or monsters, worry not though you have gained the ability to find such wonders no matter the light.

Current Distance 25 ft.]

He was more than happy to take the skill, being able to see in the dark made walking through this area so much easier. He assumed he was about 70% of the way through the forest and still had over half an hour to make it to the other side. What he really needed to do was find a way to increase his stats. Not having anything left on the beach to clean and no way to work out meant little to no physical stat increases. He had asked All Might to train him in hand to hand combat but was turned down so the hero could keep his muscle form for emergencies. Maybe he should find a dojo?

As he rounded a corner a rather large pit was covering half the trail and looked like it swallowed a tree or two. Wanting to not fall into who knows where he gave it plenty of space. Having past it he heard something talking coming from the hole, taking a step closer but no more he could barely make out the voice of a little kid crying out. Panic started to overtake him and as he was about to step closer a prompt appeared out of the corner of his vision.

[Gamer's Mind has negated the following status effect:

Cry of the Deep]

His pulse slowed back down and the crying shifted into rumbling that sound like metal scraping rock. Taking quite a few steps back and let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'Maybe I should just hurry to the exit?'

—

Little over fifteen minutes later Izuku found himself exiting the forest where he was greeted with two things, the first being a prompt.

[Congratulations! You have successfully cleared the Forest of Despair and Nightmares!

Even though you technically cheated you'll still be rewarded!

Rewards - 12 to Res.]

Cheated? Maybe the status when entering the forest would have made it a lot worse?

[Congratulations! You have reached 100 in Res!

The following Quality has been added:

Steel Resolve Lvl: 1 25.00%

Fear has no place in your heart, gain a small boost to stats the first time you pass a fear check against a single opponent. The boost lasts for 1 minute.

Stat increases - +5 to all stats besides Luck.

This ability resets against an opponent every 24 hours.]

Any who the second thing he was greeted with the sight of two sisters asleep in each other's arms, and not wanting to disturb them, he sat down and decided to play on his, it didn't have reception but he still had games he could play.

It was in the middle of his 6th game of solitaire that Akito started to wake causing her sister to open her eyes and see Izuku sitting there looking at them. Her face turned a slight shade of red, and then started to shake her sister lightly. "Get up Izuku made it out."

Sitting up and stretching, Akito rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "So how was it?"

Putting his phone away, "Pretty easy, though I did almost jump into a hole to save what I thought was a kid, but thanks to Gamer's Mind the spell, if it was a spell, was negated."

Akito and Seiren both adopted looks of confusion, it was Seiren who spoke first, "What's Gamer's Mind?"

It was Izuku's turn to be confused, "The free Perk I got for being the Gamer?"

"Mom said she only got Gamer's Body though."

Akito looked at Seiren and stated, "Maybe it Mutated?"

"What does Gamer's Mind do?"

"It makes me immune to most psychological effects."

Akito started to giggle, which turned into laughing. Izuku was more confused than ever, it was Seiren though that seemed to understand and got an annoyed look on her face. Having had the time to calm down and in between sucking in air she said, "You can't send him to your hellhole anymore."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up ya little devil." Standing up and walking away, "Come on."

Still giggling, Akito stood up and waited for Izuku, who scrambled to his feet and looked at her expectantly. "Seiren found a dimension that torments people's minds, as it's not a dungeon there's no point in sending you there."

Izuku sweat dropped, "So where are we going now?"

"More than likely the ruins around the bend, it's another dungeon, but this one goes down a floor so there's monsters in there." She finished with a smile and mad gleam in her eye.

"But I don't know how to fight."

Seiren stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "Are you fucking me? You've had this power for a little over a month and have been training with The All Might! What have you been doing?!" She went red in her face.

"Dollar for the swear jar." Spoke up Akito, who looked up at Izuku, "Also I agree with her, what have you been doing?"

Scratching the back of his head, "Hehe, picking up trash?"

He could see a vein in Seiren's head pulse, "Are you kidding me?"

"No?"

Akito started laughing again, "Cheer up Sis, now you get to punch him a bunch until he learns!"

Grabbing Izuku by the arm, she lead him to a small rocky clearing, "Ok put em up."

"What?"

"Your fist!"

Taking stance and putting his hands up, Seiren groaned walked over and fixed his posture. "Feet apart, hands balled, cover your lower face. Now punch me."

"But.."

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Psyching himself up he pulled his arm back and struck out but was slapped up side the head.

"One that's not how you throw a punch, two don't close your eyes, and three have you never watch a fight before?"

"Only heroes that I see occasionally."

"Let me guess they used all these special moves and fought with quirks that shot fire or made their fist 5 times larger?" It didn't take a genius to figure out she was getting more and more annoyed.

"Umm. Yeah?"

A groan, "Fine copy me." She got into the pose she made Izuku take and slowly stretch out her balled fist. "Got it?" A nod, "Go for it but slowly so I can fix it if needed."

Stretching out his arm, she nodded as his arm was fully extended, "Now retract your arm and try the left." Repeating with his non-dominant hand, he earned another nod.

"Alright now punch me." Izuku punched again and was again slapped.

"I said stop closing your eyes!" Rubbing the spot he put his arms back up, "Look me dead in the eye and hold it."

Izuku stared into her eyes, they were a dark brown, "Now punch me like you mean it."

Taking a breath in, he struck out still staring into her eyes. She caught his punch but nodded at him, "Now punch again retract and use your other hand, retract."

Following her instructions he punched twice, which were both caught but was greeted with a prompt.

[New Skill Created! Unarmed Combat Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

Anyone can throw a punch but it takes a master to attack with any part of them.

Unarmed attacks deal 20% of your total Str Dex.

Fighting styles - Basic Boxing - 1%]

"I got a new skill!" Izuku grinned but it was immediately wiped off by the punch that hit him in the nose. "Ow".

[You've been hit!

-20 Hp]

"Don't get distracted, now fight me!"

Putting his hands up he and taking a deep breath in and releasing, he started taking jabs.

—

An hour later

—

He was currently laying on his back looking up at the cold blue sun. While training with Seiren was worth it in the end, constantly getting hit in the nose or stomach really hurt. While recuperating, he decided to go through his notifications.

[Skill Leveled Up! Unarmed Combat Lvl: 5 Xp: 43.17%

Anyone can throw a punch but it takes a master to attack with any part of them.

Unarmed attacks deal 30% of your total Str Dex.

Fighting Styles - Basic Boxing - 82%]

[Due to an intense workout session against a superior foe you have gained the following stat increases;

Str - 12

Con - 18

Dex - 17

Agi - 13

Res - 2]

[New Skill Created! Physical Resistance Lvl: 8 Xp: 87.36%

Your body is used to getting beat up, try standing up for yourself!

Physical attacks deal -16%.]

[Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 14

Level: 1

Quirks: ? (Inherited) (Locked)

Gamer (Given)

Health: 64/720

Mana: 1065/1065

Stamina: 32/800

Str: 87

Con: 100

Dex: 75

Agi: 62

Int: 95 (905)

Wis: 59

Cha: 15

Res: 102

Luck: 10

Points: 0

Perks: Gamer's Mind

Gamer's Body

Qualities: Behind the Eyes

Muscle Malleability]

[Congratulations! You have reach 100 in Con!

The following Quality has been added:

Hardened Skin Lvl: Max

Reduce slashing attacks by 30%, blunt attacks by 10% and piercing weapons by 0%.]

'So she punches me again it gets reduced by 26%? Not bad.' Too bad his health and stamina were to low to do anything. They were slowly going back up but going to sleep would be nice. "Can we sleep?", he called out.

"Nope!" Akito answered standing over him, "Sleeping in here would be very bad, as long as you're awake and moving monsters won't bother you on the first floor. However, if you sleep then they'll try to get you!" She had stuck her arms out like they were clawed.

"But my health is super low and my stamina is almost gone!"

"Akito?"

"Kk!" Reaching out and touching Izuku on the nose, "Boop". A yellow aura started enveloping him and he was watching his health and stamina regen at an absurd rate.

"Umm, thanks?"

"You are most welcome." She gives a bow and walks back to her sister.

Standing up and feeling 100% again Izuku asked, "Could I learn that?"

"Right now? No, in a few levels potentially, you need to unlock the perk for spell casting."

'Spell casting?', could he see himself casting magic and flying around the battlefield. Yes, yes he could.

"Now lets get to the ruins and start clearing some enemies." A brief walk led to a declining hole in the ground that flattened at the bottom and held a few crumbled pillars, and a stone square in the dented of them.

"Where's the entrance?", asked Izuku.

"The stone square is, when you walk on it the gamer quirk will give you a prompt about making a raid group. That's what we're gonna do." Supplied Akito.

A few seconds later Seiren was the first on the square, and after a brief pause Izuku received the following prompt,

[You have been invited to join a raid group by The Mistress of Dimensions, Seiren Hale.

Do you accept?]

Clicking yes, he asked, "Mistress of Dimensions?"

Seiren turned slightly pink in the cheeks, "I didn't choose it! Unlike you and Mom Gamer Lite doesn't allow the user to select titles."

A new prompt appeared.

[A new gamer has joined the raid battle!

Light Thief, Akito Hale Lvl: 16.]

"Light thief?", asked Izuku. "How did you get that title?"

Akito scratched her cheek and looked embarrassed, "Last year mom and I were here and I tried using my quirk to absorb some light, obviously the only light source is the creepy moon. Apparently it didn't like me doing that and turned itself off. My body has been slowly seeping the light out ever since, hence the hair. Also the little light show earlier."

"Wait you have your mom's Absorption quirk?"

Akito nodded her head and with a little pride, "Only the best for mom's favorite daughters!"

Hmm. Ok then. "So how do we enter?"

A countdown appeared in front of him and as it hit 1 Izuku was met by black nothingness and a red prompt box.

[You are now entering a Raid Dungeon with less than the recommended party and below the recommended level.

There's no way to back out, this is a warning!]

Izuku gulped, 'Why would they take me here?'

A new prompt appeared this time, still in the red color.

[Now entering Ruins of the Shadow People.

Mission - clear floor 4, to proceed to the boss.

Bonus - ?]

Izuku was then teleported to a decently sized room standing in front of a closed door, the door itself was made of a lacquered black wood and was bordered by black stone which shone from a purple scone burning on either side of the door. Turning around he saw Akito pulling a weapon from her pocket, 'How are they doing that?'.

Using observe on the dagger looking item he was greeted with a prompt.

[Spell casting Focus 5

All spells cast through this focus are 5 LvLs higher than their normal counterpart.]

He then turned to Seiren, who was impassively looking at her sister. 'She did teach me how to fight so I guess she doesn't need one?'

"You good?"

A thumbs up, "Yup."

"Then let's go."

Walking over to the door and heaving it open they were met with a corridor with several doors lining the hall, each door matched the recently opened one and the hallway ended in a T junction about 15 meters back. "So technically we don't need to clear the next three floors but, with you being level 1, we're going to have to do it. Because I am not taking you into the boss room like that. So, on you get open the door and destroy the baddie."

Izuku gulped, 'She really doesn't like me does she?'

Walking toward the first door on the right, as he goes to open, "Oh don't forget to use Observe on everything starting now." Nodding his head he peeked into the door and sees what looks to be a bedroom, albeit completely destroyed and occupied by a glob of shadow.

"[Observe.]"

[Shadow Slime

Level: 1

Health: 250/250

Mana: 0/0

Stamina: 150/150

Str: 50

Con: 25

Dex: 25

Agi: 30

Int: 5

Wis: 5

Cha: 1

Res: 5

Luck: 10

A shadow slime is a congealed ball of shadow. Not very intelligent and easy to destroy these beings tend to die quickly.]

'Huh that doesn't seem too bad.' Opening the door, the slime took notice and started 'charging' him. It was pretty much rolling over itself in an effort to get to him. Walking up to the slime he took stance and took a jab it which resulted in two things. The first being a very squishy feeling that made him queasy and the other was a prompt.

[Hit landed! Dealt 48 points of damage. Remaining health 202/250.]

Pulling his arm back and swiping the window away he took two quick jabs which caused two more prompt to appear, telling him he dealt 96 damage. Swiping the windows away again he decided to try and end it quickly. It was then that the slime took its revenge and strings of black ooze struck out and attached themselves to Izuku trying to drag him into the slime. Pulling back against the force a small green window appear in his upper right vision.

[Str check pass!]

It disappeared a second later and Izuku struck out a few more times. He finally destroyed the thing but 3 more prompts appeared. 'This is starting to get annoying.'

Shaking his hands free of gunk, he swiped away the three windows and was greeted with a new screen.

[Enemy Defeated!

You have defeated a single enemy in one on one combat!

Xp earned: 200

Level progress: 200/543 36.83%]

"Congrats but what were you doing? You kept swiping at the air." It was Seiren.

"Every time I hit the slime a prompt appeared saying the attack landed."

"Wait you have discovered the settings menu yet?"

"Settings?" As he said this a box appeared displaying the following options.

[BattleLog: Disabled

Soundtrack: Disabled

Change UI

Reset UI

Spell casting Input: Speech Enabled]

"Huh, what is the battle log?"

Akito answered, "Instead of a bunch of prompts appearing with every hit you get a single prompt at the end of the fight that lists all attacks, damage dealt, and damage taken."

"Useful." Selecting it, enabled the BattleLog. "What's the Spell Casting Input?"

"Well, some skills need to be activated and all spells need to be cast. That option is to make your spells cast verbally, physically, or mentally."

Hmm. 'Haven't been an issue yet, so I might as well leave it.'

"Enough with the tutorial let's get a move on. Next room."

Walking over to the next room and peering in he sees another Shadow Slime but this time it's in a supply closet. Using Observe didn't grant any new information. The fight ended rather quickly now that he wasn't distracted.

[BattleLog: Enemy 1x Shadow Slime

Attacks: 6 total attacks

Damage: 6 x 48 = 288 damage

Damage taken: None

Xp earned: 200

Lvl Progress: 400/543 73.66%]

Peering into the next room, which had once been some type of bathroom, he saw a massive dog wreath in shadows sniffing at the ground. "[Observe]."

[Shadow Mastiff

Level: 3

Health: 500/500

Mana: 0/0

Stamina: 450/450

Str: 80

Con: 50

Dex: 55

Agi: 70

Int: 20

Wis: 5

Cha: 5

Res: 40

Luck: 10

A shadow Mastiff is not a real dog in anyway. They are the living embodiment of darkness' hunger.]

'Ok, I'll need to dodge, this thing is a lot stronger and smarter than the slime.' Deep breath in and out, opening the door he charge the mastiff. Landing a hit and quickly punching it again, he was forced on to the defensive as the abomination lashed out and tried for his right leg. Pulling his leg back he kicked it in its snout and punched it again. He was unlucky enough that his kick made his foot stick out a little further than planned and the thing bit down, hard. His next few punches landed rather easily as the thing was attached to him. It disintegrated after a few more hits.

[BattleLog: Enemy 1x Shadow Mastiff

Attacks:

1x Sneak Attack (Unarmed)

9x Unarmed Attacks

Damage:

96(9x48) = 528 Damage

Damage Taken:

1 attack = 101 damage and Bleed!

Xp gain: 600

Level Progress: 1000/543 184%

Level Up!]

He could swear he heard trumpets.

[Congratulations Gamer!

You have reached Level 2!

You have gained the following:

5 Bonus Stat Points

1 Perk Point

Next Level Progress: 1000/1773 56%]

'Coooool'. Izuku felt jumping for joy.

"Go Izuku!" Cheered Akito from behind Seiren.

"Use the perk on something that will help you immediately so that you can level faster."

He nodded at Seiren, and spoke, "Upgrades, Perks"

[Perks - 1 Perk available

You have # choices.]

(See end-notes for list.)

He wanted to select Spell Casting, his thought was that it had an immediate impact as Akito would be able to teach him at least a few spells more than likely and maybe Seiren? Who knows with that girl. "If I gained Spell Casting would you be able to teach me a few spells?"

Seiren shrugged, "Sure, Akito has a wider range of spells, while mine are more combat and summoning focused."

Selecting Spell Casting he was greeted with a prompt.

[Congratulations! You have gained access to the mysterious force known as magic!

You are now able to learn spells via mentor, book, or otherworldly being.

Learning this skill has also unlocked a new Perk tree.

The spell tab is now available!]

"Ok. I selected it, is there a restriction to what I can learn?"

"Yes and no, spells don't have a requirement to learn just to cast. So essentially you could have a spell that cures disease in everyone all at once but you wouldn't be able to cast it because it would cost too much."

"Yeah, Mom had a spell she made up after watching some type of anime that allowed her to go back in time to a save point but the mana cost was somewhere in the 200,000 per hour."

'Wonder how that would work.' Shaking his head a little, "So what can you teach me right now?"

"The first spell mom ever taught us." Seiren held out her hand and after a step Izuku grasped it earning himself a prompt.

[New Spell Learned! Mana Bullet Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

This spell allows you to expend mana as bullet which deals damage.

Spell damage = Int/2

Range = 10 meters.

Cost = 20 Mana.)

—

Chapter 2 Done!

I hope you enjoyed! See you next week!

There might be an edit of the monster stats once I figure out a sure fire way to roll them. As of right now I'm using an old rpg system that goes to level 100. But that stats don't go to levels I'm going to be taking them. So who knows. /

—

Perk List -

Blink - Having been exposed to a being who had visited multiple planes of existences, you have gained the ability to perform short range teleportation.

Call of the Void - You have survived an encounter with a being of the Void, gain the ability to Void Walk.

Copycat - You have encountered a being who can steal not only items but memories and powers! Gain the skill Perfect Mimic.

Focal Point - Having access to a mini-map has allowed you to create markers on people or places to find later.

Gamer's Mind Upgrade (Bullet Time): Slow time to a crawl and allow yourself precious seconds to plan and act.

Knight's Last Stand - Gain the ability to create a Knight's bond with an individual (3 Max).

Spell Casting - Gain the ability to learn spells. Unlocking this Perk opens the Spell Casting Perk Tree.

Shade Cloak - Having spent time in a shadow dimension you can now call upon it to cloak you in its cold embrace.

Words to Millions - Having been exposed to a being whose Cha is over 1000 you have gained the ability to use Mass Effect


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Builds

Like in most video games, you must choose a build for yourself. You can be anything The Arch-mage, casting spells and disintegrating enemies, The Dread-naught, shrugging off hits that would kill lower beings, or The Reaper, taking lives and souls with the sweep of your blade. The choices are as endless as you wish them to be. Work on certain skills, stats, and upgrades to broaden your horizons.

Sticky note -

Zuku, I honestly have know idea what to tell you about this, just keep in mind everything you know about One for All and forge your own path in life.

—

[BattleLog: Enemies: 2x Shadow Mastiff

Attacks: (Select to Expand)

Damage taken: (Select to Expand)

Xp gain: 800

Level Progress: 1800/1773 102.5%

Level up!]

[BattleLog: Enemies: 1x Shadow Mastiff 2x Shadow Imps

Attacks: (Select to Expand)

Damage taken: (Select to Expand)

Xp gain:

Level Progress: 2950/3775 78.2%]

(Trumpet Sounds)

[Congratulations Gamer!

You have reached level 3!

You have gained the following:

5 Bonus Stat Points]

Izuku felt tingly, casting magic was exhilarating, while he only knew the single spell. He was quickly growing to like magic, the feeling of build up and release was euphoric. The worst part was running out of Mana, in a fight with a Shadow Imp, he had run out and was hit with such a splitting headache that he could barely move, Seiren stepped in to help.

"Keep track of all of your bars. Obviously running out of Hp would kill you, Mana will make it almost impossible to fight and Stamina will knock you out. Akito heal him and we'll go to the second floor." Akito cast the spell again and had cast a second spell on him.

[You have gained the Buff: Matriarchal Protection]

"What's that do?"

Akito smiled, not her usual smile, "It's a spell mom made for us. It gives the person buffed two things, the first is a boost to HP and the second is a death shield. If you take a hit that would reduce your HP to 0 it will knock everything back by 50 feet and revert your HP back to 1."

Izuku saw stars, but before he could ask Akito finished, "I'm sorry but I can't teach it to you, Mom made it with us in mind and so the Gamer made it only work for us and her. You'd have to find your own version."

"Oh." Izuku looked down at his hands, "She sounded like an amazing person."

Seiren spoke, "She was, and that person trusted the Gamer and the future to you." Helping him to his feet, "Now prove you're worthy."

She marched down the left corridor of the T junction, with Akito and Izuku trailing behind. As they rounded the corner, they entered at the top of a staircase which lead down into a massive room. It was decorated in tapestries of subdued colors, black wooden beams, and walls of black Obsidian stone. Hanging from the ceilings was large chandeliers made of black crystal that shone of black and purple light.

While all of that awed Izuku, What really caught his attention though, was the mass of shadowy ghost looking monsters that danced around themselves. "There's so many, how are we going to clear it?"

"We'll use the staircase as a choke point, I'll use a summon as a tank, you'll be behind it taking shots at the mass with Mana Bullet and punches if something gets to close. Akito and I will be behind you with spells. Got it?"

Izuku nodded at Seiren, who gave him a hard look. Turning around she started, "[Summon Celestial Bear]." After about 30 seconds a blue and gold bear appeared out of a swirling vortex of white and blue. It was massive and was nearly as wide as the staircase. He used [Observe] on it.

[Celestial Bear

Summon of Seiren Hale

You have encountered a being whose level and stats far surpass your own. Level up to reveal more information about them.]

"That's new." It was Akito.

Seiren smirked as she turned around, "While I was gone I encountered a few new things, made a few deals and worked a couple of things. I'm not the same girl I was back then."

Mumbling to Izuku, "Still as big headed as before."

Izuku held in a snicker.

"Everyone ready?" Akito did a one arm whoop, and Izuku nodded with a smile, "Izuku use [Observe] on one of the ghosts. After that we'll start."

Walking behind the bear and mentally preparing himself he used, "[Observe]."

[Shadow Remnants

Level: Special

Health: Special

Mana: Special

Stamina: Special

(This creature comprises of many individual enemies that are level 2.)

Be warned Gamer, these remnants of the past have danced for eternity and will do everything they can to continue to do so.]

"That's terrifying."

"Don't worry Zuku we'll keep you safe and you have mom's buff. You'll be fine."

Izuku looked at Akito, a girl he barely knew, but one that has gone through so much more than him. A kid who lost her mother to a villain, holding more sure and without worry compared to him. He steeled his nerves and turned toward the enemy.

"Izuku you're the opening salvo. Just aim Mana Bullet into the crowd."

Izuku had learned in his second fight against a Shadow Imp, that he was able to summon Mana Bullet multiple times creating his own mini artillery. It was after his second time using this method he was granted a skill.

[New Sub-Spell Created!

Mana Array Lvl: Max

Draining your Mana, you are able to create many smaller versions of Mana Bullet that deal half damage, at half the cost.]

Burning through 1000 Mana, he aimed broadly at the mass of monsters below him. After the cast time past he let loose and a hundred mini bullets rained down onto the enemies.

The reaction was almost instant. While a few acted sluggish, almost all of them dashed up the stairway and let loose a scream that reverberated across the room. The scream was so loud and throaty that the chandeliers and stone staircase shook. Izuku noticed a prompt in the top right.

[Gamer's Mind has negated the following Status Effect:

Wail of Lost Souls]

'That didn't look good.' As he finished reading, the first enemies reached the Celestial Bear, which as its size implied, made a very effect wall. The shadows smashed into the bear, which stood firm. Akito had cast a spell with her knife that caused tiny red balls of light to fling out into the enemy and after a brief pause, they erupted into columns of fire that reached the ceiling.

Izuku as his contribution was pretty much over with, was stuck watching as the bear mauled through enemies, and casting the occasional mana bullet into the fray. Seiren, from what Izuku could tell, didn't seem to do much and was watching the fight very closely for any surprises. It set him at ease knowing that if she trusted Akito and the bear to do most of the work, that they weren't in any danger. Izuku adopted a smile.

—

The fight went on for what felt like hours, though he doubted a half hour went by. Akito had apparently ran out of mana awhile back, while her spells were effective, they were mana heavy. Seiren had stepped in to replace her sister, and Izuku only had one word for it, 'Terrifying'. She had opened many small black portals above the enemies that after a few seconds, erupted with tentacles dripping with black ink.

The tentacles had grabbed many of the enemies and pulled them back into the portals. She then opened another portal that seemed to tear itself open and then erupt into fire that cascaded into the enemy. Izuku for his part had let his mana build back up and had cast another volley of Mana Bullets, while Seiren had cast her spells.

It was soon after Seiren joined, that the fight started to dwindle down. Akito was sitting down, where Izuku joined her, "How are you?".

"Tired but good, this used to be so much harder with just mom and us. She had told Seiren and I that we had to do this room on our own. The first clear almost killed us if it wasn't for mom. Now that Seiren is so strong, this room doesn't seem to bad." She rested her head on knees.

"I couldn't imagine having to do that. This room would have been impossible for me."

"Maybe, but eventually you'll be on Seiren's level and possibly even mom's. By then you could clear this room with a snap of your fingers."

As the last enemy was defeated by a bite from the bear, Izuku received a prompt.

[Congratulations!

You have cleared a Dungeon Mini-boss!

Xp gained: 10,000 (-4,000 from having two over leveled allies.) Total Xp earned is 6,000

Level Progress: 8,950/3,775 237.1%

2x Level Up!]

[Congratulations Gamer!

You have gained two levels and reached Level 5!

You have gained the following:

10 Bonus Stat Points

1 Quality Point]

"Wow I reached Level 5 from just that!"

"Congrats! I didn't even get a single level."

Then it hit him, 'If I need to reach level 20 to get my quirk, and an enemy like that didn't level Akito'. Izuku rubbed his temples. "This going to take forever."

"What is?" Akito looks curious.

"Too unlock my quirk."

"Hmm. What do you need to unlock it?"

"I need to hit level 20 and then sacrifice all the Xp."

He saw Akito's eyes widen, and heard a choke come from behind him. "Are you kidding me?!"

Izuku looked, "What?"

"Dude, that's over half a million Xp. Are you seriously going to sacrifice all of it? That would set me back by 2 levels!"

"I don't know!" He stood up and started pacing on the narrow step. "I really want to get my quirk, but seeing how hard it is to gain Xp, I'm not sure it's worth it. It's not like I can just farm Xp indefinitely." Seiren didn't meet his look, neither did Akito. "What?"

No response, "Is there a way to get unlimited Xp?"

Akito looked away and Seiren pretended to be busy with prompts. "Don't do that! Tell me what you know!"

With a heavy sigh, Seiren answered, "There is a way but even our mom was wary of it. Did your mini-map come with a way to get to the Endless Abyss?"

"The spooky dark pit with monsters that sounded like titans?"

"That's the one."

"What about it?"

"As the name applies, it's endless and so are the monsters, while that would be nice and all, the monsters are out of our levels. I'm level 32 right now and I went exploring near the edge when one of the monsters came into view. I used observe and my prompts went a blood red, covered in warnings of not approaching the thing under any circumstances."

"Wait then how do you know it goes on forever?"

"Mom told us, she said she sent out magical scouts when she first found the Abyss and they didn't return. It wasn't until their destruction, by some monsters, that her map got updated. According to her Mini-map they traveled the distance from Earth to Pluto in that time and weren't even close to an end. Also the fact that if you try to enter it, it will give you a prompt calling it the Endless Abyss. The Gamer quirk tends to take literally if you haven't noticed."

"So did your mom ever kill one of the things?"

It was Akito that spoke up, "Once, but it was because she was forced to. She entered a much stronger dungeon, where the enemy had an ability to lower luck into the negatives. Mom said her luck went to the -100s and after she defeated the thing, she received a prompt. Apparently it said that the monster was a relative of a much stronger enemy that is now hunting for you."

Seiren finished the story, "And it was when she entered a dungeon that you couldn't escape without defeating all enemies within it, that it appeared. Mom said most her spells barely had an affect and it came down to her stealing a few buffs from the monster that she was able to take it down. She came home after that, with her health in the red, he stamina nearly depleted, and with the assistance of an upgrade, her Mana was in the negative. She made us vow never to go near there."

"How much Xp did she get from it?"

Seiren shot a glare that could kill, "Are you stupid?!"

Izuku stuck out his hands palm outward, in a placating gesture, "I didn't say I want to do it, I was just curious."

Akito answered, "Mom went up 3 levels, and for her that was a lot. For any of us here, that could easily have been 50 levels."

Izuku's eyes widened, "What level was she?"

Akito shrugged, "I honestly don't remember, from that point onward though, she only ever went up 2 more levels."

"From what I can vaguely remember she had hit Level 120 when she first left on that expedition. So I would guess somewhere around 125 by the time that incident happened?"

Izuku was shocked, "Wow."

He cautiously asked his next question, "If she was so strong how did she not win her last fight?"

Seiren sighed as she sat down, "Like I said Mom only defeated the Abyss Walker because she stole buffs from it. A normal person wouldn't have a plethora of buffs or barely even one. You also have to take into account that heroes and villains constantly fight people of their own strength or greater constantly. For someone like All Might, whose level I couldn't even see, he might have even been stronger than mom. I couldn't even imagine how strong the villain was."

Akito stood up, "Enough sad talk!" She grabbed Izuku's hand and then her sisters pulling them down the stairs, "Let's set up camp, it will let us rest and recharge."

"Good idea, sis."

—

Back on Earth

—

"What can you tell me of the villain she faced when she was defeated?"

Hideki sighed, "I would tell you if I could, but I have no idea. My wife kept all of her notes and secrets locked away in the Gamer quirk. I don't know if Izuku could gain access to them, as he theoretically, doesn't have the same quirk as my wife. There's also no way of knowing if the data survived the transfer."

All Might coughed, 'Crap' "Excuse me." Another cough.

"You can power down, my wife told me a while back, shortly after you started appearing less and less. She said you got hurt by a villain on her kill list. She tried to get to him before you fought him apparently, but was unable to track him down."

All Might let out a sigh, then let go of One for All. "What was your wife's specialty?"

"Combat. Also spell crafting when she had free time."

"Spell crafting?"

"You didn't know?" At the shake of All Might's head, he continued. "My wife along with Seiren, are spell crafters. Normally for a gamer, you have to learn a spell from a being of immense power, loot drop or another person. My wife on the other hand, was able to create new spells, for anything she wanted. A costly endeavor as the more powerful a spell, not only a greater Mana cost but the actual creation of the spell requires certain objects. One of the spells she tried to create need the beating heart of a child, but my wife refused to pay the cost."

All Might felt sick, "Did all of her spells require such sacrifices?"

"No, in fact one of the spells she was proud of required a clock that had frozen at the time of a great event. Being in Japan, she easily found a watch that had stopped during the Nagasaki or Hiroshima explosions. It cost her a bit of money but no sacrifices. But it turned out the spell was to costly for her even though she created it."

"Sounded like it could have been useful."

"Could have been, but who knows."

—

Back to Shadowscape

—

"So do I get to learn how you are pulling stuff larger than you pocket out of it?" Izuku was hopeful.

"Pocket Dimension in my pocket. Stick my hand in creating a portal inside it that opens above the item I want and voila it appears."

"That's sounds helpful."

"Yep."

This was awkward, Akito had fallen asleep, and left him alone with Seiren. "So how old is your sister actually?"

Sigh, "Physically six, mentally I don't know. We spent so long with mom exploring different dimensions, it kind of just blurred together. I think it's close to 13 now?"

"How old does that make you?"

"Even to me my age is just question marks, I think it's because of my quirk. I've visited a few dimensions that reversed my age and a few that sped up my age. I can essentially make myself immortal."

"That's amazing!"

Laying her head down on the sleeping bag, "It is and I have my mom to thank for it. Akito got her Absorption Quirk that first gave her my ability and the potential to gain her immortality."

"I'm sorry about your Mom, I didn't know her at all but I can see that she meant a lot to you." He sat down on his own sleeping bag.

"Not your fault, she did what she did because she felt the need too. Having known her for as long as I did, I can tell you one thing. She didn't care about dying, the part that probably affected her more in her final moments was not being able to make us stronger. She cared more for the future and us than she did about what was going on around her." She looked at Izuku, "That includes you, I have no idea why, but she left stuff behind for you. Once we clear this Dungeon and get back to Earth, Dad is going to give you a chest. It contains items that she said will help you."

Izuku's mind was going rapid fire, 'What could be in there?' Ideas of items giving pluses and weapons he could learn to use, filled his mind. When he turned to look at Seiren, the girl had fallen asleep. Taking that as a sign, he drifted off as well.

—

[You have met the 8 hours of sleep required and have regained full HP, Mana, and Stamina.

Welcome to a new day!]

Izuku sat up and looked around, Akito had already packed up and Seiren was currently putting her stuff away. "Good Morning? If it is morning."

"Time is frozen here, it's the afternoon still, but Good Morning."

"Izuku! Let's get a move on, we still got 2 floors to go!"

Sitting up and starting to pack, he asked, "Will the next 2 be like this one?"

Akito shook her head, "The next will be a bunch of rooms with stronger enemies than the first floor and the 4th floor before the boss is another mini boss though."

"What's the mini boss on the 4th floor and what's the boss of the dungeon?"

"Mini boss is a Shadow Knight and the Boss is different each time."

Seiren held out her hand for Izuku's sleeping bad, which he handed over, "Let's just hope it isn't the damned spell caster like last time. I don't care what any system thinks, giving a raid boss a time stop and AoE spell is ridiculous."

Izuku started to feel his anxiety build, which was then squashed by Gamer's Mind, "What are the other Bosses?"

Akito started to count on her fingers, "There's the Spider King, Lady of Shade, Horror of Night, Lost Child."

Raising an eyebrow, "Lost Child?"

Seiren answered, "A creepy looking kid, that can disappear from view and will try to slip a knife in your spleen if you aren't careful. Not fun, but not hard, just blanket the area with an AoE and the thing's Invisible Buff is gone from a few seconds."

"Oh, the others?"

Continuing her count, "Duke of Twilight, Shadow Hound Master, Jester of Murder, my personal favorite, and then the Pale Wizard, the OP one."

"Who's the easiest?"

"Uh, depends on your repertoire, but for you, Horror of Night."

"How so?"

"It's main attack is a super nasty debuff that causes hallucinations and lowers your stats. Since it's all part of the same status, Gamer's Mind would block all of it."

"Huh, cool."

As they talked, they had walked toward the end of the dance hall, to the closed door on the other end. Seiren had with a single hand pushed a door 5 times bigger than All Might in his Muscle form with no problem.

"What is your Str stat?"

Seiren had looked over her shoulder and giggled, "Why Izuku, asking a woman her Str, how daring!"

Izuku could feel his cheeks go red, he started to stutter, "I didn't - I - I didn't mean it like that!"

Akito and Seiren both laughed joyously, he could tell he was played instantly. Feeling the heat go to his neck, "Ha Ha very funny."

Akito wiping a tear away, "Sorry Izuku." Turning to her sister, "I'll be honest, I didn't think you ever get a chance to use that joke."

"Hook line, sinker!" Seiren held one arm up and pumped down. Looking at Izuku, " I've been planning that joke since I was little."

Izuku smiled, it was nice seeing them happy and joking. "Glad I could be the butt of the joke."

Giving him a thumbs up, "Appreciated, now, just like the first floor Izuku is going to clear it alone and preferably quickly."

Izuku nodded and proceeded forward. The door led to an 'outside', which was more of a giant enclosed garden maze. He could see the walls on the far edge of the garden, the whole thing was illuminated by glowing crystal embedded in the ceiling. They gave off an unnatural blue glow, which just made the garden feel creepier than it already was.

The garden itself was littered with black flowers and white mushrooms. He had no idea what any of the plants and fungi were, but general instinct told him that they were poisonous. The maze portion was shrouded by overgrown shrubs and trees. "Don't tell me, I have to go into the creepy maze?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yup."

Sigh. "Fine, any hints of what's in there?"

"Plants."

He gave Akito an annoyed look, "Thanks."

"No prob."

"She's serious."

He looked over at Seiren, "What?"

"The monsters in there are plants. You'd best not trust any vines or flowers."

Izuku gulped, 'Great. More terrifying things to occupy my nightmares.' "Okay let's do this."

—

It was the third bend into the maze that Izuku spotted the first monster.

[Belladonna Vine Crawler

Level: 6

Health: 1000/1000

Mana: 0/0

Stamina: 1150/1150

Str: 220

Con: 150

Dex: 75

Agi: 30

Int: 20

Wis: 5

Cha: 0

Res: 100

Traits: Plant - Immune to all psychological effects and takes double damage from fire and ice.

Poisonous/Venomous - This creature is both laced with toxins and covered in it.

Beware Gamer, this creature is an unholy combination of a Writhing Mass and a Belladonna Flower.]

"I don't think I can take that on."

Seiren look at him in confusion for a second before she looked back at the creature, then her eyes widened. "That's new."

Akito, having used Observe also, "Sei, what's a Withering Mass?"

"It's a creature I fought a couple months back. Not entirely difficult but one of its powers is the ability to split itself. I've never seen one outside the Dackul dimension before."

"Do you think the dungeon is adapting?", Izuku could hear the fear in her voice.

"What's that mean?"

Seiren looked at him, "Sometimes when you clear a dungeon multiple times, it will shift itself to bring in new monsters and new challenges. The thing is though is that is the first one mom ever found, and we've been coming here since we were little."

"Should we go back?"

Seiren studied the monster for a second before she answered, "No, I want to see if the boss changed. Izuku hit it with a mana bullet and I'll kill it."

Summoning a single Mana Bullet, he hit it square in the, vines? Seiren summoned one of the fire portals from the last fight and the mass barely had any time to react as it was scorched to nothing. He received some Xp from the fight but nowhere close enough to level up.

"Let's skip this floor and get to the fourth. We'll deal with the Shadow Knight, and take on the boss. Akito cast the buff on Izuku and me, I'll do the same to you. We can't trust the Shadow Knight will be the same."

After a brief exchange of magic, they made their way to the next floor, which was just a massive cathedral on the other side of the garden.

The windows and stained glass of building, seemed to absorb the light of the crystals and and radiated a dark aura. Just like the dance hall, the door was massive and made of the same black wood. The stone was similar as well, though unlike the dance hall, it was arranged in patterns that seemed to tell a story.

Seiren, who was leading the way, put her hand up to the door, "Izuku stay behind Akito, take potshots when you can but don't get to close."

Izuku nodded and the door was opened. The room on the other side was breathtaking, in an eerie sort of way. Pews were strewn about, lit candles giving off a warm feeling adorned the walls, and the stained glass, shone with an unholy glow. While Izuku wasn't into the whole goth thing, he still could appreciate the elegant beauty of the room.

Walking in and stopping ten meters in front of a statue, Seiren spoke to Izuku, "Hit the statue and we'll start the fight."

"Why don't you summon something?"

Akito answered, "Shadow Knight has the ability to unsummon and forces a fight."

"So you just gonna punch it?"

Seiren smirked, "[Bone Blade]." A white rod appeared in her hand and quickly grew into roughly shaped sword. Izuku used observe.

[Level 32 Bone Sword

Made by Seiren Hale

Adds 32% of your Str to your Blade Combat skill.

If the durability of this weapon reaches 0, it will explode dealing damage equal to your Str in an area effect around you. This can damage you!

Durability: 50/50]

"Can you teach me that?"

Seiren maintaining her smirk, held out her hand. With a grasp he was greeted with a prompt.

[New Spell Learned! Bone Blade Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.0%

Reduce your HP by 5% to summon this blade into your hand. The blade adds 1% of your total Str to your Blade Combat skill.

This is a spell of Necromancy.]

Stuttering, "Necromancy?!"

"Don't be a prude, necromancy is only evil if you use it for evil. Use everything at your disposal in a fight for your life, damn the consequences."

Steeling his resolve, he nodded, "[Bone Blade]" He felt like someone had taken a knife to his spine and just as sudden as it happened, the pain disappeared. "Ow."

"Meh, it only happens the first time, or whenever your blade breaks. What you felt was the bone growing alongside your spine."

Izuku felt his back and did indeed feel a bone there. Giving it an experimental poke, it was squishy, not fighting against his pressure. He stretch his back and didn't feel any resistance or tightness. 'Huh. Would have thought that would have made it feel weird.' "[Bone Blade]" Just as it had with Seiren a white rod appeared in his hand, and a blade materialized.

"I'm not teach your sword combat, just take a couple of swings at me and gain the skill."

After a few strikes he gained it.

[New Skill Created! Blade Combat Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.0%

From the sly dagger to the mighty claymore, swords come in all shapes and sizes.

Any bladed weapon deals 60% of your total Str.]

Aiming his free hand at the statue he shot a Mana Bullet at the statue. A brief pause passed and the statue lost its gray rocky coloring and started oozing darkness from behind the pieces of stone that turned into metal.

As soon as it stood straight up Izuku used [Observe].

[Anti-Mage Shadow Knight

Level: 18

Health: 1600 / 1600

Mana: 1,075 / 1,075

Stamina: 1,800 / 1,800

Str: 175

Con: 160

Dex: 140

Agi: 80

Int: 35

Wis: 90

Cha: 15

Res: 200

Luck: 10

A Knight is a person of honor and chivalry. A Shadow Knight is an evil of treachery and deceit. Destroy this being as it will provide you with no quarter.]

"Wow that's strong."

"Not strong enough" Seiren shot toward the Knight and pulling her blade back. When she was in striking distance she swung out with one hand and with her left, she shot out a ball of lightning.

The lightning, being both aimed and attracted to the metal of the armor, hit quick and hard. The result was an explosion that created a dust cloud, Izuku could hear something thwack against the knight. The next thing he saw was Seiren come flying out and crashing into a couple of pews before stopping.

Akito shot out a few spells from her dagger. One of which didn't provide any light effect, the other created a vacuum that sucked in all the dust and then imploded on itself. The Knight took it in stride and started running toward Akito, who was the closer target, and raised its sword. Akito, seemingly unperturbed, raised her unarmed hand and created a wall of stone between them.

The Knight seeing the wall lowered its sword and bull rushed it, trying to break through. It made it through the wall with the charge but was then hit back through by Seiren in a double bladed vengeance. The girl had somehow created a second bone blade and stabbed both up into the helmet.

Izuku trying to be useful, summoned a volley of Mana Bullets, and shot them toward the slightly pinned Knight. Most of the shots hit, but didn't seem to do much. Seiren kicked the Knight away from her and jumped a little back. The sword in her left hand started flickering and then faded from existence. Akito as soon as her sister was away had let loose another non visual spell then looking directly at the Knight let out a wail so loud that Izuku had to clap his hands over his ears. He saw the armor the knight wore start to crack, but as he was looking at its health, two buffs appeared.

[Death to Magic-

Magic is now 90% less effective against this being and is no longer able to be affected by statuses.]

[Stone Armor (Broken)-

This being's armor made it slow and encumbered. It has now broken this armor and it's stats now reflect this.]

As soon as the buffs appear Akito stopped her wail and Seiren charged back in with her single sword. Izuku decided to check which stats were changed as he didn't have much do during the fight.

[Anti-Mage Shadow Knight

Health: 785 / 1,600

Mana: 1,075 / 1,075

Stamina: 875 / 1,550

Dex- 200

Agi- 160

Res- 150]

Izuku watched the stats in action. Every sword strike Seiren sent its way was dodged or parried. When Seiren finished her combo, the tides shifted, Seiren had to bring her sword up to block a swing that not only shattered her Bone Blade, but sent her flying back out into the pews. With the blade breaking shrapnel went everywhere not only into the Knights face and chinks of its armor but into Seiren as well.

Akito still using spells, slammed her hand against the ground. After the briefest of seconds bones started to rapid stroke from the ground and pierced the Knight pinning it in place. Izuku shot out another Mana Bullet, feeling like an ant in a battle of giants, and watched as Seiren got back up and summoned another Bone Blade. She winced as it appeared, and a second one flickered in and out of her left, until staying solid. After it finished materializing, she charged the Knight again and once again stabbed both swords into the Knight helmet.

The Knight grabbed Seiren with its one freehand and crushed. Seiren in turn, did something to her normal Bone Blade and shoved it down into the chest cavity. The Knight still gripping Seiren, exploded with bits of bone and metal spewing from any open crevice. The Knight refusing to die, seemed to flex, and the bone holding it in place shattered. Akito threw a ball of white energy at her sister that hit true and bathed Seiren in its aura. As he couldn't even see her level, he just assumed it was a healing spell.

The Knight not waiting for the spell to finalize slammed his captive on to ground. Izuku could hear bones snapping, but thanks to Gamer's Body she kept fighting back. As she was getting lifted up she formed a spear made of stone and jabbed it into the elbow of Knight, with a twist she severed the arm in two. She was dropped to the ground and kicked as hard as she could pushing herself away from the Knight.

The spell slowly started to mend her crushed wrist and Izuku watched slightly queasy, as the wrist started to set itself. Akito went on the offensive and started casting spells, like a bat outta hell. The spell was Mana Bullet, but a variant of it, it was like a Gatling gun firing Mana Bullets from a single point. While the spell wasn't dealing a lot of damage, it was pushing the Knight back, literally shoving the thing back feet at a time.

It was when Izuku was in awe that Seiren threw something to him, catching it, he saw it was a blue potion. He used [Observe] on it.

[Elixir of Unlimited Mana

This elixir once drunk, will grant unlimited Mana for 2 minutes.

There is no way to extend (or reduce) this duration.]

His eyes went wide. Seiren nodded and as her wrist was fixed, summoned another Bone Blade. Seeing that she was serious, he drank the potion down. Casting a Mana Bullet was like opening the tap a tiny bit, after the potion he could feel his mana shaking his pipes trying to burst free. Not able to hold back much more, he started trying to copy Akito. Casting a Mana Bullet, then trying to quickly cast another he was greeted with a prompt.

[New Sub-Spell created!

Mana Gatling Lvl: Max

Draining your Mana over time, you are now able to summon more Mana bullet in the fraction of the time. Cuts cast time of Mana Bullet to .1 seconds. Be wary as this can drain your Mana to 0 if you are not careful.]

Grinning, he joined Akito. The Knight under fire from two sources was pushed back further until it the wall were it was pinned. Seiren had cast some type of spell that looked like Bone Blade, but instead was small daggers. They hung around her midair and as she plucked one out another replaced it. Tossing them around or on the Knight she started peppering the thing.

Akito was the first to stop her barrage, having used an elixir earlier, then Izuku. It was when they stopped did the Knight stand straight again, and that Seiren's plan bore fruit. With a snap of her fingers, the more than 30 bone daggers, blew up and caused an explosion that rattled Izuku and caused, a shakily standing, Akito to her knees.

The Knight stood there after the dust cleared and then slumped forward on its face, fading into nothingness.

[Congratulations!

You have defeated a dungeon Mini-Boss!

XP gained: 40,000 (5,000 reduced from having a higher level ally help.)

Level Progress: 49,250/7,081 695.52%

Level up x4]

[Congratulations Gamer!

You have gained four levels and reached Level 9!

You have gained the following:

20 Bonus Stat Points]

Izuku felt ecstatic, until he looked at Akito who was holding her head like it was splitting. Seiren had pulled out their sleeping bags, laying one down next to her sister, she cast [Sleep] on Akito. The young girl had slumped over onto the sleeping bag, and slept like the dead. She laid another down for herself and tossed the last to Izuku.

"Before you go to sleep look behind the podium and finish the side quest. There's no monsters during it, just puzzles, go to sleep after or don't. I don't really care, Good night." She laid down and was out like her sister.

"Wow, they must have been super low." Taking her advice, he walked over to the podium and found a switch on the floor beneath it. Pulling it, he heard something click and creak, turning he saw a part of the wall had opened up into a dark staircase.

Feeling optimistic, he made his way down into the dark.

—

Chapter 3 Done!

Woot! Fight win! Levels gained! Enemies vanquished! Decided to do something fun for the relationship of this fanfic. Decided on this relationship because it would be fun to write and I've never seen it before (from what I've personally read). It is a threesome and I'm going to do my absolute best to make it believable.

If you want to know what it is going to be then go down to the very bottom after the reviews.

—

Reviews!

Jack- Long review is long. I won't reveal anything about Kat or her story as that's part of the plot. Have fun theorizing.

NyaNyaKittyFace - Who said she died pointlessly? Also I agree pointless deaths are annoying.

RaudomGny - Izuku was thinking short term, even if he got the Gamer's Mind Upgrade, he couldn't really do much with it right now. Maybe get a few crits in but that wouldn't help him much. Also thank you for the compliment :)

Winter Kitsu - That is correct, there will not be massive bonuses every 100 because I feel like that makes the characters to powerful. Though Izuku did gain a quality for reaching 100 Res.

Yojimbra - I apologize, I really don't want to use characters that we know absolutely nothing about personality wise as an important character. I hope you like the relationship I did choose though. Also what sword?

\- Thank you! I personally love making OCs but hate having to use them in stories, but when you make a story that takes place before cannon, characters that the MC doesn't know yet can't really be thrown in without good reasoning. I'll look into a discord server, thanks for the suggestion. Unfortunately I do not ship Momo/Izuku in anyway. I agree with the bs about romance, just because guy A is caring not every girl will like him like that, the world has over a billion people in it. There are bound to be more than a handful of caring people.

Lightgiver- I would ask to explain what confused you, but I'm honestly a little scared :P Thank you for the compliment though!

Kroe100 - Thank you! I tried really hard to make something original.

—

The relationship will be Izuku/Ochaco/Sosaki


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! I am not against describing scenes of great violence or death. This is a warning for future chapters and parts of this chapter. There is a reason this is rated M. I'm sorry if your not okay with this.

—

So before we begin, I'd like to list a few things I'm going to do once this goes up:

Reread my own story and look for typos.

Make sure all stats are correct

Fill in missing information on Knight

Write in the Quality Izuku got for reaching 100 Res. (The Quality will be listed below so you don't have to go back.)

Sorry for the f ups!

—

Chapter 4 - Regeneration

While stats are the lifeblood of a Gamer. HP, Mana, and Stamina are your limits. HP is regenerated at a rate of .5 per minute for every 10 Con. Mana is regenerated at a rate of 1 per minute. For every 10 Int you attain, you gain an additional .75 per minute and for every 10 Wis you gain .25 per minute. Stamina is regenerated at the rate of .75 per minute for every 10 Res. These rates can also be increased by certain upgrades.

(Scrawled on the page)

Don't feel pressured to gain upgrades that increase regen. They are only worth it if you plan on using that stat in the first place.

—

[Bonus Level completed!

You have completed a bonus objective located in the Ruins of the Shadow People.

For completing this objective you gain the following:

Choose one (Additional Xp, a random item, or a small stat increase)

4,000 Xp

A golden key

Note: These rewards can not be claimed again.]

Izuku hummed, 'So either another level up, an item that could possibly be useful, or stat increases when I have low stats.'

Stat increases were out, so it's a tie between the item and Xp. The level would take him to 10 but he really wanted to know what the item is. Maybe he should just ask Akito, and Seiren.

Emerging from the dark hallway, he saw Seiren sitting down on a pew looking at her sister. She looked over at Izuku as he emerged, "Hey, how'd it go?"

Izuku smiled, "Good, I'm having an issue with choosing the reward though. I can't decide between reaching Level 10 or an item."

Stretching, "Level 10, the item is based on your level and the pool you have access to right now is too small to make it worth it."

Izuku nodded and selected the additional Xp.

[+3,000 Xp

Level up!]

[Congratulations Gamer!

You have gained a level and reached level 10!

You have gained the following:

5 Bonus Stat Points

1 Perk Point]

Izuku cheered, "I got a new perk point!"

Seiren smiled, "What you gonna take?"

Izuku looked over his perk choices again.

(New perks will be below ending comment.)

"Spell crafting?"

"Probably not worth it till you can gain access to components, anything else interesting?"

"I'm not taking Blood casting, I can get some type of sneaking, but that doesn't seem like me." Seiren nodded, "I can gain short range teleportation?"

She shrugged, "Helpful but not anything ground breaking since you can't back it up with anything big."

"Void Walk?"

Seiren shook her head, "Same reasoning behind teleporting."

"What's Perfect Mimic?"

Raising an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to know? Does it give you a tool tip of some sort?"

"Not from what I can tell."

"Next!"

"Focal point doesn't seem to be helpful, I think you'll say that Bullet Time won't be immediately helpful, Knight's Vow?"

"Never heard of it, I don't think mom had that either, anything else?"

"Uh something called Words of Millions?"

Seiren nodded, "You got that from All Might, mom says it allows you to cause a buff to affect all allies in a 100 meter radius with that buff. Very helpful if you need it, but you don't have any types of buffs."

"So what should I take?"

Adopting a thoughtful expression, "I honestly don't know, most aren't helpful to you right now. So take what you want or hold off?"

Izuku agreed, "I'll hold off. Any recommendations for Qualities?"

"Mmmmm. Not really, you haven't quite figured out a fighting style yet, mom was a Spell Eater, class wise."

"I saw that in the quirk upgrades, what's a class anyway?"

Seiren scooted over and patted the seat next to her, Izuku took the offered seat. "When you reach level 30, you'll be able to pick a class, the classes available, are decided by your fighting style. Mom focusing more on her born quirk, used enemy quirks against them most of the time, along with magic when she was here. This gave her the option to select Spell Eater. A class is super special, you can never change it and future upgrades are decided by it. Mom's class developed her Absorption quirk further and enhanced her spell working."

"Did you get one?"

A nod, "Yeah, no one else in the world is allowed to pick a class besides the true Gamer. Mine is called Rift Queen, it helps with summoning spells and teleportation. Most people gain classes based on their quirk and what they do in their everyday life. If you can't see their quirk take a look at their class, it may allow you to piece it together."

Izuku nodded, "Thanks for the tip."

She yawned, "No problem."

Looking over at Akito, "So what happened to her yesterday?"

"Her Mana went into the negative, she used Mana Gatling longer than the elixir allowed for. She's a heavy spell caster that focuses on large spells, the gamer rewarded her with the quality, Lost Chapter. It allows her to go negative in mana at the cost of stamina. What you saw was the consequences of that, if your mana goes negative it causes your mind to feel like it's tearing itself in two."

"Note taken, when is she supposed to wake up?"

"Whenever I choose."

"Why don't you wake her up?"

She shrugged, "Really don't want to go into the next room?"

"I'd like to get back to the real world?"

She let out a long sigh and threw her head back, "Fine." Getting up she walked over to her sister and canceled the spell.

Akito slowly woke up and noticed both of the older kids looking at her, "How long have I been out?"

"10 hours."

'Did I really just spend 10 hours doing puzzles?'

"Oh." She got up and started to pack stuff up. "We heading toward the boss now?"

Seiren nodded and took the sleeping bag, "Let's hope it's something easy, because the Knight took two of our elixirs."

She yawned, "Not unusual, but definitely not good."

"Is there a way to know what boss it is?", asked Izuku.

Seiren shook her head, "No, you have to go into the room, and once you're in there, you're trapped there until you defeat the boss. We'll be using mom's buff, my summons, and Akito will be using buffing spells instead of combat spells. This means I'll be doing most of the fighting. Got it?" Izuku and Akito nodded their heads.

"Then let's get the buffs on."

The girls spent the next two minutes putting the buffs they would need on each other. They gave Izuku the protection buff and a buff to his mana pool.

[You have gained the following buffs: Matriarchal Protection, Widen Pool]

Izuku felt secure, walking up to the door to the next room. Seiren had pushed the door open which opened to a narrow staircase that wound its way down in the depths of the dungeon.

They had spent the last 10 minutes descending, and finally reach the bottom, which widened out into medium sized entry way. The door on the other side was made of metal and embedded with jewels. They were designed into the shapes of a skull.

"Subtle", jokes Izuku.

He got a smile from Akito, but a grunt from Seiren. 'I guess I should be serious.'

Seiren walked up to the door and touched it, she froze in place and disappeared. Izuku almost freaked out before a box appeared in his vision.

[Do you wish to enter the Boss Chamber?

Doing so will prevent you from leaving until the boss is dead. There is no escape from this dungeon until it is done.

Do you wish to proceed?]

Izuku took a deep breath and selected yes. After the box disappeared, and a brief pause later Izuku was teleported into cave like he'd never seen before.

The cave was easily 2 km across and a km tall. The base was mostly flat, with giant crystals stick up every so often. The ceiling itself held hundreds of crystal which radiated light, illuminating the cave like it was day. On the far end, a massive dais rose from the ground being made of an out of place white stone and crystal, which also radiated light. On the dais there was two things the first, was a statue of someone or thing that he'd never seen before and the second was a person dressed in black leather armor kneeling in front of the statue.

"What boss is that?"

"Izuku, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He gave Seiren a questioning look.

Akito spoke up, "Zuku we're in a lot of trouble now, we need you to stay out of the way." There was a look of hard determination, which didn't seem to suit the girl.

Izuku took his place behind Akito with a frown, 'What in the world is going on?' He decided to use Observe on the boss.

[Name: Lost Crusader

Age: 42

Level: ?

Note: You have encountered an individual who's level and stats far surpass your own. level up to reveal more information about them.]

"That's not one of the bosses you said were in here, also what level is he?"

Seiren answered him, "The dungeon mutated, new bosses are here now, there's no way of knowing what they can do. As for level, he's level 47. He's on par with a pro hero, but the real problem is his stats. His lowest stat is his Int, which is 100, the next closest is Wis at 150, his Agi and Dex are both at 225, Res and Con are 300 and Str is at 400." She was shaking slightly.

Akito noticing the shake,"That's not real problem is it Sis?"

Seiren shook her head slightly, "No."

"Out with it then, What's so bad about him?"

"His warning paragraph is, All users of magic beware, the crusade has been set on you, flee all you wish but none shall escape the wrath of a crusader. I think he's a much stronger version of the Knight. If he is, then we're in deep shit." She started using a summoning spell.

Izuku watched in fascinating, as tens of portals started opening and out walked all manner of creatures, he could see a few of the celestial bear from yesterday, a couple of demon looking dogs, a few cats with sparks arcing off of them, and the one that made up most of the army, a Knight dressed in golden armor streaked with black.

The crusader sensing the magic got up off his knees and turned toward the small army. Izuku felt his stomach drop, every step the crusader took shook the ground. Fear started to over take him, and was then squashed by Gamer's Mind.

"I'm so jealous of you Izuku." It was Akito.

"Why?"

"I'm super scared right now. Gamer's Mind would be nice right now." He could see her shaking pretty badly.

It was Seiren who answered her sister, "Keep to the plan, not even the Knight could get rid of buffs. I'll just have to fight it in melee like yesterday." Akito nodded.

The crusader had just stepped onto the cave floor, pulled out a mace the size of a small boulder and charged.

"Scatter and surround!", called out Seiren. Her army jumped out of the way of the crusader and tried to attack its back. It didn't work, the crusader slammed his mace down in front of him, allowing the weight to stop his momentum. He turned around using a spell, summoning a golden blade, cut through the summons behind him. Nine of the creatures were taken out.

"I'll be using Crystal, summoning an actual weapon and facing it in combat. Akito keep all buffs trained on me. Izuku hit it once at least and keep safe. Got it?"

They both nodded.

"[Summoning Crystal of Vanran]" A portal opened and a small creature holding a lamp walked over to Seiren and bowed, "[Summon Limbo Knight]" the lamp seemed to glow with a grayish light which opened a portal and kept the portal open. She then used another spell, "[Weapon of the Profane]". A small portal opened and reaching in she pulled out a black sword that seemed to drink in light.

"Sis Cast your buffs and I'll go."

Akito still shaking cast her buffs on her sister. As soon as the last buff appeared, Seiren disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Izuku looked over toward the Crusader and saw something slam into it. The Crusader took it in stride, barely budging an inch and swung its mace at the new challenger. The mace let out a small shock wave that slammed into Seiren, who was forced to block with both hands. To break free of the stalemate, she teleported behind the crusader's back and struck at the nape of his neck.

The sword connected, denting the armor but not dealing significant damage. The crusader swung its mace around with speed it shouldn't have been capable of, and slammed hard into Seiren, who while managing to block the strike, was sent careening away.

He saw a spell fly off of Akito, and land behind her sister. The spell caused Seiren to decelerate rapidly and allowing her to land safely. Another spell went off bathing Seiren in a purple light, and she disappeared again, slamming into the side of the Crusader. The force once again only budging it an inch.

The crusader swung his mace in a wide arc probably expecting her teleport like she had last time. However, she had teleported a few of the summons in front of him and replaced herself with one of the Limbo Knights. The crusader cleanly cut through the weak opposition and forced the bears back. Izuku could see the crusader's free hand going through a few motions. He called out to Seiren, "He's casting!"

Akito responded with letting off two spells. One bathed her sister in the purple light the other, hit the crusader and seemed to make him move slower. It worked for a brief moment before a crashing sound reverberated through the cave, the crusader had broken the spell. It then barely managed to finish off its own spell, before Seiren slammed into it.

The spell caused a massive golden shock wave to go off and many of the summons were thrown into golden portals, the bears being the only thing left standing. Even the Crystal she summoned at the start had been thrown into a portal. Seiren seemed unaffected and tried teleporting behind it again striking her blade straight down into exposed neckline. The weapon she was using started to pierce but was then shattered as the crusader was bathed in light. She teleported away toward them.

"I'm barely dealing any damage to it, my physical stats aren't high enough to deal with this thing. The spell it just threw out just unsummoned anything that isn't from a Celestial realm, and I only have 2 celestial summons. One is the bear and the other is a dog, not very useful. I'll summon a few more bears but they get cut down instantly." They watched as the crusader crushed a bear into a pulp.

"I'm also getting low on stamina, each of those slams take a decent chunk. I can't think of anything I can do to deal damage."

Izuku tried to think of a solution, but nothing came to mind. It was Akito who thought of something. "Could we try dropping one of the big crystals on it?" She pointed toward one of the crystals that was already leaning toward one side.

Seiren looked and nodded, "That would work, no way of knowing how much damage it would deal, but worth a try. Izuku?"

Izuku looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to give you a bunch of the daggers from yesterday, and I need you to stab them into the base of the crystal, Akito weaken it as much as you can. I'll distract it."

She held out her hand and cast a spell, "[Bone Dagger Arsenal]". About 15 daggers dropped to the ground into a neat pile. She then opened a portal below them and teleported them to the crystal. She then resin mined the black blade from earlier and rushed back into combat, summoning more bears.

Izuku ran as fast as he could toward the crystal and jumped a little when a spell went flying right by him, taking a chunk of the crystal with it. He made it to small pile of daggers, picked one up and with all the strength he could muster stabbed it into the crystal. The crystal had a decent resistance but the dagger was so sharp and had such a good bonus that it slid in fairly easily. Another spell slammed into the other side of the crystal making the gouge pretty significant. Izuku kept doing his job and looked over toward the crusader, who had just sent one of the bears flying into the nearby wall. It hit with a crunch and then dissipated. 'Wow that thing is strong.'

—

Seiren was currently hiding behind one of the celestial bears, and trying to strengthen her weapon. The actual body of this damn thing was protected by some type of buff called, [Celestial Right]. She wasn't sure exactly what the buff did but she did know that it made weapons not of the celestial type, explode. So that was what she was doing right now.

[Gamer you are now attempting to create a new spell!

Spell to be Created: Weapon of the Righteous

Materials Required: Connection to the Celestial Realm, Minimum level of 10 in Light Magic, and the heart of a Demon of level 10 or higher.]

She sighed, 'I was really hoping to keep the heart for a different spell. But I'd rather live than die here.' She reached into her pocket dimension, summoning bears the entire time and pulled out a deep red heart, that still pulsed. Selecting yes on the prompt, she watched as the heart started to dissolve.

[New Spell Created! Weapon of the Righteous Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

Summon a weapon of Celestial Might. This weapon deals 10% of your normal damage as Celestial.

Cost: 300 Mana]

'Better than nothing.' She used her new spell. A portal of blue and gold opened up, and reaching in she felt the hilt of the sword. Pulling it out, she was greeted with a golden blade the exact same size as her normal profane weapon.

Talking to herself, "Let's do this."

She jumped out from behind the bear and immediately felt the spell from her sister hit her, [You have gained the following Buff: Hermes' Blessing]. She always liked this spell, it made her feel like she could fly. Her and mom had never worked out how a flying spell would work.

Running straight at the back of the crusader she used [Giga Impact] at what was nearly Mach 1 right into its side, driving the blade as hard she could into it.

[Spell Level up! Weapon of the Righteous Lvl: 3 Xp: 21.78%

Damage: 10% - 12%

Mana: 300 - 320]

The damn thing is too fast for its size. In the armor it easily weighed over 400 Kg. How it swung around a mace that weighed as much as it was a testament to its Str. It swung the mace aiming for her center of mass and hit air, as she used [Fade Shifting] to appear behind it and was immediately attacked by the mace which she had to block. Her blade, while not stopping the mace, was able to deflect it breaking in the process. This gave her the chance to jump back and resummoning the new level of blade. As soon as it was done summoning she peaked at her HP, Mana, and Stamina.

[Seiren Hale

Class: Rift Queen

Title: Mistress of Dimensions

Level: 32 53.78%

Age: ?

Quirk: Gamer Lite (Born), Dimension Traveler (Granted)

Health: 1,634/ 2,270

Mana: 4,610 / 5,830

Stamina: 1,243 / 2,545

Str: 245

Con: 227

Dex: 189

Agi: 197

Int: 324

Wis: 421

Cha: 134

Res: 282

Luck: 8

Perk: Spell Casting

Spell Crafting

Spell Searing

Qualities: Sage of Heroes Lvl: 20 (Maxed)

Points: 31]

'Ok I'm half way out of stamina, Hp has a dent and mana is nearly full.' She let out a small breath and charged at the crusader aiming for its legs, hoping she could take at least one out to slow it down. As she ran she was once again hit with the buff and used [Giga Impact] again.

What she wasn't expecting was for it to be casting again, and canceling out her buff.

[You have lost all positive buffs from the spell: Anti-Magic Field]

'Fuck'. Was all that went through her head as she ran straight at it, losing most of her momentum. She was forced to teleport behind it again, and expecting the mace held her blade up prepared to parry. Unfortunately for her, the damn thing was expecting it and used another spell on her. She was hit and thrown back by a red light.

She took a quick look at her HP as she was sent flying.

[Hp: 1,334 / 2,270]

'Ow'. While she could feel the spell or the repercussions, she could tell how bad it was from judging her HP. She thankfully felt the spell from Akito slow her and landed on her feet. 'Can't take too many of those. I need to figure out a different tactic.'

She sent the remaining bears at it, and looked over at Izuku who was planting the last of the daggers. 'Let's see if this works.'

She waited for Izuku to plant the once and signaled him away, he complied and ran back toward Akito. Who was preparing for the next round of buffs. Once it hit her she started running toward the crusader and instead of attacking, preparing her quirk, "Crash Ring".

Normally she couldn't force an enemy to go through a portal as they are intent based. This move, created by her mother, made it that if her Wis was higher than the enemy Res she could. Luckily for her that was the case. The only issue with it was that it cost a lot of Mana, and the fact that the portal dumped everything in a nice tiny pile right in the middle of it. Meaning that she would be right on top of it after doing this and she had to be fast to get away.

She managed to get close enough that the crusader was in the ring but so were four bears. 'This is going to hurt.' She opened the portal, causing all six of them to be dumped right under the crystal's path. She was caught in a sea of golden blue fur and couldn't figure out up from down. Trying to crawl her way out she felt something cold touch her leg, and then it squeezed. For once Gamer's Body couldn't take away all the pain and as she tried crawling away, she felt a cry coming from her throat. Looking at her HP she felt sick to her stomach.

[HP: 654 / 2,270]

'This needs to end now.' Trusting her mom's buff she reached out for the bone daggers and activated the spell. She heard the loud boom of the spell going off and then the loud thud of the crystal shifting. She heard her sister call out her name. Then everything went dark.

—

Izuku watched in horror as the crystal was sent toppling over onto the mass of fur and armor, 'Why would she do that?'. He watched as Akito started casting a multitude of spells and before any of them could land, the crystal landed with an earth shaking boom.

Everything went silent for a minute as the dust cloud formed, and without warning an explosion occurred throwing shards of crystals, and the Crusader in all manner of directions. The only thing left standing, or prone, at this point was Seiren who was just barely conscious. Akito cast a spell on herself and was there in an instant. He tried to follow as best as he could.

"Sis are you ok?"

"Yeah sleep would be good right now. I can't exactly walk." She reaches out for her leg, which was missing. Izuku felt like throwing up.

"What happened?"

"Damn thing grabbed my leg and squeezed it off."

As they talked a thump was heard from the directions the crusader was sent flying. Izuku turned to see it standing and having dropped the now broken mace.

"Fuck! Akito cast the regen spell on me."

Izuku asked with slight fear, "What's its HP at?"

"In the thousands."

"How?" He was starting to freak out. Then it was quelled and replaced with out of place calmness.

Akito cast the spell on her sister, who whispered into her sister's ear. Seiren nodded and reached into her pocket and pulled out an elixir from yesterday. "What are you planning?"

Akito gave a super out of place smile and suddenly turned very dark. As in she was literally changing into shadows and her hair was turning a pitch smoky black. She started to get hard to see and before Izuku could ask anything else, she disappeared. Izuku looked at Seiren, who could only mutter, "Get us out of here before we get caught in the crossfire."

Izuku nodded and picked up Seiren who very light, and carried her toward a couple of boulders where they could watch what will happen. "What was that?"

Seiren glancing over her shoulder toward the crusader who was walking toward where they last were. "Akito is a spell caster through and through, she never put anything into Str, Dex, Agi, or Cha. She's just naturally cute. What you saw was her absorbing the darkness of the Shadowscape and becoming one with it. Kind of like the perk you can get. The only difference is, is that she can back up the power up. What you are going to see is a spell caster going all out against a being that is meant to hunt and destroy magic."

Izuku's eyes widened, "Will she be okay?"

"I honestly don't know. She just has to hold the thing off long enough for my leg to grow back."

Izuku nodded, and asked a question that had been bothering him. "So why didn't she just do the spell that restores Hp and Stamina on you like she did for me two days ago?"

"[Medic's Respite] Can only be used when outside of combat. Healing spells are fickle and don't work during combat. Mom had one that could but it caused the person being healed to lose a massive amount of Xp in the process."

They had made it to the boulders and setting her down, they watched Akito work.

As the Crusader made it to the last known location of Akito, no doubt sensing the magic. It was blasted back and sent flying by a bolt of thunder that not only lit the whole cavern up, but shook everything, causing little bits of crystal to come falling out of the ceiling. "[Mana Storm]". 'Looks like she's going to provide commentary.'

As it crashed into the wall, again, it was assaulted by loud sound that seemed to chill the air. Then without warning, a bomb went off, freezing everything in an area in a thick layer of frost. "[Cold Snap] though much stronger than what I remember."

The crusader seemingly unaffected, busted out of the ice and starting casting. A second later a sphere appeared around it, giving off a faint blue hue. "Probably some version of [Mana Shield]."

It didn't seem to make Akito falter as she bathed the area in a ball of magma. "[Magma Bomb]". The magma seemed to cool down rapidly and hardened around the enemy freezing in place. Izuku felt a low rumble come from the new rock and the crusader seemed to be carving his way out of it.

Before it could get out of the hole, a spear as wide as Izuku formed mid air and was sent hurtling toward the Crusader. It smashed against the shield and sent it flying back into the hole. "[Frost Giant's Spear]". Not letting up she then cast another spell that seemed to fill the air with electricity. "Cover your ears if you don't want to go deaf for a while." He did so and watched as the Crusader climb back out of the hole and was immediately assaulted by hundreds of lightning strikes that gave off an ear piercing wail.

As soon as Seiren did so, he uncovered his ears. "[Odin's Rage] I wonder how much Mana she has left." He looked at Seiren's leg which was currently growing the bone, and a few blood vessels. It made him feel queasy.

"How much Mana does she have?"

"Somewhere in the 7,000s I assume?"

"How did she run out of mana yesterday then? I didn't run out and I have far less."

Seiren looked at him, "Izuku, how much do you think buffs cost in Mana? Let alone a regeneration spell or even a debuff."

He thought about it but came up blank. "I have no clue."

"Yesterday she was using Mana Gatling like you, and right as she stopped casting, she cast a second spell that lowered the Knight's armor even more so than what it was. She went in the negative by 800."

He turned to look at the destruction the little girl was causing. She caused a mini storm cloud to form and as the area was covered in water she froze all of it and used even the rain drops as spears trying to pierce the Crusader's Shield. "No idea what that was." When the shield didn't even crack, she sent out spears of bone from the ground. Instead of holding the target like yesterday, these spiraled bone spears attempted to tear through the shield, to no avail. "[Reaper's Talon]".

"What's its HP at?"

"It has only gone down by thirty. The damn shield is preventing almost all of the damage. She can't keep this up forever. Only until the elixir wears off and then maybe one more spell."

Izuku looked at her leg it had barely regrown from the last time he checked. He looked back at the battle and noticed something. It was Akito, he could just barely make out her silhouette in the gloom near the ceiling. "Seiren what does it mean if I can see her?"

She seemed to look at something only she can see and cursed, "Fuck! She's out of the elixir!"

He turned back to the little girl, and saw her wave her hands in what was no doubt her last spell. Crystals started to radiate from blood red aura coming off of Akito. A moment later Izuku who was standing in front of Seiren, was blasted back as an explosion went off. The whole cavern was covered in a red ooze that gave off an unsettling aura.

"Fuck, she's out." She tried standing but was unable to use her leg as the muscle had only just begun to form again. "We need to help her!"

Izuku standing back up and shaking himself off, looked as Akito gently glided down to the floor, right in front of the Crusader. He started to panic, which didn't last long as Gamer's Mind took affect. 'What can I do?' He quickly looked over his upgrades trying to think of a plan, and he decided to take a gamble.

'I hope this works.'

—

Akito was out, mentally and physically. She had used Lost Chapter to replenish some of her Mana, so she wouldn't be negative. But that left her in dire straights. She knew she was in danger, but she hoped that her sister's leg had recovered just enough to save her. She took a look at her sister's status window.

[Seiren Hale Lvl: 32

Health: 23 / 2,270

Mana: 1,876 / 5,836

Stamina: 1,153 / 2,545

Current statuses: Missing Limb (Leg): This target is unable to walk.

Emergency Aid: This target is recovering missing limbs at a slow rate.]

'Well this was a bust.' She watched as she slowly fell to the floor into the Crusader's waiting arms. It took her a second to fall as she had cast a slow fall spell on herself. And as she was in grabbing distance the boss grabbed her by her neck and held her above him. She heard just barely in a gravelly voice, almost a whisper, "Death to all mages."

It then squeezed her neck causing an audible pop. As it had with her sister, their mom's buff saved her from certain death and had forcibly separated the two enemies sending the Crusader flying back, but not far enough that it was harmed. She crumbled to the ground after losing the only thing supporting her, and watched as the crusader skidded to a stop.

Then she noticed it, it's spell shield was gone, she had managed to destroy a shield that was meant to be her downfall. She felt proud of herself, but it wasn't enough to kick the sense of dread from out of her. She didn't want to die, she wanted to get a boyfriend, she wanted to have a kid, she didn't want to die here. Father would never know what would happen to them.

The Crusader had once again walked up to her and put its foot, covered in hundreds of kg of armor, over her, wanting to step on her.

It was at that moment she received a prompt.

[A Knight has declared an oath on you and shall protect you until their death, both here and beyond the grave.]

Then the Crusader was sent flying as something punched it away. She could just barely see the shoes of Izuku.

—

Chapter 4 Done!

Cliffhanger for the win! Izuku proves his worth next chapter! Sorry for the shorter than normal chapter, I thought that was the perfect place to stop. Sorry :P

—

New Perks

Blood Casting - Having access to a Necromancy spell has allowed you to replace Mana with HP.

Spell Crafting - Having access to Spell Casting has granted you the ability to create your own spells.

—

Quality

[Steel Resolve Lvl: 1 25.00%

Fear has no place in your heart, gain a small boost to stats the first time you pass a fear check against a single opponent. The boost lasts for 1 minute.

Stat increases - +5 to all stats besides Luck.

This ability resets against an opponent every 24 hours.]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Strength

Str or Strength is the primary stat of all physical fighting. Throwing a simple punch uses a fraction of your Str, while fighting with some skill uses both Str and Dex. Different forms of combat will use different ratios, such as wielding a sword which uses 60% of your total Str at Level 1. This ratio will increase to 70% at level 5 and to 75% of Str and 5% of Dex at level 10. Stylized Unarmed Combat also uses different ratios per style, these ratios will be listed separately if you have different fighting styles.

(Written on the back of page)

Ok, from what I know One For All can only used via your own body. So no weapons, but that doesn't mean you can slack and not learn them. Unarmed combat is very special to a Gamer. While a normal person can fight without a special style, they are stunted in their growth. A gamer however is able to design their own style very easily and level said style to fight masters of known styles.

—

[Congratulations! You have become a Knight in Shining Armor!

You have gained access to declaring a Knight's Vow.]

[Knight's Vow Lvl: Max Max # of oaths: 3 (1 In use)

When used on a target, you declare them as your Oathsworn. As their Knight you must follow the Knight's code in regards to this person.

When an Oathsworn's life is in mortal danger, you answer their pleas to live. Gain a 200% increase to all stats, besides luck. This buff increase by 10% for every 10 seconds that pass.

This buff lasts for 2 minute.]

[The Knight's code -

You shall protect the life of your Oathsworn to your entirety.

If an Oathsworn dies and you have the ability to save them, even at the cost of your own life, you must do so.

Failure to uphold the code, will cause you to permanently gain, a negative 200% debuff, that will never go away. Take great care in who you pledge your life to.]

[New Quality added! Hunker Down added.]

[Hunker Down Lvl: 1 Xp: 25.00%

Preparing yourself physically, you are able to exceed your bodily limits for a short time.

Increase Str, Con, and Res by 20% for 5 seconds.

Cool-down = 24 hours]

[Temporary stat changes!

Statuses: Knight's Vow and Hunker Down

Izuku Midoriya

Str: 87 - 261 - 313

Con: 100 - 300 - 360

Dex: 75 - 225

Agi: 62 - 186

Int: 95 - 285

Wis: 59 - 177

Cha: 15 - 45

Res: 102 - 306 - 367]

He might not be on par with this thing, but he was going to try. He rushed the flying Crusader and during the run, used Bone Blade. He felt the bone leave his body as it appeared in his hand, and without a second though stabbed as hard as he could. Knowing it would explode he kicked off of it to gain distance, the blade exploded violently.

[Bone Blade Level up! Lvl: 1 - 2]

He summoned another and rushed in again, the crusader seeing through the attack struck out and missed. Izuku had been hit by Seiren to many times to be hit by such an untrained attack. He quickly ducked his head, and stabbed the blade directly into the neck of the thing. He kicked off the crusader again, aiming for its leg, hoping to cripple it. As soon as he was out of range it exploded, and Izuku summoned another. His spine felt like it was fire, but he couldn't let up.

[Bone Blade Level up! Lvl: 2 - 3]

[Stat Increase!

(Select to Expand)]

He rushed back in, dodging the pathetic strike, and stabbed the blade into the chink of the armor near its thigh. He heard a grunt a pain, and kicked off aiming for the leg again. The explosion didn't take the leg off or even cripple it. He wished he could see the things HP.

Summoning another Bone Blade he was unprepared for a spell to go off point blank in his face blasting him away.

[New Skill Learned! Spell Resistance Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

Mages are far and few between. Where they do exist, though they can deal massive amounts of damage to society and people. Resist their spells and take their lives!

Provides a 10% decrease in spell damage.]

He crashed into a nearby crystal and quickly dodge out of the way, as a projectile landed where he just was. The crystal crumbled under the stress and showered the area in its dust. He ran again toward the Crusader and was forced to block a sword it had summoned within the short duration of time. His bone blade exploded after the block, damaging Izuku. Jumping back, he resummoned another blade, and was hit by a spell in the back.

[You have gained the following buff: Hermes' Blessing]

He took a quick look back and saw Seiren had regrew her leg and was carrying her sister away. He turned back to the Crusader and ran at it. Dodging it sword strike, instead of blocking, and stabbed as hard as he could into the back of the knee joint. He was relieved to see the blade had caused a massive amount of damage and cheered inwardly as the Crusader was forced to take a knee. As it hit the ground, the blade exploded, shredding the knee even more.

[Stat Increase!

(Select to Expand)]

[Bone Blade Level Up! Lvl: 3 - 4]

Izuku tanked the explosion and summoned another blade. Stabbing as hard as he could into the back of the head, he not only received a prompt but also got blasted away from it. He landed against the cave wall and hit hard. The crusader seemed to bear the pain and stood up on its now defunct knee. Izuku groaned as he stood up himself.

[Celestial Resistance has now worn out and the enemy is weak. Now get them!]

Taking a step forward, he lost the buff and was forced to run, at which felt like a slow speed. He made it up to the Crusader, who hadn't moved, and was forced to block as it had summoned another blade and was now dual wielding. The bone blade blew up in both of their faces and Izuku got clipped by one of the swords. He was spun around and received a gash in his left arm.

Going with the spin, he summoned another blade and went for the knee. His blade shattered against the armor, but the resulting explosion did the trick as the Crusader was thrown to its knee again. Izuku summoning another blade, went for a killing strike, but wasn't fast enough as the enemy had stabbed it's free blade through his stomach. The pain shocked his breath from him, and panic started over taking him. Gamer's Mind banished the fear and forced him to calmly think. Not knowing what else to do he proceeded with his initial attack and stabbed as hard as he could.

Having aimed for the eye slot, and striking true. Izuku felt the blade crunch through the eye and heard it pop. The blade then exploded and Izuku's hand was shredded. Luckily for him though, the Crusader didn't move, and it's head went limp. Blood started flowing out of the eye slots and below the helmet. Izuku tried not to look, but the sword in his stomach made it slightly hard. He tried to close his eyes but the image of grey matter mixed in with blood was ingrained into his head.

As the Knight slowly started to decay into shadow, the sword it had summoned started to fade also. As it faded away Izuku fell backward, and just stared at the ceiling. He looked at his Hp and let out a small thank you to the world.

[HP: 654 / 3,000]

He had just barely lived through what was no doubt a critical hit on him. Lifting his head, he saw the Crusader completely disintegrate. He not only received a prompt but was hit near unconsciousness as Knight's Vow had run its course. He took another look at his statuses.

[Izuku Midoriya

Hp: 654 / 1,000

Stamina: 324 / 800]

With Gamer's Mind working overtime, the thought of almost dying even with a massive boost just made him want to work harder.

[Congratulations Raid Group!

You have defeated the Raid Boss of the Dungeon! As you are both under leveled and under partied, you will be receiving a Xp boost!

XP gained: 100,000 plus an additional 40,000

Level Progress: 196,250 / 74,240 264.35%

x5 Level Up!

You have also received the following stat points for your work through the dungeon:

Str + 38

Con + 23

Dex + 43

Agi + 48

Int + 37

Wis + 29

Cha + 5

Res + 24

Luck + 2]

[Congratulations Gamer!

You have gained five levels and reached Level 15!

You have gained the following:

25 Bonus Stat Points

1 Quality Point]

[For reaching Level 15 your Gamer quirk has accessed the ability to form a party!

A party is simple, as the Gamer you are able to add people to a group and keep an eye on HP, Mana, and Stamina. Anyone in the group, unless they themselves are a Gamer are not able to see these bars.]

(He also received Qualities for reaching 100 in certain stats. See below!)

As he continued to lay there looking over his stats, Seiren had walked up to him and looked down at him. "You good?"

Izuku looked at her and he could see her eyes scanning him over. "Yeah, just taking stock and lying down. That last attack really hurt."

She smiled, "I bet. You were stabbed right through the liver. Congrats on the levels by the way." She stuck out her hand. Izuku taking it was pulled to his feet.

He felt heavier, weak, and mentally drained. "I feel nauseous."

"It's from the buffs wearing off, you'll feel like that for awhile. Your body likes the feeling of being powerful and fluid. If you liked the feeling maybe you should work out more than cleaning a beach." She finished off make a face at him.

Scratching his cheek, "Hehe, I'll tell All Might."

—

Back on Earth

—

"How would you recommend training him?"

Leaning back and crossing his arms in thought, "Well, he will never get tired unless it's fight training. So I suggest pushing him to his absolute limit everyday as much as possible. Don't worry about burn out, it'll never happen. Just make sure what he is doing isn't using his stamina."

"What would be his limit?"

"Do you know where his stats are?"

All Might thought back, "He said they were in the 50 and above last time."

"I suggest testing his max speed and max weight limit. Best to figure that out and work from there."

All Might nodded, "Did your wife say anything about what will happen when Izuku gets One for All? Will it be affected by Gamer?"

"Yes it will, It will progress naturally and the more control and usage it gets, the stronger it will become. As for what will happen to him eventually, she didn't say, all she said was wait and find out."

All Might let out a chuckle, "Did she always speak like that?"

Hideki smiled and nodded, "She did, at first it annoyed me to no end, but eventually I learned it was for the best. Knowing the future tends to drive you crazy wanting to change it."

All Might nodded, "Wise words. Did she ever say how she came across the future sight quirk?"

"She always said she came across it in America."

"Where was she from?"

"Boston. We met there actually, spent a few months abroad on business and she came back with me after we married."

All Might and Hideki talked about their experiences in America until the kids returned.

—

ShadowScape

—

They had walked over to where Akito was laid down. Izuku looked over her, and as he did so, she spoke, "I'll be okay, after going to sleep I'll be right as rain."

"How do you feel?" He sat down inside her peripheral.

"Absolutely Nothing." She smiled.

Izuku sweat dropped, "How can you be so happy right now?"

He assumed she tried to count on her fingers, but realized she couldn't and just spoke out loud slightly annoyed, "One, We won! Two, I took down a shield that reduced all magical effects by 95%! Three, I now have my own Knight in Shining Armor, who just happens to be a future #1 hero." She finished with a smile.

Izuku could feel the heat creep up his neck. Seiren had sat down next to him. "Thank you Izuku." He looked over at her and received a hug. It was slightly awkward but not unwelcome.

They parted and Akito spoke aloud, "I'd hug you too, but…" she trailed off, looking down.

Seiren snickered, "It's what you get for not stopping sooner. Also you can hug him when you wake up. [Sleep]"

"Don't you d…." she tried to fight it but succumbed to the spell.

"She will be okay right?", asked Izuku.

"Yeah, the brat will be alright, Gamer's Body is probably the only reason our family is even still alive after all the crap our mom put us and herself through." She pulled out their sleeping bags and handed Izuku his.

Laying it out and laying down, "Got any good stories?"

Having spread out her own, she smiled and looked over at him, "Most definitely."

They talked until they both had their fill of stories.

—

The next "morning" Izuku awoke to something falling onto him. He opened his eyes and saw a now shadowy black haired Akito pinning him to the ground. "Hi?"

She continued to hug/pin him, "Hello."

"Can I get up?"

"Nope."

He laid there for a second before Seiren who had already woken up, picked her sister up by the scruff of her shirt. Izuku took his moment to escape. She then dropped Akito who made a mad scramble for Izuku. He quickly stood up and ran behind Seiren, "What is she doing?"

Seiren stepping out of the way of her sister, shrugged, "Thanking you? I think?"

His legs were tackled and even with his Str, she made it hard to walk. He sighed, "We going back now?"

Seiren nodded, "Yeah, but there's something I need to give you. Akito also has something she wants to give you."

He looked down at the little girl, who just held out her hand, and a smile plastered on her face. He gripped her hand his system was momentarily shocked by the amount of prompts he got.

[15 x New Spells Learned!]

(They're listed below.)

His eyes widened at the spells he just received, one of them, [Mana Storm] at Level 1 was only able to create a single spark and dealt only a small amount of damage. It didn't seem to give any knock back either. Yesterday Akito had sent the Crusader flying backward, just what level were her spells?

"Akito, Thank you!" He said with astonishment.

"No prob!" She hugged his leg again and stayed there.

Seiren sighed and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a book, it didn't have a cover or any distinguishable markings. "Here." She held the book out to him.

"What is it?" He took it and opened it. It was blank, but he did get a prompt though.

[Side quest complete! Survive Seiren's Adventure!

Reward: ?]

"A gift from mom, use observe."

He looked back down at the book and using Observe was greeted by a prompt.

[You have encountered a locked Object!

This book is locked with a password that must be said aloud.

The hint is, Who was you childhood friend?]

"Kaachan?" He said in slight confusion.

[Object Unlocked!]

[You have encountered a specialty book!

Selecting to read this book will consume it and give you the following:

A quirk]

"It's a specialty book? What is that? What quirk will it give me?"

Seiren smiled, "The thing that made Mom, who she was."

His eyes widened again, Akito spoke up to him, "Hurry up so we can be siblings!"

He shakily selected yes, and the book disintegrated.

[New Quirk Unlocked! Transference Lvl: 1 Xp 0.00%

This quirk allows you the ability to temporarily take levels from another's Quirk. The starting duration is only 5 seconds, but can eventually be a whole day. It can also be permanent at later levels. Leveling this quirk will also grant unique uses for this it, such as copying memories and items.

If a target has 2 quirks you will only be able to take one. The starting cool-down duration is 24 hours.]

Izuku was speechless, it was Seiren who spoke first, "So what's it do for you right now?"

Izuku repeated the box, verbatim. Akito spoke next, "That's really weird, mom and I are able to just take quirks. What does it mean by levels?" She turned to her sister.

Seiren shrugged, "Maybe it's from him having Gamer first? You and Mom were born with the quirk." Sticking out her hand, "Izuku use it on me."

Izuku reaches out a shaky hand and tried to activate his new quirk, it didn't work. "How does it work?"

Akito snickered, "Tell yourself, I'm borrowing this, and imagine taking something from the person."

Nodding he closed his eyes, and imagined. He opened them and received another prompt.

[Quirk Absorbed! Dimensional Traveler Lvl:1

(Select to Expand)]

He cheered, "It worked!"

"Try to do something."

"How?"

Before she could try and explain the duration had run its limits. Akito seemed to be annoyed, "That's so lame! It's going to take you so long to level it too. Quirks take 10 times longer to level than skills."

"And all it did was take a single level of my quirk from me. So I'm guessing the higher you level up your quirk, the more levels you also take. Also you probably won't be able to use it in battle anytime soon."

Akito blew a raspberry, "That was lame."

Seiren rubbed her temples, "Don't be a brat, he has another quirk and it's yours. So get over it."

She blew another raspberry. Izuku smiled, "I don't care that it's such a low level or that it's virtually useless right now. Your family has given me so much and I could never ask for such great people in my life. Thank you for everything." He began sobbing toward the end. Akito huffed his leg tighter and Seiren watched on letting him finish.

As soon as he calmed down, Seiren asked, "You ready you go back?"

Wiping his face down he answered, "Yeah. Let's go back."

Seiren opened a portal, and as Izuku tried walking he remembered. Looking down at Akito, "Can you let go?"

She grinned up at him, "Nope."

Letting out a sigh, he dragged his way through the portal trailing behind Seiren.

—

As they came through the other side Izuku looked at the clock, 'Only 20 minutes have passed. It's like it never happened.' He looked at Seiren, 'This girl will live forever.'

"Welcome back!" All Might, still in his deflated form greeted them.

Izuku, still lugging Akito, bowed to All Might and started apologizing, "I'm sorry for latching on to you when we first met, I now realize how annoying it is."

All Might looked down at his leg, and laughed, "All good my boy, it's how we met after all and I think you have a new fan." He looked down at Akito who nodded vigorously. He looked back up at Izuku who was slightly red.

"How did it go?" It was Hideki.

Seiren sitting down, "Great Izuku got to Level 15 and learned quite a few spells."

Akito also answered, "He's awesome!"

Izuku scratched his cheek, and let out a little laugh.

Looking between his daughters he asked, "What happened?"

Seiren answered, "Nothin, normal day, normal dungeon."

In a deadpan expression, "Then why is Akito becoming a barnacle on his leg and why is her hair black now?"

Akito blew raspberry at her father. Seiren easily lying, "He did something pretty cool and she took a liking to him."

Her father eyed her skeptically, then let out a small sigh, "Whatever, you're both safe." He looked over at Izuku. "Any more questions kid?"

Izuku thought about and shook his head. Bowing, "Thank you three for everything, and I hope your future is filled with happiness." Their father stood up bowed in kind and proceeded toward the door.

Seiren got up and handed a piece of paper to Izuku and told him, "If you need advice or want to go to the Shadowscape again. Let me know." she walked toward the door and waited with her father.

"Akito Let's go."

"No!"

"Akito!"

"No!" She was now almost cutting circulation to his leg.

"Don't make me get you!"

She gave her father a glare and a challenge, "Bring it old man."

Her father smiled and he suddenly erupted into dark hands that went for her. She cried out and pleaded, "Izuku help!"

Izuku chuckled and looked down at her, "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"Betrayal!" He felt the tug of her strain as she was pulled away.

With Akito still floating midair and the both of them ready to leave, their father bowed to All Might, "Please make the kid the hero my wife thought he could be. Goodbye." He opened the door and walked out, the sisters waving goodbye to Izuku.

All Might watched them leave, "Did You have fun?"

—

Later that day

—

"Izuku my boy, I believe it is time." All Might had driven him to the beach he had spent the last 2 months cleaning.

"For what?"

All Might smiled and poofed into his muscle form, "It is time for you to receive One of All. I can't imagine a better time to start training harder than ever and to make a name for yourself at the entrance exam."

Izuku nodded, "I would be glad to take on the mantle."

Putting his hand on the young man's shoulder, "My boy this is not a mantle, this is torch. A name is a mantle, to be the last flickering light in the night is a calling. You my boy, are ready for it and will take it even further than I have already. I believe in you." He plucked a hair from his head.

[Quest Update! The new Torchbearer!

All Might has said you are ready to receive the quirk One for All. Follow his instructions to proceed.

Reward: One for All]

He swiped away the box and All Might held out a hair. Izuku looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"To receive One for All you need to take a sample of my DNA. Now eat this!"

Izuku took the hair and glancing at All Might, who was just staring at him. He had to think of what he was going to say, or ask. Should he tell All Might about the new quirk, which sounded like the opposite of the one given to him? He decided to come clean, "Sir, before this happens, I need to ask you something. Are you sure I'm right for this? I already feel like I have so much power with 2 quirks already, and the sisters are going to help me get a third, don't you think someone else would be better?"

All might lightly flicked his forehead, "My boy, you are more than worthy of this power, but if you wish to change your mind I must know. I'll give you tonight to think it over. Good Night."

All Might deflated and walked back to his car. Sighing he walked back home.

—

Izuku sat at his desk, waiting for something. A sign, anything. He really wanted to make All Might proud, but he didn't want to take the chance from someone else.

Sighing he stood up and walked toward the kitchen. He looked at his mom and wondered, 'What level is she?' "Observe."

[Inko Midoriya

Level: 5

Age: 41

Quirk: Telekinesis

Health: 330 / 330

Mana: 1055 / 1055

Stamina: 365 / 365

Str: 24

Con: 33

Dex: 28

Agi: 25

Int: 65

Wis: 73

Cha: 56

Res: 38

Luck: 9

Your mother's love for you is the strongest emotion felt by anyone, cherish this emotion and hold on to it.]

[Observe has leveled up! LvL: 1 - 2

Observe LvL: 3 Xp: 0.00%

This skill allows you to see stats and possible hidden information about objects and people.

Information Revealed: Name, Age, Level, Stats, and Quirk Rank.]

'What is Quirk Rank?' He used Observe on his mom again and the only thing different was some wording next to the quirk. His mom had an A Level quirk, what does that mean? "Mom?"

"Yeah Hun?"

"With your quirk, how much did you train it?"

Inko looked embarrassed when she answered, "Well, not very much, when I was in school the only thing I could attract was a pencil on a neighbor's desk. Now I can get something from across the kitchen. Why do you ask?"

'So that means her Level is fairly low. Should I check what her quirk can do?' He stared a bit at her, making her feel uncomfortable, and asked, "Do you mind if I try something? I promise it won't harm you."

Inko smiled, "I don't mind honey, I trust you."

Reaching out and grabbing her shoulder, he activated Transfer.

[Quirk Absorbed! Telekinesis LvL: 1

This quirk allows for the ability to move objects and people with your mind.

Max weight: 1 Ounce

Max distance: 1 Meter]

'So his mom could probably only attract small objects thanks to her level being so low.' He looked at his mom again, she was giving him a confused look. He let go as the Duration ran out, "Mom I think your quirk is just really low level."

Inko still feeling confused, "What do you mean?"

"I just used my quirk on you and it said that at Level: 1 it could only pick up 1 ounce from a meter away. I think if you were to focus on leveling it and picking up heavier and further objects your quirk could get a lot stronger."

Inko gave a slightly blank stare, and then laughed, "Izuku, I'm much too old for that and what would I do with it now? I'm a stay at home mom?"

Izuku felt like smacking his forehead, 'Of course his mom wouldn't care.' Instead of hitting himself, he scratched the back of his head, "I guess you're right."

Inko turned back around to her cooking, "Well, dinner will be ready in a bit, so get cleaned up."

He nodded and walked to the bathroom.

—

The next morning

—

All Might had picked up like he said the next morning and upon entering the vehicle was asked, "My boy, have you come up with a decision?"

Izuku nodded as he got in, "I'm willing if you believe it's the best choice, I may not think I'm the greatest choice, but I'm willing to give it my all."

All Might grinned, "Excellent! Still got the hair?"

Izuku took it out of his pocket, he'd washed last night, "Right here."

"Down the hatch then."

Nodding, Izuku put it over his mouth and forced himself to swallow it. He tried to prevent the shiver, but it forced its way out. "That wasn't pleasant."

[Transferring of One for All in progress; 1 / 100%]

His mentor inflated and laughed, "Life isn't always pleasant! Though this for me is one of those times!"

Izuku couldn't stop the smile on his face. He was glad that All Might really wanted him to have it. He decided then he would train like the world would end before UA started. That brought up the question though, "All Might, where are we going?"

The smile stayed as he said cryptically, "Wait and see." He then deflated.

A minute or two had gone by before All Might spoke to him again, "Say, yesterday you said you had two quirks. How did you get another one?"

"Katherine left a book that I could absorb to gain her quirk. It's called Transference. It lets me take levels of another person's quirk."

All Might's jaw was agape, "So you can use the quirks?"

Izuku nodded, "As long as I know how the power works, but I only get 5 seconds with them right now."

"Looks like you have something new to train now. I would fear facing you in the future.", he shuddered.

Izuku let out a strained laugh.

—

[Location Found! U.A. High School 2 / ?]

"UA!" He looked over at All Might, "What are we doing here?"

All Might had a grin that rivaled his Muscle form, "We needed somewhere to train, and after asking the Headmaster, he allowed us to use one of the training courses."

"More like begged."

Izuku and All Might jumped in their seats and let out a small yell. All Might had freaked out enough he took on his muscle form. They looked in the back seat and saw the principal of UA sitting there.

"He actually begged me to use the training course. And knowing the destructive power of One for All, I said yes. Can't let you go around destroying objects in normal society now, can we?" He posed it as a question but didn't wait for an answer, and got out of the car.

Izuku looked over at All Might, "Did you know he was back there?"

All Might shook his head and deflated. "I would have said something if I knew."

There was a tap at the window. "You two coming or not?"

All Might sighed and both of them got out of the car.

"Now Izuku, you will be using an indoor training ground that Cementoss is able to fix very easily. I have already had him prepare a few weight for you, and a running track around the perimeter of the campus for you to run on. If you don't mind me asking Izuku, why were you hesitant to take the power in the first place?" He looked at the boy. Who looked at All Might, who nodded.

"He knows all about it kid."

Izuku looked back at Nezu and sighed, "I don't know, I feel like I have so much already and getting One for All on top of it is just seems like too much."

Nezu nodded, "Understandable, though you have to remember, you are extremely weak right now, are you not?" Izuku nodded. "Then you should take every advantage you have access to and train them all. It's also not like you can't pass on One for All, eventually. Just like All Might you'll eventually find someone who you believe will be right for the power."

Izuku thought about it, training some kid like himself. He didn't even know what to do right now! How was he going to train some random kid, let alone find them, how did Kat do it? All Might was an accident, so maybe he should just let fate decide? Or should he cheat fate and use some type of premonition quirk like Kat did. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over it was All Might.

"Don't worry about the future, focus on the now, and how to wield the power in you."

Calming down he nodded, "Thank you sir."

"No worries my boy."

"How long am I going to be training here?"

Nezu piped up, "Sunday only, every other day of the week it is used for normal students. So take full advantage of it."

All Might nodded, "The rest of the time will be spent cleaning the beach. After that's done, you will have free time during the week, focus on your other skills, take the girl up on her offer, and train even more."

Izuku thought about it, but after what happened the first time he was slightly hesitant. Maybe he could learn to properly fight? Or develop is own fighting style?

They continued to walk toward the training facility and upon reaching it they were met by two of the teachers. He could immediately identify Cementoss, but the other one didn't ring any bells.

"Ishiyama, Aizawa, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Cementoss spoke first, "I didn't have much else to do, so I decided to come and watch for anything I need to repair."

Nezu nodded, "Much obliged, and yourself Aizawa? I'd assume you'd be sleeping right now."

The dark haired man sighed and grumbled, "Was planning on it, but then I overheard Cementoss speaking to Present Mic, about a kid who could destroy stuff. And knowing you, I would be stuck with him, so decided to see for myself."

Nezu nodded, "You're a great teacher." He then shoved Izuku forward who stumbled. "Well this is him. He has a quirk like All Might which is how he was found, and because of that there's no place for him to actually train. His name is Izuku." Aizawa gave him a lazy stare.

"Uh, nice to meet you, sir. And it's nice to meet you Mr. Cementoss."

Cementoss nodded, returning the greeting. Aizawa just stared at him, "What can you do?"

"Uh, hit stuff? Really hard?" He could feel the imaginary face palms.

Aizawa sighed, and looking at All Might, "This is your fault."

All Might sputtered, but didn't argue. Nezu, on the other hand laughed, and started walking inside. "Shall we begin?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes please."

[Transference of One for All complete!]

[New Quirk Obtained! One for All LvL: 1 Xp: 0.00%

This quirk allows you to access the stockpiled power of previous users and turn it into massive bonuses for physical stats.

Currently you have a 99% chance of breaking any bone used in conjunction with One for All. This chance is reduced at level ups.

This quirk requires a 100 in all physical stats to be used.]

'Wow. Wonder what the bonus is.'

Walking into the dome, he was met by a huge amount of different stones shaped into weights and lots of stone pillars made of square boulders.

Cementoss walked up to him, "I tried to make the standard workout equipment, but be careful a lot of the equipment is much heavier than it looks. The pillars easily come apart and are meant for punching. Have fun!" He smiled and walked off into the bleachers.

Aizawa with Nezu on his shoulder just walked past him to the bleachers. Nezu gave him a thumbs up. All Might walked up next to him, and started ordering him to do things. He later joined the rest of the teachers.

—

"What's his Quirk?" It was Aizawa.

All Might answered, "He has a grab bag quirk. He can do a number of things, one of them is to accurately assess his own and others strength. He's also able to increase his strength exponentially, like my own, and another I believe is he can take quirks of others."

Aizawa stares at him, "Why is he just training this now? Did he even go to school?"

"He manifested the physical side of his quirk little over a month ago, after he met me. I'm sure you remember the supermarket incident?" Aizawa nodded, "After dealing with the press, I went to talk with the boy about what he did and reprimand him. Talked to him for awhile and helped him figure out part of his quirk. I've been working with him for the past month on it and he finally got to the point where we can't really work outside anymore."

Aizawa hummed, "How did he learn about the quirk stealing?"

"I don't know, it happened when he was at home."

Aizawa stared at All Might for a second, and turned back toward the boy training. "Sure."

—

2 Hours Later

—

Izuku had been working at for a few hours, Aizawa alongside Cementoss had dozed off, Nezu was working on a laptop. All Might was currently walking toward him.

"Say how did Gamer effect One for All?"

"Uh it says I can gain a bonus to my stats from accessing it, but I have a 99% chance to break my bones."

"You once said Gamer had bonuses at certain levels. Does One for All have any?"

"Let me check. Upgrades. Quirks."

[Quirks: Gamer, Transference, One for All, ? (Locked)

(See below for the long list.)]

"It says I can get something called Full Cowl once One for All reaches Level 15. The levels after that are all question marks."

All Might put his hand to his chin, and hummed, "How long would it take you to reach that point?"

Izuku thought back, "According to the sisters, it takes 10 times longer, to level a quirk. So I'm guessing a very long time."

Humming again, "Why don't we get started?" He grinned at Izuku.

Eyes widening, "Are you sure sir?"

All Might nodded, "Go for it, break down the pillars."

Walking over to the massive pillars, and he reached out and touched it. "How do you activate your power sir?" He kind of whispered this to All Might.

Smiling he answered, "Clench your glutes and with all your heart scream 'Smash!'". He punched the air while saying this.

'Ok I can do this.'

"I'll be with the teachers, Good Luck."

Watching him walk away and finally sitting down, Izuku stared at his fist. Talking to himself quietly, "Ok, let's do this." Pulling his arm back, he screamed out Smash and punched the stone pillar. Multiple things happened, the first was he got a notification saying that his arm broke, the next was that the bottom block of the pillar shattered into many pieces. The last was he was thrown back by the air pressure of the block above it falling straight down to replace the bottom.

As he laid there, he looked at his Xp gauge for One for All. A single punch like that gave 10% of XP, great. He didn't catch what the bonus he got was, but he assumed it was massive, if the result was anything to go by.

He heard a commotion behind him and looking back, he saw that a few more teachers had showed up. He would have been excited if it was for the fact that most of them looked ready for a fight. Nezu quickly made his way down, talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's okay everyone, just some training going on. Though, I have to congratulate you all on keeping up with training yourself. You got here in under a minute!" Izuku could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Who's training? All Might?" He couldn't see who said that.

Nezu laughed, while All Might walked back down and helped him up. "Close, but it's actually a kid he found. All Might took him under his wing and is currently training him."

A few of the teachers looked at All Might helping him up, when they made it to them Izuku bowed and introduced himself, he apologized for the disturbance, he had caused. A few grumbled accepting the apology and walked off. A handful though after accepting the apology had walked over the bleachers were Aizawa, in his sleeping bag, was sitting.

Nezu turned to Izuku, looked at his hand and asked, "That looks like it hurts, do we need Recovery Girl to come?"

Izuku shook his head, "I can deal with it." He touched his arm with his free hand and casted, "[Emergency Aid]". He got the notification for a new status and watched as his arm slow fixed itself. It felt weird to see and feel bone realign without any help.

Nezu gazes at his arm in fascination, "You left that out of your report All Might."

All Might scratching the back of his head, "Honestly I didn't know he could do that."

Nodding he walked back toward the teachers and sat down to talk with them. "Should I keep going?", asked Izuku.

All might nodded, "I think they expect a show, so why not give it to them?"

"I got some new spells, or should I focus on One for All?"

"How about both?", He said this with a grin.

Izuku could get behind that. Time for fireworks.

—

Chapter 5 Done!

I'm sure someone saw that coming, and I will be explaining what is going on with that eventually. It's just going to be slow. Have a fun week!

Also if you have any suggestions for Qualities or upgrades for other heroes or villains I would love to hear them! I honestly don't care how ridiculous your ideas get, if I like them I'll figure something out.

—

Spells Learned- I'm not going to list off the effects of every spell until he attempts to use the spell. It would take too long to write this list out.

Emergency Aid - Lvl: Max

Target gains a buff that slowly rid or repair a single debuff from it.

Repair speed = 2 minutes

Range = 1 meter

Cost = 500 mana

Medic's Respite

Mana Storm

Cold Snap

Mana Shield

Hermès' Blessing

Magma Bomb

Frost Giant's Spear

Odin's Rage

Stinging Rain

Reaper's Talon

Blood Bomb

Banshee's Wail

Pillars of Hell

—

Izuku Midoriya

Level: 15 Xp: 196,250 / 237,285 82.71%

Quirks: Gamer V2 (Lvl: 15), Transference (Lvl: 1), One for All (Lvl: 1), ? (Locked)

Health: 1,230

Mana: 1,515

Stamina: 1,245

Str: 125

Con: 123

Dex: 118

Agi: 110

Int: 127

Wis: 88

Cha: 20

Res: 126

Luck: 12

Bonus Stat Points: 70

Perks: 0 points available

Gamer's Body

Gamer's Mind

Spell Casting

Knight's Vow (1 Used)

Qualities: 1 point available

Behind the Eyes (Lvl: 2)

Muscle Malleability

Hunker Down (Lvl: 1)

Power Strike (Lvl: Max)

Physical Resistance (Lvl: 12)

Precise Strike (Lvl: Max)

Dodge (Lvl: 2)

Neuron Fire (Lvl: Max)

Quirks:

Gamer -

Level 1 - Observe (Obtained)

Level 15 - Party (Obtained)

Level 30 - Class

Level 45 - Path

Level 60 - Profession

Level 75 - ?

Level 90 - ?

Level 100 - ?

Transference - Level 1 XP: 20%

Level 1 - Quirk Transfer (Obtained)

Level 15 - Memory Transfer

Level 30 - ?

Level 45 - ?

Level 60 - ?

Level 75 - ?

Level 90 - ?

Level 100 - ?

One for All - Level: 1 XP: 10%

Level 1 - All or Nothing (Obtained)

Level 15 - Full Cowl

Level 30 - ?

Level 45 - ?

Level 60 - ?

Level 75 - ?

Level 90 - ?

Level 100 - ?

New Qualities -

Power Strike - Lvl: Max

Trade Accuracy for more power.

Trade up to 25% of your hit chance to gain an equal amount of damage.

Cool-down - None

Stamina Cost - 50

Precise Strike - Lvl: Max

Trade power for a higher hit chance

Trade up to 25% of your total damage to gain an equal amount of hit chance.

Cool-down - None

Stamina Cost - 50

Dodge - Lvl: 2 XP: 40%

Designate a single enemy to gain increased miss chance against them.

Percentage Increase - 11%

Cool-down - 24 Hours against a single foe.

Stamina Cost - 100

Neuron Fire - Lvl: Max

Increases skill acquisition and learning speed by 25%


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

—

Chapter 6 - Constitution

Con, or constitution is a representation of your total HP. It also represents your natural armor, and your ability to take a hit. As your Con increases a hit's initial affect will be diminished and the effects of it will be less crippling. Combined with Str it determines your chances to pass checks from pushing and pulling. At 10 in both stats, against a being with a 15 in Str, you will successfully pass the check. This chance is affected by multiple traits, such as size, training, and qualities.

Sticky Note -

Nothing to say but Con is important! You get punched a lot!

—

"ALL MIGHT WHAT ARE YOU FEEDING THIS KID!" It was Present Mic yelling less than 5 feet away from him.

All Might just smiled, "I assure you that it's just him."

For the last half hour they had watched Izuku shoot small bolts of lightning, summon fire, create ice weapons and destroy massive boulders of rock with ease. Though his arm broke each time. The kid was currently sitting down on a bench and letting his arm heal.

"What can't he do?" It was Midnight.

All Might scratched his chin, "Honestly, I have no idea, he's pulling out tricks I've never seen before. He's clearly been training at home on smaller stuff."

"Problem Child." Aizawa growled this out.

Nezu chuckled, "Isn't every kid to you?"

Aizawa just grumbled.

"How do you plan on training him?", asked Ectoplasm.

All Might thought out loud, "Well, he has a limited amount of energy he can draw from, so I was going to have him increase his pool. Alongside that and actually using his powers, I have no clue."

A few of the teachers gave him deadpan stares. This made All Might laugh, "It's not like there's a guide book for this kind of thing."

The principal hummed, "Seems like you have a project until the entrance exam."

Letting out a small chuckle, "That I do. Anyone willing to spar with him in the future? I'm pretty sure if he can heal himself with ease, he can do the same for you."

"I wanna dance with him." He didn't need to see who it was that said that, the sound of leather was more than enough.

"Sorry Midnight. He has perfect control over his Mind, your quirk won't work on him."

Midnight smiled lecherously, "Oh I don't need my quirk."

All Might sweat dropped, "Uh sure, how about next week?"

Keeping her eyes on Izuku, who had accidentally ripped up his shirt, she purred out, "Most definitely."

—

'I feel uncomfortable.' He tried to not find the source and focused on his statuses. 'Broken Arm, One for All hit level 2. A few spells had leveled up, and I gained a few stat points. Not bad for a half hour.'

[Health: 1,230 / 1,230

Mana: 95 / 1,515

Stamina: 1,245 / 1,245]

His bars were getting low, he watched his arm repair itself, "Sucks Emergency Aid can't level up." It would have been useful if it could. He looked up to the bleachers and yelled up,"I hit my limit!" He had cast [Medic's Respite] on himself with the last of his Mana.

All Might gave him a thumbs up and walked down. Upon getting to him, "How about just working out your stats for now?"

Izuku nodded, "That sounds fine, what do you think I should work on first?"

All Might hummed, "Well your constitution seems to be your limiting factor so that I guess."

Agreeing to the idea but with one small issue, "How am I going to train it?"

Opening his mouth to say something then closing it again. He finally completed his thought and asked, "How did you get it so high up originally?"

Thinking back, he only remembered getting hurt every single time. "Uh. I only remember getting hurt every single time."

All Might sighed, "Well we can't do that, so how about you try amped up endurance training?"

Nodding he asked, "What do I need to do?"

Pulling out a small notebook, he looked over it and nodded to himself. He turned the page to Izuku and said, "This, but no breaks and repeat until we leave."

Izuku eyed the page and went blank, "Sir that just says pulling a boulder while running."

All Might smiled, "Working through the pain and agony should increase your Con just fine."

He thought about it but a major issue presented itself, "Sir working through pain and agony will increase Resilience."

Letting out a sigh, he turned back toward the bleachers, "Anyone want to punch him a bit and help him learn to dodge?"

Izuku gave a shocked expression, and wasn't counting on one of the teachers to actually take up the offer. Especially for it to be Midnight. She made her way down as fast as she could still armed with her whip. "You ready kid?"

All Might put his hand on Izuku's shoulder and said, "Just dodge or take hits no punching. Got it?"

Izuku nodded and gulped, "Yes sir."

"Good, we'll go on until you're low or Midnight gets tired. Whichever happens first."

They both nodded, and waited for All Might to make his way back.

"Ready Big Boy?" She cracked her whip as she said this.

Izuku gulped again and nodded, "Yeah."

—

Four hours later

—

Most of the teachers had left. The only ones that had stayed being Aizawa and Nezu. One of which was asleep, and the other was still working on his laptop.

All Might looked over his predecessor, who was currently getting slashed by a whip. He was trying to get out the way of it, but was no where fast enough to do so. He could tell Midnight was starting to slow down, 'She must be getting tired. Should I call it?'

Nezu spoke to him, "I say let her go until she runs out of juice, she doesn't get the opportunity to do this every often and she's seemingly enjoying herself."

He nodded along with this, "That works."

A few minutes of silence went by before Aizawa asked, "What's his real quirk?"

All Might looked at Nezu, who just gave him a glance. All Might sighed, "His quirk is called Gamer, it turns him into a video game character according to him. It quantifies everything about his life into stats and levels."

Aizawa just stared down at the boy, "How was he using different elements and healing himself?"

All Might shrugged a bit and answered truthfully, "I have no clue, he spent some time with a couple of kids who helped train him and he came back able to do that."

Aizawa hummed, "How do you plan on training him? This." He motioned to the one side fight, "Will not cut it. He needs better training."

He wilted a bit in on himself, "I honestly have no idea what to do for him, he never gets tired, never needs sleep and is able to function at 100% 24/7 as long as he doesn't use up his Hp, Mana, and stamina. It's not the easiest thing to find some way for him to train."

Aizawa looked at All Might, "That actually made some sense." He stood up and got out the sleeping bag, threw it over his shoulder and walked toward the exit. "I'll figure something out over the week, I'll send you a message for more details later." He waves over his shoulder.

All Might was in a bit of a shock. Nezu in his high pitched squeaky voice said, "He's an amazing teacher, he just doesn't like people lying to themselves. He believes they need to admit where they are and build up from there."

He just nodded, 'Not much I can say about that.'

"How about we talk about your teaching position?" All Might looked at him and nodded.

"So I was planning on having you….."

—

An hour later

—

Out of breath and panting, "I'm done kid, I have patrol later tonight."

Izuku looked at the woman, while he couldn't feel the pain or welts. He knew it helped, he bowed and thanked her. He was immediately grabbed via whip and yanked toward her, "Let's talk to All Might shall we?"

He hated that Gamer's Mind didn't work on what it deemed a positive feeling. He managed to stutter out, "Yeah." This earned a grin from teacher.

They made their way toward All Might and Nezu who were talking between each other. Midnight called up to them, "I'm done and tired now."

All Might called back down, "Thank you Midnight for your help."

She gave a thumbs up, stretched and a yawn, "Patrol tonight is going to suck."

Izuku took a quick look at his Mana and offered, "I can help with that."

Midnight gave a lopsided grin and purred, "Oh can you Big Boy?"

Izuku could feel himself go bright red, and stuttered, "Not-Not like that!" He held out his hand and poked Midnight in her arm. "[Medic's Respite]."

She was bathed in a yellow aura and he could the sleepiness left her. She grinned down at him, "Thanks kid. I'll have to have you do that again." She winked at him and proceeded toward the door, "Bye!"

Izuku looked up at All Might, "Are we done for today?"

All Might nodded down at him and said, "Let's get you back home."

[Training Completed!

You have gained the following stat increases:

Str: +18

Con: +27

Dex: +12

Agi: +21

Int: +8

Wis: +2

Cha: +11

Res: +16

You have also gained 2,000 Xp for sparing.]

—

_Zuku answer me!_

_Akito?_

_Correct in one!_

_How did you get my number?_

_Seiren?_

_Why did you text?_

_Sei wants to go back to the Shadowscape. Wanna go?_

Did he? He was currently sitting down in front of his computer, trying to finish off the last of online coding lessons. It was boring put his Int was slowly going up. He'd got 4 points over the last few hours. Maybe a change of pace would be good for him. He sighed to himself, 'This is going to start getting harder and harder.'

_Sure. Where do we meet?_

He waited for a reply but none came. He then heard a swirling sound from above him and a black portal opened. He tried to dodge out of the way but having been sat down, there wasn't much place for him to go. Akito, still with shadow black hair, fell on top of him, causing both of them to fall to the floor.

She had a wide grin on her face, "Hi."

He would have groaned if he could feel the pain. Instead, he asked, "Did you have to do that?"

Before she could answer, another portal opened this time right in front of his door. Out of it walked Seiren who didn't seem too happy. She pointed through the portal and urged them to go through. Izuku unburied himself and Akito latched on to his back. With his increased stats and her barely weighing anything, he was easily able to carry her around now.

He walked through the portal followed by Seiren, who upon crossing, closed it. She turned to Akito and he was instantly blasted with purple fire that while not doing anything besides making him jump. Akito had felt the effects however and she immediately hopped off his back and cast a water spell on herself, dousing the flames.

Seiren still angry shouted, "What did I say about stealing my quirk!"

Akito blew a raspberry and crossed her arms, "Not like I didn't give it back immediately. Why are you so mad?"

Her sister huffed and blasted her with an icy wind. Akito immediately turned stiff and was engulfed neck to toes in ice "Oh ha ha, unfreeze me now!"

Seiren smirked and started walking away, "Get yourself out!"

The younger girl growled loudly and started glowing. Izuku watched in amazement as her hair shifted white, and the black seemed to drip off of it. The ice encasing her seemed to meld into her and disappear. "That's cool, how did you do that?"

Still slightly growling she answered, "If you gain enough control you can transfer elements and energy into you. I'm only able to do it once a day though. Also don't touch me." She back stepped away from his poke. "You'll get frostbite if you touch me."

Izuku chuckled, "Should we go?"

Akito huffed and started following her sister.

He called up to Seiren, "Where are we going?" He looked around and actually didn't recognize any of the area.

She looked back at him and answered, "One of the last places Mom took us, it's a floor down, so there are mobs wandering around but they shouldn't be too much of an issue."

Izuku was about to ask a question, but she seemed to read his thoughts. "And no, we won't be going into a dungeon. Not after the last one, at least until we can level much higher."

That reminded him. "Observe."

[Akito Hale

(See below for stats)]

'Huh. Sei said her Cha wasn't very high, hers was in the low 200's. What is considered high then? 300? 400?' Her other stats were in the low 100s and INT and WIS were in the 400s. Her quirks were both considered S class, which ones again brought up the question. What was a quirk rank?

He looked at Sei and used "Observe" again. Still locked out of her stats. "What's a quirk rank?"

Akito answered, "A quirk is ranked by how much potential it has for destruction. A's can level a city if they try hard enough, and an S can bring a nation to its knees."

That kind of blew his mind. "How does Gamer or Gamer Lite qualify as an S then?"

Seiren turned around and before she could answer, Akito blasted her with, what he assumed was Mana Storm. "That's one reason, and another is this." She walked over to her sister, who's hair was standing on end. Sei was bathed in a yellow aura, more than likely Medic's Respite.

"So access to magic, and the ability to heal instantaneously?"

Seiren sucker punch her sister in the arm, receiving frost bite in the process, but got her desired effect. Akito was sent to the floor, a few feet away. "That, and theoretically, we can increase our stats to the point that we can surpass anyone. Unlike a normal person who has to spend a lifetime to train a stat to reach absurd levels. A Gamer can reach that level in less than half that time, in all stats." She pointed down to her sister, "You and her, having access to Transference, which is also S rank. Are able to not only steal quirks, and thoughts, but are able to copy items, with enough mana. You could easily steal knowledge of how to make a nuke, make it, and then copy said nuke multiple times."

Izuku's face filled with shock must have been telling, "Don't worry it was just one of the ways mom thought of, on why transference was considered S. Another easy way, is that you could just go around and steal all the quirks you wanted."

That didn't make him feel any better. Akito had bounced back up to her feet and hopped up to him, "Yeah, if you wanted to be evil, you'd have a really easy way to do it!" She cheered but received a spell to the back, causing her to yelp.

"Mom said no evil, you know what she said."

Izuku looked her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"The negative absolutely know one besides the three of us can know." Akito seemed to calm down, must be serious. "If a Gamer gets a taste for evil they are almost immediately corrupted. You've probably noticed there is no alignment in the stat page correct?" He thought about and nodded his head. "That's because life can be equally good and evil, people do good and evil things without thinking about them. A Gamer is the same way, but the difference is, is that you gain access to the evil alignment if you purposely do bad. I have no idea how Gamer's Mind will be affected by it but the evil Alignment makes your spells more deadly, but you have a natural disposition toward betrayal and hate."

He asked, "How do you know this?"

Akito answered, "When mom was in high school apparently, she did something really really mean to kid she didn't like and gained the evil alignment. It caused her to go slightly crazy and her eventually expulsion from the school."

"What did she do?"

Akito shrugged, and Sei spoke, "We don't know, mom wouldn't tell us. But do you understand Izuku?"

He nodded.

"Then let's get going." She lead then into the dark.

—

"So how many skills do you have?"

He opened his skills page and counted, "Umm, 5**. **Why?"

Akito gave him a blank stare, "That's it!" She finished with a screech.

Startled a bit, he looked at her, "Is that low?"

She face palmed and said, "I have almost 100 and Sei has a lot more than that."

He paled slightly, Seiren started laughing. Aki gave him a hard look, "Do you know how to gain skills?"

"Just do them a bunch of times?"

"Yes and no. For some skills that will work, but for active skills, you need to think about them. Like [Sprint], you can run really fast normally, but to gain the skill you need to focus on going faster and force your body to push itself. Try it."

He hesitated for half a second, but picked a boulder some distance away and took off. Focusing on his speed he willed his body to go faster and was greeted with a ping. Slowing down to not run into anything he checked it.

[New Skill Created! Sprint (Active) LvL: 1 Xp: 0.00%

Gain a boost to your running speed at the cost of stamina.

Increase: (Agi/4)%

Stamina Cost: 100 a second]

'Handy. But expensive.'

"Did you get it?" He looked over at Akito and gave her a thumbs up. She cheered and Sei waved him toward where they were originally heading. "What other skills do you have?"

"Coding, Blade Combat, Lying, Spell Resistance, and Document Forging."

She seemed to think for a moment. "We need to get you more skills." She looked up toward her sister. "Sis, teach Zuku a couple of skills!"

Seiren turned around and sighed, "Sure, come here." He walked up to her as she opened another portal. This one was a multitude of nature colors.

"Where does this go?"

"Well I can't really teach you anything here since this place is pretty much dead. So we have to go somewhere else."

Akito gasped and ran through the portal full force. Seiren sighed and looked at him, "Don't freak out." Raising an eyebrow, he walked through the portal prepared for anything.

The portal led to a thick forest, with trees reaching for the skies, and leaves that almost blocked out the sun. The ground was covered in very little foliage and mostly grew in the patches of sunlight that reach the floor. He looked over at Akito, who was hugging a massive big.

The thing chittered and made deep rumbles, it seemed to be cuddling into the young girl. It was pure black that shone a multitude of colors where sunlight hit it. The many legs of it stamped the ground in a mesmerizing pattern and the shell shifted and ground against itself.

Seiren walked up behind him, "It's name is Leg." Before he could ask the obvious question she answered, "Yes, and Akito named it when she was 4. It's the only intelligent animal in this world and no, we don't know why."

"And he's the best thing in the world!" Akito squealed and dug deeper in it's chitin.

"We're going to use this place to train a couple of different skills. So let's start." She waved him over to follow her. They walked into the forest away from the clearing and Aki, riding Leg, followed.

Seiren crouched down to the floor next to a patch of soft ground. She waved him down, and pointed out a hard to see paw print in the dirt. "See the three toes and the depression toward the back?" He nodded, "No creature that lives here is normal, so I won't quiz you on what it could be but we're going to follow this track. You're taking the lead, look for what you think would be an irregularity, if you miss something important, I'll stop you."

He nodded, and looked near the first track. Two more went off in a single direction, so he chose his path and walked on.

—

A half hour later, with a ton of help from Seiren, the stealthy approached a rock outcropping. Even Leg was almost silent, the stamping of his feet sounded like droplets of water, falling in a steady rhythm. As they were sneaking closer, he forced himself to be quieter and rewarded for his efforts.

[New Skill Created! Sneak (Active) LvL: 1 Xp: 0.00%

Hide from your enemies, hide from death. Increase this skill to hide from anything or anyone.

Hide chance increase - 1%

Stamina Cost - 5 per second]

Making it to the boulders, he peered over and was rewarded with the sight of a weird looking creature. The first thing that he noticed was the feet, they were a combination of bird foot and cat paw. The creature's leg and body were that of an ostrich mixed with big cat, instead of a long neck it had a rather short stubby neck with a cat head and a beak. It didn't have wings or feathers, but a plump body and its legs were serrated in sharp claws. He received a ping.

Seiren grabbed his arm and put a finger to her lips. She then pointed to the top of it and he could just barely make out, what he assumed were, babies. They looked like bright white versions of the adult and were more than likely sleeping as the adult was taking a drink from a small pond. He nodded and ducked away, they slowly walked back toward the tree line and checked his notifications.

[New Skill Created! Natural Tracking (Active) LvL: 1 Xp: 0.00%

Unlike Urban Tracking, you are able to follow the clue and markings of people walking through natural terrain. Follow the prints, and markings of animal or man to the ends of life.

Successful tracking chance - 25%]

When they were a safe distance away, he said, "I got Sneak and Natural Tracking."

Seiren nodded, "That's good, there's two more skills I can teach you right away. One is Astral Direction and the other is Terrain Scouting. Let's do Terrain Scouting first." She started explaining different ways to find forests, deserts, gullies and bodies of water. He didn't know what he'd ever do with this but it was helpful nonetheless. He received a ping after his brief education. Akito had decided it was boring and was playing some type of game with the giant bug.

[New Skill Created! Terrain Scouting LvL: 1 Xp: 0.00%

Find anywhere you need, using the way of the land. Following the curves and rises of mountains you can find the hidden treasures of the world.

Bonuses obtained-

Ability to find the general types of certain terrain]

"Got the skill, but question how do I level it?" He gave her a questioning look.

"You have to use the skill to find a terrain you're looking for. You won't have much need for it honestly. The one that's actually helpful is Astral Direction, it's a little tricky to learn as you'd normally only be able to gain the skill if you use a perk point." She smirked as she crossed her arms, and puffed her chest. "But me being the amazing person I am, was able to figure out a way to naturally learn it."

He gave her a head tilt, "How?" He was then hit in the face with a piece of cloth. Catching it before it could fall he gave a confused look.

"Cover your eyes and stand still."

Trusting her and knowing she wouldn't do anything to mean, he put the blindfold on.

"Ok, now I'm going to spin you around and you have to figure out which way is north."

He sweatdropped, "Really?"

"Yup,'' there seemed to be a lot of joy in her voice.

"Fine." As soon as he gave consent, he was violently spun around in what felt like twenty circles. If it wasn't for Gamer's Body he more than likely would have vomited.

"Ok which way is north?"

He felt into his soul and tried to feel the right answer. Nothing came to him. So he sighed and picked a random direction, raising his hand and pointing. He didn't hear anything besides Akito playing, then a notification popped up in front of his blacked out vision.

[New Skill Created! Astral Direction LvL: Max

Always know which way is north, no matter the conditions.]

[Due to an overwhelming amount of luck you have gained the following stat points-

+1 Luck]

"How did you get that right!" It wasn't really a question, more of an angry shout toward the sky.

He took off the blindfold and looked at her with a small grin. "Got anything else I can learn?"

—

So teasing her wasn't a great idea. She'd smiled sickly at him and sent him flying toward an open ocean. He was currently on his way back to shore, and was leveling up his new skill [Swimming] it provided a nice boost of +20% to swim speed.

He made it to shore fairly easily, with the speed boost along with his natural swimming speed. Aki and Sei, along with Leg, were waiting for him on the shoreline. Akito sitting atop of Leg waved at him, and called out, "See anything scary?"

He gave her a confused look, "No? Was I supposed too?"

Akito just smiled, while Seiren huffed and walked away. "She said we're going back home. I think you made her mad." She nudged Leg to follow her sister and Izuku trailed behind them.

Seiren opened two portals for them and walked through one of them. Akito hugged Leg, who crawled back into the forest up a tree. She ran up to him and hugged him. Then ran into the portal taking her home, it then closed leaving only a single portal open. He looked over the terrain he was standing in and noticed something off in the mountain, and sighed, that wasn't a long trip.

Walking through the portal, it lead him right into his room. 'Got to admit. That's pretty handy.' He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 3 am. Over 6 hours had gone by here, while they had only spent 2 or 3 hours there. What should he do before getting ready for school?

He looked over at his computer and debated continuing the coding. It was originally just something to do and increase his Int. Maybe I should find something else to do?

Sitting down he started searching.

[New Skills Created!]

(See Below!)

—

2 Months Later

—

Izuku was laid out on the ground, looking at the ceiling of the training dome. He was sure if he didn't have Gamer's Body, he would be in a coma right now.

Aizawa, or Eraserhead, had given All Might an actual training schedule for him. He didn't know how to describe it, it was a combination of mind numbing torture and repetitive physical training. It wasn't all bad though, his stats had raised quite a bit, and he had developed some skills to max level or very high up. The bad thing about this was exactly what Kat had warned him about, after reaching a certain point his stat gains were slowed to the point that a ten hour workout only gave him 2 or 3 point stats.

Sighing and sitting up he looked at his current dilemma. Eraserhead was standing on top of a box and overlooking the arena. While his stats were somewhat high, they weren't even close to a pro. According to Sei, a normal pro hero would have around 500 or 400 in most stats. His were in the mid 200s mostly, besides his mental stats, which were in the high 100s.

He was currently being trained in Agility, and spells. Eraser had said that he'd worked out a plan for him during the last few months of school. He'd managed to finish all the schoolwork necessary to pass middle school early and had a lot more free time. Gamer made it so much easier, perfect recall of information and he didn't have the ability to doubt himself.

He had know idea what was about to happen, all he knew was that they were waiting for a taxi and he was going to be dropped off with someone who was going to train him in using his quirk. He was told that the next months until the entrance exam he would be stuck with them.

Having had enough overthinking it, he rushed back at Eraserhead, dodging the scarf. The aim of his training was to tag him. Yes, he was playing a child's game with a pro hero, who was attacking him. They've been doing this since he got here which was a little over an hour ago. The teacher hadn't moved since the start. Every time he got close, he was wrapped up and thrown several feet away.

Dodging under the side swipe he rolled to his feet and tried to keep running but couldn't move. His right foot was pulled out from underneath him, making him face plant. Sighing into the ground, he pushed himself off the ground. Aizawa hopped off the box and was talking on the phone.

"We'll be there in a minute." He hung up and undid his scarf from around his ankle. "Taxi is here. We need to go."

Nodding, he ran over to collect his stuff.

They walked toward the main entrance in silence. He learned fairly quickly that the teacher was only helping, because he felt All Might was a terrible teacher. Which Izuku had to agree with a bit, no offense to the #1, but he wasn't suited for teaching right now.

Approaching the front gate, Nezu and All Might were talking. As they got closer Nezu waved, alerting the other to their presence.

He waved back, when All Might waved. "Sorry for keeping you!"

Giving him a thumbs up, "No problem my boy. You excited?"

Izuku nodded, "Would be a lot more of I knew where I was going?"

Aizawa huffed, and All Might smiled, "You'll know soon enough. Got everything?"

He nodded again, "Double checked this morning."

"Now Izuku, you are going to a place that you are not allowed to speak of with a normal person. Also do not leave, that includes portals. The girls know do they not?" It was Nezu.

He smiled when he answered, "Yes sir, they agreed to not try and find me."

The girls for the last few weeks, had been trying to help him level to 20. It was super slow going as they couldn't delve into a dungeon. They tried another one since the first though, but it mutated into something much harder than normal. Every enemy they faced had high resistance to magic, leaving Izuku to do most of the work, but the two minutes to wait for a mend, were terrifying. It was like facing multiple Shadow Knights at the same time. So they had stuck to farming outside dungeons and just went exploring a lot more.

He was currently Level 18 and was close to hitting 19. There were no words to describe the amount of excitement he felt right now about it. His own quirk! One that wasn't given to him and one that, shouldn't, have to be leveled. If Aki and Sei were anything to go by.

"You'll be leveling your abilities there, you won't have people to spar very often, and you'll be fending for yourself most of the time. Give this to the person who is going to meet you." Aizawa handed him an envelope.

Pocketing it, he bowed, and thanked the three. "Thank you for everything you've done for me in the last few months. I'll be sure to make this worth the trouble."

"See that you do my boy." All Might patted his head.

"See you soon Midoriya."

Eraserhead huffed.

Getting into the taxi he was driven off and watched UA disappear behind the horizon. 'Huh, must be going into the country.'

—

Hope you enjoyed it! Slightly shorter than normal chapter, but Progress! I know this chapter was very eventful, but it needed to happen to progress story where I wanted it to be.

Izuku's character sheet will not be listed yet. Next chapter it will listed below.

See you next week!

—

Akito Hale

Age: 6

Level: 19

Quirks: Transference (S), Gamer Lite(S)

Health: 2,330

Mana: 7,120

Stamina: 2,055

Str: 65

Con: 233

Dex: 58

Agi: 71

Int: 458

Wis: 483

Cha: 214

Res: 178

Luck: 12

—

Skills:

Mathematics

-Algebra

-Geometry

-Economics

History

-Japanese

-Hero

-World

Linguistics

-Japanese

-English

-Chinese

-Korean

Health

-Anatomy

-First Aid

-Sexual Health

Geography

Sociology

-Politics

-Civics

Computer Science

-Coding

-Programming

Art

-Art History


	7. Chapter 7

Salutations! I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, holy bells! Over 200 favorites and over 150 follows! You people are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!

—

Chapter 7 - Dexterity

Dex, or Dexterity, is your chance to hit objects with any given object, including yourself. It is a representation of your hand-eye-coordination and affects almost every form of fighting you encounter. Throwing a punch is not determined by any math and is completely up to chance, Luck, and many other factors.

While not as useful, you are able to use this stat to work with your hands and create masterpieces. Dex will help with woodworking, lock picking, and painting.

Written on the back of page-

It Lies! There is a formula to determine hit chance, but it's right that Luck somehow plays a role. There is also the fact that if a person is going to take you seriously or not it will either decrease or increase the chance. So there's no definitive way to determine the formula, but it's not entirely chance and Luck. Always worth increasing Dex though.

—

"Kid, we're here."

Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin, it was dead silent the whole trip and he had fallen asleep. Quickly grabbing his stuff, he thanked the driver,and got out.

He watched as the driver waved and turned around. Looking at his surroundings, he wasn't impressed, it was a somewhat aged bus stop. It was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. The bus stop itself was simple, a bench with a roof over it, and a sign for the bus stop. Not having anything else to do he sat down and waited.

—

Twenty Minutes Later

—

He wasn't allowed a phone during the trip, so he was bored. He would workout, but he was planning on working out when he got to where he would be going. Save his energy and stuff, so he put his head back and tried to doze off, while listening to the sounds of nature.

He assumed 5 or 10 minutes had passed before an engine could be heard. Looking up a car easily going 130 km/h was speeding down the road toward. Picking up his stuff, he got ready to jump out of the way. The car skidded and did a 180 to a stop right in front of him.

A woman jumped out the car. She had brown-reddish hair and stood slightly taller than him.

She bowed to him, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I wasn't paying attention to the time."

Izuku tried to wave off the apology frantically, "It's fine, I didn't mind."

Standing back up, she introduced herself, "My name is Sosaki. You are Midoriya are you not?"

He bowed and answered, "Nice to meet you and yes it is."

She walked back to the car and opened the passenger door, "Well get in, daylight is wasting." She walked to the other side and got in herself.

Not wanting her to wait, he put his stuff in the back seat, and hopped into the passenger seat.

After she got going, she spoke to him, "So how much were you told?"

"Not much honestly, they kept it mostly secret."

She let out a slightly strained laugh, "Sorry about that, it was under my request. Also they did tell you what was expected of you yes?"

Izuku shook his head, causing the woman to sigh, "Alright, let me explain. First are you okay with cleaning?"

Raising and eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Then you should be okay. In return for housing you for a few weeks, you'll be cleaning the housing unit and kitchen. After you clean you are more than welcome to train as much as you want. Pixie can even help you if you want. Tiger will probably want to help you too."

'Pixie? Tiger? Where have I heard those names before?' He looked at her and asked, "What is your hero name? Are you part of a group?"

She sighed again, "Did they seriously not tell you anything?"

He shook his head.

She glanced at him incredulously, "So you got into a car without knowing about the person?"

He scratched his cheek and let out a small laugh, "I don't exactly feel fear, so I didn't even think of doubting it."

"That your quirk? Seems pretty weird you'd be sent to us if that's it. You brought the envelope didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag."

Nodding to him, "When we get there, I'll look over it. Also my hero name is Mandalay."

It clicked. "You're the leader of the Wild, Wild Pussycats!"

Sosaki laughed, "Correct!"

"You guys are amazing! I've watched a couple of your mountain rescues before!"

She smiled at him, "Glad to know we're not unknowns."

"Heroes like Endeavour and Hawks are really cool, but rescue Heroes are in a class of their own. It's one thing to defeat a villain, but to be able to save a whole village from a volcanic explosion is another!"

She giggled, "Thanks for the compliment, I'm guessing your favorite hero is All Might though?"

Tilting his head, "How did you know?"

She thumbed toward the backseat, where his All Might dufflebag sat. "Oh. Yeah, he's a personal hero. Him, along with another person are the reason I'm able to become a hero."

She smiled, "Mom?"

Izuku shook his head, "I love my mom, and she is a hero to me. But I didn't develop a quirk until about 3-4 months ago, so she didn't support me becoming a hero."

"Well, you can't blame her, I may not be a mother but I am a caretaker. I wouldn't support Kota, if he didn't have a quirk. I doubt he'd want to be a hero though." She said the last part under her breath.

"Kota?"

She nodded, "He's my brother's kid. His parents died when he was younger and I've been taking care of him since."

"Heroes?"

Another nod, "They died defending a town from a serial killer. They went out in a way that any hero would be proud of, but Kota resents them for it. So when you first meet, don't hold it against him. He'll probably ignore you, or say something mean."

They drove in silence through a forest lined road. Eventually it ended and opened up into a clearing, "And we're here."

The clearing was house to a two story building, an outdoor dining pavilion and a decent sized house.

"The team lives in the house, the larger building is used by the school to house students for summer camp. You're going to be cleaning it for a few hours a day, after that you have free rein. Come take you stuff in."

Getting his stuff out of the back seat and followed her in. Walking through the front door, he saw a woman, Pixie?, talking to a young boy, Kota?

"We're home!"

The two turned to them, Pixie lit up. Kota crossed his arms and walked up to the second floor.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little upset. I'm Tsuchikawa." She got about 3 inches away from his face, he could feel the heat in face rise.

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Let's fight!"

"Uh."

Pixie was tossed away from him by Sosaki, "Where are Tiger and Rag?"

Picking herself up, "They went to get food for the next few weeks."

"O! Let me text them!" Turning to him, "Pixie will show you to your room, hand me the envelope before you go?"

Nodding he dug through his bag and pulled it out for her. Taking it from him, he turned away and followed Pixie. Pixie took him down into the basement, which was just another living room. There were 3 doors branching off the main room. She took him to the door on the right and opened it. The room was simple, a bed in the corner, a small wooden desk and a closet.

"This is your room, the one across is Rag Doll's, the other is empty. The main floor has Tiger's room, and the top floor belongs to Mandalay, Kota and me. Need anything don't be afraid to ask." She winked at him, it caused another rush of red, but she walked away back toward the main floor.

Collecting himself, he went to the closet and emptied the clothes into dresser that was in there. 'This is going to be a long few months.'

With the bed already made and nothing but the clothes in his duffle bag to put away, he walked back out and up to the main living room.

Mandalay and Pixie were sitting at the dining table looking over the papers that were no doubt in the envelope. "What are those about anyway? Just my quirk?"

Pixie gained a huge grin and rushed him, "You me, outside now!" She picked him up and took him outside, with Mandalay following behind them.

Putting him down she jumped a few feet back and brought out her claws. "Ready?"

Putting his fists up he asked, "Any rules?"

She smiled, "Don't destroy the house or car."

Mandalay spoke up, "Or any of the buildings, I'd rather not have to deal with the furniture everywhere."

Pixie grunted, "Fine. Ready Izuku?"

He blushed at the first name being used, but nodded anyway.

She immediately dashed at him and took a swipe at his center of mass. She was just as fast as Midnight, but he could tell she wasn't a heavy front line fighter. Taking a step back and dodging the attack, he brought his knee up and tried to strike back but hit rock. She took the surprise to her advantage and sent a left hook at him which connected. He stumbled back and looked at her.

Her skin had a layer of rock encompassing her body, clothes and cat gloves.

"Bring it Zuku, show me your potential!" She still had her grin.

He had to admit she was a lot more fun to battle than Midnight, a lot less flirting. He smiled and prepared a spell. "[Frost Giant's Spear]."

A weapon a little taller than him, materialized out of thin air, made of ice that radiated cold.

"I see you have an ice up your sleeve."

He groaned, 'Much worse than Midnight.'

He charged her and threw the spear ahead of him, and prepared another spell. "[Pillars of Hell]."

The spear shattered against her armor and as she saw the small fire disc heading for her, she summoned a massive golem that encased her in its chest. The disc landed under her and went off but didn't seem to do anything to the golem.

The golem easily stood 5 meters tall and probably weighed 2 or 3 ton. None of his skills would help against it, spells were almost totally useless. Fire did nothing, same with ice and electricity. Necromancy was out as well, he learned that after his first use of it.

He was sparring against Aizawa, who was jumping around him and had decided to try and use [Reaper's Cage] on him to pin him. Aizawa was surprised but not angry. He had said that quirks that dealt with death and viscera, are unfairly considered evil.

So yeah, necromancy spells were out unless they were absolutely necessary. So his only choice was One for All, aiming for the right leg, he charged his left hand. The blow connected with his shout, and the leg did get blown off but was almost instantly rematerialized. His right hand was broken and before he could jump away, was kicked, hard. He felt his ribs crack and was sent hurtling through a tree.

Touching his left hand, "[Emergency Aid]"

'Ok. Left hand out, got eleven uses left.'

Running back in he was faced with a new problem, apparently Pixie-Bob can create constructs. They were smaller than the golem, so he could probably use his fingers against them. The tactic didn't feel nice nor did it make using his quirk easier.

Charging forward toward the golem, using the fingers on his right hand. He cleared his path and used his right foot charged with One for All. The golem wasn't as fast as Pixie-Bob, no doubt was, so hitting it was trivial. He honestly didn't want to hurt her so he tried aiming for where he knew she wasn't.

The kick landed and broke through the rock but hit something much harder than rock. He looked back at where his foot landed, and was greeted with a shiny color. 'Is that metal? Everything I read about her said she can somewhat control the ground.' Apparently that extended to ores.

He fell to the ground in a spin, and landed on his face. As soon as he hit the ground, rock encased him. Being pinned to the ground he called out, "I give."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the constructs sink back into the ground, and hear the sound of stone rumbling. The earth surrounding him, dissolved back into the ground and he was free.

[Spar Complete!

You have gained the following:

+1 Str

+1 Con

+1 Dex

+1 Agi

+1 Int

You have also gained 3,000 xp.]

[One for All has reached Level 11!

(Click to expand)]

"Uh. Are you okay?"

He flipped himself over with his still healing hand and saw Mandalay standing over him. 'Too close!' He could feel his face go red and managed to stutter out, "Yeah just give me a few minutes to heal." He closed his eyes to block his vision.

"Hmm that's helpful. You pack quite a punch, don'tcha?" Her voice was getting closer, he shut his eyes harder and heard her snicker.

"Okay!" He felt the ground pick him and peeked his eyes open. Pixie had made a bed out of dirt and carried him back to the house. "You have potential kid, not much experience obviously, but give you a year or two of actual hero training and I'll be much more interested." She finished with a smile and a wink. He closed his eyes again and touched his right hand, casting the spell.

—

They'd spent the last hour talking about his quirk, and how'd he be training the different properties of it. All Might, Eraserhead, and the Principal has lied about his quirk, which was fine with him, and said that his quirk was a grab bag quirk with multiple properties. They had conjured up a convoluted plan to get his body more use to punches with One for All. Izuku pointed out that Eraserhead had already come up with a plan for that.

It involved using each of his fingers and all bones possible, right before bed. He couldn't normally do this at home since he couldn't sleep at UA.

"How does your regeneration work anyhow? I've never heard of an instant heal quirk before.", asked Pixie.

"It's not instant but it feels like it. I have to get 8 hours of sleep for it to go off."

"Does it need to be sleep, or just lying down?"

Thinking through the prompt windows he got to Gamer's Body and read through it. "Sleep, pretty sure I need to be unconscious for it to go off."

"It's never gone off before eight hours before?"

He shook his head, "No, it refuses to work unless it's exactly eight hours."

Mandalay sighed, "Then there's no way to train that. What about the ice and fire quirks?"

"The ice weapon I can summon just seems to get bigger if I use it enough. Maybe I can put a little variation on it but probably not enough to make a new level of it."

"How many times can you use it?"

"Mm, maybe 20 times before I run out of my pool?"

She tilted her head at him, "Pool?"

He nodded, "Yeah all of my element based quirks draw from the same pool. So if I use up the pool, I can't use the others."

She put her hand to her chin, "So we have to increase the pool. What happens if it runs out? Does it increase it?"

He shook his head, "If it runs out I get a massive headache that puts me out of commission. So far the only thing I've found that increases the pool is training my mental strength."

'Hmm, that's going to be tricky. My team focuses more on physical training, but we can probably figure something out. What about the strength boost you used earlier? Does that draw on the pool?'

He shook his head, "No, that just seems to break my bones whenever I use it. That will probably be the easiest one to train honestly, but my healing also uses up the pool."

'So increasing the pool takes priority. What about the entry on taking others quirks?'

"I can't completely take a quirk, but I can take a bit of it. I also need to know how to use the quirk, I take."

'Try it on me, to use it you just need to think aloud and focus on a person or people. For right now just focus on me.'

"Alright." He stuck out his hand. She reciprocated and reached out for his hand. The instant her hand touched him, he could feel the pull of Transference. Allowing it to feed he pulled in the quirk.

[Quirk Absorbed! Telepathic Empathy Lvl: 5

(Select to expand)]

Looking into her eyes, he spoke aloud, 'Hello?' He immediately felt like he was drowning in a color, yellow?

'I honestly didn't think that would work sorry.' He felt orange swallow him.

He shook his head free of the feeling, 'It's alright, but what was that?'

'When a certain emotion takes over, it feels like a wave washing over you. Not fun or easy when you're dealing with fear or hate, but you eventually get used to it.'

'I can only imagine connecting to multiple people in the middle of a major rescue operation, so much fear.' He felt a mix of red and blue over take him, it made him shiver slightly.

'It's not fun, but it's part of the job.'

The quirk chose that moment to run out and made him blink. It took him a second before he noticed their hands were still touching and she was still staring at him. Pulling away quickly, he heard snickering. Looking to his left he saw, who he assumed was, Rag-Doll and Tiger had come back.

She gave him a smile, that made him feel uncomfortable, "We interrupting anything?"

He stuttered trying to come up with an answer," Uh."

"No, just practicing his quirk. He can use the quirks of other people, and I wanted to test it."

Tiger walked past them toward the kitchen and started putting stuff away. Rag-Doll smiled at Mandalay, "Oh, I'm sure, but looking into each other's eyes and holding hands, when you're by yourself doesn't seem like training."

He turned to look at Pixie Bob, who apparently had left in the middle of them talking. Mandalay seemed to take it stride, but he could barely make out her slightly red cheeks. Shrugging, she answered, "When he took my quirk, and used it on me the feedback was double compared to what I normally feel. As for Pixie, she must have gotten bored and left, I wasn't paying attention."

Rag snickered and walked up to him, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Shiretoko, but you can call me Rag."

He felt a massive hand on his shoulder. Looking up Tiger was looking down at him from behind his back. "Chatora, Chatora or Tiger work for me." He looked over at Mandalay and asked, "Has he been tested?"

She nodded, "He did well for freshly trained kid, and is decent enough to become a student. Pixie wiped the floor with him."

Tiger nodded, "Good, I'd hate to have to give her another training session."

Izuku sweatdropped, 'This is clearly the main front line trainer.'

Tiger looked back down at him, "Did you start cleaning yet?"

He shook his head. Tiger picked him up and put him under his arm as he walked toward the main building. "You're going to finish cleaning so we can get to training ASAP. Got it?"

He did the only thing he could do and nodded, "Got it."

They walked through the main lobby and went down the left hallway. It ended in a door that opened into a stairwell. "Supply closet is down the stairs and if you need anything else, or fresh supplies. Write a list, one of us will head to town for them."

Izuku was put down like a toddler, and Tiger left him alone. Sighing to himself, he started his job.

—

[New Skills Gained!

(See Below for list.)]

He honestly had never thought about gaining skills from cleaning. When he'd clean for school, he was always in a rush to get back to training. Taking his time and trying to clean perfectly, had given him the skills he needed to make this so much faster. The skills were also leveling pretty steadily, as he wasn't doing much of anything else.

"You do know you have like six months to spend here right? There's no need to try and clean the whole place in a single go."

He looked over to see Pixie Bob leaning against the wall. "It's alright, I don't need sleep and I don't get tired. I want to get this done as soon as possible, so I can spend more time training."

Pixie smirked at him, "Lucky lady."

He tilted his head at her and then it clicked, 'First Midnight, now Pixie. Really.' He could feel his cheeks rise in temperature, and started cleaning again. Pixie laughed, and walked off back toward the house.

The main floor hallways were cleaned a little over an hour later. It was time to clean the first room. Opening the door he was greeted with a slightly sweet smell, must have belonged to a girl. Luckily for him, even students in High School were respectful to their hosts and the room wasn't a mess and just needed to be wiped down.

A half hour later the first room was done. Going on to the second room, he was greeted with a flowery smell. 'I must be in the girls' dorm.'

[New Skill Created! Scent (Passive) Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

You are now able to smell as well as a dog and are able to distinguish people through smell. You are currently only pick up day old smells, this will increase with level. Scents can also be washed away by weather.

Max Scent Age: 1 day]

'Great. Now if I go into a room and it smells bad, it will be just that much worse.' Sighing to himself, he continued his task.

—

2 Hours Later

—

'How do dogs do this!' Dirty socks smelled like rotten egg boiled in sweat.

—

4 Hours Later

—

The smells slowed him down immensely, but he managed to finish off the last of the rooms and the two classrooms on the main floor. He managed to gain quite a few levels in his cleaning skills and even gained five points in Res.

It was already dark out, not that he minded. Though with him being in the middle of nowhere, and it being completely dark, courtesy of the mountains flanking them. He was sufficiently creeped out. Quickly making his way to the house, he knocked and entered.

The four pro heroes were sitting around the sofa talking.

Tiger asked, "Finished?"

He nodded, "I believe so, the last visitors didn't leave a large mess, so it was just a matter of mopping and cleaning off windows." Rag-Doll patted the seat next to her, taking the offer he sat down.

"The smells were the worst part."

"Smells?"

"My sense of smell is as good as a dog, makes bad smelling stuff much worse. Sweets become stronger too. The forest smells like pine sap, and rain."

Rag giggled, "You'd be an amazing tracker, any other tracking skills?"

Giving it a quick thought, "I can track a wild animal through a forest, or a person through a city. It's not really tracking but I have perfect recollection, so I never forget what a person looks like."

She laughed, "Doesn't count but makes it so much more helpful."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Mandalay spoke, "We were just talking about the students from last week."

Pixie Bob stretched and yawned, "No one promising enough to do a double take at, but they have strong futures."

"How long have you worked for the school? I didn't even know you were staff til today."

Pixie looked at Mandalay, asking, "Six? Seven years?"

"Five, or do you want to be older?"

Pixie's eyes filled with a bit of fear, "Nope. Five works for me."

'She must be scared of getting older.' Izuku snickered in his head.

"What were their quirks?"

Rag-Doll answered her, "Varied, and we're not supposed to tell you. It's considered a secret unless you are actually part of the school. Sorry Zuku."

He shook his head, "It's fine. I'll probably learn a clue or two when I actually get into UA."

"That's the spirit." She smacked him on his back.

"Is there anything left for me to clean?" He wanted to try and get everything out of the way tonight if possible.

Pixie smirked at him, "You eager to get beat up again?"

He smiled, "If that's what it takes, sure."

She laughed alongside Tiger and Rag. "Kid this is going to be a fun few months."

Mandalay answered his question, "The bathhouses and the dining pavilion still need to be cleaned."

"Is that everything?"

She nodded, "After those are done you have free reign. The only other thing I'll ask you to do is watch Kota when we go out on missions."

"Oh uh sure. That sounds fair, how often do you leave?"

She shrugged, 'Depends on when we're needed.'

Rag Doll looked at him, "So want to level your borrowing quirk?"

"I'd really like to, but it takes forever for me to regain a use of it. Right now it takes almost a full day to recharge."

"Awww. We'll have to let you try tomorrow."

"For right now though." Tiger spoke to him, "You can either start cleaning again or you can spar with me."

"Spar." He said quickly, he earned a couple of grins. "I'll clean afterwards."

"Fine by me kid." Tiger stood up and Izuku followed him out. The rest of the group followed them out. "No powers, fight me hand to hand got it?"

He nodded. "Good. Go!"

Tiger charged him and sent an open palm strike at him. Ducking the blow he sent a punch toward the hero's stomach and missed. Tiger had brought his knee up and kneed him in the sternum. The blow, not having its normal effects, allowed him to counter strike. Making use of dance skills Akito forced onto him, he went for a kick against the legs. Tiger, seeing the telegraphed attack, caught his leg and proceeded to throw him a couple of meters away.

'Don't look this way, but try to dodge and get behind him.'

Raising an eyebrow, 'Mandalay?'

Tiger rushed at him, and instead of dodging backward, Izuku rolled underneath it and tried to go for the back of his legs. Giving the back of one knee a quick jab, Tiger was brought down to one knee, but was far from done and kicked Izuku very very hard.

He was sent face first into the ground and received a prompt.

[New Statuses!

Concussion - 25% decrease to all physical and mental tasks.

Broken nose - Scent skill temporarily blocked.]

'Owww.' He actually felt that. Having had Gamer's Body for awhile he had forgotten how much feeling sucked. Getting up to his knees shakily, he started by casting [Emergency Aid] on his head. His vision was blurry and he felt light headed. As the spell worked its literal magic, he was surrounded by the 4 heroes.

"Are you ok?", it was Rag Doll.

Giving a thumbs up, he managed to slightly slur out, "Yup."

"He'll be fine in a couple minutes.", and that was Mandalay. 'Sorry by the way, I didn't think he would go full force.'

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. Can we keep going?" His voice sounded extremely nasally.

Tiger smiled, "Sure kid. I like your gusto. Don't try that move again though. Try something more you." He turned to Mandalay, "And you! No helping! Not only are you quicker than him, but you know how I fight!"

Mandalay smiled guiltily, "Hehe, sorry. Promise I won't help." 'Much.'

A few minutes of talking passed as Izuku healed himself. "You good to go?"

Taking a quick peek at his HP and Stamina, he nodded. "I'm good."

Getting up and separating, they each took a stance. 'Okay kid, you need to be quick, a single attack could take you out. So bob and weave.'

"Ready?"

He nodded and activated dodge.

[Dodge activated! Target: Chatora Yawara

15% Dodge Increase]

Tiger immediately pounced on him with an open palm attack. Relying on his speed, Izuku did a slight jump to the left out of the way of his free left hand. He went for his own punch, but it was thrown off by the elbow, that was aimed at his shoulder.

Caught off guard, but not unprepared. Izuku brought up his other hand and tried blocking as much force as he could. When it connected, he went with the momentum and rolled back on to his feet. He charged at Tiger and went for a couple quick jabs, none connected. The hero went for a swipe with his ridiculously thick forearm.

[Skill check pass!

Combat Reflexes leveled up by 1!]

Izuku bent backward to dodge the blow by the width of a hair. He used his own momentum to send a kick aimed up towards Tiger's head. It didn't connect, but there wasn't a retaliatory strike. That gave him the chance to jump back a bit and prepare for another chance to strike.

Tiger stood straight up and smiled widely, "How bout we take it up a notch and use our quirks?"

Izuku nodded and smiled, "Only if you're okay with losing."

The grin that Tiger had went wild, "Be prepared to taste dirt kid."

Tiger jumped at him, going for a jump. Izuku dodged the initial punch but was unprepared for the arm to snake toward him full force. That punch connected and not only pushed a foot back, but broke his nose again. Quickly casting the regen spell, he prepared for his attack.

The last two months hadn't been easy for him. Eraserhead had him train in a few forms of combat and each one was now at 100%. What he was most proud of though was the combat style he made himself.

[Unarmed Combat Lvl: 14 Xp: 74.2%

Anyone can throw a punch, but it takes a master to attack with any part of them.

Unstylized Unarmed Attacks deal 52.5% of your Str +Dex.

Fighting Styles -

Basic Boxing - 100%

Intermediate Boxing - 89%

Basic Judo - 100%

Intermediate Judo - 47%

Basic Tai Chi - 100%

Basic Knight Burst - 40%]

[Knight Burst Style - Progress: 40%

Throwing everything into your attacks and taking blows like the shield you are, use your Str and Res to deal damage.

Basic style formula - 40% of Str + 20% of Res.

Reduce incoming damage by 20% before any other buffs, skills or upgrades.

Style created by Izuku Midoriya.]

Since there was no way to study a style that didn't exist outside of him, he was stuck making up moves on his own and use it regularly. Sure his other side were stronger but this was his! Akito named it though.

Charging his left toes with One for All he blasted toward Tiger, who wasn't expecting the speed. Prepping his punch he took a swing at Tiger who caught it with his extended forearm. A punch was sent back at him, and sticking with his style, he punched it back. The force pushed him back, and he knew his hand was fractured. Not broken, but close.

Tiger rushed him the instant he landed and didn't let up. Izuku ducked and blocked the attack and sent a strike with his fractured hand toward the hero's stomach, charged with One for All. "Smash!" The attack seemed to connect, and as it went off the wind pushed away went past the hero toward the sky and didn't affect Tiger.

'Jump back!'

Using the toes in his unbroken foot, he jumped back to gain distance. He then noticed Tiger's other arm had elongated and had to try to capture him.

"Not bad kid, you need to get a lot faster if you want to get a hit in though. You okay to keep going?"

Izuku looked over his statuses. Both feet are considered broken, along with a hand. He could only jump away from a single attack, it would be an all out attack or he'd have to give up now.

He wouldn't consider himself cocky, but he knew he had a chance of getting a hit in and nodded.

He charged his foot and jumped back in. Charging his other leg with One for All, he was hoping to use a feint. Tiger either not seeing it or letting it happen blocked the feint, and received a charged punch toward his legs. It went off and too Izuku's dismay, Tiger's legs stretched thin and warped outward to avoid the attack. His leg was wrapped by Tiger's arm and as a punch was sent toward his face, Izuku made a decision.

Blocking out his common sense, he charged One for All into his skull. As the punch was sent flying toward his face he swung his head forward and made contact.

He didn't see the results as the attack made him black out.

—

Mandalay watched as Izuku flung his head toward Tiger's fist and against her mentor instincts was impressed that he actually landed a hit. It did nothing for him as he went limp and hung swaying from Tiger's leg lock.

"The kid shows more promise and more PLUS ULTRA than any student from this year's first years." Tiger gave a really large smile and oozed orange, "Pixie!"

Pixie gave a forced smile, "Yeah?" Green

"You're training against him tomorrow."

"What why!" Yellow.

"He needs to fight more people than just me to train his fighting style. You should be fine, I doubt he can punch through metal, probably sent but not enough to harm you." He looked at her, "You did say he can heal other people right?"

She nodded, "Correct."

He looked back at Pixie radiating a mix of orange and purple. "See? No harm done, even if he did manage to hit you."

She groaned and threw her head back, "Do I have to?" Blue.

"Yes, it will not only help him but you too."

"Fine!" She threw her arms up and walked back to the house. She let off green.

Tiger poked Izuku, "Is he going to be okay?"

"It looks like it.", Rag Doll said. "He has a concussion, both hands are broken and both feet are pretty bad. Other than that though, he doesn't seem to have any other physical weaknesses."

That shocked her, "Really?" Every person had some sort of weakness, be it a slightly weak liver, weak tooth, heart skipping a single beat every hour. For someone to not have any at all was strange, almost impossible.

"Is it bad I kinda want to watch his healing quirk go off?" Rag Doll was oozing a dark purple.

"Yes, it sounds morbid and creepy you want to watch him sleep."

She pouted and walked back to the house. Tiger started to follow her and Mandalay followed him. As they approached the front door, he turned around, "You said you wouldn't help him."

Her voice caught in her throat, 'How did he know? I only gave him a single hint.'

"But I think he should practice against you with you telegraphing your moves. It will help him learn to fight like a pro."

She let out an internal sigh of relief, "That sounds fine. We can work on it the day after tomorrow."

Tiger nodded and walked through the door, but not before looking back at her, "Also that was a nice blond dodge wasn't it?" Her senses were filled with green.

'Damn.' "Sorry, I just wanted to see him fight longer."

Tiger shrugged, "I think we'll see a lot more of that in the time to come."

—

Chapter end!

I'm so sorry about missing out last week! Not only was this chapter hard for me to write, but I got into a car accident and had to deal with that issue. So my writing time was shortened significantly. Then this last weekend, my internet went out and I wasn't able to do anything for writing, which includes posting.

Bad News! In an effort to save up for a car, I have to work more overtime. That means it will take me 2 weeks to update this story instead of 1 that I've been putting out at the start. I'm super sorry!

—

Izuku Midoriya

Level: 19 Xp: 487,304 / 503,268

Quirks: Gamer V2 (Lvl: 19), Transference (Lvl: 5), One for All (Lvl: 11)

Hp: 2,270

Mana: 3,065

Stamina: 2,115

Str: 241

Con: 227

Dex: 213

Agi: 255

Int: 206 (239)

Wis: 187

Cha: 58

Res: 196

Luck: 12

Bonus Points:

Perks: 0 points available

Gamer's Body

Gamer's Mind

Spell Casting

Knight's Vow (1 in use, 2 free)

Qualities: 1 Point available

Behind the Eyes (Lvl: 8)

Muscle Malleability (Lvl: Max)

Hunker Down (Lvl: 5 (Max))

Power Strike (Lvl: Max)

Physical Resistance (Lvl: 18)

Precise Strike (Lvl: Max)

Dodge (Lvl: 6)

Combat Reflexes (Lvl: 4)

Neuron Fire (Lvl: Max)

Skills:

Art (Core Skill)

Art History* (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Ceramics (Lvl: 2)

Drawing (Lvl: 4)

Painting (Lvl: 3)

Biking (Lvl: 16)

Blade Combat^ (Lvl: 12)

Styles Known:

Haleing Blade 100%

Computer Science (Core Skill)

Coding^ (Lvl: 10 (Max ))

Languages Known:

Python 100%

JavaScript 100%

Java 100%

C# 100%

Programming* (Lvl: 3)

Cooking (Lvl: 2)

Dance^ (Lvl: 8)

Categories Known:

Ceremonial (Styles Known: Kagura 48%)

Electronic (Styles Known: Jump 27%)

Historical (Styles Known: Ballet 62%)

Latin (Styles Known: Salsa 100%)

Street (Styles Known: Hip-Hop 55%)

Swing (Styles Known: Charleston 27%, Jitterbug 17%, Lindy Hop 18%)

Health (Core Skill)

Anatomy (Lvl: 10 (Max))

First Aid (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Sexual Health (Lvl: 10 (Max))

First Responder (Lvl: 10 (Max))

History (Core Skill)

Ancient History^ (Lvl: 2)

Japanese History (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Hero History (Lvl: 10 (Max))

World History (Lvl: 10 (Max))

World Religion (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Geography (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Modern^ (Lvl: 4)

Linguistics (Core Skill)

Japanese (Lvl: 10 (Max))

English (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Mandarin Chinese (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Korean (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Spanish (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Malay (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Russian (Lvl: 10 (Max))

French (Lvl: 2)

Magicks (Core Skill)

Theory^ (Lvl: 1)

Spell Resistance (Lvl: 16)

Mathematics (Core Skill)

Algebra (Lvl:10 (Max))

Geometry (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Economics (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Trigonometry (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Calculus (Lvl: 4)

Reading (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Science (Core Skill)

Astronomy* (Lvl: 8)

Biology* (Lvl: 2)

Chemistry* (Lvl: 5)

Physics* (Lvl: 1)

Sociology (Core Skill)

Politics (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Civics (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Speared Combat (Lvl: 4)

Styles Known - None

Sprint (Lvl: 17)

Swimming (Lvl: 16)

Subterfuge (Core Skill)

Lying (Lvl: 1)

Document Forging (Lvl: 4)

Disguise (Lvl: 5)

Tracking (Core Skill)

Natural (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Scent (Lvl: 3)

Sneak (Lvl: 14)

Urban (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Unarmed Combat^ (Lvl: 21)

Styles Known:

Basic Boxing 100%

Intermediate Boxing 89%

Basic Judo 100%

Intermediate Judo 47%

Basic Tai Chi 100%

Basic Knights Blast 42%

Way Finding (Core Skill)

Astral Direction (Lvl: Max)

Cartography (Lvl: 1)

Terrain Scouting (Lvl: 4)

Skills represented with an asterisk *, do not have a max Level. These skills will forever be expanded upon.

Skills represented with an arrow ^, have a max level, but contain sub-skills (or versions) that will never be limited.

Spells:

Banshee's Wail (Lvl: 2)

Blood Bomb (Lvl: 1)

Bone Blade (Lvl: 12

Cold Snap (Lvl: 3)

Emergency Aid (Lvl: Max)

Frost Giant's Spear (Lvl: 3)

Frost Dirk

Hermès' Blessing (Lvl: 1)

Magma Bomb (Lvl: 2)

Mana Bullet (Lvl: 6)

Mana Shield (Lvl: 4)

Mana Storm (Lvl: 3)

Tempest

Medic's Respite (Lvl: Max)

Odin's Rage (Lvl: 2)

Thundered Weapon

Pillars of Hell (Lvl: 3)

Reaper's Talon (Lvl: 2)

Reaper's Cage

Stinging Rain (Lvl: 2)

—

Spells in Detail (From this chapter)

Frost Giant's Spear Lvl: 3

A large spear of ice materialized in your open hand. This spear can be thrown, and deals normal damage.

Spears and all variations can only be used once before needing to be recast.

Damage = Normal Spear Combat Damage

Size = 170 cm

Cost = 120 Mana

Cool-down = None

Reaper's Talon Lvl: 2

Bones erupt near your feet and pursue your target until it runs out or it hits.

Damage = (15% of Con)

Range = 10 meters from Self

Cost = 500 mana

*Variation*:

Reaper's Cage Lvl: Max

A broken Rib cage erupts at your feet and pursues your target. Once captured the rib cage repairs itself and digs into the ground, in an attempt to contain the target.

Cage HP = 20% of Con

New Quality!

Combat Reflexes Lvl: 4

You have an innate chance to perfectly dodge an attack that you can see coming.

Dodge Chance: 5%

Reviews!

fictionelement777 - I've never played FF or DQ. Did I accidentally make monsters from them?

SuperSaiyanSora-Sama - I appreciate the comment. I hope and plan to finish this or get it to the point where I'm caught up with Anime.

QwertyBobberson - I thought it was unique and had potential to be really cute.

Shonisto - Thank you! I got the idea from a D&D campaign I played a few years ago.

MasterBlade47 - While that would be funny, it doesn't work like that. Passive and Active skills have a max level, for example Mana Bullet has a max level of 10.

Fire: I have never seen Fire Force and I already know what the quirk is going to be. It will have some properties of fire though.

Dying will: See above

Winter Kitsu: That's a little too strong but I like the idea, I'll add it to my list. Thank you! As for Akito, I was not planning on it, but there's a chance depending on how well I can write it in. She is already like a little sister at this point to him. He doesn't notice the brocon though. As for physical transformations, perhaps. You'll have to see.

: I'm glad you stayed around! Thanks for the compliment! What story can you have if the main character just beats everything in his path? While she may act older and mental be older, she still has the mannerisms of a child, because she's been treated like that by both parents and sister. I'm glad you like her. I think you'll like what I have planned for Eri's arc. Hmm, haven't thought of that ship before, isn't there a Doujin of it? I'll think about it, we'll see what the future holds in store.

ProjectIceman: Who told you! Damn gossiping birbs.

Dragonborn2704: Penny is precious and the only one who can appreciate and love her to the fullest is Ruby. Change my Mind. Stay out of my notes! But yes it is a Dishonored reference. Love that game. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!

Jack: How do you know Midnight's quirk works the same? As I said, ALL heroes are getting power ups. Also I don't like Mineta either, along with several other students.

FanficFan909: No they will not, but keep in mind I did say they will be prevalent for the first arc or two. We're still in the first arc.

Wowow2264: Sorry for the typo. I type on a tiny keyboard, onto my phone. It's also how I edit this :/ not efficient but it has to do. I'll fix it as soon as this goes up! Also checking it over I forgot a skill from the first chapter! Document Forging!

WouldYouKidnapA: Sorry to see you go. Have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry for any typos or mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!

—

Chapter 8 - Agility

Agi or Agility, is the representation of your body's fluidity and reflexes. As Agi increases your dodge chance and the flexibility of your joints increase. Base dodge chance, just like Dex, is just as incalculable. So

Small Sticky Note-

I get a headache from this stat, don't think just use it.

—

Later that Night

—

[You have slept for the required 8 hours and all statuses have been returned to normal.]

Izuku sat up and yawned, using One for All through his head probably wasn't a good idea. Without Gamer's Body, he was sure he would have died. Getting up, he checked the prompts from the spar.

[You have completed a sparring session and have gained the following:

+2 Str

+4 Con

+2 Dex

+3 Agi

+1 Int

+4 Res

8,000 Xp]

"So close!" He'd probably need to do two more sparring sessions, and then he'd be stuck at one again. Sighing to himself, he grabbed a set of clean clothes from his bag.

'Need to find the washroom.'

It was dark, his room had been lit by a nightlight, but opening the door to the landing, it was pitch black. 'Maybe.'

Focusing his eyes hard into the pitch black, he received a ping.

[New Skill Created! Dark Senses (Active) Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

All manner of creatures can see in the dark, but a being made of darkness is a true terror. Using senses honed in the dark, you will gain the ability to use all senses in shadows.

This skill costs 5 mana a second.

_This is a skill of Dark. _

Senses unlocked:

Sight (30 ft.)]

Closing the window, he looked around the room. Everything was different grays, but he could see. 'Not the skill I imagined, but it will work.'

Making his way up the stairs into the main lobby, he had a thought. Pixie never told him where the bathrooms were, and the only one he knew of was at the other building. Sighing, he made his way to the front door.

The moon was nowhere to be seen, while the stars, not being blocked out by man-made lights, shown like lights on a Christmas tree. They radiated brighter than he expected, and the Milky Way was a blur of blues and purples. Turning off Dark Senses, the sky became less luminous, but everything was sharper. He could clearly make out the different constellations, and even see a red dot, that he assumed was Mars.

"Wow."

He looked toward the dorm building, it had a few lights on in the main floor. While he could see the building, the distance between here and there was covered in black. Turning back on his night vision, he walked toward the main building.

The baths were toward the back of the building, but the water needed to be turned on and heated first. He knew where to go thanks to his cleaning spree hours earlier, they were in the basement. The door down to the controls, was next to the main entrance to the separate baths.

It appeared he would waste his time though, as the ON lights for the controls were on and running already. 'Wonder who's here at this time?'

Walking into the changing room, he undressed and walked into the bath. A soft singing was easily heard in the bath, against the sound of the forest at night, it seemed to be a spirit. Though his hearing told him it was someone on the girl's side of the bath. Sitting down in the warm water and soaking, he closed his eyes and started to think.

'I still haven't completed a single quest. Not even the one from All Might, and the one for Kat seems to be stuck until I can somehow learn more about her. Aki and Sei don't seem to know much more, and I doubt their dad knows much either.' According to All Might, the girls' father said Kat was secretive and didn't share anything about her past with him.

That left the only thing to do is finding his own clues and as far as he could tell America was the only place to get them. So that left the quest unable to be finished, as he had no way of getting there.

As for All Mights' quest, the only clue was to make One for All his own. He had a vague idea of how to do it too, making his own fighting style and leveling up the quirk itself. The style went up by a single percent after the fight with Tiger, but it didn't level the quirk.

'I wonder how I can get more quests?' He'd have to ask the girls once he got back. That was about a month away though, and before that he had to spend a bunch of time training. All Might wanted him to level One for All to unlock Lvl 15 and Eraserhead wanted the main part of his power under better control. Which meant getting Full Cowl.

He personally wanted to level up his spells and skills though, certain skills he had access to unlocked amazing benefits once they hit Max level. [Reading] not only made him read books 15% faster but it also gave him a 5% boost to leveling non-physical skills. Seiren made helped him get Natural and Urban tracking to max level. Both allowed him to bring up a menu with tracks or a list of people who were next to him.

One that had way more impact though was Hero History. When he hit max level it had unlocked a perk that he was sorely wanting to take.

[Hero Analysis - Digging through the archive that is your brain, you are able to identify the weaknesses and strengths of quirks similar to past heroes.]

Not to brag, but he could already do that before getting Gamer. Probably just not at the level the perk would give him. Scrolling down the window, two new options were available.

[Wisdom of Two - You have made contact with a being that can speak into your mind. Gain a second opinion on actions and thoughts.]

'Weird.' Obviously it came from Mandalay. 'Could be helpful, I'll have to ask if Kat had the perk.' The other had come from RagDoll.

[Tracking Specialist - You've met a being whose specialty is tracking. Gain access to 3 high grade tracking skills.]

He had no idea if he would ever take it, but it had really great potential. He currently only had access to two high grade skills, Astral Direction and Magick Theory. One allowed him access to the compass on his HUD, and the other supposedly helped with creating new sub-spells and new spells entirely. The former didn't seem to earn its grade, but according to Seiren, it was super helpful once you gained access to more way-finding skills. The latter was no help right now, not until he gained access to materials for new spells.

The singing stopped, and Izuku heard water being disrupted.

'Izuku?' Oh, Mandalay was singing.

He shouted to the other side, "Hello!"

'How long have you been here?' She sounded slightly distressed.

"Not super long!"

'Oh.' There was a long pause. 'I'm getting out now. Make sure you turn everything off.'

"Okay!" After a few seconds he heard the changing room door close and the sound of the forest took over.

Looking over his stats, he went back to the question he was asking himself over the last few weeks. 'What quality should I take?'

[ See list below. ]

Steel Bones obviously had the greatest short term benefit, but with each level up his bones stopped breaking more and more. So that was a wasted point. An unarmed combat quality would be amazing to take. The issue was that either he hadn't unlocked it, or it didn't exist. There were two different ones so far, one for swords and another for spears. He really wanted to take swords, if he was honest with himself.

[Life of Five Rings] was no doubt based on, Book of Five Rings. The description wasn't very detailed, like most things in the menus, but piecing it together, he assumed he gained access to the sword Style of Musashi. That by itself made it more worth than anything, but just sentimentally. Swords couldn't be used with One for All, he tested it out with Sei, the day after being punted into the ocean. While he could summon the Ice spear with a spell, it was single use only, and he didn't really see himself using it in the future. So that meant the spear quality was out.

[Mental Calculator] was useless to him. [Glossolalia] seemed interesting at first, but then he realized he could just learn a language by hearing it. So that was out. [Lost with Directions] and [Library of Knowledge] we're out until he gained more skills in each of those categories. He really didn't want to unlock something mundane. Both of the [Peace of] skills were out, as he didn't have anything that would benefit from it immediately.

According to Sei, [Ambidextrous] and [Rubber Joints] were super helpful and allowed him to unlock new skills, but they were mostly weapon based. So they were put in the Maybe pile. [Insomniac] didn't seem to be great, he didn't have to sleep unless he was injured and that made it only conditional. So it went in the Maybe Later Pile, along with [Longevity]. Even with [Gamer's Mind] he was horrid at public speaking, so [Political Suave] was out. [Photographic Memory] didn't give him any advantage and was just a memory lane type thing.

He didn't plan on going into a massive battle or getting close to death soon, so ['Til the Last Breath] was out, for now. Temporary boosts like [Hunker Down] were out, until he gained a way to level qualities faster. [Ancestral Blood] was out as he couldn't see himself ever needing it, the same with [Legacy of Masks]. So that left him with only a handful of choices. He could either make gaining mental stats easier or he could just increase a single stat by a small percentage. If he didn't want to do any of those he could just go for [Scientific Inspiration]. At first he didn't see the benefit in it, but Aki pointed out that he could just use the internet to look up scientists. That meant he could just gain the understanding of anything that person knew, for a short time.

That would make learning certain skills so much faster and would even allow him to learn things from the past. Which by itself was amazing.

'Ok kid, finish up, and get out of there. Come tell me what's wrong.' Sosaki?

'Sorry for crashing your train of thought, but you were radiating so much indecisiveness, and it was giving me a headache. So hurry up.'

"Whoops." He decided to not keep her waiting and hurried up.

—

Walking out of the changing room, he saw Mandalay playing on her phone. Looking up and seeing him, she stuffed it into her pocket and waved for him to follow. The baths were already turned off and she turned off the lights as she walked out.

As the last night went off, he activated [Dark Senses] and watched as she gracefully stepped around small rocks.

'Can she see in the dark?'

She asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Can you see in the dark?"

She chuckled, "No, I just know where most things are. Watch." After a few seconds he could just barely make out the image superimposed over his vision. It was an overlay of the land from the dorms to the house. A path was highlighted and they were following it to a T.

"So you just take the same path every time?"

He could see her nod, "Yup!" She turned around and looked at him, "The question now is, how can you" she poked him, "see in the dark?"

"I have night vision. It only goes so far but it's better than nothing. Also I thought you could only talk to people, what was that image?"

'Wasn't an image, it was an idea. Your mind processed it into an image that you could see. To me it was just the route I take.'

That made sense, he guessed. Not like he had any other idea what it could be.

'So. What was causing the indecisiveness earlier?'

Izuku panicked slightly until he remembered the lie Eraserhead had told him. "According to my body's calculations, very soon I can reach a point either physically or mentally that would surpass my current abilities. Or I can make learning new things easier for myself."

"Hmm." She squinted her eyes at him, "Well your elemental quirks are connected to your mental state yes?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah."

"Then I would go for that. Was that it?"

He blushed, was it that simple? "Um I guess yeah."

"Good, Do you have a light quirk?"

What? "No why?"

"Cause it would be nice to see." She spun around and walked back toward the house.

Izuku followed her back to the house where she turned on a light. "So what do you plan on doing until morning?"

"Probably go for a run."

She yawned and stretched, making him blush. 'Loose t-shirt.'

She looked at him and smirked, "Goodnight Izuku."

He managed to squeak out, "Night."

As he walked back outside, he turned off the light and sat down on the front steps. Opening his Qualities window, and looking through both options he made his decision. 'Mental Gymnastics it is.' His decision was based on the fact his Wis wasn't high enough to warrant a 5% increase.

[New Quality added! Mental Gymnastics Lvl: Max

You ability to learn and adapt is greater than the average person.

Increase Bonus stat point gains from mental exercises by 25%.]

'Ok, how would I train Wis in the middle of a forest?'

—

[New Skill Created! Blind Fighting Lvl: 1

Blinded, darkness, or sheer stupidity, sometimes you can't use your eyes.

Miss chance when blinded - 95%

Dodge chance when blinded - 5%]

So maybe that wasn't the greatest idea, but hey, he got a new skill. He was currently laid out in the middle of a dark forest after running into a low hanging branch.

His plan was to try running blindly through the forest but it didn't increase his Wis or Int at all. All it did was lay him out and make him freak out for a second at a time. Lots of fun, Yup.

_CRUNCH!_

Sitting straight up and turning on [Dark Senses], he looked around him. Nothing but trees, but what made that sound? Activating stealth he crept his way toward the origin of the sound and was greeted with a box.

[You are about to enter a Dungeon!

Training Area - Stone Golem Forest

Monsters of various levels will appear here, and there is not a time limit! If you wish to leave, Run!

Do you wish to continue?]

'That doesn't sound good.' Against his better judgment, he selected yes and walked in.

Rounding around a tree, he saw the first golem.

[Stone Golem

Level: 25

Hp: ?

Mana: 0 / 0

Stamina: 0 / 0

Str:

Con:

Dex:

Agi:

Int:

Wis:

Cha:

Res:

Luck: ]

'This could be problematic.' During his fight with Pixie, he had used One for All to destroy them, and he wasn't in a safe environment to knock parts of himself out of commission. 'What spells would work?'

Reaper's Talon would be solid damage, along with Bone Blade. He doubted the shatter effect would do anything. Fire didn't work yesterday and Ice would shatter instantly. Magma Bomb might work, he'd have to try it out.

Sneaking toward the back of the golem, which stood around 4 meters high, he summoned a bone blade. As he inched closer and closer he received a ping, that his [Sneak] had gone up to level 15. As it had done with other skills with max levels higher than 10 he received another notification. Swiping it away, he pulled back his sword and struck out.

The attack landed without any problem, and exploded. Taking a quick look at its HP, he was greeted with only about 400 hp going down. Jumping back from its cry and stomp, he sighed to himself. 'This could be awhile.'

—

[2,000 XP Gained!]

Luckily for him, it's cry didn't attract more of them. Unluckily though, he'd been punched a few times and stomped on once, before being able to put it down.

He was sitting on top of the rock golem, that had crumbled into smaller rocks and a single massive boulder that made up one of the fist. While he healed his wounds, the ground below him and the remains started to rumble and be consumed by the ground. Panicking he jumped off and went to hide behind a tree.

A few seconds later, a much smaller golem came out of the thicket and looked right at him. Preparing for another fight he summoned his blade and used observe.

[Pixie Golem (Iwakuzu)

Note: You have encountered a being whose level and stats far surpass your own. Level up to reveal more information about them.]

'This is bad.' While Gamer's Mind wouldn't let him panic, it didn't stop him from acting it. Desummoning his blade, he put his hands up and backed away. He wasn't stupid enough to fight that thing.

It continued to look at him, but turned after all the rocks and single boulder had disappeared into the ground. It stuck out it's stub of a hand, and new rock started to form. It started to take the form of a massive turtle with a tail-like club sticking out the back. After the main body formed and harder stone surrounded it, spikes started to serrate the edges, face and tail.

Iwakuzu turned away and walked back into the forest. 'So that's what's creating them.' Izuku watched as the new golem shook itself, and grumbled. Not wanting to fight another golem, he started to make his way back toward the house. He had to ask Pixie what the golem was.

—

He had apparently walked/ran quite a distance, as by the time he got back, it was already daybreak. When he walked in, Tiger was cooking, Kota, Pixie, and Rag were sitting at the table.

Pixie turned the door and smiled at him, "Hey Zuku!"

RagDoll, turned in her chair and raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do you look like you lost a fight?"

Scratching the back of his neck, "I found a golem wandering in the forest and took it out. It got a few good hits in."

Pixie lit up, "What did it look like?"

What? "I guess like a person with a really big hand. Why?"

She sat back into her with a huff, "Lame, Iwa needs new ideas."

Taking a seat, he asked, "I saw that golem, does it not attack people like the others?"

"Nah, he was made to be passive. Even if he is attacked he'll just run for it."

"Can it fight at all?"

She was about to answer, then closed her mouth and started to think. "Maybe? If I tried to force it? I only ever use it to make new golems for the surrounding forest, and for training."

"I didn't even know you could make something like that, it's really cool." He finished with a smile.

She laughed as she answered, "Not all me kid, it took 3 people to make Iwa. One to make the body and give him the powers, another to make him somewhat sentient, and another to make them last."

"I didn't know that was even possible with quirks."

"Quirks have been evolving rapidly since they appeared. The kid who helped, with making him sentient, was a doll master. She used weapon wielding dolls to attack people, and eventually learned how to make the dolls sentient."

"Can we please not talk about her?" It was RagDoll.

Izuku gave her a raised eyebrow, but it must have been bad as even Kota shook a bit. "What did she do?"

Pixie laughed, "It's not what she did that was the problem, it was what the dolls did without her."

"What?"

Tiger answered while cooking, "When she left the dolls alone or went to sleep, they would patrol the halls and around the building. RagDoll woke up in the middle of night and had her soul scared out of her by a doll who appeared out of the shadows, wielding a knife."

Pixie laughed loudly, "You should have heard the scream, she woke nearly everyone into a battle ready stance. Aizawa was so mad. Totally worth it."

There was a thud under the table and Pixie made a face. "You laugh but the kid who could age people or objects, nearly scared you into a coma."

She let out a stressed laugh, "Hey now, no reason to twist the knife."

Izuku let out a light chuckle. "When do you plan to go back on missions?"

"Mandalay decides that, I think she said something about next week. Why?"

"I would really like to spar against either you or Tiger at least twice, before then."

Tiger grunted at him, "After breakfast, and if you aren't knocked out, right before dinner."

"Great!"

—

[Sparring complete!

You have gained the following:

+2 Str

+1 Con

+1 Dex

+1 Agi

+1 Int

4,000 xp]

'Really? You couldn't give me 1,000 more XP?'

Pixie, using her quirk, was carrying him again, after Tiger had laid him out. The fight was almost like the first one, but he didn't knock himself this time. Tiger's fighting style was weird and hard to get used to, as he could just inflate, or deflate, his body however needed. Even if he deflated and stretched out his arms, they still kept their natural strength.

Izuku did notice that grabs and throws were his favorites. His Judo helped a lot, but Tiger must have been much better then himself as he didn't know any of the maneuvers he was using.

"Thanks."

Pixie smiled at him, "No prob. It's nice seeing a student going all out from the start instead of 3 days in." She raised him up and whispered to him, "Plus you're a useful distraction to keep him from training me."

Izuku sweat dropped, "Glad I could be useful."

—

[5 hours Later]

—

[Level Up!

You have reached Level 20! New mechanics have been unlocked and new choices are able to be made!

You have gained the following:

1x Perk Point

1x Quality Point

5x Bonus Stat Points]

'I did it.' He would have jumped up and cheered but both of his legs were broken, along with his feet, and both of his arms were flat against the ground in weird angles. He did let out a cry of victory though, which considering his bruised neck and the massive amount of damage to his chest. Came out sounding like a small animal crying victoriously.

Pixie had hurried over to him, worry on her face, "Are you okay?"

He started crying, He didn't care. 'You okay?' "Tomo check him over."

A brief second filled with the sound of crying passed. "Besides his obvious injuries, he's fine."

"Hmm. Pixie take him to the house."

He was picked up, still crying, and as they got closer to the house he calmed to a sniffle. Pixie had laid him down on the couch, and with everyone surrounding him. Mandalay asked, 'You done?'

"Yeah I'm good."

Pixie, loudly stated, "Don't do that to me, I thought I seriously hurt you."

RagDoll laughed, "Was funny though."

"Enough, let him heal up. After that you're explaining got it?" He nodded. "Alright then, Tomo and I will cook tonight. Izuku when you're good to go, get cleaned up."

Everyone left him on the couch, and with past experience, had left his hands crossing. Casting Emergency Aid on one of his arms, he began healing himself.

Roughly ten minutes later, he was able to sit up and start going through his menus. 'Hands are shaking pretty badly must have be excitement.' He didn't know what emotions [Gamer's Mind] blocked, and pinned that to the to do list.

Selecting Quirks, and scrolling down to the bottom. The ?s were highlighted.

[Do you wish to unlock this quirk?

The following will happen if you decide to:

Player Level will revert to 1

Lose all progress on all skills, spells and quirks.

You will not be able to earn Bonus Stat Points, Perk Points, or Quality Points until you repay your XP debt.

Do you wish to proceed? Yes or No?

Note: The Gamer suggests lying down and to have no plans for a day, before selecting yes.]

'That's not ominous. Maybe I should do it after Dinner and tell them I won't be able to do anything for the next day?' Nodding to himself he got up after his legs healed and went to wash up.

—

An hour Later

—

Using the messaging system that comes with Gamer, he sent a message to Seiren.

_Just reach 20, says I'll be out of commission for a day. Any clue why or what will happen?_

_None. Mom and us had quirks naturally, maybe it's from the fact it's going to rewrite your genetic code?_

That didn't sound fun.

_Maybe. I'll message you once it's done._

_Good luck. Don't die or do anything too stupid._

_Tell Aki I said Hi._

_Will do._

With that out of the way, he made his way down to dinner. He didn't normally eat as it wasn't needed, but not knowing what was about to happen, he sat down and ate.

"Ok Izuku, do you want to explain what that was?" Everyone looked at him.

Feeling the eyes on him, he answered, "I reached a certain point physically and mentally that will allow me to unlock a new part of me. I just got too emotional and overloaded I guess. I'm sorry."

RagDoll reached over and patted his back slightly rough, "It's alright Zuku. You just scared Pixie, nothing bad happened." She finished with a snicker.

"Hey! It's not funny."

She made a smug face at Pixie, "You get scared by lots of stuff though."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Yup."

"Enough! Finish eating and if you still want to argue then battle outside." Tiger apparently had enough of that.

'If you want to see her turn white, leave her birth date on a piece of paper taped to the calendar. She starts freaking out, it's pretty funny.' Izuku forced himself not to snicker out loud, but he saw Mandalay had a grin on her face and couldn't keep from smiling.

"Hey! What did she say?" Pixie pointed her chopsticks at him, with a glare.

"Nothing! She just called you two kids."

[Lying Leveled Up! Lvl: 1 - 2

Lies have a 2% chance of success.]

Pixie whined at Mandalay who kept her smile. "Prove me wrong."

"Shino."

"Stop whining, eat."

—

After dinner Izuku helped with dishes and spoke to Mandalay.

"I'm going to be out of commission for the next day til about now, it's part of the process of unlocking a new part of me."

"Hmm. Will you need anything?"

"I don't know honestly. This is the first and, hopefully, only time I'll have to do this."

"We'll leave you be then, come find one of us once it's done. You'll be expected to finish cleaning though."

"Yes ma'am."

Finishing up and stretching she waved to him as she walked outside, "See you tomorrow Izuku."

Cleaning off his own hands, he quickly made his way to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed he reopened the Quirk menu and scrolled down.

[Do you wish to proceed? Yes or no?]

Selecting yes, a new box appeared along with several notifications.

[Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind have been temporarily disabled.]

[Stats temporarily reduced to 10.]

[Genetic Rewrite in Progress: 000/100]

"What?" As soon as he finished reading, pain flared through his entire body. From his head to the tips of his toes, it felt like fire and acid were coursing through his veins. He could feel himself wanting to cry out in pain, but his throat and lungs revolted against doing anything.

It was when he attempted to lay down that his body spazzed, and the feeling of his muscle tearing themselves apart forced him on his back in an awkward uncomfortable position.

'This is going to suck.' He passed out.

—

So much red, it was overwhelming, she wasn't prepared for it. As fast as it came, it was replaced with a flash of blue and then disappeared. Shakily picking herself up off the ground, she collected her thoughts and immediately ran back toward the house.

The only person in the house right now was Izuku. She didn't know what his plan was, but she knew it wasn't anger that brought this red. Massive amounts of pain could bring red too, and he said he'd be out of commission. Two plus two equals four, it was rather easy to put together.

Crashing through the door, it flew open to reveal an unconscious Izuku lying awkwardly against his bed. Checking his pulse, she found it rapid but still there, which was good. His skin was red, like he had a rash covering his entire body, and he was sweating profusely.

She laid him down properly, ran to the kitchen to grab a towel and bucket of cold water.

'Izuku needs help. Tomo get here fast.'

Tomo was the resident healer, and with Ryu being able to make almost anything. They could handle almost any situation that arose. Making her way back to Izuku, she put a damp cloth over his forehead and waited. 'Yellow.' Ryu and Tomo, followed by Tiger, came rushing in a little bit later.

Ryu spoke first, "What happened?"

Before she could answer, Tomo started listing off problems, "He's running a really high fever, all of his nerves are going haywire, his muscles are spazzing, and he has something going on with his brain."

Ryu whistled, she still gave blue, "Damn. It's all or nothing for this kid ain't it?"

Tiger grunted, "How did this start?"

"I don't know, he just said he'd be out of commission for a day."

"I don't think there's much I can do. The most we can do is make him comfortable, he knew this would happen obviously, so I say trust him." Tomo picked up the water bowl and went to refill it.

She looked down at Izuku. His face twitched in pain every so often. 'Kid you seriously need to work on your timing.' Did he seriously have to do this when they were watching him?

—

Izuku awoke to his body sore, itchy, and chafed. All in all he felt uncomfortable, and dried out. 'Need something to drink.' Turning his head was assaulted by a headache that flared, making it feel like his head was splitting down the middle. He kept himself from crying out and turned his head back. Laying there he looked at his HUD and looked at the time. '8, another hour to go I guess.'

As the thought finished, his door was kicked in by Pixie, followed by RagDoll.

"Kid!"

He tried to smile but it apparently wasn't reassuring as RagDoll frowned.

"Hi. How did you know I was awake?"

"RagDoll sensed your sharp pain."

RagDoll walked up to him, picking up a glass of water and helped him drink. Taking a few sips, she put it back down and started poking him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hurt." She smiled at him and it slowly started becoming creepy. "I'm trying to figure out what needs help first."

Every poke felt like a stab and his head was still splitting. It stopped when Pixie threw RagDoll away behind her. "Don't mind her. What happened to you, your body has been writhing and sweating for the last day. We almost called your mom and UA staff, but Shino told us not to."

"Parts of my quirk turned off in order to rewrite my body."

RagDoll got back into his face. "That explains so much! Can you do that on call? It would make you such a great guinea pig!"

Pixie threw her away again. "No experiments!" She looked at him, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"About an hour."

"You feeling okay?"

"Was thirsty, and I have a massive headache, but good otherwise."

She smiled and knelt down next to him, "So how did you get Mandalay to like you?"

Izuku just stared at her, "What?"

She flicked his nose, causing a sharp pain, "Don't play dumb, now tell me."

"I don't know what you mean!"

Before she could flick him again, RagDoll threw Pixie out the door, "Don't hurt my patient!"

She might have been the least combative of the pussycats, but RagDoll was trained just like any of them. He heard Pixie land and watched as she charged at RagDoll with a smile.

They ended up rolling around and pinning each other's arms and legs. This continued for a minute before Tiger's massive form blocked the light coming from the main room. He grinned as he saw him awake, and looked at the girls, who stopped to stare at him.

"Let's go train!" While he couldn't see their faces, he could imagine them paling. They made a mad dash for the door and tried to slip past him but were easily caught. Izuku kept from laughing but smiled as they fought against Tiger's grip.

"Glad to see you're okay kid. Get better soon so we can train again."

Izuku smiled at him, and nodded.

A minute after they left, Mandalay walked in with some food. "Can you eat?"

Izuku was about to answer but his stomach did it for him. 'Got to get used to Gamer's Body apparently.' Looking at his condition menu, he answered, "No, it hurts too much to move."

She made a face, "Well I'm not feeding you. Get better soon. The food will be warm by the time you get better." She walked out and left Izuku to himself.

'Wonder if I can cast spells.' "[Healer's Respite]" The spell encased him, but he received a prompt. [Do you wish to cancel the Genetic Rewrite process?] 'Nope!' The prompt went away, 'Dang.'

Sighing to himself, he used thought to go through random menus.

—

Chapter 8 End!

—

I'm so sorry for how long this took to get out. Little brother dropped computer tower and a handful of parts broke. Had to go scavenging for replacement parts at thrift stores and stuff. On top of that, I've been procrastinating this chapter cause I feel like it wasn't very good. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like everyone to know, I work in a job that is considered essential and am working overtime consistently thanks to the virus. This makes writing difficult and slowgoing, I apologize.

Chapter 9 - Intelligence

Int, or Intelligence, is the manifestation of your ability to learn and create new ideas. This stat helps with the effects of spells and the effectiveness of certain skills. Increasing this stat helps with general easiness in life, and makes skills perform generally easier.

—

Written in margin of page-

Most spells require Int, always worth increasing. Emitter quirks also tend to use Mana.

—

[Genetic Rewrite Complete!]

[Gamer's Body enabled! Gamer's Mind enabled!]

[You are currently in an Xp debt. You currently owe 503,000 xp. Until this is paid no xp maybe earned and new levels cannot be reached.

Your stats have been restored to their previous values, but please note you will not gain bonus stat points from training until the debt is paid back.]

[New Quirk Permanently Added!

Heliokinesis Lvl: 1 (Born) U-Tier Quirk

You are a star in the dark, a beacon of light and a force of cosmic power. Are you a descendant of Amaterasu or a new freak of nature?

Powers Manifested:

Gyrokinesis

Pyrokinesis]

[Your born quirk is unlike any other quirk you have or will have access too. As you now have access to it, you have unlocked a new upgrade menu! Say Heliokinesis Upgrades to learn more!]

'Oh my..'

'Are you okay? We're on our way.'

He was fine but the last tick of percent, hurt, a lot. The pain instantly went away once both Gamer's Body and Mind activated again. But holy. Dad's and Mom's quirks combined, and they made something ridiculous. He had no idea what he was capable of, but he was more than ready to explore the possibilities.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, letting Mandalay, and RagDoll through.

"RagDoll says you had a sharp pain and everything went away all at once. I guess your powers are back?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yup."

RagDoll smiled and tilted her head, "What did you get?"

"Something called Heliokinesis, pretty much gravity and fire in one."

"Cooool."

'Any limitations on it?"

Shaking his head, "No, just need to use them a lot like my super strength and quirk borrowing."

She smirked, 'Get ready then kid, you have to get it to a usable point to use it effectively.'

RagDoll cheered, "Time to train!"

'Oh no.'

'Lots of blue. Why are you worried? It's not like you can get tired.'

Oh yeah. "Let's do this!"

—

"Kid this is kind of sad, reminds me of a toddler first using its powers."

Tiger was really laying it on thick, but she couldn't deny he was right. It was kind sad to see a kid who can level one of Pixie's golems to rubble in a single hit, and could wield lightning, doing almost squat with a new power. His fire barely lasted a second before going out, and his telekinesis could barely pick up a pebble.

'Blue.' Looking over at RagDoll, she took in the look of worry. 'He okay?'

"Yes and no. Physically he's almost perfect, but every time he uses his fire, his body slowly unravels molecularly. It's kind of like burning away a log. His telekinesis is draining his reserves pretty rapidly, he might get knocked out here soon."

Hmmm. 'Can you tell at what rate?'

She made a motion with her hand, "50/50. It seems to depend on the amount of fire and the strength. His gravity is a bit harder, he would have a better understanding of that one."

—

'My mana is dropping like a stone.' He could feel the headache building as the small pebbles slowly moved toward him. From what he could tell Gyrokinesis didn't allow him to repel objects, just attract them. He could also cause them to circle around him, but that was more draining than bringing stuff to him.

He stopped as soon as his mana hit the 300s and the pebbles he was controlling dropped.

[A properties of Heliokinesis have leveled up!

Open Heliokinesis Upgrades to view more!]

That reminded him, he needed to check out that menu. Mandalay and RagDoll had dragged him out to train immediately and didn't give him a chance to check.

"You done for now kid?"

He nodded at Tiger and sat down on the ground. "Yeah my mental pool is almost out and I feel kind of funny, when I use my fire now."

'You're slowly burning like a log in a fire.'

He looked at Mandalay with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged at him, 'RagDoll has been monitoring you since you started.'

"Huh. So I'll wither away if I use it for too long and too much." He looked at his hands, and quietly talked to himself, "That's not terrifying at all."

"You just need to learn to harness it and control your output." Tiger kneeled next to a tiny scorch mark made by one of the flickers of fire he made. "Can you tell at what rate you're burning up?"

"Let me check." Using thought he opened up the new menu.

[Quirk Menu -

Here you can view and determine statics about your born quirk, along with any others, and find ways to gain new upgrades. Gamer will provide very little information about your quirk, but will assist you in small ways to improve it. Your quirk is for you to explore.]

[Heliokinesis

One for All

Transfer

Gamer]

Selecting Heliokinesis, a new window popped up. 'I'll have to check the other windows later.'

[Select from the following menu:

Hints

Moves

Powers]

'Powers.'

[Pyrokinesis - Lvl: 3 Xp: 32%

Create and control fire.

Damage - (Unknown)

Speed - (Unknown)

Size - (Unknown)

Cost - (Unknown)]

'Hmmm. Not much help. According to RagDoll I'm burning away like a log in a fire, my body feels like it is wilting somewhat.' Taking a peek at his HP gauge, it hadn't gone down, but his max HP number had gone down quite a bit. So keeping an eye on his HP was top priority in a fight.

[A cost of your pyrokinesis has been discovered.]

'Well it's my HP.'

"From what I can tell, it uses a small percentage of my health. The amount of health used goes down if I make the flame smaller than the max I can use."

Tiger grinned, "Mandalay?"

She grinned, "I can work with that, I'll special order the stuff tomorrow."

'Get some rest and reset your health to max. You're going to have a hard day tomorrow, maybe.'

Pixie yawned and walked back in after giving him a grin. RagDoll was writing stuff in a notebook, and Tiger, after helping him up, walked inside with a stretch. Mandalay walked off to the dorm area with her phone out and proceeded to place an order for something.

'Guess I'm on my own.'

He continued to go through the power menu.

[Gyrokinesis - Lvl: 5 Xp: 12%

Allows the ability to attract objects and create your own gravitational pull.

Max Weight - (Unknown)

Max Speed - (Unknown)

Max Objects - (Unknown)

Cost - (Unknown)]

'Dang no more help than the last one.' Shaking himself of the annoyed thoughts, he opened his moves menu.

[Heliokinesis Moves-

Pyrokinesis -

Fire bolt- summon and control balls of fire.

Gyrokinesis -

Gravity Pull - cause an object to come to you.

Orbit - cause objects to orbit around you.]

'At least I don't have to remember every move I'll ever do.' Closing that menu, he opened the hints menu.

[Heliokinesis Hints - Only 5 hints will be displayed at a time.

Water

Cancer

Blackout

Apollo

Death]

"That's not ominous." He'd have to think on the hints, none of them rang a bell right now, and he was pretty sure he could ask Aki and Sei once he got a chance. Closing all the menus, he made his way to the house and started to think of a hero name.

—

The next day.

—

"What about Sun Shaper?"

'Makes it sound like he can literally shape the sun, doesn't make sense.'

"Sun son?" Pixie received a smack from RagDoll for that one.

'Star Bright?'

"Do you want him to look like a magical girl?"

Three of the four pussycats looked at him, causing him to blush slightly. There was no way he could do it.

'Nah, his muscles would make frills look weird.'

He had asked them to help with naming and they more than eagerly accepted the task. Most of the names he didn't agree with, a few had potential, but the majority of them had just been bad puns from Pixie. Tiger had pulled out his cellphone and started browsing the internet for names. He had yet to say a name out loud, so Izuku was hopeful.

"What about just SunLight?"

Pixie groaned, "Not cool enough, also it sounds a bit girly."

"Solar Flare?"

'That sounds like a signature move, not a name.'

RagDoll whined, "I can't think of anything else!" She slumped forward into her knees. Pixie patted her back sympathetically.

"How did you guys get your names?", asked Izuku.

An image of four young people who dressed more flashy, appeared in his mind. 'We formed our team before choosing our names. So when we had to think of them, we just chose breeds of cats.'

Pixie held up a peace sign and her tongue out, "Yep. We weren't very imaginative."

Izuku deadpanned, 'Wish I knew that beforehand.' He got smacked on the back of his head by Mandalay.

'Watch it buster. We're still in charge of you.'

RagDoll snickered, "So mean."

Mandalay sent her a glare, and the snickering stopped. Tiger got up, patted himself off, and beckoned for Izuku to follow. As he did so the rest of the team followed.

"Tiger did you have any ideas?"

Tiger looked at him, and shrugged, "No, I'm not one for names."

'Take my quirk.' Mandalay poked him, and Izuku obliged.

[Quirk Transferred!]

'Yeah?'

'Don't ask Tiger about names. Something happened a few years ago that ruined the experience for him.'

'Oh, okay.'

'Did you figure out the cost of your gravity?'

'No. I just know it cost a tiny bit of my mental pool and the smaller the item, the less of the pool it cost.'

'Think you can pick up a couple of candles?'

'Candles? If they were small enough yeah. Why?'

'That's what we're going to be doing.'

'What?'

'Don't worry about it. You do fine.'

[Quirk Expired]

They made it out the house and into a part of the clearing away from any wooden structure. Tiger picked him up by the scruff of the shirt and set him down in the middle of a metal ring.

"The ring is for later, don't worry about it. For now pick up these candles." He along with Pixie spread out multiple small candles, which judging by the color, were birthday candles. "Now pick them up."

Calling on his quirk, which felt like an invisible wind, he aimed for the candles. They were extremely light, and were being pulled toward him. "Make them circle you." Causing them to orbit was harder, but manageable if he aimed the wind correctly. They slowly stopped and began to circle him. "Now light them all at once then snuff them out. Repeat that until you can't."

'Alrighty then.' When he used his fire, it felt like a ball of fire was building inside of him, like a mini sun. Whenever he used the fire though, it would diminish the size of it by a fraction. It made him feel warm and gave him the sensation of laying in an open field taking in the sun. Calling out small balls of fire, he sent each out to a candle.

"Good. Now extinguish then and do it again, and again and again."

'Uhhh.' "Sure."

—

The exercise continued for about a half hour when he was almost out of Mana. As soon as it hit the 100s he was about to stop when Tiger, from behind, yelled, "Keep going till you hit zero and go beyond that."

'Wait. That's their plan?' While he couldn't fault them for it, he knew he couldn't do that. Going past 0 health would kill him and if he ran out of mana, he'd end up like Aki toward the end of the Knight fight. "You guys, I can't go past a certain point in my mental pool. My health is also getting super low…"

"No back talking!" Tiger made him jump. "Just do what we say!"

"Yes sir!" Izuku shut up and kept the candles lit and floating. He watched as his Mana hit the 30s and had a single thought. 'This is going to hurt.' He shut his eyes and braced for the pain. 'Aki seemed like her head split in two, so it can't be much worse than the genetic rewrite at the start right?'

_Ping_

'What the?' Peeking open an eye, a new box appeared.

[New Quality has been added!

Hero's Will - Lvl: Max

You are a hero through and through. Fight to the very end, never giving up a fight for the ones who can't defend themselves!

Trade your highest gauge in place of your normal quirk costs. This can be very dangerous, you have been warned!]

'Woah.' His Mana was locked at 1 and his HP was nearing the 100s now. His stamina was at a decent level but was ticking steadily downward. 'Maybe I should stop.'

Tiger a lot quieter than normal, "Go ahead and stop kid."

'Your body is almost to the point you're ready to crumble with a flick and your synapses are going hyper speed or not going off at all.'

That did it. He let the fires extinguish and the candles fall. "What do you mean crumble!?" He turned to the girls.

"Don't worry Izuku." It was RagDoll. "You'll be fine after you rest."

"I know that! I could have died if I wasn't paying attention though!"

Pixie jumped in front of him. "Kid, do you honestly think we wouldn't have stopped you?"

As she was about to flick his nose, RagDoll pounced, "No flicking!". They were both sent flying away from him in a jumble of limbs.

'Well RagDoll likes you.'

He smiled and scratched his cheek, "I guess."

'Wait.' He just realized, he'd never used [Observe] on any of them. Turning to Mandalay, who was giving him a weird look, he tried it.

[Name: Shino Sosaki

Hero Name: Mandalay

Age: 30

Level: ?

(Note: You have…)]

'No surprise there.' Looking over at Tiger and Pixie, he repeated it and got the same result.

[Name: Ryuko Tsuchikawa

Hero Name: Pixie-Bob

Age: 30

Level: ?]

[Name: Yawara Chatora

Hero Name: Tiger

Age: 30

Level: ?]

It was RagDoll that gave him some actual information.

[Name: Tomoko Shiretoko

Hero Name: RagDoll

Age: 30

Level: 28

Quirks: Search

Hp:

Mana:

Stamina:

Str: 197

Con: 143

Dex: 213

Agi: 256

Int: 276

Wis: 264

Cha: 92

Res: 132

Looking, searching, finding the lost and forgotten.]

'Huh. RagDoll is weaker than me physically, but possesses more mental stats than I do.' Seiren had told him that the average pro was around the 400s if he remembered correctly. 'She's much lower than that though.'

'Why are you staring at RagDoll oozing purple?'

That scared him out of his thoughts. 'Umm.' He turned to her, "I just noticed that RagDoll is not much stronger than me is she?"

He took her offered hand, and stood up, 'RagDoll is trained as a search and rescue pro, not a combat specialist. She can put up a fight against small fries but wouldn't last very long against villains All Might would normally face. That's why we formed a team in the first place. Each one of us has the ability to work in tandem with any one of each other.'

'I need to get more XP.' Paying back the deficit was top priority now. Training is worth nothing but XP now to him, so he'd need to maximize his XP profits. "I'm going to sleep and regain my strength."

'Go ahead. Tomorrow we should have time to spar, but we'll need to get ready for hero work again. You'll be training your quirk on your own during that.'

"Sounds good. Good night." He waved at the rest of the team and went to bed.

—

Two Weeks Later

—

Akito: So can I know what quirk you got? I know you want to surprise Sei, but I want to hold it over her please?

Izuku: Help me with leveling spells and quirks?

Akito: Only has to ask. :)

Izuku: It's called Heliokinesis. Fire and gravity as far as I can tell.

Akito: That's ridiculous. Right? Doesn't your mom have super weak telekinesis? What was your dad's quirk?

Izuku: He could breathe fire. I think my mom's quirk is super weak because she never trained it. As for dad's I have no clue.

Akito: Hmm. Do you know her tier?

Izuku: A

Akito: What tier is Helio?

Izuku: U

Akito: U? According to mom the only tiers are D, C, B, A, and S. S are rare in the first place, as they require a precise genetic combination. Transference was born from the combination of a book copy quirk and a mimicry quirk.

Izuku: So what does it mean that Helio is a U?

Akito: No clue. :)

Izuku: Would your Sis know?

Akito: Maybe? If I asked her she would probably have a guess. Can I tell her?

Izuku: Go ahead.

Akito: Kk

Izuku: Any tips for training?

Akito: Spells are easy. What's the cost of your quirk?

Izuku: HP and Mana.

Akito: HP is a bit harder but Mana is easy. Do you know how to Meditate?

—

Izuku was currently sitting in the middle of a floating metal ring, with a handful of candles. The flames were going, but instead of extinguishing them, he was flaring them. With every inhale the flames grew and every exhale diminished them. His mana was going down a lot slower thanks to [Meditate], Akito had explained how to do it via messaging and told him to practice the skill in conjunction with casting spells or using gravity.

_Ping._

Opening his eyes, he read the pop up.

[Skill Maxed! Meditation has reached max level and now provides an added bonus.

Meditation Lvl: 10 (Max)

Calming your mind, and concentrating on tranquility, you are able to take a small step toward enlightenment.

While still provides a 250% increase to your Mana regen.

Max Bonus: Increases Max Mana by 50%.]

'That's good.' He looked at his gauges.

[HP:

Mana:

Stamina: ]

'Not too shabby.' He lowered the ring and candles, letting the fires go out. He had asked Aki about her quality Lost Chapter, but she was playing coy and dodging the question. He had asked Sei but she said Aki had always dodged the question. Apparently she had gotten it during an expedition with their mom. So that was out. But he was more than happy with the results of her version of training. Most of his spells had reached Lvl: 10 or higher, and his quirk had reached Lvl: 6 with Pyrokinesis and Lvl: 10 with Gyrokinesis.

While he could still barely control his quirk better than an elementary student. He was making pretty decent progress toward catching up with students his own age. Speaking of, today was the day he was supposed to head back to the city for the weekend, and Mandalay was late. 'Guess this is a habit of hers.' Walking back toward the house, he decided to watch TV while waiting.

Kota, every single time they were alone, ignored him and disappeared into the forest. He had panicked one day when Kota didn't return at nightfall and tracked him to a cave, where he found a small campsite set up. Clearly Kota didn't like to be near him, and Izuku wasn't told to do anything about it, so out of respect for the kid, he left him alone. He had asked Mandalay about Kota, and was told about the kid's parents dying to save civilians from a mass murderer. Izuku hadn't lost a parent or anyone close to him in such a way, so he had no idea what the kid was going through.

Distracting himself, he turned the channel to a news network. They were doing piece on the Top Ten Heroes of Japan, they were going over each of the heroes' heroics since the last special. All Might's were still mysterious and super quick as they had been in the last few years. Knowing about his limit made it all make so much more sense. Most theories on his quick fights lead to the simple fact that he was off doing other hero work that didn't reach the media. The amount of chaos he could create if he could tell the truth would flip hero nerds, like himself, on their heads. This made him chuckle to himself.

'Red with black streaks, dark thought?'

Turning to the front door, Mandalay walked in, still in her hero outfit. He smiled at her, "Just a joke."

She smirked at him, 'Didn't take you for a dark humor type. Mind telling me the joke?'

"I'm not, and I can't. Sorry."

She shrugged, 'You ready?'

Nodding, he switched off the TV and picked up his bag. "Ready."

'Know where Kota is? We have to take him with us.'

"Uh." He tried to think. "Last I saw him he disappeared into the woods, probably to his small campsite."

'I'll shout for him.'

A quick second passed as she said, 'He should be making his way here now. How has your training gone?'

"Pretty good, I easily pick the ring up, but if I'm not meditating, it gets a lot harder."

'By Monday, we should have a few more things for you to do. Mind showing me how your other quirks are coming along?' She looked at him with a mad gleam in her eye.

"Like spar?"

She smirked, 'If you can call you losing a spar, then sure.'

—

Kota walked through the woods, back toward their house. His crazy aunt and the idiot were waiting for him. The older idiot wasn't all that bad, he didn't dote on him like his aunts or anyone else that heard about his parents. He made a pretty decent Katsudon, and didn't try to be overly nice.

As he broke the brush close to the house he heard the sound of fire and lightning going off. 'Another spar. Aren't we late?'

'Don't worry I'm almost done with him.' His aunt, from what he could keep up with, was fighting with a smile, and treating the idiot like what he was.

After dodging a spear made of ice flung at her, she dropped to all fours and pulled his legs out from under him. She then pinned down his arms and legs. "I win."

The idiot sighed, "How are you dodging my attacks so easily?"

"Easy. You're predictable." She blew a raspberry at him and stood up.

After standing up himself, "How does one become unpredictable?"

She must have said something via quirks cause he made a face and looked at his hands.

"Can we go now?"

His aunt turned to look at him, "Yup!"

—

"You know he won't notice right?"

"Says who?"

"Says anyone that's seen the way he looks at you. He sees you as a little sister."

"I'll have to change his image of me then."

Sei snorted, "Good luck. Izuku has access to every detail of person at his fingertips but he's still dense as a rock." A pillow was flung at her head.

"Don't be mean. It's not like he has a manual on how to use the quirk."

"But he's too dense to realize he could ask us anything."

She was about to make a retort when she realized she was right. Instead she huffed and turned back to the mirror. Applying the last bit of eyeliner, she received a prompt.

[Skill leveled up! Disguise (Makeup) Lvl: 49 - 50

Gain +50% to Cha and all Cha based skills.

For reaching a milestone in a skill, you have received the following:

Mask of Many Lvl: 1 Affinity: 20%

Grants the ability to switch between makeup at the snap of your fingers.

Max masks: 2

Cooldown: 1 hour]

She let out a small cheer.

"Finally?"

She nodded, "Only took a month of nonstop grinding."

Sei laughed, "Month not well spent then, you could have been training your combat skills but no, catching someone's eye is more important. Don't you want to get into a combat school?"

Sighing she answered, "Yes?"

"Can't answer a question with a question. Yes or no."

"I do, but mom didn't go to one, so why does it matter?"

"Dad?"

"Besides his threat?"

Sei thought for a second, "Because you'd finish what mom wanted in the first place? She didn't want to be a vigilante but needed to be."

She crossed her arms, "Why is it up to me? You're her daughter too."

Her sister smirked, "Because this dimension can't contain me, and I refuse to be tied down."

"Only takes the right guy."

She groaned, "Don't use mom's words."

Sticking her tongue out at her sister, "She's right though, you haven't really tried to make friends, or meet people since mom taught you how to travel."

Her older sister whined, "Hey. I have met people."

Raising an eyebrow, "Do any of them know you're a dimension hopping vagabond?"

"No. Do you even know what that word means?"

"Could you call any of them friends? People that you can rely on?"

"I have made friends, sis. Any yes, I know a few I could…."

"People mom didn't introduce you too?"

Sei stopped mid-sentence.

"Thought so." Sei was about to say something, "Izuku doesn't count, mom told us about him. Neither do the triplets, they were mom's friends' kids."

She slumped into her chair, "Fine. What do you suggest, o great sage of makeup?"

"Don't dimension hop for a month, and go to school for once. You always leave for months at a time in between classes."

Her OLDER sister actually started pouting at her, "But all the people at school are lame."

"Ask dad to transfer schools? I'm pretty sure that nice policeman would help if we asked."

"I'll see." Sei looked at her phone. "He's late by the way. Should we message him?"

Shaking her head, "No. he said he would message when he got to the meeting point. It's not like we'll be late, anyway."

She groaned again, "Why do you have to be so mature?"

"One of us has to be." She turned back to her vanity.

"Why do you act so much younger when you're around Izuku anyway? I'm pretty sure that doesn't help with your image."

She couldn't suppress the annoyance at herself and accidentally squeezed the tube of lip gloss she was applying. "Damn it."

"Swear jar."

As she cleaned up the giant glob of opaque strawberry flavored lip gloss off her lip, she answered, "I can't help it, Mom and Dad always treated me like I was older. When mom died though, Dad started treating me like a kid again. I don't mind it, because look at me." She gestured to herself, "I look like a six year old, but gets on my nerves when he treats me like I'm fragile."

Sei nodded, "I've seen you forcing yourself to calm down around him. That still doesn't answer the question though."

She waved her hand, "I was getting to that. You treat me like an equal, which I love, but Izuku just treats me like someone his own age and sees me as a peer. It makes me giddy and I can't help it."

"Awww the little sister is in love."

Akito couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks and tried to bury it in fake anger, "Shut up!" She tossed another pillow aided by a spell. Sei dodged out of the way, and the pillow plowed into the chair sending it flying backward. It scrapped against the floor and crashed into the wall with a bang.

"Girls! What was that?" It was their father.

"Sei is being mean!"

"She used a spell in the house!"

"Sei leave your sister alone. Akito use another spell and I'm leaving Worg to watch over you for the next week!"

"Fine!" Their father's shadow was a manifestation of his will and had its own consciousness. And unlike father who acted like a man child when it suited him, Worg was goody two shoes, and acted a super strict parent.

[Ping]

"It's Izuku. He says they're almost there."

She couldn't help the bounce, "Are you ready?

Seiren threw on her oversized black T-shirt, which was in stark contrast against her frilly sundress. "Yeah. Let's get your man."

She tossed another pillow, unpowered, "Don't call him that."

"Fine." She opened a portal, "I'll call him that after you win him over."

Akito sighed, "Whatever."

—

"So who are the people picking you up?"

"They're friends that I met because of their mom."

"Your mom's friend?"

He shook his head, "No it was a lady I met a few years ago, but didn't know anything about until recently."

"Was?"

"She died in a fight against a villain." He saw her glance in the backseat. 'Probably checking your make sure Kota was still asleep.'

"Hero I assume?"

"Nope. Vigilante, you probably saw the news about Absorbent Girl dying?"

"I did. You knew her?"

"Not really. Just in passing."

"Why do you know her kids then?"

"She said something to me a long time ago and I was wondering if they knew what it meant. They didn't but we kept in touch and eventually just hung out a lot."

"That's neat. Meeting friends in weird ways usually means they last for a long time."

In the calm silence that followed Izuku sent a message to the girls and listened to the music that played over the radio. In about four minutes they made it outside UA, and were greeted by All Might, in his skinny form, and Nezu, sitting on his shoulder.

'Who's the walking skeleton?'

Izuku snorted, "He's All Might's manager."

She whistled both mentally and verbally, it made for a weird feeling. 'Damn kid, I knew you were important when Nezu called me, but All Might is backing you?'

"He's the one that introduced me to Nezu. He also helped me discover my quirk in the first place."

'You are one lucky kid.'

The car was stopped and Izuku got out to greet his teacher.

"Izuku, my boy, how has it been? You learn a bit?"

Izuku nodded, "Amazingly actually. I got a new quirk."

All Might's eyebrows raised, "The one you said was locked?"

Izuku nodded again with a large smile.

"That's amazing!" All Might's involuntarily poofed into muscle form without thinking.

'Holy shit.'

"Language Mrs. Sosaki."

All Might went completely still, while Izuku facepalmed. 'He needs to work on that.'

"Maybe we should have a seat." Nezu patted All Might on the head. All Might went back to his skeleton form, and just turned around back to the school and walked in. "Come along, and don't forget the kid."

Mandalay rushed back to the car and woke up Kota, who had started to stir after his aunt's loud mental shout. "What's?"

'Izuku is going to look after you for a while. Do you mind walking him around?' The question was aimed at him.

"Sure?"

'Great.' She handed Kota to him, who was slightly shocked and just watched his aunt walk into the main building.

It only took a second for Kota to squirm out of Izuku's hands. "What happened?" He looked at him expectantly. Izuku tried to come up with a decent excuse but was saved by a portal opening up. What he didn't see was the second portal opening above him.

While is Str was pretty decent, it didn't help him holding seventy pounds of weight with his head, thus he was sent to the ground. "Hi Aki."

The girl landed on all four on top of him, beamed a smile at him, "Hello, Izuku."

"Can I get up?"

"K."

She did a small roll and popped up onto her feet. Izuku stood himself up and looked at the sisters. Sei was dressed like she didn't want to leave home, while Aki was wearing a dress that was probably not ideal given how windy it was today.

"Who are you two?"

Seiren leaned forward toward Kota, "Friends. Who are you?" She squinted her eyes going for an intimidating presence.

"Kota." He held his ground with a glare.

And just like that, Seiren stopped her own glare. "Seiren, or you can call Sei."

Akito hopped up next to her sister, "Akito. Hydrokinesis Huh? That's not super common."

Kota's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

Akito grinned and reached out for Kota, but was immediately thrown back by Seiren. "Aki it's not okay to borrow people's quirk without permission."

She whined into the air, "I've never used a water quirk before though!"

"Borrow?" The confusion was plastered on Kota's face.

Izuku spoke up, "She can borrow people's quirks like I can, but at a much higher level."

Kota immediately took a step back glaring daggers at Akito who was standing up, "Stay away from me you creep."

"Problem child what are you doing here still? What's Mandalay's nephew doing here?" Eraserhead turned to the girls, "Who are you two?"

Akito bowed, "My name is Akito. I'm a friend of Izuku's."

Sei bowed as well, albeit a little bit more loosely, "Seiren. I help train Izuku."

Eraser stared at them for a second before turning to Izuku. "Did you at least learn something?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He turned toward the main building and walked away.

"He seems nice." Izuku raised an eyebrow at Seiren. "What?"

"You call that nice?"

"He didn't yell at you or treat you like a bug, did he?"

'That's nice?' "I guess?"

Akito bounces up to him, "Can we see your quirk?" Her eyes shone with an unnatural light.

"Um, what's up with your eyes?"

She seemed offended for a second, before she realized, "Oh, Sei and I went on vacation. We found a really cool crystal that gave off this weird light. I absorbed some of the energy and it's making my eyes glow."

Izuku smiled with excitement, "Where did you go? Did the crystal give you anything else?"

"No clue, there were weird people speaking in a super weird language, and they all went to this massive tower."

"Ok kids calm down. Quirk first and then when we have time we'll tell you about our vacation. Izuku, where's the gym?"

Izuku shrunk in on himself a bit, his excitement still got out of control occasionally. "I don't think we can use it. Principal Nezu said it was only open on Sunday."

"We can at least check."

"I guess."

"Sis you see it right?"

Akito nodded her head, "What do you think it means?"

"I honestly don't know. We need to talk to him about it though."

"Should we?" She looked at Aki with a raised eyebrow. "I mean he already has so much on his plate. Do we really want to add even more onto it?"

She thought about it for a second. 'It wouldn't be right to hide it from him, but should we add even more on to him?' She looked at his stats again.

[Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 14

Level: 20 (1)

(Click to expand.)]

While his stats had jumped up a bit, they weren't much higher than last time. The issue was the warning message at the bottom.

[_Coming from the ranks of Amaterasu, Apollo, and Ra. A new cosmic power has been born. Beware all who cross their path into divinity.]_

Even mom's warning message wasn't as ominous.

[_A being of great potential and destruction is not easily controlled. Fear their wrath and hate.]_

They still hadn't found out who killed Mom, but anyone able to take her down was a scary person to mess with.

"Hide it for now until everything settles down."

Aki nodded her head, "We'll tell him once he finishes his first year of school."

Chapter 9 Done!

I hope you like his quirk. Also yes, he will still be balanced out enough to make fights difficult. Quirks are super difficult to level up with the system I have written out. While the system will be tuned and changed over the course of the story, it will generally be the same. Someone like Bakugo, who I assume, trains his quirk non-stop from when he was younger, will always have an advantage over Izuku in terms of raw power. Izuku's strengths will lie in his versatility, and out thinking his opponents.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! A bit of a weird chapter this time. Check below for reviews also! Hope you enjoy!

—

Chapter 10 - Wisdom

Wis, or Wisdom, is the numerical representation of your ability to determine the outcome of situations. This stat also assists with the duration of spells, and provides a significant portion of your Mana bar. While increasing Wisdom will not make your decision making faster or easier, it will assist with your confidence in said decision.

Your Mana pool is determined by the following: (Int x 5) + (Wis x 10)

Written on the page (in a confusing mess of English and Japanese): If you decide to use spells, Wis will help you more than any other stat, besides Int. Playing chess was the easiest way to level my Wis in the early days.

—

They had gone through the nearby campus and made it to the gym, but it was occupied by students. After nearly making it to a nearby gym, a call was sent out to him and Kota. It was from Mandalay looking for them. They made it back to find a skinny All Might, Mandalay, and Nezu waiting for them.

Nezu smiled as he saw them, "I don't believe I've met either of you. My name is Nezu."

Akito bowed, along with Sei, "Nice to meet you sir, my name is Akito and this is my sister Seiren. We helped train Izuku before he came to you."

He chuckled a bit, "Always nice to meet a fellow educator. Are either of you interested in teaching in the future?"

"Nope."

Akito smiled, "Sei doesn't want to be tied down, and I want to be a hero. Teaching would be fun though." She looked over at Kota, who raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll think about it. I still have a while before I get into hero school."

'How old is she?' Izuku looked at Mandalay, and held up six fingers secretly. 'She doesn't seem only six. Is that her quirk?' Izuku shook his head and nudged it to Sei. 'Older sister has a quirk that messes with learning?' Izuku shook his head again.

"Well. I hope you come to our school, I look forward to having you in class." Nezu finished with a smile.

"I want to make it into UA. We'll see." She turned to Izuku. "Are you ready to go Izuku?"

'Awwwww.' Izuku raises an eyebrow at Mandalay but she just held a smile.

"Uh yeah. Let me just get my stuff." He walked back to the car with Mandalay and Kota.

As he reached into the car, he was smacked on the back of his head. "Ow. What was that for?" Kota snickered at his pain. He snatched her quirk from the brief touch.

'For lying to me.'

'It's not like I could tell you the truth about him.'

She huffed, 'Couldn't have come up with a better lie at least?'

'That's what All Might said to say.'

She put her face in her hands, 'He's going to need so much work.'

'Work?'

'Nezu hired me to train All Might in lying and suppressing emotions.'

'Why? You're not that good at it?'

He received another smack, 'I'll have you know I'm an excellent liar and I suppress my emotions around other people perfectly. Thank you very much.'

He rubbed the back of his head, 'Ok okay, sorry. I've just never seen you like that before.'

She blushed, 'Well I can't act like that all the time.' She got into the car, 'I'll be by Sunday to get you and start All Might's lessons. Have fun this weekend.'

He waved, 'Bye.'

With bags in hand and his mentor waiting for him, he walked back to the small gathering.

Nezu spoke to him, "Now that the excitement has calmed down, do you mind showing us what your new quirk is?"

Izuku smiled, 'Ill be more than happy too.'

"Kid? You going to answer or just continue staring?" He looked at All Might with a questioning glance. 'Wait.'

"Yeah, sorry about that." Izuku chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Though where are we going to test it? Aren't all the gyms filled with students right now?"

Nezu smiled, "The gyms are yes, but several of the arenas are open." He turned to Seiren, "Young Ms do you mind opening a portal at that wall back there?" He pointed off in the distance. "It's exactly 4,245 meters in that direction with a raised elevation of 2 feet."

Seiren smiled, "You got it old man." With a snap of her fingers a portal opened. "I can't open a portal to the same dimension so we'll have to take a very small hop through another dimension."

Akito grabbed his arm, "Let's go Izuku." She pulled him through the portal. It led through a serene forest, which vanished instantly as they went through a second portal. The others walked through shortly after them.

"That is a very useful quirk young girl." Nezu complimented Sei, who had a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"Thank you sir."

All Might walked up to him, "You ready to show me what you can do?"

He couldn't help his excitement. Saluting, "Yes sir!"

All Might and Akito laughed, "Calm down kid. Now I cant exactly fight you, so do either of you want to spar against him?" The question was aimed at the girls.

Akito smiled, "I'd love to give it ago."

Izuku dodged behind a replica flower shop. 'This girl would be scary as all hell if she was a villain.' She wasn't much stronger since the last time he saw her, but her versatility was something to behold.

"Come on out Izuku." A storm of electricity and wind circled her, as she threw fire with her hand.

'Don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this.' He quickly thought through his options. Fire would instantly go out, he couldn't use his gravity was almost useless without something to back it up. Most of his spells would be batted aside, so that left his only recourse being to take her in melee with One for All. Luckily he didn't louche on his training.

Activating [Stealth], he crouched and dived behind another building.

—

"Not bad." Seiren held her chin.

"Is he using bone?" The principal spoke.

"Seems like it. I honestly didn't think you could use a spell like that, but it will buy him a bit of time."

"Your sister is a site to behold.", praised All Might.

Seiren crossed her arms, "She better be, she was trained by mom after all."

"If you don't mind me asking. Do you happen to know what your mother's stats were?"

She looked at the little fox creature, who sat staring at his screen. "Str, Cha, and Res were in the 700s. Dex, Agi, and Con were in the 800s to 850s. Int, And Wis were in late 800s almost 900. That's according to her, I couldn't see her stats myself."

"From what Izuku's told us, most people are in the double digits."

She nodded as they watched Akito let loose multiple spears of ice. "That's correct. Most heroes have higher stats than I do. Heroes who've been at it for more than a year normally have stats high enough that I can't see them."

Nezu hummed, "Did your mom happen to tell you anyone stats that were higher than hers?"

"The only one I know for sure is his." She pointed to All Might. All Might raised an eyebrow. "He has a Cha stat of over 1000." She recrossed her arms, "It's slightly freakish honestly considering he can rearrange weather patterns with a punch. He shouldn't just have a single stat that high."

All Might scratched his head and chuckled to himself, "Sorry?"

She huffed and shrugged, "Mom said don't think too hard, headaches aren't covered by Gamer's Body."

Nezu laughed, "I would have loved to meet this woman. She sounded like fun."

All Might spoke up, "Izuku is making his move."

—

Using the sub-spell [Reaper's Shadows] was an idea that came to him from watching an anime at the WWP's house. It took about three days for him to unlock it but it was well worth the hassle.

[Reaper's Shadows Lvl: 3 XP: 32.45%

Using your own health, create bone copies of yourself. These copies have the same amount of health used to create them, but are only capable of a single attack of your choosing.

HP Cost - 17% of your current HP

Damage - 30% of your max damage.

Duration - (30% of Wisdom) minutes]

It cost him quite a bit of health, but they made excellent distractions, if not a little creepy. One thing he couldn't seem to change were their smiles. They had smiles that stretched ear to ear, if they had ears. Their mouths opened slightly into pure darkness, while the bleached white bone shone in the daylight.

With 3 shadows formed, he dashed out from behind the building and had to immediately dodge several lances of ice. Akito was several feet of the ground, being held aloft via a small tornado formed below her. She maintained a shroud of fire that scorched the surrounding terrain.

The easiest part of his plan was running toward her, the whole dodging and attack part was being made up on the fly. After dodging the lances, he was forced to dive under a truck, as she let an aoe fire spell. His constructs, had the skeletal trait, and didn't bother with dodging.

After the spell ended, he rolled back out and watched as a spear of ice impaled one of his shadows. The ice didn't pierce, it tore through the bone that made it up and sent splinters flying in all directions. He couldn't tell if it went down or not.

Akito laughed, "You'll have to teach me that Izuku." She sent a volley of arrows that blanketed the area. While he had never seen the spell before, he knew to hide and jumped through a nearby window into a building.

It was maybe only 5 seconds later that the world was filled with a bright light, and a brief pause later a boom happened. He didn't see what happened, but the resonating boom caused the rest of the windows in the building he was in to shatter.

[Ping]

He peeked open an eye.

[You have been affected by Righteous Arrow.

As you are not an evil or undead creature, this spell deals no damage to you.]

'So she was trying to get rid of the shadows.'

He quickly made a single shadow and had it hide where he was. He then took off toward the other side of the interior and jumped through an already broken window as silently as possible.

"Izuku? I know you're hiding. While I'm proud you leveled your stealth, this is becoming rather annoying." She made herself float a little higher as she headed toward where she last saw him.

He sacrificed more HP to create another shadow, and left it in his current spot. They didn't need to move or take a hit for his plan, but they had to be completely still in order to not get taken out.

He watched as Akito seemed to shimmer and walk through the wall. 'Great she's a ghost.' Not seeing or hearing any spells or noise coming from the building, made him assume the shadow hadn't been found. Using the brief moment she was in the building, he dived behind a car toward her last known location.

The instant she shimmered back into view, with her back toward the shadow, he set his plan in motion. He jumped out from behind the car letting loose two spells, the first was [Pillars of Hell] and the second he let off after a small delay. She brought up an ice shield as anticipated, and he threw out [Stinging Rain].

As his spell repertoire was limited, he was forced to experiment with combinations of spells. The distraction he just threw out was one of them. The instant the razor sharp raindrops hit the pillar, they were instantly vaporized, causing steam to surround her ice shield.

While he couldn't see through it, he was guessing the instant the ice shield was down, the tornado holding her up would swirl the steam. It'd give him maybe five seconds before she dissipated it. He waited until he heard ice crack and commanded his first shadow to jump out and use One for All at her direction.

He could say he was expecting it to land, but he'd be lying to himself. He knew for a fact she had a spell that allowed her to see behind herself. Akito whirled around and sent a massive amount of wind, that not only neutralized One for All but sent the fog flying away from her. He then told the second shadow to attack with the same premise.

This one ended with the same result, but he used it as a distraction to jump via One for All at her. As the wind was sent toward the second shadow, which was starting to crumple away, she seemed to notice him and held up her other hand to cast another spell. While it was terrifying to have a spell about to be cast straight at him, he did something she, probably, wasn't expecting.

He called on his quirk and used gravity to yank her toward him. And as he waited for the brief second for it to take effect, he was greeted by a surprised look on her face. She ended up barreling into him fast enough that she smacked her head on his chest and he was forced to catch her before she fell.

She grumbled at him, "That wasn't very nice. Also I still win."

He raised an eyebrow as he landed on his one good foot. "How so?"

She pulled herself away, red in the cheeks, and pointed behind him. "That's why." He turned and was greeted by a massive lightning bolt, frozen in midair. "I stopped it the instant I noticed you didn't see it." She smiled and took a step up to him. "I win."

He laughed and held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, fine, you win."

A portal opened a second later, with All Might and Seiren coming through first. Nezu wandered through shortly after looking at his tablet.

"That was magnificent to watch you two." All Might smiled at them. "Though I do have to say, I fear what either of you will become in a few years."

Akito smiled, "Thank you!"

Izuku smiled at his mentor and nodded.

Seiren walked up to him, "You need more spells and harsher training pertaining to spatial awareness."

Izuku laughed nervously, "I guess?" He didn't mean to say it as a question, but he couldn't control his nervousness, when it came to her training.

"We'll work on it next month, I'm busy this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan."

The principal, in his slightly squeaky voice spoke, "I have to say, the power both of you let out was remarkable." He turned to Seiren, "Would you mind showing me your most powerful spell?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"A test." He held his hands and tablet behind his back.

"What kind of test?" She squinted her eyes at him.

"To see how strong I need to make the next training course." He gestured to the surrounding area. It was like a decent bomb went off and leveled the nearby buildings. Izuku felt embarrassed and noticed Akito was looking at the sky.

Sei sighed and nodded, "Fine. Is it okay if I add a bit more devastation?"

Nezu nodded, "Why not?"

She opened another portal and gestured to it. "Go back to where we were."

Akito pulled his arm, "Let's go. You get to see a spell mom and Sei created together." Her face held excitement and anticipation.

All Might and Nezu walked through already, 'This should be good.' He, along with Akito, followed them.

—

Sei sighed and sat crossed legged, it wasn't needed for the spell but there was no way in hell she was getting a headache for the fluff ball. Using [Meditation], she started the cast time for the spell. A cast time of one minute was almost useless in a normal battle, but one of attrition? The timer was nothing, as long as you had the mana to spare in both attack and defense.

Her mom came up with the framework of the spell, but after gaining her spell crafting perk she fleshed it out. She wasn't able to use it at first, but a year later she caused herself to black out to cast it.

[Mana capacity reached.]

'Here we go. [Color Bomb].'

A small portal opened about 50 meters in front of her, and after a brief second, it enlarged. It started to pull the surrounding area into itself, ground included. The one problem with the spell was that it didn't care if you cast it or not. With the spell cast she made her getaway.

—

Seiren came flying through a portal into the watch room and seemed to be slightly dizzy.

Akito turned to her sister, "No problems?"

"Nope. Just a little dizzy from the mana cost."

"What exactly did you do?", he could admit he was super curious.

Sei smirked, "Watch."

"How big will this be?", it was Nezu.

"How big is the arena?"

"Approximately 5 kilometers across in each direction."

"One kilometer circle, centered on the original portal."

Nezu sighed to himself, "I'll have to see about getting special concrete for Cementoss."

Izuku turned back to monitors mounted on the walls. The small portal at this point had swallowed a decent chunk of the block and was starting to spin.

Akito vibrated as she stood, "This is the best part!"

The portal picked up speed and was starting to spin so fast it looked like it wasn't spinning at all. Then, it happened.

It erupted into a myriad of colors made from light and dust. Each color seemed to do something different as red set anything it touched into a raging inferno. Green seemed to acid, as he watched a hunk of a building become liquid. Yellow saturated anything it touched, blue caused crystals to erupt from anything it touched and purple looked to create some type of haze that went everywhere. The most devastating though, was orange. It caused anything it touched to begin disintegrating.

The colors stopped abruptly and froze for a second. Then all hell broke loose as the portal, which began to spin in reverse, sucked everything back in and spewed it all back out. This happened once more, until it took over the area Sei said it would. The portal then began to fade away and with it the colors disappeared.

"That was." All Might paused to think of a word.

"Devastating seems to be fitting." Nezu was replaying the scene over on his tablet.

Izuku looked at Sei, "What did that cost to make? What's the mana cost?"

"Each color had its own cost, red was the condensed remains of 100 fire elementals. The cost was 75% of my HP and 90% of my mana. No I won't be teaching it to you."

Izuku turned to look at the screens. The area was completely destroyed and good hunks of the cityscape were just completely gone. Everything outside the area of effect, was completely untouched. He could see a lot of problems with the spell and was slightly glad he wouldn't have to consider using it.

"Are we done for today?" Seiren turned to Nezu.

He nodded, "We are. Do you mind taking us back to the main building?"

She gave a thumbs up as a portal popped open.

Akito looked at him, "We need to teach you some new spells."

Izuku grinned, "Really?"

They walked through the portal, "Yeah. You've been experimenting with spells and while it's worked so far, it could end pretty badly."

He tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?"

Seiren cut in, "If you try to use a spell in a weird way, like changing what it does, you create a new spell. As you probably don't have spell crafting yet." Akito made an explosion sound and spread her hands apart. "Yeah that."

"Why an explosion?"

"Casting a spell you don't know Is very unlikely, and if you try casting a spell that hasn't been made yet, it will just explode."

"Why didn't [Reaper's Talon] explode when I made it into the shadows then?"

They made it back to the main building, All Might and Nezu were watching them interact as they spoke softly to each other. "What do the shadows do exactly?"

"They can run toward an enemy or hide in a single spot, and explode after dishing out a single attack."

"Cost is still health?" He nodded. "Then it's because you didn't change the nature of the spell. If you were to try and make it explode instead of crumple after attacking, then it would explode in your face. It's the same way, [Frost Giant's Weapon] can't be used to shoot shards of ice, you have to create a weapon. Got it?"

"That makes sense. Should I take spell crafting to get rid of the risk though?"

"You don't have to." Akito spoke to him. "There's no reason for either of us get spell crafting because Sei has it. All you need to do is tell her the spell you want and she can more than likely make it."

"Don't go overboard though, because if you ask for something ridiculous, you're helping to collect the costs."

"That reminds me, what should I spend my perk point on?"

"Children?" They turned to look at Nezu. "We'll see you Sunday, have a nice weekend." He waved and walked back into the main building.

All Might walked up to him with a smile, "Don't forget to see your mom. I'm pretty sure she mentioned something about food?"

While he couldn't get hungry, he could feel his stomach grumble. "I will. Thank you sir." All Might returned to the main building as well.

Seiren opened another portal. "Let's go. We'll talk on the way."

—

I: Hey what's the largest library you know of?

S: Why?

I: Was on the internet and found several stories about people with powers like ours. A lot of them won't work but one gave me an idea.

S: Sounds fun. Give me a few minutes to find a place.

—

Roughly ten minutes later a portal opened in front of his door, and Seiren walked out with an old looking scroll.

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Uh." He looked down at his table. "Alchemy?"

"Well, even if you knew what you were doing it wouldn't work." She sat down next to him, and rearranged a couple of items. "Alchemy isn't like what you see in movies and anime. It's a literal equivalent exchange, for example." She took a pinch of sugar from his pile of stuff, "You have the chemistry skill correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah, got it a month ago, why?"

"Watch." She took his marker and made unintelligible runes on the paper, "Alchemy requires you to pay the cost of whatever you try to make. If you try to make water, you need to provide all components for it." She put the sugar on one of the star points.

In nature, water was created when Hydrogen burned in air. "How do you provide the heat to burn Hydrogen?"

"Water's the easiest and first alchemical exchange you unlock." She put her hands together and spoke in a language he wasn't able to understand. After a brief second, the star glowed and then died down.

Floating above the now burned paper was 3 coin looking objects. She snatched them out of the air and handed them to him. "There isn't a lot of each, but each coin contains the result of the exchange. To answer your question by the way, magic will normally provide the heat/cold."

He used [Observe] on the coins.

[Elemental Coin

Contains: Carbon

This coin can be destroyed to summon the contained amount, or used in other alchemical exchanges.]

[Elemental Coin

Contains: Oxygen

This coin can be destroyed to summon the contained amount, or used in other alchemical exchanges.]

[Elemental Coin

Contains: Pure Water

This coin can be destroyed to summon the contained amount, or used in other alchemical exchanges.]

"Go ahead and break the water coin over the bowl." He took the coin and snapped it between his fingers. The coin itself dissolved and from it dropped out a single raindrop.

His eyes lit up, "Cool, can you teach me that?"

She shook her head and gave him a sad smile, "Sorry, alchemy needs to be taught by someone that's at least level 25 in the parent skill. I never really cared to learn it."

"Then how did.." He trailed off as he realized why she gave him the sad look. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We'll find someone to teach you." She stood up and opened the scroll she had with her. "Now I managed to find a massive library, but it's sort of hidden and I don't think we could deal with the guardian. Also I don't like desserts."

He leaned back against his chair, "So?"

She threw the scroll in her pocket, "You have a few choices, we can either go to a dimension known for its library and help deal with the monsters in exchange for knowledge, or we can go on a quest to find a hidden library."

"Monsters?"

"Massive beasts that attack the city daily, they'll give you a card that tracks how many beasts you killed. More kills equals more knowledge you have access to. It sounds super easy, but you're surrounded the entire time, and under constant attack until you manage to escape."

"Uh, what about the quest?"

"We go on a year-long quest that gives us a key to access a library, where we have to hold off monsters while we browse books."

"Is there any other option?" He could feel his idea being shot down.

"There's a couple dimensions I know of that have decent libraries, but we'd need to pay for their services."

He perked up a bit, "That doesn't sound bad."

"It's not, but I'm not exactly rolling in cash."

That did present a problem. He had a little bit of money saved up from allowances but probably not enough to give access to, what was most likely, a magical library. "What's an easy way to get money?"

"Probably, but it would involve selling an item of value in a different dimension."

"So grinding then?"

She let out an annoyed sigh, "Yeah."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just get this over with."

—

"Is this honestly the best way to gain money?" He cast [Cold Snap] on another one of the Gem Crabs.

"Do you know of any other way?", she was obviously annoyed by the situation more than he was.

He held his tongue as he didn't. The crabs weren't particularly strong, but they didn't go down easily. The fact they only had a 5% chance of containing a gem of value in their center was super annoying. Their defense was super high, but they had a significant weakness to cold and ice spells.

"Ha! Got one!" Seiren picked up a sapphire from the rubble of rock sitting on top of the dead crab.

"How many do we have now?"

"Two rubies, a couple of miscellaneous semiprecious, and 3 sapphire."

"How many do you think we'll need?"

"Double the amount and we should be good for more than awhile."

"Just another few."

She shouted at him, "Don't you dare remind me how long we've been here."

—

They walked through a portal into an open grassland.

"What's this place called?"

Sei used her sleeve to wipe some dirt off her face, "No idea. I can't understand the language and all prompts from the place are in the written language."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "How are we supposed to use the library here then?"

"Remember the dungeon a couple of months ago with the moths?"

"Yeah?"

"After you went to sleep I searched around and found this." She pulled out a necklace, it was made of gold and had a single light blue gem embedded in the gold disc.

"What's it do?" He had only seen a single magic item before, the last was a glove that increased stealth by a single level. Not impressive at all.

"Take a look." Tossing the necklace to him, he used [Observe] on it.

[Necklace of Basic Language (Single-Use)

Item level: 1

Using this necklace on a piece of written language, or in the vicinity of a speaker, will allow it to learn a single level of the language. This single level can then be absorbed, destroying the necklace in the process.]

"Wow. You sure you're okay with using it on this?"

She waved away his concern, "I didn't really have a use for it, I tend to spend long enough in a dimension to learn the language naturally." She gave him a slightly giddy expression, "You ready to do this?"

He smiled, "Yeah, let's go." He looked around, "Where's the city anyway?"

"Through that forest." She pointed to a forest, whose trees grew taller the further you went in. "It's past the trees and in a ravine."

As they started their trek he asked, "Why did you drop us so far away?"

"They probably won't take kindly to people opening portals in their city and so I can see your reaction once you see the city."

—

A half hour passed as they cleared the last of the trees and came to the edge of a massive cliff.

"Whoa." A city sat floating above the sea of forest and resonated a blue hue that rained down onto the forest. The city itself was a combination of floating discs and hovering crystals that gave off an aura.

She laughed lightly, "You'll catch flies like that."

He didn't realize his mouth had opened at all, "Do you know anything about this place?"

"Nope, I found this place by accident when I was searching for a vacation spot. I opened a portal above the city and ended up falling into it. A quick spell and I landed safely, but I was apprehended by the city guard. On the way to jail though, I saw that massive building." She pointed to the bottom disc which was not only the largest, but held the largest building out of all the discs. "When I managed to escape, I took a detour and went inside. It's a massive library with so much magic radiating off it, that you probably wouldn't need to waste mana to cast a spell."

"Wait." He looked at her, "Won't they just arrest you again?"

She blew a raspberry, "Nah, it's been a few years here since that happened, so I doubt I'll be recognized."

"Oh." Wrapping his head around the time part of her quirk gave him a headache and the rules of it changed per dimension. That made trying to understand it nearly impossible, except to the person doing the traveling.

He looked back out at the city, "How do we get in?"

"I saw people using magical walkways coming in from this way. I assume it's still there." She started walking toward the general direction.

He looked at the city slightly closer, 'Where are all the people then?'

—

Sei and Izuku made it to an ornate platform, made of marble, with two posts standing erect on either side.

"Sei, where are the people?"

"I don't know. This place was super busy last time I was here, if it was abandoned then I still want to take a quick look. The books may still be there even if everyone is gone."

He looked around at the surrounding forest, "Doesn't that seem rather risky?"

"I can just portal us out, I'm not ready to die Izuku. The smallest hint of trouble, and we're out of here." That gave him some comfort. "Now how do we work this thing?" She started looking around the posts and from what Izuku could tell, she didn't find anything. "Maybe it requires mana."

She stuck her hand on one of the posts, and started channeling mana into it. With a brief pause a shimmering light started arching over to the city, it then died and collapsed.

"Damn, that takes a lot of mana." She was shaking her hand, which had gone slightly red. "New plan, we portal over and just deal with anyone that has a problem with it?" She looked at him as she finished.

He raised an eyebrow, "And if they are stronger than us?"

"We run?"

He let out a sigh, "Okay, let's go."

Without him having to say more, a portal opened and Sei walked through. After nothing explosive or loud came from the city, Izuku followed. The portal once again led through a peaceful looking forest, another portal was open only two feet in front of him. Walking through the second, he found himself in a massive maze of stone, pipe and crystals.

Seiren was standing in the middle of the road right in front of the massive library. "Something major must have happened for this place to be abandoned. Last time I was here, this place was bustling. It's kind of unsettling to see it empty."

Izuku looked down the street, it was eerie to see it empty. The road and buildings were made of a dark stone, that made it feel like they were below ground. The street was roofed by piping, that didn't seem to make a sound, every so often a crystal was hanging in the air that gave off an aura large enough to illuminate the surrounding area.

"Hey, are you sure it's safe?", he asked.

She was rummaging through her pocket, "Yeah, if a monster did this, then there would be blood and destruction. If it was some type of natural disaster, we would have seen some sort of wide scale ruin." She pulled out a sealed jar with some sort of liquid in it. "I'm about to check if anyone is alive, so give me a second."

"What's in the jar?" He tried to get a better look, but it was too hazy.

"Eyes of a skeleton.", she said bluntly.

He made a face, "What?"

"Literal eyes of a skeleton." She set them on a nearby ledge, and started to look through her pocket again.

"Why do you need it?"

"Create a spell."

"You just happened to have that in your pocket?"

She looked at him and gestured for him to come closer. As he did, she made the portal in her pocket larger so they could peer in. There was some forty jars of the same hazy liquid sitting next to each other. "I'm almost always prepared to make a spell." She resized the portal and continued to search.

After a few seconds, a shriveled piece of meat was pulled out. "Okay, what is that?"

"Nose of a wolf." She had a glove on as she handled it. "Trust me I don't like having to carry this stuff around."

"What spell are you making?"

She shrugged, "What do you want to call it?"

He gave her a questioning look, "What?"

Smiling at him she explained, "When you create a new spell, you get to name it. All the spells you use were named and made by mom."

He let out a chuckle, "So that's why it sounds like all the spells were made by a mythology geek?"

Sei laughed with him, "Yep."

After coming up with a name and paying the costs, a new spell was created. She shared it with him, and he received a new pop up.

[New Spell Obtained!

Sight of the Hunter Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

This spell allows the ability to sense nearby dead and living creatures. Only one sight spell is allowed at a time.

Range: 100 meters

Cost 100 mana per minute]

"This is handy, why didn't you make this before?", he asked as he cast the spell.

"Because I already have a way to sense the dead and living."

The spell made everything blacks, grays, and whites. When he looked at Seiren, she gave off a blue aura that stood out significantly against the saturated colors. "Then why make the spell?"

"Because." She pulled apart her eyelid and dropped a spell. Her eyes turned slightly black and looked a kin to the eyes of a demon. "I don't think you want to go through the same process as me."

He gulped, involuntarily, "Uh yeah, no thank you."

She started laughing pretty hard as he said that. She tried to talk through gasping for air, "That was funny … as all hell."

He could feel his cheeks go red, "Not cool."

After calming herself down, she spoke, "Just a joke. I actually just use the senses that come from my quirk."

That piqued his interest, "What do you mean?"

"My portals can feel the energy coming off beings, it allows me to open a portal without accidentally teleporting some random thing/person."

"That's cool. So without Gamer you'd be some type of support?"

She shrugged, "I guess. Not like I put any thought into it." Standing up she said, "Now let's get to the library."

He nodded, feeling some comfort from being able to sense if anything was coming toward them.

—

Chapter 10 - Done!

I hope this chapter didn't feel completely out of place, I'm trying to get to the point in my outline that will speed up the story pretty significantly and this is needed to do it! If I'm able to fit everything I want into the next chapter, then a new stat sheet will be added next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

—

Reviews

Dragonborn2704 - Car has been dealt with and I feel perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern and hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Winter Kitsu - ;)

theneed4beer - Unfortunately without the stats it wouldn't be much of a gamer story. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

ProjectIceMan - I'm glad this joke was liked :) I also hope you enjoyed the idea of his new quirk. His embarrassed scenes from the anime are some of my favorites. Computers are a member of the family. As for the tower, I'll give you a hint, Girl Dungeon.

Ellainaparker - Thank you! I also hope you enjoy his quirk! We'll be seeing quite a bit of it.

d1n0s - Thank you! I personally think it makes the story boring if everyone he was friends with, had access to their stats.

THE BIGKLEW - I'm glad you enjoy it! I do not plan on ever abandoning this story, some updates just might take awhile.

Guest: I hope some questions were answered? If not feel free to ask more!

Bassoongirl14 - I'm glad you like it!

Alulain P - I hope to be able to provide more chapters for a very long time.

JakeWJElliott2 - it's going to be a little while before he's OP, also I've tried to hold it before, but unbolds it, so I gave up, sorry :(

Funny-Little-Cute White Fox - I hope you enjoyed the chapters!

Guest: Thank you!

Inritus - I hope I end up surprising you! Also he'll start earning stat points again once the xp deficit is paid back.

TribuneAlpha - Nope! :)

Nihatclodra - Glad you enjoy the story!

Iannon27 - I've been writing in between breaks, so no issue, just slow going. Thank you for the compliment!

F.B.100 - Unfortunately I can't say anything, without spoiling it sorry.

NinjaFang1331 - Thank you!

BloodyValentineJoke - Thank you for the compliment!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes! Also apologizes for the slightly smaller than normal chapter! I also managed to figure out why the text was debolding, so gamer windows and spells are now bolded!

—

Chapter 11 - Charisma

Cha, or Charisma, is the representation of your ability to talk, beguile, and sway people. This stat has many uses in spells, skills, and general society. Passively your charisma makes you shine and stand out to people. In normal conversation, charisma will not activate and must be voluntarily activated to use. Using charisma like this can be very useful, but comes at a cost. Forcing Charisma into your voice to force someone to agree with you is considered an evil act and will affect your alignment. Be careful!

Written on the margin -

Don't use it to gain a girlfriend.

—

The library was still in tack and it appeared all the books were left alone. That just made the whole place creepier honestly. Neither Seiren nor him had sensed anything, which was comforting and unsettling.

"So what exactly did you want a huge library for in the first place?" Sei was activating the necklace with an open book at the receptionist desk.

"I think there's a chance I'll be able to absorb the knowledge of a book without needing to level Transference."

She paused as she looked at him, and gave him a slightly annoyed look, "Are you kidding me? Why do you need to come here then!"

He put his hands up in a placating fashion, "All I did was ask you if you knew a decent sized library."

She tossed the necklace at him. "Make this worth it."

Catching the necklace, he received a prompt.

**[This item contains a skill level.**

**Would you like to gain it?]**

Selecting yes a new prompt appeared, and the necklace dissolved.

**[New Language skill gained! Ueneo Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%**

**Writing speed - 10%**

**Reading speed - 10%]**

"What's the language called?"

"Ueneo."

"Japanese Izuku."

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "It's called Ueneo."

"Let's get to it then. What are we looking for?"

"Any book that seems to explain stuff."

They picked out a hallway and wondered around, while Izuku read a title every once and awhile.

The library would have been amazing if it had actually people in it. The shelves lined every surface and reached all the way to the ceiling. The side passage they went through had a curved ceiling, but not even that had stopped the makers. Instead of letting that stop them, they had used magic to hold the books in place. Each shelf was also lined with a dull light that not only lit up the spines of the books, but provided light for the hallway.

'This is really neat. I wonder how they found anything though.' Every book he looked at, seemed to be somewhat random.

"Izuku What does that say?" He looked to see her pointing out a small sign that was embedded in the wood.

"If help is needed, please seek out a nearby bookkeeper."

She hummed, "Do you see any sign pointing to one?"

Taking a quick look around, he shook his head. "No, I don't even see signs for bathrooms or anything."

"I guess it wouldn't really matter, I doubt someone is still working while this place is abandoned. Let's keep looking."

Roughly five minutes went by before Izuku caught a book out of the corner of his eye. Stopping Sei, he picked up the book off the shelf and used [Observe] on it.

**[The Scales of War**

**Author Unknown**

**This book contains the military history of Green Sea Heights.**

**Do you wish to absorb this book?]**

"It worked!"

"Really?" Sei paused and used her own [Observe] on it. "Nope just jumbled writing."

"Have you tried with a book in a language you understand?"

"Maybe? I don't exactly remember everything that's happened to me."

"We should try it when we go back."

She shrugged, "So what's the book of?"

"This place's military history. Also the city is called Green Sea Heights. At least in Japanese."

"Lame. They couldn't come up with something better?"

Izuku chuckled slightly, "Wanna help me pick a hero name?"

She squinted her eyes at him and hummed, "I'm thinking something to do with the sun." After a brief pause, "Get back to me in a bit."

Shaking his head with a smile, he selected yes. The book turned into particles of light and went straight for his head. After the last mote hit him, he received a notification.

**[New Skills have been added!**

**(Select the expand)]**

**[Skills added: **

**Tactician (Active/Passive) Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%**

**Crystal Jewel History Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%**

**Green Sea Heights History Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%]**

Pulling up his skill menu he selected Tactician off the list.

**[Tactician (Active/Passive) Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%**

**Think your way through situations, and overcome challenges with pure intellect. Actively, you are able to focus your mind on any single given task and increase mental processing speed. Passively, this skill highlights nearby items and gives possibly unknown uses. A highlight will stay until inspected, or you walk more than 20 meters away.**

**Passive:**

**# of highlights: 1**

**Cool-down: 30 minutes**

**Active:**

**Gained processing speed: 10%**

**Duration: 30 seconds]**

He wasn't sure how useful the passive would be, but the active effect was right up his alley. He turned to Seiren, "I just got three skills from it."

She sighed with a smile, "We're going to be here awhile aren't we?" She froze and turned toward a nearby branching hallway. "Something is walking this way. Hide." Activating [Stealth] she dived into a small alcove in between a couple bookshelves. Izuku followed her lead and hid in his own alcove.

As whatever it was got closer, he could feel the air starting to hum. He received another notification.

**[New skill added! Magic Sense Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%**

**Allows the detection of innate magic in a small radius.**

**Distance: 10 meters**

**Minimum detection: 50+]**

'That could possibly be useful.' He wasn't sure how useful it would be in his own world. His thoughts halted as the thing rounded the corner.

A golem, made of books and paper, appeared with papers flying around it, like a tornado was centered on it. At a slow pace, it made its way to the shelf they were just at, and upon reaching it, the golem just stared at the empty space of the shelf.

It then turned and looked directly at him and spoke, in an overly elegant robotic sounding voice.

"Young one, do you happen to need help?"

He was frozen in fear for a moment before Gamer's Mind kicked in. "I was wondering where the instructional books are located?"

A piece of paper folded itself into a paper airplane and the golem spoke again. "Please follow the arrow." It then turned back to the shelf and proceeded to build up magic.

He started to follow the plane and as he passed Sei, she joined him. "What did it say?"

"It asked if I needed help, and it told me to follow this plane."

She walked backward looking at the golem. "It's using creation magic."

He turned to look at the golem but fell forward, "Ow."

Sei snickered, "Missing some skills there?" He grumbled as he stood back up and continued to follow the plane.

A minute of silence passed as they followed the plane. "Is that really a skill?"

She gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Walking backwards. Is it a real skill?"

"Oh, it's not a very helpful skill, all it does is allow you to walk backwards faster. So besides becoming a power walker there's no use for it."

"Why do you have it then?"

She turned slightly red in the cheeks as she spoke, "Every person in the world has a handful of useless skills. One of mine just so happens to be walking backwards."

"And the others?"

"Are not your concern." They came to an abrupt halt as the plane started spinning in circles.

"What..", he trailed off as it began to spin faster and faster, before exploding in a shower of ashes and smoke. "I don't think it's supposed to do that." He looked at Seiren who had her eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

She held up a finger, "Can you hear that?"

He stopped and listened, 'Nothing.' He shook his head, "No."

Her eyes widen as she dove away, dragging him with her. Something massive flew through the wall, not leaving a mark of its passing on anything. Before he could ask the obvious question, she jumped into a standing position and started running with him behind her.

"We need to leave immediately, we either have to kill the thing or get far enough away from it."

Keeping pace with her, he asked, "What is it? Why can't you just open a portal?"

She gave him an angry glare, "How would I know? And I already tried, it goes straight toward that damn thing every time." Keeping his mouth shut, they continued to run through the winding hallways.

Only a couple of minutes passed before they jumped the twelve stairs leading to the street level. Sei rolled onto her feet and turned quickly. Her hands already had spells at the ready. Instead of rolling, he landed on his feet and turned, casting a spell on himself. It was a spell made for him by Sei, at the request of Aki. "**[Body of Gods]**"

(See Below for New Spell Details)

He was more than convinced that the spell would save his life one day. The cost was somewhat insane, but manageable.

"I got it!" He quickly turned to Sei. "Goldy!"

"What?" He tried, but he couldn't keep the confusion of his face.

"You asked for a name didn't you?"

"Is this really the time.", before he could finish, a roar that sounded like it was muffled could be heard coming from the middle of the library. Turning quickly, he watched as a massive creature came walking 'through' the library?

"**[Observe]**."

**[Magic Elemental **

**Level: ?**

**You have..]**

He closed the window in irritation. "It's level is too high, you getting anything?"

"The name is enough. Izuku, get ready for a major fight. Physical attacks won't work, use magic and your quirk." As she finished she used the spells she had in her hands.

A spear made of fire and lightning sprung out and rapidly approached it's target. Izuku followed up with a dual casted **[Frost Giant's Weapon] **and combined it with his quirk. The two spears slammed into the creature causing it to stop, but that was about it.

"Fuck. This could take awhile. Izuku take these." She handed him a couple of mana vials. "Keep using as many high power spells as possible, don't let it hit you and keep moving."

He nodded as he threw the vials in his pockets.

"Izuku?"

He looked at her, she was giving off a slightly scared expression before reigning it in. "Yeah?"

"Don't die."

He nodded and gulped, "Yeah."

**[New Mission! **

**Magic Slayer**

**Rank: A**

**Objective: Defeat the Magic Elemental**

**Reward: ?]**

The elemental took a single step, 'Let the battle begin.'

Izuku and Seiren dashed to opposite sides, while they didn't have a lot of practice fighting together, she was his teacher. He more or less knew what she would do and when, making her the perfect partner in this situation.

Casting **[Sylph Blessing]** on himself, he bounded up to the roof of a nearby building and cast [Mana Storm]. The sparks of pure mana, erupted from his hand, and slammed against the elemental. Sei had cast **[Pillars of Hell]** and already started prepping a second spell.

The explosion of spells had caused enough smoke to obscure his vision of it. His body unnaturally bent at an odd angle as the massive arm of the thing went flying just over his head.

**[Skill Check Pass!]**

'Too close! Too too close!' He quickly looked at the elemental and activated **[Dodge]**. He managed to roll instead of hitting the roof, and summoned a **[Bone Blade]**. He wasn't stupid enough to get close to the thing, but he got an idea from absorbing the book.

A hero in this world had been adept at throwing magically imbued daggers. While his sword couldn't be considered a dagger, he knew for a fact he could throw it with enough precision to hit a skyscraper-sized monster. Hopefully.

He started casting **[Odin's Rage] **and instead of letting the energy out at the elemental, he sent it toward the blade. Jumping out of the way of its fist, he threw the blade with all of his might.

**[You have broken a finger.] **

Sei must have guessed his plan, as she dodged it's swat. She threw out a spell that hit the blade before it's impact and turned it bright red. It hit with a thwack that reverberated through both air and land. Not even a second later, the blade broke releasing a massive blast of bone, lightning, fire and a dark energy.

'What did she use?' He didn't have much time to dwell on it, as he was forced to dodge backwards. While he couldn't see its HP, he was guessing it still had a lot left. 'This is going to take awhile.'

—

"This isn't working." Jumping back toward a nearby building, she sent Izuku a quick message.

S: Keep it's attention.

No response, but he seemed to be throwing out a bit more spells. Taking that as a message received, she sat down and used **[Meditation]**.

"**[Spell Barrage]**." While she couldn't see it for herself, she knew her eyes were shining. Time started to slow down, as an interface popped up.

[Please select the spells and order in which you would like to cast them.]

The second window was a list of all her spells. The skill she was using cost quite a bit of mana, but her [Mana Mastery] skill helped quite a bit with that. Time was at a slow crawl, 'Let's see how much time Izuku can buy me.'

—

'Keep it's attention she says, no please in sight.' He wasn't really mad, but what else was he supposed to think of right now? His spells seemed to barely tickle the damn thing, but he seemed to have a knack at annoying it.

After dodging an arm, he started to rapidly cast **[Mana Bullet]**. He had accidentally figured this out during a training session in the woods. The bullets didn't technically weigh anything.

The first time he pulled the trick out against Tiger, he had accidentally done to many and blinded himself. That led to him falling and face planting into a couple of mana bullets, which blew up in his face. Pixie would never let him live that one down.

"Gravity Well."

The bullets immediately started rotating at a ridiculous pace. Dodging another swat, he kept casting the bullets until he couldn't see anything.

"Gravity Assist."

The bullets made one final swirl around him before careening for the monsters face. He didn't wait to see how much it did and jumped out the way of the incoming swat. Pulling out a mana vial he downed the contents, his mana started to refill, and the vial shattered as it was emptied.

While he didn't catch the start of the barrage, he saw the final bullets hit. Each one was like a full strength punch from him, minus One for All. It was a glint of light coming from the top of Sei's building that caught his attention.

Different sparks of color were coming off her like she was being shot with light. 'What is she doing?'

—

'Well that should do it.' She took a look at elemental and gave a silent prayer to whatever was listening. 'Please work, also, Good bye Mana, you were a dear friend.'

—

After dodging another swat, Izuku jumped as far away as he could. The thing seemed to notice why and turned with an unnatural speed. 'This thing is getting faster and faster. What's going on?'

He had noticed that it was getting faster with every single spell, but it was already fast to begin with.

It was at that moment, while he was falling through the air that a tendril of energy came off the elemental and lashed out at him. **[Sylph's Blessing]** gave him quite a bit of a jump boost and gave him a boost to Agi, but he wasn't a miracle worker. The tendril hit him with enough force to send him crashing into a nearby building. **[Body of Gods] **protected him from the initial attack, but the hole he made in the stone building took a good chunk of HP.

'Let's not get hit again.' He groaned standing back up and watched as spell after spell was let loose. He saw shards of ice, balls of flame, a ray of purple light and he could swear he saw a giant cat made of lightning.

He would have been in shock if it weren't for Gamer's Mind, which allowed him to see a huge issue. Every spell did it's job, but the thing seemed to absorb a bit of the power, and strengthen itself. He sent a quick message to Sei.

I: it's absorbing a bit of the spells.

S: I know. Thinking.

'I hope she figures out a way.' Casting **[Body of Gods] **on himself again, along with **[Sylph's Blessing]**, he started adding his own spells into the fray.

—

'What could bring this damn thing down?' A normal elemental had to be attacked with its opposite element, while it's connection to whatever plane it came from was cut off. As they were only partially in this plane, they couldn't affect the physical world, and tended to just float.

'What's the opposite of magic?' She could cut off it's connection to the magical realm, maybe? She wasn't willing to try and punch the damn thing. It was a wild guess, but touching it would either kill or teleport you. If the missing city folk were any indication. 'Maybe.'

The last of her barrage went off and she quickly dodged the tendrils heading for her. She jumped off the roof and cast [Rock Fall], she had seen Izuku take an attack and didn't want to lose her own protection.

Hitting the ground, she started running and cast [Summon: Swarm of Rats]. The rats weren't going to be super useful in this situation, but they made excellent fodder. Skidding to a halt, she started using the second part of her quirk.

"Banned World"

—

Izuku watched as Sei summoned her rats and started using a different type of spell. 'This should be good.'

A translucent black orb centered around her and quickly grew large enough to encompass the monster and then some. As it hit him he received a notification.

**[Currently under the effects of Dimensional Traveler: Banned World**

**All planar, dimensional, long and short range teleportation is impossible.]**

'Her own quirk has a counter to itself?' That didn't make much sense. It also took away her ability to summon more creatures.

_Ping!_

S: Run past me and charge as much of One for All as you can. Give it everything you got and punch this thing in the face.

'What?' He looked and saw the rats nibbling on the elemental's foot. The monster itself seemed to be slightly stunned and sluggish. It was even more opaque and gave off more color than before.

'Alright then let's do this.'

"**[Hermes' Blessing] [Hunker Down] [Power Strike 25%]"**

His Mana tanked, and he took off. Speeding fast enough to slice through the wind, was an interesting feeling. The world around him blurred and the colors blended together. He rapidly approached Sei who hadn't moved since using her quirk. Her eyes gave off a gray light, as he passed her she cast two spells on him.

**[You have gained the following effects:**

**Strength of Hercules**

**Momentum Bomb]**

He didn't like the sound of the last one, but he assumed he knew her enough to know, she wouldn't let him die. So he went with it, using One for All on his right foot, he jumped straight at its face. Pulling back his fist, he could almost hear One for All calling to him.

"SPELL NOVA SMASH!"

**[You have received the following debuffs:**

**Missing Limbs (Right Arm, Right Shoulder)]**

He watched as his Right arm blew up and covered him in his own blood. Gamer's Mind went overboard at the sight and he stared on in pure determination. 'You're done.'

The power of the blow had rocked the world around him, and caused the floating disc to shake violently. The monster's head was thrown back and let out a loud snap. He doubted it had bones, but it was the sentiment that counted.

"Get away!", Seiren shouted loud enough, he heard her clearly, but he wasn't sure what he could do honestly. It was then that he saw it. The elemental had created more tendrils and they were headed straight for him.

'Shit'

One had grabbed him by his good leg and slammed him straight into the ground. Another tendril appeared and slammed straight down onto him. He could just barely make out his gauges.

**[HP: 263 / 2,230**

**Mana: 67 / 2,910**

**Stamina: 610 / 2,160]**

'Damn that hurt.'

"**[Anti-Magic Bomb]!**"

A shock wave washed over him and the tendrils holding him down started to disappear. He crawled his way out of the crater, and watched as the elemental tried to contain a massive purple and black ball in the sky. The aura coming from Sei had stopped and the world's color turned back to normal. The elemental seemed to be trying to absorb the ball, but wasn't having much luck.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The scream scared him into focus, and he looked to see Seiren on her knees. She was holding her head and her eyes were shut in pain. 'Negative mana? How?' She had told him, Aki was the only one who could do that though.

_Boom!_

Izuku turned as fast as he could, the ball had gotten out of hand and was starting to expand. The boom came from the elemental who had opened a portal, which was starting to suck in nearby debris and it.

"Go… through… portal." Izuku looked down at Seiren, who had just passed out. He looked at the portal expanding, could he make it? Looking back down at Sei's sleeping form, he decided. Using his one arm, he picked her up and using his good foot, charged One for All. The kick did the obvious and broke his foot, but it managed to send them flying through the portal.

He watched as they went flying backward through the portal, the ball was rapidly growing in size and any magical thing it touched seemed to just destroy itself. The elemental wasn't fairing very well as it was stuck waiting for the portal to become large enough. The parts of it touching the ball started to dissolve into nothing. 'What did she cast?'

As they passed through the portal, the sky disappeared, and was replaced with a star filled abyss. Each star was giving off a different color and the space between them reminded him of just that space. What really caught him off guard was that they weren't falling. While he could travel a good distance with a single kick. He was pretty sure he couldn't go this far. Going along with it, he turned his head back to the portal.

The elemental was dying. He blinked, she killed it! It only managed to get half of its body in before the ball had swallowed the portal. The remaining half that lingered in this dimension slowly started to dematerialize. It was over, the only thing left to do was wait until Sei woke back up. He swiped away the notification for completing the quest.

'Guess I'll go to sleep.' While he didn't need sleep, today's events made it so much more enticing than normal. Pulling Sei closer to him, he drifted to sleep.

—

The Next Day

—

"Where is my son!?"

"I apologize ma'am, my daughter doesn't know, and the older one is missing as well." Hideki was trying to keep his worry at bay as well.

Izuku's mother slumped into her chair, "Where could they have gone?" He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

He sighed deeply as he sat in his own chair, "I'm afraid there's no way of knowing. My eldest is able to travel across dimensions and that means she could be anywhere. I'm sorry."

A knock came from the entryway of his living room. Turning to look, Akito was standing just beyond the frame. Her eyes were a puffy red and dry tears stained her cheeks. "Yes dear?"

She walked over and leaned toward his ear, "I need to tell you something."

He gave her a stare and looked directly at her eyes. She didn't meet his eye, so a secret not a lie. He stood and spoke to Inko, "I'll be right back, can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water please." She was gonna cry, best to give her some space. Standing up and walking toward the kitchen he grabbed a glass for water.

"Dad?" She was scared, her voice was shaky and she stared at the ground.

"What did Sei do?" He grabbed a pitcher of water from the fridge.

"She-she borrowed something." He could hear the fright. He couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped him.

'Punish the older one harshly, and give this one a suitable punishment!', snarled Worg.

'What good would that do? It's not like I can take her traveling away, and Aki can't say no to her sister. She's too nice.'

'They need to learn!', he was practically yelling.

'Shut up you old wolf! And stop yelling at me!'

Calming himself down he asked, "What did she borrow?"

She mumbled.

'Did you catch that?'

Worg snarled. No then.

"Louder Hun."

The mumbling became slightly louder. Sighing again he tried another tactic. "You don't have to worry Hun. You won't get in trouble."

'Insolence!' 'I said shut it.'

"She borrowed **[Lost Chapter]**."

His eyes widened, "Why?"

"I don't know. She asked to borrow it for a bit and then disappeared."

'That stupid brat. Is she trying to get herself killed?'

'She does have Izuku with her, I doubt he'd let anything happen to her.'

'That brat? The last time we saw him, he was a weak willed whelp.'

'According to the girls, he was starting to fulfill Alpha's expectations.'

'The Alpha's expectations of the whelp were low to begin with. He didn't even have a quirk until the meathead gave him a quirk.'

'Not true, he got Gamer before that.'

"Dad? You're spacing out again." His daughter's voice brought him back to the now.

He chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Worg started talking."

"Do you think they'll be okay?" This had to stop, he can barely handle one crying lady.

Stopping down to her height, he grabbed her shoulders, "Your sister would never abandon you, and Izuku is a hero who never gives up. Do you think either of them will not come back?"

Aki pulled herself to him and started to cry into his shoulder. 'This is going to be a long day.'

—

"He's not dead."

Nezu looked at him with the same unflappable expression. "How certain are you if that?"

"More than certain. If he was dead, then the power would have returned to me."

"How sure of that are you?" Eraserhead gave him a bored expression.

"According to my master, hers had it happen to him."

"That's very good then. I shall let the parents know."

"You better be right All Might. I would rather not have had my time go to waste." Eraserhead stood up and walked out.

As the door to Nezu's office closed the owner spoke up, "He is worried. He just has a hard time showing it."

All Might nodded, "Do we just wait for them to come back or do we try something."

Nezu adopted a thoughtful expression and folded his hands under his chin. "I'm not sure if there are any heroes who can talk between dimensions, let alone travel between them."

They sighed in unison.

—

"What do you mean he's gone?", she was getting slightly annoyed that she couldn't read the hamsters emotions over the phone.

"_He and the older sister of the two you met the other day have gone missing. We have no way of contacting them, and the only details we have are that they are in a different dimension and that Izuku is alive."_

She growled into the phone, "So you're giving up?"

"_No. We will try everything we possibly can, but there's no guarantee that they will work."_

'That was something at least.'

"I'll be there tomorrow, tell All Might to be ready."

"_We'll go over the plans tomorrow then. I'll let All Might know." Click._

She threw her phone into a pile of pillows in frustration. 'FUCK!'

She had no idea why she felt so annoyed, but the emotion fit. She'd have to tell the team, she had no right to keep it from them.

—

'How would that even work? It's not like she can call someone a city over. How do you plan getting her to contact someone a whole dimension away?'

"It was just a thought Mandalay. Please calm down or I'll have to ask you to leave." Nezu was getting annoyed with her, good. She was getting annoyed that they weren't coming up with actual solutions.

All Might spoke up, the one person who she could somewhat stand in the room. "Isn't there a sidekick who can mentally connect two people together? Couldn't they do something?"

"I've already contacted them and they say they need to be able touch the two people at the same time." Maybe he wasn't useless.

'Does the girl who stayed have anything that can help or boost another person?'

"I have already asked her father and he says she doesn't have a way." Fuck.

"I guess we're going to be stuck waiting.", All Might let out a heavy sigh.

'I'm leaving. I'll see you next week All Might.'

"Goodbye Mandalay. I hope your week becomes better." The hamster was letting off blue like always.

'Yeah. Let's hope so.'

"I'll be leaving too. I have a busy day tomorrow." All Might's stood and followed her out. Purple.

Closing the door behind, he spoke to her, "I'm frustrated too. I wish there was more I could do for him." Red.

She hummed, 'I'm in the same boat.'

"If you don't mind me asking. Why do you care so much?" Purple.

She shrugged, 'He became a part of my team. We never leave each other behind.'

All Might smiled, "What's his team name?" Green.

She grinned at him, 'We decided on Lion.'

All Might let out a bark of a laugh, "That's more than fitting. I'm sure he'll hate it." Deep green.

She crossed her arms and let out an annoyed huff, 'He's not supposed to hate it.'

All Might held his hands up in a placating motion, "I'm sorry, that came out wrong, I meant he'll do everything he can to get you not to call him that."

She gave him a small smile, 'I don't think Pixie and Rag will ever stop.'

They made it to the parking lot in a relaxed silence. Before heading to his own car he turned to her and bowed, "Thank you for taking in my protege. I wish I could train and take him out on my own." Red.

'Please stand. I don't like the idea of the #1 hero bowing to me. He'll always have a place with us, you don't need to worry about that.'

Standing back up and nodded, "Thank you Mandalay." They then parted ways.

—

1 week before UA Entrance Exam

—

"Well that's about as good at lying as you'll ever get."

All Might laughed, "I suppose this is the last lesson then?"

'Afraid so. We also won't be able to hold the lessons anyway. With you teaching at UA this year.'

All Might nodded and beat a hand against his chest, "I look forward to the opportunity."

Looking at the time she stood up and started to walk out to the parking lot with All Might.

She turned to him, 'If you don't mind.'

He smiled, "From what I can tell he's perfectly fine. If he was going to show up it should be soon. He wouldn't miss this for the world."

She smiled back, 'I think…' All Might's phone rang.

Answering it, "Hello?" His eyes went wide. Green. "Where?" Brief pause. "I'll be there in a couple minutes with a guest." He hung up.

She raised an eyebrow, 'What?'

He gave her a huge smile, "You're driving. He's back and waiting at his mom's house." Orange.

She swore her heart skipped a beat, 'Really? Just like that?'

He nodded with a smile, "Told ya."

They were in the car and speeding away instantly.

'You owe me an explanation Little Lion.'

—

Chapter 11 End!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would like to thank you all for making it this far.

Here's to future chapters! Cheers!

—

Izuku Midoriya

Level: 20 (1)

Quirks: Gamer 2.0 (20), Transference (9), One for All (12), Heliokinesis (1)

Health: 2,320

Mana: 2,910

Stamina: 2,160

Str: 245

Con: 232

Dex: 216

Agi: 239

Int: 208 (241)

Wis: 187

Cha: 58

Res: 200

Luck: 12

Bonus Points: 100

Perk Points: 1

Gamer's Body

Gamer's Mind

Spell Casting

Knight's Vow (1 in use, 2 available)

Quality points: 2

Behind the Eyes (Lvl: 10 (Max))

Muscle Malleability

Hunker Down (Lvl: 5 (Max))

Power Strike

Physical Resistance (Lvl: 27)

Precise Strike

Dodge (Lvl: 12)

Combat Reflexes (Lvl: 6)

Neuron Fire

Skills: (Only going to bother with major skills.)

Blade Combat (Lvl: 19)

Styles:

Haleing Blade 100%

Blind Fighting (Lvl: 4)

Dark Senses (Lvl: 12)

Senses:

Sight (60ft)

Scent

Spear Combat (Lvl: 9)

Scent (Lvl: 7)

Sneak (Lvl: 22)

Unarmed Combat (Lvl: 28)

Styles:

Int. Boxing 97%

Int. Judo 74%

Int. Tai Chi 28%

B. Knight's Blast 62%

Spells:

Banshee's Wail (Lvl: 15)

Blood Bomb (Lvl: 1)

Bone Blade (Lvl: 18)

Cold Snap (Lvl: 14)

Emergency Aid (Lvl: Max)

Frost Giant's Spear (Lvl: 21)

Frost Dirk

Hermès' Blessing (Lvl: 8)

Magma Bomb (Lvl: 7)

Mana Bullet (Lvl: 10 [Max])

Mana Gatling

Mana Shield (Lvl: 14)

Mana Storm (Lvl: 21)

Tempest

Medic's Respite (Lvl: Max)

Odin's Rage (Lvl: 19)

Thundered Weapon

Pillars of Hell (Lvl: 16)

Reaper's Talon (Lvl: 22)

Reaper's Cage

Stinging Rain (Lvl: 17)

Heliokinesis -

Pyrokinesis – Lvl: 11

Gyrokinesis – Lvl: 14

Current Hints -

Warmth

Cancer

Blackout

Apollo

Death

New Spells/Sub spells:

**Body of Gods** Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%

This spell allows the body of the receiver to take a certain amount of attacks without losing life.

Max attacks: 1

Cost: 400 HP 400 Mana 400 Stamina

Cool-down - None (Only one allowed at a time)

**Sylph's Blessing** Lvl: Max

While you aren't blessed by a real Sylph, this is the next best thing. Gain the following:

+25% Agi

+25% Dex

+100% to jumping

(Buffs Last until you take damage)

Cost - 200 Sta, and 250 Mana

Cool-down - None

**Spell Barrage **Lvl: Max

Slow time to allow the use of multiple spells at once, the cost of all spells is increased by 25% and you are unable to move from your position.

Cool-down - 5 Minutes

**Anti-Magic Bomb** \- You've either figured it out while reading, or you'll learn next chapter :P Sorry!

New Powers!

**Gravity Well **\- Causes orbiting objects to rapidly spin around the user, the objects will eventually hit the user if left alone.

**Gravity Assist** \- Using your own gravity you can send an object up to 50% faster toward an area.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Long chapter here for you all!

—

Chapter 12 - Resolution

Res, or Resolution, is a statistical representation of your will to live, and your ability to stand when the world is against you. This stat is also one of your greatest defenses against Cha. Most, not all, abilities that affect your psyche can be countered by Res. Along with Con, it represents your total stamina and can be calculated with the following formula: (Con x 5) + (Res x 5)

Note written on the page:

Izuku, no matter what, you must fight to survive. I know it might be hard in some situations, but the world needs you, don't ever give up.

—

Magic Dimension

—

Izuku awoke with a start, and tried to stand but was unsuccessful. Floating around in zero-g made it hard in the first place, but Sei was holding him in place. Checking the clock on his HUD he noted more than 8 hours had gone by. His arm had come back, but his shirt and jacket were completely torn.

Why hadn't she woken up yet? He tried nudging her, but she gave no response.

"**[Observe]**". Her stats were about the same since he last saw them, but her Mana was what shocked him.

**[Seiren Hale**

**Level: 32**

**HP: 2,340 / 2,340**

**Mana: -29,991,346 / 5,945**

**Stamina: 2,625 / 2,625]**

'That's an issue.' He pulled out one of the Mana Vials and poured into her mouth. Her body reflexively began drinking the contents and he received a prompt.

**[This being is cursed! All variations of Mana regeneration, besides Natural, have no effect.]**

'Well shit.' Looking around, nothing but empty space and multicolored lights could be seen. 'How can I get us home?' None of his skills would be any help, but he could probably borrow her quirk. The only issue with that was going from dimension to dimension. It wasn't a feeling, it was calculations and what he was sure was some sort of quantum physics. So it was way over his head, but he could just randomly dial it. It could either kill them or lead them somewhere more useful.

'Alright. I'm going for it.' Opening his upgrade menu and selecting perks, the window opened. Scrolling down until he found the correct perk, he made his selection.

**[New perk added! Wisdom of Two (Lvl: 1)**

**Shortly after closing this window you will be presented with an option menu to adjust your new AI.]**

'Well this should get interesting.'

**[This menu will only appear this once, and can never be opened again. **

**Do you wish to proceed?]**

**[Step 1: Voice**

**Please select the voice you would like:]**

It gave him a drop down menu that contained pretty much every voice he has ever heard. Lots of the voices were out of the picture as he didn't want them in his ear. As for others he simply didn't know who they were, so those were out. The ones that stuck out were people that meant a lot to him. He didn't want to use either of the girls, and having his mom in his ear would be disconcerting. Mandalay was out as well, he couldn't imagine the headache he'd get from two of them talking in his head.

All Might had only a single option, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. What voice would it be? Small or Large Might? Would it switch between both? Who knew. Then he saw it.

'That's the one.' He made his selection.

**[Step 2: Personality**

**You may either choose the personality belonging to the voice or you may select your own options.**

**0/10 options selected]**

'Might as well go for the default.' He didn't want to spend too long going through all the possible combinations.

**[Step 3: Name**

**What would you like to name the AI?]**

He smiled a bit as he spoke, "Kat."

**[Setup Successful!]**

He waited to hear something, but no one spoke.

'Hello?'

'Hello!' The voice was light and bubbly.

He didn't say anything for a bit then as he was about to ask she spoke. Her voice was a lot more somber now, 'I know you have a lot of questions and I would love to answer them. But I can't.'

'Why?' He couldn't help the sadness in his voice.

She laughed, 'Because silly, I only know what you know. I only see what you see. Your senses, your memories, and feelings are all mine. I have no connection to the true Kat.'

He supposed that made sense, still sucked though. 'Well what do you think about randomly teleporting?'

'I think it's an absolutely ludicrous and completely stupid idea to even ask. You should just do it, it's not like we have any other options.'

He smirked, 'Let's do this then.'

Reaching out with Transference, he received the notification and called out to the quirk. According to Sei, using her quirk was sort of like throwing darts at a map. With a blindfold. Sure eventually you'll learn where to throw it to get the location you want, but more often than not you end up in an area you don't want to be.

'Here goes nothing.' Ripping open a portal in their path, they went through and immediately started falling toward ground.

'We appear to be falling. I suggest opening another portal immediately.'

'You think?!' He quickly did that and it opened up into some sort of ice field. From pure momentum they soared a bit through the air and crashed into a giant pile of snow.

He laid there for a minute thankful he didn't open into some sort of fire dimension or hellscape. Kat was laughing loudly and seemed to getting off her adrenaline high. Could she be affected by his adrenaline?

**[Quirk Expired!]**

As she calmed down she answered his inner thoughts, 'Maybe it's some sort of frozen hell?'

'I'd rather not have to worry about that.'

'Fair enough. Grab the girl and let's start exploring.'

'Yeah yeah, give me a second.' Draping Sei's arms around his neck, he stood up and crawled his way out of the hole. 'I wonder if cold resist is a skill.'

'I'd think it would be, otherwise we wouldn't take damage from [Cold Snap].

'Good Point. I guess we'll wander until we find a place to set her down safely.'

Finally making it out of the hole, he looked around. Nothing but snow and ice as far as he could see. He did read a book once about a fire hero who survived Antarctica. How did he do it again? Something about an igloo if he remembered correctly. A notification appeared in his vision.

**[Cold Damage Imminent!]**

'Shit. Any ideas?'

Kat's voice immediately answered, but sounded distant like she was on the other side of a room.

'Maybe use your quirk to circle you slowly?'

'That would only work for so long though. I'd have to find a place and materials where I could start a fire. We have to be fast then.' Calling on his flames, he caused the fire to elongate and shape into a thin rope. Then using his gravity he made it slowly twist and spin around him.

'This should do nicely. Now which way?'

He looked around, "Well north is that way." He pointed in a general direction, "I can't tell how far away though, and I have no clue if this place has plants and animals."

'How fast can we travel?'

"Sprint is at Level 18. The cost isn't so bad anymore, but like my quirk, I can't keep it up forever. If I don't run into any problems I can get 4 or 5 hours of running before needing to stop."

'Then get a move on. Also good news.' Her voice came to the forefront of his mind.

"What?"

'We won't die of asphyxiation!'

"What?!" He didn't even think about the possibility of that.

'You won't suffocate in space. I checked your memories and Sei said something about being stuck in orbit when she was younger. So I doubt we'll get into any trouble with breathing.'

"Uh that's great. You can just do that?"

'Yes, now go! You're burning daylight!'

Holding Sei's unconscious form over his shoulders, he took off into a jog and slowly picked up speed until he activated [Sprint].

—

"This place really is dead isn't it?" It had been roughly two hours since their departure from the landing site. It wasn't going well. Even traveling at full speed and not running into any problems, they hadn't found anything. All they had found was more snow dunes and cliffs made of ice.

'We could still use my idea.' She sounded annoyed.

He sighed, "We don't know what would happen if we did that. It could cause a massive amount of damage to the surrounding area that we can't deal with right now."

'Fine. Make your stupid hole then.' He couldn't see it but he could sense the crossed arms.

Using his flames, he canceled the rope and began to dig a hole through the snow. The fire melted the snow easily but the surrounding cold, froze it back instantly. This caused a shell of ice to form around the opening and he crawled his way through. It wouldn't be comfortable, but it would have to do for now.

'Get some sleep before you turn to ash. I'll wake you up if something happens.'

Holding on to Sei, he sat down and hugged her into his chest. Not only for warmth, but to keep her off the icy ground. "Thanks Kat, I'll talk to you in a bit."

—

By the time he woke up it was freezing cold and the sun had already set.

'You need to heat up badly.'

He could feel his teeth chattering, "good idea."

He summoned 3 balls of fire, and brought them close to both him and Sei. Slowly moving them across his body and around the girl, he started to warm up. Even Sei was warmer to the touch.

"Alright what do we do?"

'Still have a while before you can use transfer, so I have no clue. Just stay here and keep warm? Try creating new powers?'

He hummed, giving that idea some thought, 'You need to become a space heater.' While he couldn't see her, he still made a deadpan expression. 'What? I'm serious.'

"Any ideas then?"

'Try focusing on the heat vs fire? And try forcing it out?'

He tried to imagine what that would be like before she added, 'If you feel a grumble, stop, farting in such a small space would be nasty. I might not be her mom, but I'd still feel bad for the girl.'

Izuku groaned. One more person who was going to make jokes every time they can, great. "Please stop."

'I'm just saying. Now give it a try.'

He closed his eyes and focused on the ball of fire in him. He could feel it wanting to explode outward, and all he needed to do was call on it. He could feel the heat radiating off it, but trying to call on just the heat earned him a small fire.

'What do we know of space? Your power is manipulation of solar power. How does the sun provide heat to the earth?'

He thought about the question, it just radiates outward and it was distance that kept the earth from turning into Mercury. Wait. Instead of calling on the heat and fire, he willed it to become smaller and smaller, until it was about the size of an coin in his mind's eye. Once it was there he commanded it to burn.

The small ball erupted instantly, trying in vain to unleash its power on the outside world. As its aura reached the outer edges of his soul, he could feel the warmth from it. Opening his eyes, he was blinded for a second, there was light coming off his skin. Then a notification appeared.

**[New power discovered!**

**Solar Aura Lvl: 1 XP: 0.00%**

**Your body contains the power of the sun. Allow it to expand and consume you, or condense it. Each gives a different result.**

**Damage - (Unknown)**

**Radius - (Unknown)**

**Cost - (Unknown)]**

'Congrats. You are now recognized as a space heater.'

Ignoring the jab, he thought out loud, "Wonder what happens if I let it expand instead of shrink."

'You could try it, but I don't think you should be near the girl if you do. Also leaving her alone wouldn't be very nice.'

"I wasn't going too. I was just wondering. I'll try it out when we aren't in a frozen wasteland."

'Sounds fun. Now what?'

He thought about it for a minute. They didn't know if there was anything on this world to begin with or if traveling was even worth it. What he did know was that they were safe inside this hole and didn't face the elements in here. "I guess just wait."

She groaned, 'Fine.' A minute of silence passed, 'Want to play a game?'

He sighed, "Sure."

—

'I wield the broken sword. All men fear me, and all fall to me. What am I?'

He thought about and before he could come up with an answer she quickly said, 'Timer's done! Grab her quirk and let's leave this place.'

Pulling up his status screen, he could see that it was indeed over. "Are you able to bring up the notifications on your own?"

'Yep.'

He hummed, "Do you mind keeping an eye on it from now on?"

He could feel her smile, 'Sure. But I request one thing.'

"Fine. I'll do it."

'You got yourself a deal then. Now let's go.'

Standing up and making his way out of the hole with Sei on his back, he stood and looked over the frozen land.

**[Quirk Transferred!]**

Opening a portal, he stood in front of it and before walking through, he cast a spell.

"**[Magma Bomb**]."

A massive ball of rock and fire appeared and shot out toward a nearby mound of ice. As it neared, the snow rapidly melted and quickly turned the ice into water. As he watched the carnage, he heard a ping, and Kat frantically said, 'Go through now!'

"What?" He tried to pull up the notification, but he could feel the panic she was giving off. Instead of checking he jumped through the portal and landed on a rocky plain, nothing but boulders in sight. "What happened?"

She pulled the notification up for him. It was a deep crimson red and had warnings all over it.

**[World Boss started! Prepare adventurer the battle begins!]**

'Sorry. Didn't think that would happen.'

He let out a sigh, "It's okay. Let's try a few more portals." He opened another portal, and took a step through. It led to open space, in which he started to float around. 'Let's try another.'

'Good idea. I don't want to be sucked in a black hole.'

'Unlikely, but fair enough.' He opened a portal in their path and drifted through. The portal emptied out into a reddish landscape, and as he was about to open another, the quirk ended.

'Let's explore this place, it seems interesting.'

"How so" He looked up at his surroundings, and was stunned. Massive plateaus dotted the surroundings, and each vaguely resembling tree stumps. "What in the world is this place?"

'Red soil, isn't Mars red?'

"Supposedly, I never bothered to ask the girls if they'd been. Considering the way the sky looks, I think this place has a dead core. Maybe we can find some water!" Astronomy became a huge focus for him after he had gotten his quirk. He had asked Mandalay if she could get him internet access, he only begged a little. The day after, she allowed him to use the computer located in the dorm hall.

'Sure ya nerd. Let's go find your water.'

He sighed.

—

So this place was once alive it seemed. They had found traces of running water, but from what he could tell they were near the equator. Their best bet for ice was the poles and they didn't have the time to go north or south.

'I wonder what this place looked like before it died.'

"I don't think there's a way for us to figure out either. This place is super strange though, nothing I've seen or smelled suggests that this is a normal dead planet. It's like something from a poorly written sci-fi book. Nothing makes any sense and none of the facts align with how it should be."

'Did the science nerd just trash talk sci-fi?', he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Don't even get me started."

She giggled a bit, 'The suns are about to set, should we find a place to sleep?'

He looked up at the two suns, which spun around each other, called a binary star. "Probably, I don't want to know how cold this place gets at night."

—

The next day

—

"Yeah, this place is lame."

They had found an underground tunnel, at the base of a stump, but the only place it led to was this cavern. It had taken them all night, many many pits, and an annoying amount of small spaces to reach this place.

'Kinda lame that Gamer didn't make this a dungeon of some sort.'

"You know that would be bad, the girls and I couldn't do a dungeon. I doubt I could do one by myself."

'True, but it would be fun.'

"Not if I die."

'Yeah yeah yeah. Our cool down is done by the way.'

"Alright give me a moment." Along the way down, they had talked about how to proceed from here. Casting **[Body of Gods]** on himself before going through was a must, he also held one of his last mana vials in his hand. "Ready."

'Let's do this!' He could see a mental fist pump.

He smiled, he could get used to having her here. She made a great travel companion and was up for anything. He allowed his quirk to pull on Seiren's and received two pings.

'Transfer successful, and congrats us, Transference leveled, we also unlocked something really useful to us right now.'

He raised an eyebrow, "Like?"

'How about doubling our available time?'

He gave a satisfied nod, "That would be helpful, too bad we didn't get that."

'We did.'

"Did what?"

'We doubled our time.'

"For what?"

Silence. He started laughing as soon as he felt annoyance coming off her. "Okay, okay. Sorry. That's really helpful though, let's leave this dump." He called on her quirk and a new sensation appeared.

'Oooo shiny.'

"What?"

'A sort of map appeared. Well not a regular map, it's like a 3D star chart. It's not really filled in at all, but it's super colorful.'

"Well let's go somewhere random, and see if it fills in."

'Well, chop chop, our timer is being wasted.'

He smirked and threw open a portal. Walking through, they immediately started falling.

**[Ping] **

'This shit again?' She was annoyed, 'Also we'll die if you don't open another portal, we're on a gas giant I believe.'

He panicked for a second, before throwing open another portal. Falling through, his center of gravity was thrown out of control as he hit zero-g. 'If it wasn't for Gamer's Body I think we would have thrown up quite a few times, I say about two more jumps before expiring.'

Opening another portal, he was thrown into a grassy field. 'Izuku, I think we made it back.'

"Really?", he scrambled to his feet picking up Sei. The surrounding area was a meadow with trees out in the distance.

'Seems like it, but I might be wrong. It's either risk staying here for a while, or jumping into another dimension. Your pick.'

"Let's stay. If it is home, we'd be making a mistake, if it's not then we leave."

'Okey Dokey. Timer's out by the way. The map did update when we jumped. It's gone though.'

"That's good. Let's try to find a town."

He bridle carried Sei and made his way downhill, he could smell faint traces of smoke making its way up through the forest. As they made it to the treeline, he started picking up scents of wild animals and something unfamiliar.

'Maybe it's a monster!' He could sense her excitement.

"Yeah, let's hope not."

—

"It's getting stronger, smells like morning dew and fresh cut wood."

'We're heading towards it right?'

"Might as well."

They lapsed into silence as they trekked through the forest. As they made it passed through the shadow of a rather large tree, he smelled something. 'It's that smell again, check for prints.'

Searching carefully for any traces, he activated **[Natural Tracking]**. Footprints about the size of his thumb, started to get highlighted. She whispered, 'It's elves.'

He couldn't help the snort, 'I'm pretty sure elves are supposed to be human sized.'

He could feel her 'arms' cross, 'Then what is it pixies?'

As he was about to answer he smelled the weird smell coming from down wind. 'It's coming.' He quickly cast **[Sylph's Blessing]** and jumped into the nearby foliage. He waited for a few minutes and watched as something came running from the nearby bushes.

'Well, we aren't on earth.'

'No kidding.'

There were two of them. The creatures were humanoid, but no taller than his shin. One had light blue skin and the other was a deep purple. They had two sets of arms and wore leafs wrapped around their small frames. They were searching the ground where he had been and talking animatedly to each other.

'They're so weird looking. You think they're looking for us?'

He felt something sharp press against his throat.

"Nie gar vo hatra."

He panicked before Gamer's Mind took over. He didn't understand these things and doubted he could make them understand him. 'Sorry Sei.' He slipped his hand under her shirt and cast **[Hermes' Blessing]** on himself. The shirt hid his cast and finished as the thing behind him spoke again. But before it could finish, he used his enhanced speed to dive to the side.

The creature unprepared for his dramatic exit, stood shocked until it reigned it in. He watched as the blade disappeared in a shimmer and bow appeared. 'Run.'

"No duh."

He shot off, starting to bob and weave as fast as he could. Arrows started flying by his head, and where they hit trees, they tore chunks of the wood off.

'Bad sprites!' The shout wasn't aimed at him, the following question was though. 'Aren't sprites supposed to be nature protectors?'

"I honestly couldn't care less right now, we need to find somewhere to hide. Keep an eye out, I'll lose them in a second."

'Got it.'

Building up One for All into one of his toes, he jumped as hard as he could and rocketed out of the canopy. He let his focus drop slightly to aid in the search. The forest obviously wasn't safe to somewhere away from it and easily defended was needed.

'Cave, 10 o'clock!'

He looked and indeed there was a cave, the problem was where it was. "How did you even see that?"

'No idea, but I saw it.'

The cave was easily spotted as it was a massive hole in a rock located in the middle of a lake.

"Please don't be a dungeon, please don't be a dungeon."

'This place is fun!'

Izuku suppressed an irritated sigh.

—

Good news, the things didn't catch him. Bad news, the cave was a dungeon. More bad news, Kat was being annoying.

'Please?'

"No." He set Sei down near the entrance and made her comfortable. "I'm not risking her life."

'Fine then, I'm going to sleep.' He could feel her retreat into his mind.

He opened his perks menu, and selected **[Wisdom of Two]**.

**[AI Name: Kat**

**Voice: Katherine Hale**

**Personality traits:**

**Daring**

**Adventurous**

**Creative**

**Adrenaline Junkie**

**Whimsical **

**Playful**

**Caring**

**Dirty Minded**

**Stern**

**Amoral]**

Who the hell was this woman? In life, she must have been one of the most fucked up people in the world. She was daredevil sex fiend, with a no shits given attitude and a pension for pranks. She must have had many mental issues in her life. He should have spent the time to select her traits. Closing the windows, he sighed and sunk against the rocks near Sei.

He looked at the girl, and wondered how she and her sister came out somewhat normal. They had never portrayed their mother as having such dangerous habits, but then again, they had never really talked about her. Closing his eyes, he slept to regain his mana.

—

'Timer's done.'

"Thanks."

Absorbing Sei's quirk, he walked through the portal and fell on to a cloud. "What?"

'Izuku, get up and prepare, someone's coming.'

He had torn the jacket he had been wearing to make a harness to hold Sei in. It allowed him to have his hands free if he needed to fight. Standing quickly, he prepared two spells on his hands.

A being, a good meter taller than him walked out from behind a cloud. The man wore a dark red kimono, with golden embellishments. He spoke in an old Japanese accent, he hadn't studied or even read ancient Japanese since elementary. He was picking up a word here and there, but the sentence structure sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him. "I'm sorry I don't understand you." He spoke in modern Japanese, hoping the man could understand him.

The man scoffed at him, "Kids these days, disrespecting their culture. Who are you?"

He couldn't help the stutter that came out. "My-my name is Izuku."

"How did you get here Izuku?"

"I used my friend's power," he gestured to the unconscious girl next to him. "She can jump between dimensions."

The man hummed, and before he spoke, a butterfly made of fire flew up to him. It landed on his shoulder near his ear, Izuku could make out faint whispering. As the butterfly went up in flame and disappeared, the man turned to him.

"Stupid one, follow me. My lady wishes to speak with you." He turned and started to make his way over the small cloud hill.

'What. The. Fuck. Is happening?'

'You just read my mind.'

"Hurry up!"

Izuku jumped and quickly made his way toward the man. As he came over the hill, he was greeted by a sight that almost caused him to fall over. A massive Japanese style bathhouse sat in the middle of a bowl made of clouds. Smaller bathhouses surrounded the main one and he could see restaurants every now again.

The man kept walking toward a torii gate that seemed to be some sort of entrance. Izuku followed closely behind his guide, and looked at people in the nearby buildings.

People dressed in all manner of colors, drank, laughed, and flirted with each other. Each looked incredibly young and the ones who saw him, kept their eyes glued to him. He shrunk in on himself.

They approached the bathhouse and Izuku immediately went red in the cheeks. Many women were talking animatedly with each other, some didn't appear to notice their wardrobe malfunctions. He kept his eyes focused on the man's back.

'Hey I think we could have some fun here. We should stay awhile.'

'Be quiet, you perv.'

After making their way inside, they immediately took a hard left and proceeded upstairs.

"You at least know how to treat royalty do you not?" The man spared him an annoyed glance.

"Yes sir."

"Good. You shall address her, as My lady. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

'This guy is a douche.'

'No arguments from me.'

They made it to the top floor, which opened up into a landing with a shoji door on the other end.

"Wait here." He walked through.

'How are we escaping?'

"How would I know?"

'No idea, but prepare to run. We ran out of time for making portals, but we can probably run if need be. Start preparing spells and items.'

He followed her advice, he already had [Body of Gods] and [Sylph's Blessing] active. The only one he needed to prepare was [Hermes' Blessing], he kept the spell at the ready. Using his better judgment, he broke an item that Sei had given months ago.

**[Shard of Time Glass**

**Breaking this item will reduce all active cool downs to zero. **

**This item is one time use only.]**

The door opened again, the man appeared, "Come."

Izuku walked into the room, and was immediately stunned. Then **[Gamer's Mind] **kicked in and Kat spoke to him. 'She has something called alluring aura, seems to be some sort of charm. Be careful with this one.'

The woman herself was wearing white kimono with red. Her face had quite a bit of makeup, which reminded him of ancient Japanese royalty. 'Who is this lady? **[Observe]**.'

**[Error! Entity is beyond your understanding!]**

Kat swiped away the notification and muttered, 'This is really bad.'

He bowed as he entered and walked where indicated, by the man. As he sat, the woman spoke, "Child, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get home, ma'am. I accidentally opened a portal here without knowing where I was going. I'm sorry."

She eyed him tentatively before humming.

'I don't like that look.'

The woman spoke but hid her mouth behind a fan she was holding. "Why don't we make a deal?"

His face remained impassive as he answered, "What kind of deal?"

"I will give you the ability to go home, but I will require something of you."

He didn't answer, his mind was racing. The sound of running water could be heard around them. The faint talking and shouting of the people on the floor below could be heard.

'Ask her what she wants.'

"What do you want of me?"

The lady folded the fan with a snap, and smiled, "I will need the girl and your devotion."

Before he could stop himself, "No."

He could see the look of anger flit across her face before being reigned in. "And why is that?"

"She's my friend."

The lady stood and approached him, her delicate bare feet making barely a noise. As she stood in front of him, she ran her fingers through his hair.

'Escape now. She just used something on us, but it failed.'

"Are you sure, child? I can give you quite a bit of power in exchange for her. Otherwise, what's to stop me from just killing you?"

He felt panicked build for a split second, then get squashed. He thought for a second before answering, "You apparently need something of me."

She smirked at him, "But not something I can't get from any other human. So what's to stop me?"

She pulled his cheeks to a pinch. He let his quirk yank on Sei's.

'Transfer successful. Now leave!'

He ripped open a portal below him and fell through. The woman unprepared for his sudden removal, stumbled onto the portal, but weirdly didn't go through also. Izuku was falling toward a forest and turned midair to watch, as the woman, with rage filling her eyes and an angry shout, sent a wave of fire after him.

He opened a portal right where he would fall and was awestruck as where the fire touched nothing remained. The trees that were unlucky enough to be in its path, were turned to ash and even that burned away. Kat snorted, 'Hot Flash.'

He couldn't help the laugh. They landed in the portal, escaping the fire, and began flying sideways. Izuku caught his bearings and corrected himself for his landing.

'So good news and bad news.'

As they fell slowly toward the ground he bit the hook, 'What?'

'Good news is we survived and didn't take any damage from that fire!'

'That's not what I'm worried about.'

'Bad news is that we did something kind of bad.' She pulled a notification up for him.

**[Beware gamer! You have angered a goddess and will face the repercussions. Run and keep running. Or stand your ground and fight back. You may live or you may die, it's up to you.]**

His eyes widened, but he accepted something like this could happen. 'I guess that's what happens when you piss off the goddess of Anger Control.'

She snorted, 'Not like we have a choice, We can't let the girl die. Now open another portal, let's find our way home.'

—

1 week of teleporting later

—

"You know, I may not need to eat, but food right now sounds so good."

'Eh, takes away time from training and fighting. Now where to?'

He rubbed his face, "I don't know, we've been dimension hopping for what feels like forever and I have no idea of how to focus it still."

'Well, absorb her quirk and let's leave this place.'

They had landed on another barren planet in the middle of space, unlike others though, this one had a decent atmosphere, but with no life.

'Transfer successful.'

He opened a portal, walked through, and was instantly stunned. He had walked out into the middle of a small town, the signs were in Japanese and he quickly identified the town as Mishima. 'Did we…' Kat trailed off.

Izuku couldn't help the cheer that came out his mouth, "We did it!"

'Finally, now let's get home, you have a jog ahead of you.'

—

5 hours later

—

Izuku knocked on the door of his home, his key had been lost awhile back. There wasn't an answer, but the door opened with a tiny squeak, and was immediately thrown open by his mother. Her eyes immediately started watering.

"Hi mom. I'm sorry I wasn't home this past week, it's been kind of crazy."

She didn't answer and just hugged him. The sobbing started. 'Izuku look.' Kat pulled his attention to the small calendar that rested on the wall of the entrance. 'It's March 20th.'

He could feel the color drain from his face, he had been gone for months, not a week. He pulled his mother closer and let her cry into him.

Minutes went by before his mother calmed down and pulled away from him. He took in her appearance. She had actually grown severely thin in his absence, her normally chubby cheeks had sunk in and her hair had started to grow slightly white.

"I'm sorry mom, we didn't plan for it to take that long. Some stuff happened. I'm sorry."

She started to tear up again, "It's okay you're here now, get her in bed, and clean up. You smell horrid."

He nodded, and walked in. As he passed her, she asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Taking her off his shoulders, he laid her on the couch, she wasn't as travel-worn as him, but the planets they visited did a number on her clothes. "She will be, eventually. Would you mind giving Aki and her dad a call?"

His mom nodded and went for her phone. As she did that he made his way to the shower and fresh clothes.

—

_Knock, knock._

Izuku woke up from his nap, he didn't need to sleep, but this was the most comfortable he had been since he was last here. His mom had gone to answer the door and after a brief exchange, Aki and her father entered. Both seemed about the same, besides Aki gaining an inch or two. She smiled when she saw him, but made her way to her older sister.

She sighed after a second, no doubt seeing her sister's mana. Straightening her polka dot rainbow dress, she sat next to him. She was a lot more subdued than normal. "Hey."

"Hi."

'Isn't she normally super hyper?'

'We have been gone for awhile.'

"So…", she paused briefly, "What happened?"

"Later please. We can hang out and I'll tell you more detail, but I'll save the story for when everyone gets here."

She nodded and leaned into him, he hugged her and she started crying. 'Look what you did!'

'How is this my fault!?'

'You were the last one to talk to her!'

'That doesn't mean I've done anything!' He suppressed the annoying voice in his head and spoke to Aki. "You okay?"

She spoke through tears and snot, "I've missed you guys so much. Don't leave me behind again. Please."

Instead of answering, he just hugged her tighter. He honestly didn't know what to say. At that moment, her dad walked and after seeing his daughter crying on a boy's shoulder, he winked.

Kat laughed, 'I like him.'

'Your real self did marry him.'

'I can see why, meow.'

'Please don't do that.'

'Pixie?'

'Pixie.'

'Fine.'

Hideki knelt next to his unconscious daughter, and brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes. It was then that he felt something hit his mind's eye.

'What was that?'

'There's some sort of black wolf thing here! Get out mutt!'

A gnarled voice yelled, 'Betrayal! Betrayal!'. The feeling rapidly vanished and Izuku watched as a dark aura started surrounding the girls' dad.

Akito seemed to pick up on something amiss. Wiping away tears and mucus, "Dad? Worg?" She turned to Izuku, "What happened?"

"I don't know! I heard some shouting in my head then it disappeared, it yelled betrayal after meeting my AI."

She perked you at that, "Oh so you went for the voice in your head?"

"Not the time! What's happening to him?"

She stood up and walked over to her dad and sister. Reaching out a hand, she touched Sei. Turning to his mother, she bowed, "I'm sorry, I'll deal with him."

She opened a portal below her father and closed it immediately. Walking over to Izuku and she sat down next to him again. His mom was wide eyed and looked to him for answers. He bit the bullet, "What just happened?"

She shrugged, "Worg went wild and started to take over dad. He was fighting it but Worg's personality is too strong and will eventually win. Teleporting him away is a lot safer and will allow dad to calm Worg down. Happens every once in awhile, normally Sei takes care of it." Seeing his mom's wide eyes she quickly added, "He'll be fine I swear, I just don't want him to destroy your house."

Inko nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Shaking her head the whole way.

He turned to Aki, "What exactly happened to Sei?"

"I'm assuming she used a spell called **[Anti-Magic Bomb]**, it's a planetary wide attack that wipes magic forever." She pulled her knees to her chest, "It's a suicidal attack for a magic user, if magic disappearing doesn't do you in, it's the curse."

He nodded along to her explanation, "I did see a pop up for that. How long will it take for her to wake up?"

"Her mana is regenerating at a rather slow pace, the curse cuts natural regen in half. So I'm not sure, but I'm guessing maybe 3 years, give or take." She leaned over into his shoulder, "Thank you for keeping her safe."

"No problem." He gave her a smile.

'Izuku?'

'Is that the chick that allowed you to make me?'

'Mandalay?' What in the world was she doing here?

'All Might's here too, we should be getting there in a minute or so.'

"So what about the AI made Worg mad? Did it insult him?"

Izuku wasn't sure what to say. Was there something wrong with using the voice of their dead mother? Maybe. Instead of dwelling on it he answered honestly, "When I set up the AI I had to select a voice, and not wanting to select one which I could hear normally. I choose one which I wouldn't ever hear again."

Confusion ran across her face, before slowly morphing into understanding. She looked at him, "Do you mind if I?"

"Uh, I don't know?"

'I'm okay with a field trip, let her.'

He nodded at Akito, and she absorbed **[Wisdom of Two]**. It felt like someone was ripping out a part of his brain. The pain quickly subsided, and Izuku watched the young girl go through a lot of emotions quickly. Leaving her to talk to the AI, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, with his mom.

She was currently making drinks, and gathering what snacks she could find. Izuku took a look around and noticed a huge lack of food. His mom must have been really affected by his absence.

"Mom?"

She turned, her eyes were puffy and red, "Yes honey?"

"Do you need any help?"

She nodded, "If you want."

Walking over, he started to assist where he could. It was silent for a moment, before he asked, "Mom?" She turned her head to look at him. "What happened after I left?"

She turned back to the nearly empty platter, "I went to the girls' house and asked if you were, there and they said the eldest was gone too." She paused before continuing, "All Might said you were still alive, but how could I trust that? I waited for you everyday, and you never showed."

Now he felt like a horrible person. "Mitsuki came over a couple of times and made food, but I may have stopped letting her in." She trailed off.

"When was the last time you left the house?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer.

His mom glanced away, her cheeks going slightly pink. "I didn't want to be gone when you came back."

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Let's switch topics, please?"

At his nod she asked, "What caused you to be gone so long?"

"We got into a fight with a monster in another dimension and Seiren was forced to use a move that put her out of commission. So I tried to find my way back on my own, on my end I was only gone a week."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just disorientated is all, I visited so many places and dealt with really weird issues. It's just confusing to be able to sit down normally."

"Well, it's good you can calm down now."

Knock, knock.

'Kid, we're here.'

Walking toward and opening the door, he was greeted by Mandalay, who picked him in a hug and carried him back into the house. "You stupid brat, where the hell were you?"

Fighting against her grip, he managed to say, "Please let go."

'Awe so mean.' She dropped him. 'So where were you?'

"Forced adventure?" He shrugged, "it's only been a week for me."

'Sounds like a story, mind sharing it later?', he nodded. 'Also I learned some interesting information about you over the last few months, gamer.'

He immediately looked at All Might, he just smiled and waved at Izuku. Letting go of a sigh, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

'All good, little lion', she flicked his forehead. 'Just stop lying to me from now on. Got it?'

He rubbed away the feeling of the flick, "Little lion?"

She sent him an image, it was of costume that was just about his size. He could feel his face heat up, "No."

She gave him puppy dog eyes, 'Please?'

"I'm not wearing that. I'd look ridiculous." He crossed his arms.

'Come on, RagDoll and I worked really hard on it. You'd make her feel bad if you didn't wear it at least once. Please?' She had clasped her hands together.

Great, guilt tripping. He's not saying it wasn't effective, but it was annoying as all hell. "Fine. Once though. That's it."

She pumped a fist, "Yes!"

"I have no idea what just happened, but it should be worth seeing." All Might gave him a grin, and walked up to him, "How are you doing my boy?"

He smiled at his mentor, "Good, glad to be home. It's been a long week for me."

"I'm sure it has. Discover anything interesting?"

He made a gesture with his hand, "More or less, I did discover two new powers though!" He finished his sentence with a grin.

"That's amazing, you'll have to show me soon."

Izuku nodded and turned as he heard a portal open. "Izuku!"

It was Akito, she must have brought back her dad. He turned to the two heroes, "Akito and her dad are also here. Come in."

He walked back into the house right into the living room. Hideki had sat at the edge of the couch that Sei was asleep on. When he saw Izuku, he gave a small wave, "Sorry about that, Akito explained everything. Worg is still fuming but he's not going to try and attack anymore."

Izuku laughed a bit, "It's okay. Just made me a bit confused."

Hideki nodded, "I think we're going to go, I need to get her home, and I'm pretty sure Aki will just teleport back when she wants. Are you going to be okay?"

His daughter nodded, "I'll fill you in when I get back. Bye dad."

With that the man picked up Sei and walked out, nodding to both All Might and Mandalay along the way. When the door closed, Akito reached out and transferred Kat back to him. She spoke to him, 'The weird family is dealt with! Now what did I miss?' He swore he heard papers shuffling, 'Hmm, I approve of the costume, and I think you need to do something with your mom. Get her out of the house.'

He couldn't help but nod at that last part, 'Agreed. So what did you talk about?'

'None ya.'

'Really?'

'Yes, unless you want to talk about girly bits?'

'Nope. I'm good, just curious, forget I asked.'

'So little lion, are you going to explain what happened?'

'That was so weird! I love it! Tell her to do it again!' He could feel the excitement radiating off of her.

He regretted everything he'd ever done. Sitting down he started to tell them what happened.

—

Earlier

—

**[Transfer Successful!]**

'That felt so weird, is this going to be a regular thing?'

'No, just this once.'

'Awesome, so what's up?'

'I just wanted to talk.'

Not mom released a sigh, 'Look kid, I'd love to answer all your questions and help you out, but I can't. I don't know anything about the lady who I'm based on, besides what Izuku remembers.' She paused for a second, 'For what it's worth though, I'm sorry for your loss.'

'It's okay. And even if you did remember anything, you wouldn't know who I was anyway.'

'What do you mean?', curiosity lined her voice.

'You have an American accent. Mom lost hers a year or two after meeting Izuku. She didn't have me for a couple more years after that.'

'That makes sense, can't say I'm happy about sounding a little off key when talking, but eh, what can ya do?'

Akito chuckled a bit, 'Another thing is your traits.'

Kat did a double take, 'When did you pull that up? And what's wrong with who I am?!'

'It's been open the whole time and nothing, I swear. It's just after meeting dad, mom cooled down a lot. She became more grounded and became a successful person outside of being a vigilante.'

Kat hummed, 'Sounds boring.'

'Do you mind if I ask you a question?'

'Shoot.'

'You have Izuku's memories right?'

'Yeah, and let me tell you, it took forever to organize them into a neat order.'

Akito giggles, 'One more question? You have to keep it to yourself though.'

'Lie to Izuku? Who do you think I am? Some sort of deviant? Okay yeah I can do that, what's up?'

'How does he see me?'

'What do you… Oh! Uh, I'm sorry to tell you kid, you're his little sister to him. He's never seen you as anyone else. Sorry.'

Akito groaned into her knees, 'That really really sucks.'

'Don't feel too bad about it. He's had several women flirt with him, and they didn't even leave big memories. There is one, but it's more of a case of circumstances versus him pursuing her.'

'Great even the universe is against me.'

'Eh, you'll find someone. Now what did you do to your old man?'

'Mom made him a special cage where Worg couldn't escape if he took over dad. Once Worg calms down, dad will text me and I'll open a portal for him. I'll send him a text right now to explain what happened though.'

'How did your parents meet?'

She huffed, 'Dad won't tell me and mom always said, it was out of this world. So I'm guessing dad is from another dimension, but mom made a lot of innuendos, so there's no way of knowing.'

Kat snorted, 'Seems a bit of her old self still lived on.'

Akito rolled her eyes. A small chime on her cell played, "Sounds like dad is sane."

'So what is his quirk anyway?'

As she typed out a message she answered, 'His quirk is Worg. It's a sentient entity that has a set of powers which include, shadow manipulation, mental attacks and if he takes over dad, he gets stronger.'

'Stronger?'

'Worg enhances all of dad's stats, to the point where he could battle mom i 1. The problem with it, is that Worg can't process human emotions. It causes him to fly into a fury, and attack everything. It also shortens dad's lifespan considerably, if it wasn't for mom and Sei, he would probably be dead right now.'

'Hmm. That's kind of bad ass. So are you going to be helping from now on?'

'I have too. I've already lost one parent, I can't let this one go so easily.' She stuck out her hand and ripped open a portal. After a second, her dad walked through.

She felt Worg enter her head. 'Hey mutt, you gonna go off the handle again?'

Worg snarled at the AI, he didn't respond. 'It's okay Worg, she doesn't even know mom.'

Worg gave a half snarl half grunt, his version of whatever. After a second Worg retreated back to dad. She called out to the front door "Izuku!"

—

"Then we ended up back here."

All Might started laughing, Mandalay joined in a second later. 'Hmm either you broke them, or they're nervous.'

'Why would they be nervous?'

'Izuku we pissed off a goddess! Who wouldn't be?' After saying it she corrected herself, 'Okay I take that back, besides us, who wouldn't be?'

'Fair enough.' He waited for both of them to calm down before he asked.

"So what was so funny?"

All Might wiped a few tears from his eyes, it was Mandalay who answered, 'A couple of the teachers at UA and the team placed bets on what happened to you. Everyone guessed something different, but it was Aizawa who got it the closest.'

"What did he bet on?"

'You accidentally knocking out the girl and getting stranded on some barren rock.'

Kat snorted, 'That seems about what would normally happen.'

He ignored the jab, "What did he win?"

All Might answered him, "For us to know and for you to find out." He checked his watch, "It's getting pretty late, we should head back to the school."

'After the exam, are you going to come train with us again?'

He shook his head, "I think I'm going to go on a vacation with my mom. I've been away for a long time, I owe it to her to spend time together."

She smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug, 'Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're back Izuku. The next time I see you though, you're wearing the costume. Got it?'

He hugged her back, it felt weird to treat someone like her, as he didn't know a word for it. "Yeah, yeah yeah. I promise."

After she let him go, All Might was next in line, "I look forward to seeing your results in the entrance exam, my boy. I'm sure you'll do amazing."

He hugged his mentor, "Thanks All Might, I'll see you soon."

With the two heroes gone, it was just him and Akito. His mom had gone to bed, as she didn't want to hear the story of how her son almost died, he didn't blame her.

"I guess it's time for me to go as well?"

"You can stay longer if you want, I don't mind. I also want to ask something of you, if you don't mind."

She tilted her head, "Like?"

"Do you mind opening a portal for my mom and I after the exam?"

"Sure, but wouldn't that be breaking quite a few laws?"

He smiled, "Not if we go through the airport like normal and go through immigration like we were on a plane."

She smiled back, "That might work. If you get in trouble though, I won't be able to bail you out quickly."

"I'll call, to make sure, I'd rather not be a fugitive."

She put her hands up, "I can see it now, UA hopeful gets arrested abroad."

He laughed, "Yeah let's hope not."

It was silent before Izuku couldn't handle it, "What do you want to talk about?

She shook her head, "I don't know, you answered most of my questions during the story."

He hummed, "Want to watch TV?"

She perked up, "Sure!" She waited until the TV was on, "So you never did say."

He gave her a sideways glance as he laid down on the other sofa, "What?"

"What did you get for killing the elemental?"

'That is a great question. What did we get?'

"I don't know, I closed it without reading the whole thing."

"You have Quality points to spare right?"

He nodded, there wasn't much he could actually spend it on that would be of immediate use.

"Get Photographic Memory then, it should contain the prompts from the memories."

He opened the window with a hum, "Why not?" Selecting the quality, he received two prompts.

**[You now have access to the vault.**

**The vault is a collection of all your memories, emotions, and hardships. Perhaps searching through these will give you insight into who you are?]**

**[You have access to several memory vaults! Unfortunately though, you do not meet the requirements to gain access to these vaults. **

**List of vaults and their requirements:**

**Gamer: Become Level 90**

**One for All: Have One for All reach Level (30,40,50,60,70,80,90,100)]**

'Holy.'

"Izuku? Are you okay?"

He blinked and looked over at Akito, "I need to level."

She tilted her head, "Why?"

—

Chapter 12 Done!

I hope everyone enjoyed some part of that. Next chapter is the exam! I hope everyone is looking forward to this!

—

Quirks (This will be exactly what Izuku sees when he opens the window. No extra information will be given until Izuku learns more about it.)

**Gamer** (Lvl: 20)

Obtained

Level 1: Observe

Level 15: Party

Unobtained

Level 30: Class

Level 45: Path

Level 60: Profession

Level 75: ?

Level 90: ?

Level 100: ?

**Observe** Lvl: 3 Xp: 65.32%

This skill allows you to see stats and possibly hidden information about the target.

Information revealed: Name, Age, Level, Stats, Quirk, and Quirk Rank]

Cost - None

Cool down - None

**Party **Max Level

This ability allows the user to bring up allies HP, Mana, and Stamina gauges, without using Observe. These gauges will be displayed on your HUD.

**One for All **(Lvl: 12)

Obtained

Level 1: All or Nothing

Unobtained

Level 15: Full Cowl

Level 30: ?

Level 45: ?

Level 60: ?

Level 75: ?

Level 90: ?

Level 100: ?

**All or Nothing **Lvl: 12

Utilize the full potential of One for All in a devastating attack.

Increases a physical movement by 450%

Chance of adverse effects - 93.5%

Cool down - None

**Transference** (Lvl:10)

Obtained

Level 1: Quirk Transfer

Unobtained

Level 15: ?

Level 30: ?

Level 45: ?

Level 60: ?

Level 75: ?

Level 90: ?

Level 100: ?

**Quirk Transfer **Lvl: 10

Transfer an amount of quirk levels from target equal to Transference level.

Duration - 1 Minute 40 Seconds

Cool down - 21 hours 36 minutes

Quirk Power Unlocked - **Extended Duration** **I** \- Double the duration of transferred quirks.

**Heliokinesis** (Lvl: 1)

_Please note: The costs and damages of your abilities are unknown and need to be discovered by you. Hints have been provided._

Powers Obtained:

**Pyrokinesis **Lvl: 12

Harness the fire within you and unleash it upon this world

Damage - ?

Cost -

Size: ? (Hint: % of HP gauge)

Damage: ? (Hint: % of HP gauge)

**Gyrokinesis** Lvl: 14

One of the four primal forces, and it bends to your will.

Max Weight - ?

Max Speed - ?

Max Objects - ?

Cost - ?

**Solar Aura** Lvl: 7

Your body contains the power of the sun, allow it to expand and consume you, or condense it. Each gives a different result.

Damage - ?

Radius - ?

Cost - ? (Hint: % of HP per sec)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Hope everyone is staying safe in these really weird and violent times!

—

Chapter 13 - Skills

Skills are what differentiate people from each other. Whether instructed, self taught, or natural instinct, skills are a vital part of everyday life. Skills can be attained in many numerous ways, not all will be helpful or fun, but they may prove needed. Repeating the skill and learning from it, is the only way, bar magical items, to level a skill. Attain as many skills as you can, and level them, it may just save you or a loved one.

Written on back of page -

You should try and level Int as fast as possible to get Neuron Fire. After that, scour the internet for free lessons on everything. This will help with knowledge based skills, for physical skills I suggest watching videos and copying what you see.

'Come on. Just a little longer please!'

"Sorry Kat. We don't have any more time. The portal will take us straight to UA."

'But this place is more fun than any school.'

"Also more dangerous than any school."

'That just makes it more fun.'

"For you." He picked you his bag and walked through. Akito had opened a portal for him that emptied out into the parking lot. He opened his message window, told her was through, and thanked her. He received a message back quickly.

A: No prob :3 good luck!

Closing the window he made his way to the main hall, where every UA hopeful was waiting. The parking lot was almost abandoned, as every teacher was already present, and UA's classes weren't open today. Walking down a pathway through a small park-like area, he arrived at the main entrance.

He could see many people making their way in and a teacher or two guiding students. He even thought he saw Kaachan. As he made his way through the crowd, he heard someone.

"Does anyone happen to speak English?"

He looked and it was a girl who had her red hair in a ponytail. She was standing with a girl with blonde hair and horns. He used **[Observe]** on both.

(Stats will be below in order of appearance.)

Raising his hand, he made his way over.

"I can, what seems to be the problem?"

Kendo smiled, "Awesome! This girl doesn't speak a lot of Japanese and keeps trying to ask me questions, but I can't understand her." She gave a defeated smile, "English isn't my strong suit."

He smiled, "It's fine." He turned to Pony, "How can I help?"

Pony smiled, "Awesome! I really need to work on my Japanese. My name is Pony!" She stuck out her hand.

He matched the gesture, "My name is Izuku. What were you trying to ask?"

The handshake ended and she pulled out a piece of paper. "It says I need to find my way to the office of Mr. Nezu. I think he's the principal?"

Izuku nodded, "He is. His office is on the third floor. I'll take you."

"Is she alright?" He turned to Kendo.

He gave a nod, "She's just looking for the principal's office. I know the way and can take her."

She smiled, "Thanks! My name is Kendo. I think you said yours was Izuku?"

He smiled, "Nice to meet you, and yes that's my first name. You can call me Midoriya."

She nodded, "Nice to meet you, Midoriya. Mind if I follow? It'd be useful to learn where the principal is."

He shrugged, "Sure." He turned back to Pony, "Ready?" She nodded with a smile. A small walk and up a few fleets of stairs, they made it to the office. "Here we are. Anything else?"

She shook her head, "I should be good. They said they would give me a guide." She gave a wave and walked in.

"She didn't knock.", stated Kendo bluntly.

Izuku laughed, "She's very straight forward." He turned to her, "Ready to get back?"

Kendo nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

—

The written portion of the exam was easier than he thought it would be. He hadn't raised his knowledge levels or gained new ones since his last day at a school. So when he managed to finish, he was pleasantly surprised.

He joined the mass of hopefuls in the auditorium, and sat with Kendo, who had waved him over. "How did you do?"

"Pretty good, It was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Kendo gave him a smirk, "So you have an intelligence quirk?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I'm just really smart."

She punched his shoulder and laughed, "Smart ass more like it."

They made small talk as the final students made it through the door. Once the doors closed, Present Mic spoke up.

"Hello listeners!"

All the hopefuls went quiet.

"Since all of you have finally finished the written it's time for the practical! Can I get a yeah?"

Dead silence, Izuku had to force himself not to laugh.

"Tough crowd. Anyway let me explain!" He gestured to the projection above him. "You will be separated into groups of 50 and thrown into a mock battle. Each villain destroyed will net you the amount of points indicated on their chassis. There are three sizes of robots, the higher the number the more dangerous it is. Any questions so far?"

No hands raised, so he went to the next slide.

"Along with the robots, each group will have three commanders, who, if defeated, will net the victor 50 points. Be careful though listeners, if you fail to defeat or capture the commander." He paused for dramatic effect, "You will lose 100 points." That started murmuring.

"For anyone thinking they will be easy prey, think again. Each commander is a faculty member of UA or a pro hero capable of holding their own." That got everyone starting to talk.

Kendo whispered to him, "Do you think we'll see All Might?"

He shook his head, "Didn't you see his letter to the media?"

She nodded, "I thought it meant he would be teaching at UA though."

Izuku shrugged, "No idea."

Present Mic waited for the mass of hopefuls to quiet down, "Each commander will be stationed in a one kilometer circle and will stay there for the duration of the exam. Once you have learned which arena you are at, you will be shown a small map with each commander's location."

The slide went to the next screen. "While teamwork will not net you more points. Some of you may find it helpful when dealing with larger groups of robots, or taking on a commander." The slide continued, "Any last questions for your DJ?"

Again no hands raised. "Then let's get out there!"

The students all rose and made their way over to the many tables located along a wall. Getting in line with Kendo, they waited for their arena number and time. Twenty people later Kendo waited and received a piece of paper and then it was his turn.

"Nam- Lion!" He was pulled into a hug.

He smiled and returned it, "Hey RagDoll. How are you?"

"Amazing as usual. How have you been?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

She gestured at everything around her, "I'm helping!" She leaned forward and whispered, "The others are in the arenas, Pixie is hoping to get you."

He gave a small chuckle, "Am I in her group?"

She gave a grin, "You'll have to wait and see." She handed him a piece of paper. "Good luck!"

He waved and walked toward where Kendo was waiting. "You know her?"

He nodded and smiled, "She's a member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats."

"Aren't they a rescue team?"

He nodded again, "They are and if any of them were listening right, I would say, they're the best team in Japan." When nothing happened he let out a sigh. "Sorry, they tend to pop up out of nowhere."

She gave a small laugh, "They seem like close friends. So what group are you with?"

He unfolded the paper, "Arena C, Group F. You?"

She turned her paper around and smiled, "Want to team?"

"Sure!"

They made their way to the arena, and talked along the way. "So what's your quirk?"

She raised a hand and enlarged it. "When I enlarge my hands, I can double or even triple my strength. Yours?"

"I call it Mana. My quirk gives me access to a mental pool. I can use it to do a bunch of different things. For example, **[Frost Giant's Weapon]**." A spear as tall as him appeared in his hand. "I can do a bunch of stuff."

She went wide eyed, "Really?"

"Yup. The only problem with it, is that I can't do it forever. If the pool runs out I can't do anything."

"That's still really cool though."

He smiled, "Thanks. Yours is pretty neat as well, if I could triple my strength I could probably box All Might." He did a bit of shadow boxing.

'If you're trying to flirt, I don't think it's working.'

'Well I'm not. I just talking.'

"I still think All Might would win. Even with my quirk I doubt I could hold up a skyscraper."

Izuku shrugged, "Never know until you have to."

They made it to the arena and sat with all the others who were waiting their turn. The occasional explosion or scream could be heard coming from the arena, causing several of the people present to give each other worried expressions.

"Who do you think the commanders are?"

'Is there a way we could figure out?'

'Send a text to Mandalay, she probably won't care.'

He pulled out his phone and sent two texts to her. One was a hello and the other was asking what arena she and the others were in.

When the second group finished, he received a reply.

_Hey little lion. Arena B, Pixie is in C and Tiger is D._

_Shit._

_Who'd you get?_

_Pixie._

_;) Good luck. She wants to pay you back for that punch._

_Thanks_

"Well one is a member of the Pussycats. Her name is Pixie-Bob."

Kendo tilted her head, "She can use rock and stuff right?"

He nodded, "She is a powerhouse when it comes to raw strength." He said in a slightly more quiet voice, "She's pretty easy to sneak up on though, so I think I could capture her if we tried."

She nodded, determined, "If you want to try and are confident, then I say we give it a go."

They sat and waited for their turn.

—

"What do you mean you told him?"

"Why would I lie?"

"It was supposed to be secret!"

"That's news to me."

Pixie let out an annoyed huff and stormed off. Tiger sat silently next to her, while RagDoll laughed.

"She's going to be so mad if Izuku catches her. You're going to need to apologize."

She gave her teammate a smirk, "I'll just buy her a gift, she'll be fine."

"So how was your first two rounds?"

Mandalay looked at the running tally she was keeping. "Round one I caught quite a few of them who charged me right out the gate. A scream into their mind, after that it was garbage duty. In total 12 so far. Tiger?"

"None of the kids put up much of a fight and fell rather rapidly. The only exception was a kid who actually took a beating and managed to escape." He paused for a second, "9."

RagDoll let out a cheer, "How many did the other heroes take out?"

She looked at the other teachers in the small lobby they had for in between every 2 rounds. In her group was Ectoplasm and Power Loader. She called out to them, "How many went for you?"

As was usual for the tall one, he gave a blunt answer. "13."

Power Loader sat in the chair next to her and smiled, "A small army attacked me in the first round. I got most of them but a handful escaped." He looked on a metal bracer he had marked with tallies. "19 including the second round."

She gave him an annoyed look, "Lucky." She looked over at Arena A's commanders and shouted to Midnight, "Kayama! How many did you get?"

Midnight gave her a grin and held up two fingers and then rose up another two on her other hand. Mandalay groaned, "AoE quirks are totally not fair!"

She received a smile and shrug in response. Aizawa's voice came over the speaker, "Break time is over, head back. The next group starts in five minutes."

She turned to her teammates. "See you soon Rag, come on Tiger."

—

2 hours later

—

"Group F Your reckoning is upon you!" Present Mic was laying it on thick.

**[New Quest! To make a hero**

**Mission: Pass the UA entrance exam**

**Reward: ?]**

Kat closed the window as he turned to Kendo and saw she was shaking slightly. "You okay?"

She gave a hesitant nod and stood.

Izuku stood with her and they walked to the arena entrance. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded and forced herself to calm, "Just a tad nervous."

He smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great."

She looked at him, "Are you going to go after Pixie-Bob?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Maybe? Depends on how many points I get before the 15 minute mark."

Present Mic's voice blared over the speaker, "Now, pay attention listeners, you will only see this map once." As he said that, the projection came to life and for a minute a map of the arena came into view with three red circles on it.

'Memory saved.'

'Awesome thanks.'

He turned to Kendo as the map disappeared. "I memorized the map."

"Awesome. I don't think I'm going to try for them, so you're on your own there, unless I really need the points."

He nodded, "That's fine."

"Start!" The door opened. Most of the kids just looked at it in confusion. Izuku, pulling Kendo along, charged straight through. When the others saw them, there was a mad scramble.

A couple of meters in, the first robots appeared, 4 one pointers and 2 two pointers. He cast two spells, one on himself **[Strength of Hercules] **and the other on Kendo **[Momentum Bomb]**. Looking back at her, he asked with a smile, "You ready?"

"For wha— Ahhh!]", he threw straight at the oncoming robots. To her credit, while she wasn't prepared, she easily corrected herself midair and slammed into the poor 2 pointers with a thunderous slam and crunch. She had enlarged her fists and slapped both hard enough they caved in.

Not to be out done he cast, **[Mana Storm]**. The ethereal lightning raced through the air and fired the smaller robots in front of him.

'4 points. Let's hope everyday is like this.'

'That would be nice.'

He caught up to Kendo who was calming herself down. When she saw him, she smiled, "Thanks, but don't do that again."

He chuckled, "Alright. You good?"

She nodded, "Let's do this."

—

Thousands of dollars worth of broken robots later

—

"15 minutes left!", Present Mic's voice boomed over the speakers.

'We have 73 points.'

'Not bad, should we try?'

'Yes. We definitely try, the robots are getting boring.'

He laughed, 'They're very predictable.'

He looked over at Kendo, "How many?"

Dusting herself off, "67 with that last one."

"I'm thinking of going for a commander. Want to join?"

She didn't speak and just thought. A few second passed before she nodded, "Sure but I'm staying back unless we have the upper hand, if we don't I'm out. Deal?" She stuck out a hand.

He grinned as he took it, "Deal."

"Where's the nearest one?"

'East 200 meters.'

"East." He pointed in the direction. They hadn't heard anything come from that direction, but they had seen a few people head off there.

She looked and nodded, "You lead."

They took off toward the red zone and he cast, **[Sight of the Hunter]**. The world faded to greys and as they approached, multiple faint auras were hanging in the air. Only one was standing around on the floor.

Not knowing who it was he whispered and slowed his speed, "It's not Pixie and they seem to be some sort of trapper. There are people hanging in the air. Watch your feet and be ready."

They slowed and went through an alleyway. With his **[Dark Senses] **he could smell that something had been here recently, lots of them. Possibly other people, but the amount of them seemed a little off. No way that many people were confident enough to take on a pro.

'They might be stupid.'

'Or that.'

She started to say something else, but stopped and yelled, 'Wire!'

He froze mid step and looked where his foot would have been. There was indeed a wire floating in the air. Taking a step back, he pointed to it for Kendo. She nodded and they took cautious steps over it.

It was a slow few minutes later, that they peered around a corner in an open plaza. A woman stood perfectly still, she was dressed in a black ankle length dress. Her skin was as white as milk and her face didn't give off any emotion. Kendo seemed to read his mind. She quietly whispered, "She's like a porcelain doll."

Izuku nodded, but the cleaver she was holding her hand broke that image. He went over a plan in his head, 'I can clear the gap quickly, but there's no telling what's in between her and me.'

'Then go up.'

He looked up and could see a few ways to get up on top of the building. 'That could work, but what do I do when I get there?'

'Punch her?'

He wanted to sigh but contained it. 'I meant is that going to be enough? She is a pro.'

Kat hummed, 'Gravity Well?'

Izuku thought about it and agreed. 'That could work.'

He turned to Kendo, "If you see an opening go for it, I'm going to try and stun her."

Kendo nodded and watched as he leapt from wall to wall. Finally making it to the top, he cast **[Sylph's blessing]**, and leapt as hard as he could. The hero, who was not in fact a blind person, turned to face him and flicked her wrist. Small shadows darted across the plaza. Not having any other recourse, he used **[Air Step] **and charged her.

'She more than likely put wire in our path.'

'Melting won't work, break out the new spell?'

'I guess.' He wanted to save the spell to surprise Pixie during their next fight. He had no doubt if he managed to catch this hero, she would hear about it. Unless the person watching wanted to be mean.

"Gravity Well, **[Mana Gatling]**." His quirk and spell went off, he was almost immediately surrounded in small balls of light and slung them at her. "Gravity Assist."

As the lights blanketed the area in front of him, he used a spell as the first possible wire appeared. "**[Ethereal Haunt]**."

He felt his body become lighter and the world around him went misty. The spell was one Akito's first spell after she grinded to get Spellcrafting. As he approached, he noticed that the hero had made a makeshift shield of dolls.

'Wait. Is this her?'

He didn't allow himself to get distracted and passed through the shield and grabbed her wrist. The spell ended at the touch and with all his might and One for All, he threw as hard as he could at Kendo. He saw the wide eyed look of the girl and smirked.

She panicked for a split second, but held both hands out enlarged and caught the hero. She did end up skidding quite a few meters back, but the catch was successful nonetheless. He let out a small cheer but it was too soon to celebrate as all the dolls had turned to him and started their own attack.

'This is so creepy. Burn them with fire!'

Taking a jump toward Kendo, he yelled, "Run!"

She winced but nodded. The hero was stuck and squashed like a bug in between her palms.

"Solar Aura!" His body illuminated, then erupted as the sun inside him expanded outside his body. He felt the clothes on his body start to burn and the dolls nearest him slowed to a crawl. They didn't burst into flame or burn.

'They must be made of hero metal.'

'Then turn off the aura and let's bounce before they catch us.'

He ended his quirk and charged One for All into his foot. His jump cleared him of the nearest buildings. While in the air, he took the time to cast **[Emergency Aid]** on his foot and arm.

His landing was a little rough, as he only had one foot and arm, but he managed to make it out of the red zone. A minute later Kendo came running from an alley, looking half dead, and her hands streaming red. She gave him the dirtiest look he could imagine and opened her hands.

The woman fell out into a roll and stood, she was covered in blood. Her face was still impassive and as she looked side to side, she let out a sigh. "I was doing so good too."

Kendo walked over to him and looked about to slap him, but stopped. "Heal. Now."

He gave a strained smile and obliged. "**[Medic's Respite]**." The cuts on her hands immediately started to stitch closed.

She thanked him and then punched him into a nearby building. "You threw a person at me at nearly Mach 1!"

Kat was on the metaphorical floor with laughter. The only thing going through his head besides laughter was, 'Her punches hurt.'

As he stood back up and walked back, the pro was speaking to Kendo. Her voice was rather quiet and seemed to suffer from no use. "Congratulations. Since you've captured me, you gain 50 points."

Kendo smiled, "Thank you Ms.?"

"You may call me Ms. Soma. I'll be a teacher at UA this year."

Both of them bowed to her, but Izuku spoke, "We look forward to being in your class."

She nodded and made her way back into her zone. She did have some parting words for him though, "That won't work next time, and Pixie wants to see you. She's over there." She pointed to the next red zone and disappeared.

Kendo half whispered to him, "She's kind of weird."

He nodded, "Agreed." He turned to her, "Now that we got you your points, It's my turn."

"I don't have to go with you do I?"

Izuku shook his head, "Pixie would probably capture you." He stuck out his hand, "It was nice working with you Kendo."

She returned his gesture and nodded, "It was nice to meet you." She turned and ran back toward the entrance, "See you in class!"

He waved and then turned toward Pixie's zone.

'She's going to be so mad.'

'You did punch her into a lake.'

'I didn't know the lake was there!'

'You still did it!'

He groaned, 'Time?'

'9 minutes left.'

"**[Eye of the Lost]**". Akito had shared 4 new spells with him. The first was her first ever spell. The second was this, a spell made by her mother. It was meant to be a spell to find your way home. Fortunately for him, she messed up and created a spell that could lock onto a target and provide the fastest way there.

'Target locked. 922 M WNW. Path on HUD…. Now!'

"**[Hermes' Blessing]**." He started his run.

—

"Pixie, the one you call Lion is on his way."

"Thanks Soma!"

"He was able to flicker past my defense somehow. Thought I should warn you."

"Thank you!" She ended the call. "Did that little shit really get more powers?" His quirk is fucking ridiculous. She kicked a nearby rock in thought. 'What could I do around here?'

—

Uraraka could say her day was going wonderfully, but that'd be a lie. Most of her robots were destroyed by others and her stomach was killing her. Her best hope was to catch a commander off guard and get the capture.

She had tried pairing with a couple of people but most had abandoned her midway. That didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. What did hurt was when one of them had intentionally led her away from a pack of robots to gain the points for herself. After realizing her betrayal, she had decided to just leave and look for points somewhere else.

That led to her current predicament. She was trapped in between an insane woman who was muttering to herself, and failing to get into UA. Choices were hard, but this one had no option B. She stayed where she was and waited for any opportunity.

From her vantage point on the roof. She had watched the woman use her quirk to rapidly change the landscape. Pillars of rocks jutted from the ground, It was actually concerning to see a pro actually prepare for a battle. Once the final pillar was standing, she encased herself in rock and waited.

Almost no time passed before she could make out a guy running into the plaza. His green hair stood out against the greys of the concrete. When he saw all the pillars, he stopped and called out, "Pixie I know you're in there!"

The woman, clearly irritated, shouted, "No shit Sherlock. Now come get me!"

She could see the grin that plastered the boy's face as he took a step back, and jumped. He then seemed to kick off the air and rocket toward the woman. Boulders started flying at him, but no hit as he just disappeared.

She heard something and looked down to see him behind the pro. His foot was trapped and she watched as rock started to form around him. Either the pro was too slow or the guy was way too fast, as he broke free with a ridiculous amount of strength. Before he could be captured again, he dodged around her and jumped onto her back.

"Time to cook Pixie!"

"Kid I swear if you do that-"

He burst into a bright light and she suddenly felt like she was standing next to a hot light bulb. Shielding her eyes, she heard the woman yelling, and the guy laughing.

When the light finally died down, he flung across the plaza and hit the wall hard. The woman had shed her rock armor and ran away from where she previously was, yelping the whole way. "Hot hot hot!"

When she made it some distance, she turned back around and gave the guy the finger. "That wasn't very nice Lion."

'So that's his name.' She had met people with worse names, so it didn't seem too bad.

Lion, as he was now called, stood up from his crater and started to summon some sort of light. A second went by before the light flung themselves at the woman. She brought up wall that took the hit for her. When she turned back to look at Lion, he wasn't there.

"Hey." She would've screamed if it wasn't for the hand over her mouth. When she turned the guy was crouched behind her. "How many points did you get?"

She held up four fingers and then six.

He nodded and told her, "I'll push her this way and when she stands still jump on her. Use your quirk and separate her from the ground."

'How did he?'

"Got it?" She nodded and he let go. Not even a second passed before he zoomed away and was back in the plaza.

—

'Really?'

'What?'

'Just because she's a cute girl?'

'Not entirely. There's no way I can win this without some help. She's prepared for almost everything I got.'

Kat growled. 'Fine. This better get you laid.'

He could feel his cheeks heat up, but ignored the comment. 'Ideas?'

'Fire bombs?'

He started laughing, 'Is that what we're calling them now?'

'You got a better name?'

He smiled, 'Nope.'

'Then get to it.'

"**[Bottled Sun]**." A spell specifically for him by Aki and the last she shared with him. It had taken 3 days of using his quirk in full blast to help make it, but the result was amazing. The little bottles appeared floating in the air near him. With a quick glance, Kat calculated the trajectory for each. Picking up one in his hand he threw it, each pushed by a charged finger with One for All.

—

She watched as small tiny lights appeared around him. Each was thrown with such force that the air seemed to be pushed away. The first light went off and exploded in a bright fiery light.

The woman, who had just brought down the wall , dodged it and dived for cover behind a pillar. She seemed to be doing something but was immediately assaulted by two of the lights. She let an annoyed curse and dived closer to the building she was standing on.

Preparing herself to jump on top of a pro hero, she patted her face. 'You can do this.'

—

'3 more.'

'We'll need to keep her still too.'

'That seems like a bad idea.'

'I know.'

'Then why do it?'

He shrugged as he threw another bottle, 'It'd be fun?'

'This woman can break solid rock with her fist.'

'Because of her quirk.'

'If you say so.'

He threw another, 'You sacred?'

'Not really. I just think if school is going to be like this, I kind of want to get in.'

He smiled, 'Here we go.'

As her threw the last bottle, he charged Pixie and used **[Ethereal Haunt]**. The world went misty and he watched as she threw a spear at him. The spear flew past where he would have been, and crashed into the side of a nearby building. She stopped where she was and as he made contact with her, she spun. The spell ended.

A grin crept onto her face, "Caught you little Lion."

He smiled, "How did you know?"

"Soma is a friend of mine.", as she said that, rocks started to creep up his legs. She smiled, "That's minutes 100 points Lion."

He gave a very quick glance up and said, "Nope."

She looked up and tried to dodge, but he held her in place. The girl fell on top of Pixie and jumped off just as quick. He let her go and watched as she started to float in the air. When she came to a second later, she immediately started whining, "Lionnnn. I lost now."

"Lost what?"

She just continued to whine. Ignoring her, he look at the girl, "Good job." He gave a smile and thumbs up.

She went slightly pink in the cheeks as she said, "You did most of the work."

He nodded, "True but I have no easy way of getting her off the ground, without putting an arm or two out of commission." He looked at Pixie, "You done?"

She whimpered a bit but nodded, "Yeah, let me down."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. She tapped her fingertips together and Pixie dropped out the air onto her feet. "So cats do land on their feet." He put on a shit eating grin.

She gave him a glare and stomped the ground, "Except lions apparently." He fell backward onto his butt. Pixie walked over to the girl and flicked her head, "Don't rely on other people for everything. If it wasn't for Izuku you still would be hiding."

Uraraka went red and backed away. Pixie shrugged, "Oh well. Rules are rules 50 points to the girl." She stomped the ground and he was free.

Standing up, he smiled at Pixie. "Who's in the next zone?"

Pixie was about to say something, but a horn went off. "Time's up! Will all the listeners please head back to the entrance!"

'You screwed the pooch on this one. We were out of mana anyway. That last spell cost us the rest of it.'

He groaned, 'Damn.'

Pixie shooed the girl away and told her to head to the entrance. After a bit of protest she relented. Pixie walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Lion. There was more to the test than villain points."

He returned the hug and asked, "What do you mean?"

Letting go of him, she smiled, "Come with me."

—

Pixie had led him to a large waiting room where they met up with RagDoll. She hugged him and walked back to her arena. RagDoll grabbed his hand and pulled him into a large room.

Hundreds of screens were live and showing recaps of the last groups. Along with the screens were a hundred or so desks and a mountain of paperwork. A person was behind each desk and from what he could see, each was judging one to two kids. RagDoll pulled him up a set of stairs where a waiting room stood above everything. He could see Eraserhead, Nezu, and All Might sitting down to watch the screens.

When they entered, all three looked, but didn't seem bothered by his presence. All Might and Nezu gave him a wave, while Mr. Aizawa just looked and turned back toward the screens. RagDoll sat him down on a sofa in the back of the room and sat next to him after grabbing some water for them. "You did super good by the way."

Accepting the beverage, "You watched?"

She nodded and whispered, "That man might be your biggest fan now." She snickered as she pointed to All Might.

He gave a smile and looked at his mentor. All Might was in his skinny form and thus unrecognizable to RagDoll.

'How did they watch everything? I didn't see any cameras.'

'No idea.'

'Ask!'

"Principal Nezu?"

The small hamster thing turned around in his swivel chair and nodded, "Yes Midoriya?"

"How did you watch everything going on in the arenas? I didn't see any cameras or drones."

Nezu nodded again, "That's because it is the quirk of one of our staff members. He is able to observe anyone outside in the open air. His quirk is also able to interact with Electronics, making rooms like the possible."

'That's ridiculously handy.'

'Right?'

"You asked Ms. Tsuchikawa a question, did you not?" Nezu was holding his feet.

He nodded, "She said something about there being more to the exam than villain points. I'm assuming there is some sort of second hidden exam?"

Nezu nodded, "Very close." He held up a finger, "The only thing you were wrong about is the hidden part. We never bothered to hide how points are earned, nobody ever asks."

He raised an eyebrow, "So what are we graded on?"

"Normally the only second category would be Rescue points. But since Mr. Aizawa won the bet placed on you when you went missing, the exam was changed slightly." As he finished he gestured for Aizawa to continue.

With a sigh, he turned around to face him, "I've requested that four more categories be added in addition to the regular two. Team Cooperation, Combat Potential, Subduing Potential, and Assist Potential." He gestured to the screens, "The commanders are meant to pressure students to fight an overwhelming opponent and to gauge their reactions. It doesn't matter if you get captured by a commander, only that you show your true colors before, during and after your fall."

All Might nodded, "For example, that last girl you helped?"

Izuku nodded, "Her name was Uraraka."

He nodded again, "That young girl teamed up six times and was abandoned each time. Even after that, she joined another girl, who deceived her. It was only after that she tried to catch Pixie-Bob. I'm not one to leap to conclusions, but her Team Cooperation is more than likely through the roof, along with her Assist and Subdue. Her Villain points are also nice and high thanks to you."

Izuku smiled, "Glad I could help. What about Kendo?"

Nezu wagged a finger at him, "Unfortunately, we cannot share any data results with you."

Aizawa nodded, "Test results can only be shared with the examinee, unless they are by the examinee themselves."

"You may stay here if you like, I'm sure Ms. RagDoll will keep you company." Nezu smiled and both teachers turned around as RagDoll hugged him.

He looked at his mentor and watched All Might mouth, 'You both did amazing.'

He felt a smile creep up on his face and watched the battles on the screen.

—

1 month later while on Vacation

—

_Knock, Knock_

Izuku opened the door and was greeted by one of the hotel staff.

"Good Morning, Mr. Midoriya. I hate to be a bother, but we received a letter at the front desk for you."

Taking the offered letter, "Thank you! Why wasn't I called?"

"I apologize, but when we tried calling the call kept dropping. If you'd like, we can have maintenance come in while you're out?"

He nodded, "That'd be great! Thanks again!"

The man nodded and walked off, closing the door he returned to the main room.

"Who was that?"

"Hotel staff, a letter was delivered for me." Unwrapping the letter from its cloth prison, he was holding a letter emblazoned with UA logo. "It's my UA letter!"

"Really?" His mom came running. Her appearance had changed drastically since they were in Japan. She had put quite a muscle on, having been exercising everyday while here, and he was forcing her to eat healthy. "Open it!"

He smiled and ripped the side open. Instead of a paper letter, a plastic device came out. Pressing the only button, the screen came to life and asked for his hand print. He gave it his hand and after a few seconds a large play button appeared. He pressed play.

The device made a 3D projection above it and started playing. All Might was on screen. "It is I, All Might! On a small screen!" Whispering could be heard off camera, "It's going to be 3D? When did that become a thing?" More whispering, "Three years ago!" All Might started talking to himself, "Maybe I should get a new phone." More whispering, "Oh sorry." He turned back to the camera.

"Young Midoriya, my boy, you did amazingly well on the written exam. Though I suggest you brush up on your higher studies. As for your practical exam, you easily passed." He pulled out a remote and clicked it. Several moments from his exam played out. He watched the outside view of him catching Ms. Soma. Watching himself disappear and reappear out of thin air was super neat.

"You're villain points were average and could have been much better." A 73 appeared on the screen under Villain. A few scenes played, it was of the few times he and Kendo had helped a couple of people who were having trouble. "For helping when you noticed, you earned a cozy sum." A 53 appeared below Rescue. "As for the other four categories, I turn to Mr. Aizawa."

The camera cut and a new backdrop appeared with a very tired looking Aizawa. "Midoriya, your team cooperation is on par with a pro, but needs to be refined. Your combat potential, considering everything you didn't show during the exam is better than most heroes. Your subdue potential needs work as most of your abilities are meant to harm. Your assist is also very high as your quirk and willingness to use it on allies is second to none." He nodded to the camera and it cut back to All Might.

"The judges deem it fit to grant you the following scores. Teamwork: 89 Combat: 100 Subdue: 22 Assist: 91" All Might opened his arms and with his ever present smile, "Welcome to UA, Your Hero Academia!" He shouted the last part. Then more whispers could be heard, "I almost forgot! I will be teaching at UA this year! I look forward to having you in my class!" A final peace sign, then the video cut.

**[Quest Complete! To Make a Hero!**

**Reward: Advancement in all quirks by 1 level!**

_**The limits of the possible can only be defined by going beyond them into the impossible. – Arthur C. Clarke ]**_

His mom let out a cheer and hugged him, "You did it!"

'Yay school.'

'Shut up, This is amazing!' He didn't normally backtalk her too harshly, but he deserved this. He hugged his mom back and started to cheer with her.

—

Chapter Done!

I hope everyone likes my take on the UA exam. Any guesses on who won the competition between the teachers? And what the prize is?

I will be listing new spells next chapter!

—

Reviews!

Dragonborn2704 - I actually imagined the same thing. Glad you're liking the story. All family members are doing good. Would be pretty fun for that to happen, but he can't really tell anyone without revealing too much, so it won't happen. But I do find the thought funny!

Demzerff1 - Pretty much, but more will be revealed later, so hold onto questions. I really like writing Akito, more moments will be in the future!

Projecticeman- Hope you got your answers and yes!

Artekha - homomonomonym. I know it's a problem. I type on my phone and try to catch all I can, but proper grammar eludes autocorrect. Glad you like the story!

Ninjafang1331 - Thanks!

Masterblade47 - Gamer's Body greatest strength is perfect condition as long as your rest. The magical elemental was inspired by a D&D campaign I DM'd awhile back. Glad you like that chapter! It was a lot of fun to write weird worlds and Izuku's reactions to them. Kat is going to become super important.

XavierChaos - I'm sorry I have no clue what that is. Is it some sort of RPG?

Iron-slayer-dragon - Glad you enjoy!

Kenrio- Sorry my fanfic wasn't up to your tastes. Hope you find a story you like!

Winter Kitsu - I hope you like what happened after they woke up!

OvrLrd71 - I'm sorry you don't like Seiren. She wasn't meant to be a likable character in the early chapters. She was a pissed off teenager who had her mom die to a villain she can't do anything to. I hope you like my plan for their romance!

Temsen- Nope! Nothing! He was just trying to find his way home and not die in the process. No one is safe in my stories, no one. And spoiler yes it is.

TribuneAlpha - Yes it was a typo, my brain automatically wants to All for One because it's alphabetical, and writing One for All just feels wrong. It will be fixed!

Dimensional Dragon - Hoping to write a lot more!

Guest - The 900 was an accident that will be fixed. I'm sorry to say, but the second review confuses me, where did something like that come into play? Would you mind pointing to the scene? I may have to rewrite it to clarify.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry this is a week late! I made this chapter longer to try and make up for it!

Some of Class 1-A stats will be below! Also there's a question in the AN below!

—

Chapter 14 - Perks

For a true Gamer, perks are the representation of the people you've gained a close bond to. Not all relationships will unlock a perk, but the friendship itself will bring more benefits. For a non-gamer, perks are a presentation of special qualities that make them who they are. Build relationships and make friends!

Sticky note -

I once met a girl who gave me a perk that made me better in bed. Sweet little thing, could talk your ear off about flowers, but gaining her friendship gave a perk called, **[Lust of Aphrodite]**.

—

"So how was America?"

Aki had come over after he had gotten back from his vacation.

"Pretty good. New York was fun, and we took a bus drive down to Florida to visit the amusement parks." His character hit zero. "Cheater."

She smiled, "It's not cheating if I'm better than you."

"It is if you have the move list up on your HUD."

Her smile faltered, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Sei told me awhile back to not play with you. There's no need to try and lie."

She muttered under her breath, "Traitor." She looked down at him, "So what are you going to do before school?"

"No idea, getting my last two levels would be nice."

"Why not go to the ShadowScape?"

They started another match, "It took me nearly 3 weeks there to gain levels 17 and 18. There's no way I'm going to spend over a month and half there, alone, to gain two levels."

"Aww you want a battle buddy." She nudged him.

He laughed, "I guess."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't go with you. Dad's grounded me from leaving this plane of existence for the foreseeable future."

He waved away the apology, "I know, it's fine."

She won again, "Why not invite someone else?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Like?"

She hummed, "Would any of the Pussycats join you? What about Pixie?"

"Probably not, her quirk wouldn't work there, and Mandalay's wouldn't be helpful against something like the knight. Tiger probably would, but I can't take one of them away from each other, and RagDoll isn't a front line fighter." He paused for a second to change the game, "They also have hero duties to keep up on. I can't ask any of them to stop to help me like that."

She nodded and seemed to think for a while, "You need more friends."

He gave a half hearted glare.

"No really, think about it. You have me, Sei, the pussycats, and All Might. What other friends do you have?"

With a sigh, he laid back on his floor, "I guess you're right. It's not like I can walk up to someone and just say, Want to be my friend?"

She laughed, "You could, but that'd be evil."

"What do you normally do when Sei goes off on her own?"

She hung her head and arms off the side of his bed, "Normally, mom was with me. But when she was with Sei, I would just play around with spells."

"You're in the same boat as me then."

She grinned at him, "Nope! I have friends at school and I know a couple of Mom's friends."

"Kat had friends?"

'Hey I resent that.'

"I thought you were renovating?"

'I'm trying but there's so many cobwebs in here!'

"Rude."

'Jerk.'

Aki giggled, "I wish I could hear the other side."

"The world isn't prepared for that."

'I think I'm a lovely person!'

"Too bad you're just a voice in my head."

'I can be a pain in your head if you keep this up.' It was a promise not a threat.

"Fine, go back to your renovations." He looked at Aki, "Who was Kat friends with?"

She looked at the floor in thought. "Well, In Japan there's the bunny lady, cat lady, and the thieves."

Izuku stopped her, "Thieves?"

Aki nodded, "Mom wasn't a hero, and she didn't care about any villain unless they took a life or harmed people. So thieves were exempt from her 'punishment'." She used air quotes.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why did you say it like that?"

"Mom's form of punishment was a swift death if they took a life, and a slow painful one if they harmed people."

"Did she ever kill anyone that didn't deserve it?"

She shook her head, "Mom absorbed their memories and used those as proof. The law didn't like it, but they never tried super hard to catch her. She did take quite a few murderers off the streets."

Izuku looked at the ceiling in thought.

'Hey now, if you're going to go into philosophical thinking I'm going to need compensation.'

'Do you think we're doing the right thing? We could be out there saving lots of people.'

She sighed, 'Fine, I guess we'll talk.' She paused for a second to consider her words, 'I think Katherine knew what you'd become long before you knew what a hero was. I think she wanted you to become more than a hero, like All Might. When people see him, they don't just see a hero. They see a symbol. I think she wanted the same for you.'

He didn't speak. It was Aki who broke the silence, "Do you want to learn any skills?"

He looked up at her, "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

She bounced onto her feet, "You wanted to learn how to engrave runes right?"

He got back into his sitting position, "Really?"

She nodded, "I probably won't get much of a chance to see you once school starts, so might as well teach it now."

He smiled, "Awesome how do we start?"

She smirked and pulled out two knives. "We start with this." She tossed him one, "Watch."

Catching it, he looked at her. She took her own knife and started to cut into the skin of her forearm. "Make sure you don't fidget or cause any unnecessary lines. Any obstructions will cause the runes to fail, disastrouslydisasterly."

She had made a nearly perfect circle and cut an x through it. "Now once the rune is drawn, you pump mana into it. This one will make me slightly invisible, but not enough for me to disappear entirely." A multicolored hue emanated from the tattoo and died down before disappearing entirely. Aki herself had gone transparent.

"Basic runes will disappear once used and are not able to be used again until the timer ends. The timer never goes down with level up."

"How many runes are there?"

She smiled, "How many spells are there?"

His eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Nodding she expanded on her point, "Runes are nearly infinite, but the amount of mana and time it takes to activate are ridiculous." She pointed to her arm, "This rune was super weak and took 3 seconds to activate. It also didn't even make me invisible."

As she finished that, her transparency ended. "I know two spells that would render me completely invisible and impossible to detect. What use is that rune compared to the spell?"

She didn't wait for an answer, "None. The spell is instant and produces no light. The only upside of the rune is that it only required one fourth of the mana and didn't consume any more than that."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then what's the point of learning runes?"

She gave him a smile, "Watch." She took the knife and carved three detailed runes into her skin. With the first she explained, "This one will teleport me 2 meters from wherever I am." After that one was finished she continued onto the second. "Now I need a way to power that rune instead of me using mana. This one will store the mana and make the first rune nearly instantaneous." That rune was far more intricate than the first. "The third is the condition rune, it's only function is to detect whatever I want it to."

She charged the second and third rune. Looking at him, "Now. Hit me."

Standing up he took a swing at her shoulder. Before he could connect she disappeared and reappeared sitting on the edge of his desk. "Runes like those are able to be used in case of emergencies or even traps. In terms of offense they aren't too useful compared to spells, but they do have their benefits."

He saw stars, "That's awesome! It's like coding!"

She nodded, "Exactly."

That forced the question though, "Why doesn't Sei use them, and did your mom?"

She hopped off his desk, "Mom had her own contingency plans and Sei can't do it."

He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Two things, first she hates the sight of her own blood, second is that her affinity for it is one."

"Isn't she willing to blow up her own arm to win?"

Aki waved away his question, "Adrenaline makes you forget fear."

"Oh." A pause, "What was your mom's version of this?"

"You know about classes right?" At his nod she continued, "Well her class was Spellsword. Each class gives its own benefits and one of the Spellsword's is **[Contingency Spells]**. It allows the caster to cast spells that delay their cast until parameters are met." She turned around and pointed to the nape of her neck. "If someone were to get within an inch of this spot." She disappeared.

"She'd teleport behind them ready to attack." He whirled and saw her holding daggers. Each crackled with a different color.

"That's awesome! What was that spell? How is your class chosen? Could I get that?"

Akito unsummoned the daggers and shrugged, "I'll give it to you before I leave. No idea, Sei and Mom refuse to tell me anything or give any hints."

"Lame. She didn't share much with you did she?"

Aki smiled, "Nope. She said she wanted us to experience life to the fullest. That's why she never cared if Sei and I went off on our own."

"Wait so you could just disappear and she'd be fine with that?"

Aki laughed, "Not really, if we were gone longer than half a day, we'd be teleported back to the house. Then we get yelled at and grounded."

"Wait she cast contingency spells on you didn't she?" Aki gave him a smile, it was enough of an answer.

"So any other questions before you try?"

He thought about it and actually did have one, "Can these be used to defend against quirks?"

She shook her head, "I had mom try against me. They can be used against spells though."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? How? Can they be overpowered?"

"With the level your spells are at no. Your spells aren't strong enough to counteract my [**Engraving]** skill."

"What's your **[Engraving]** level?"

Her cheeks went slightly pink, "74."

His eyes widened, "74? How? Sei said her highest skill was 53."

She crossed her arms, "I practice when I'm bored. I'd show you my rune algorithm, but I don't feel like taking off my shirt."

He could feel his cheeks heat up, "Please don't."

She smirked, "Now let's get you started. We don't have long before I have to get back home."

—

**[New skill! Engraving Lvl: 1**

**Scratch, slice, burn. You carry a skill that has been a part of human history before even the gods walked on earth. Level this skill to do your ancient ancestors proud.**

**Known Rune List - (Max rank: R)**

**Color change**

**Color shift]**

"What's the easiest way to level this up?"

She twirled the knife in her hand, "Cutting the runes into yourself and using them. Rinse and repeat until you become lost in your work."

"At least I have something to do before school."

She laughed, "I probably wouldn't let your mom see, she might think you have an issue."

He smiled, "More than likely."

She opened a portal and waved, "See you later Izuku!"

He waved back, "Night!"

The portal closed after she went through. Izuku looked at the knife and used **[Observe]**.

**[Carving Knife **

**Quality: A**

**This knife is unbreakable, and will never need to be sharpened. The only drawback of this knife is that it is unable to be used on another person.]**

'Wow, it's actually really good.'

'Wonder where she got it.'

'Probably her mom.'

A moment of silence passed before his mom shouted, "Izuku! Lunch is ready!"

He looked at the clock on his desk. 'Eleven.' He sighed, 'Damn time zones.'

He got up to leave but another smaller portal opened. A hand stuck out, it was Aki's on the account of the rainbow bracelet. He took her hand.

**[New Spell Gained! Mana Daggers!]**

(See below.)

As the spell was granted she pulled her hand back and the portal closed.

'This is so cool! Do you think it holds up to Bone Blade?'

"We'll have to try it later. For now though, lunch with mom."

—

First Day of School

—

"Izuku! It's time!"

He grabbed his backpack and jacket.

'This material is so weird!'

He rolled his eyes, and kissed his mom's cheek. "Bye Mom, I'll be home later."

"Have a good day!"

Making his way out the door and down the street, he started the trek to the train station.

'I wonder who made it?'

'You're still on about that?'

'Yes! It annoys me we can't destroy it!'

'So destructive, calm down you toddler.'

'Call me a toddler again, and I'll give you a headache all day.'

He ignored her, 'I like it though, makes me less worried I'll destroy it if a fight breaks out.'

'Try shocking it!'

'Fine.' He amused her and cast a low strength Mana Storm. The material dispersed the electricity, and returned to where it sat on his arm.

'So fire, electricity, and sharp objects don't affect it. I guess we'll try other things when they come up.'

'I bet it would get shredded if we used One for All.'

'Can we..'

'Not the time or place. I promise we'll give it a try after school.'

'K.'

They walked in silence for a minute before she started playing music the rest of the ride to school. The train station was as busy as ever and his train was more so. He did see a few students in UA outfits, but most stuck to their own.

As the train stopped at the bottom of the hill, all the students began their uphill trek. A familiar set of red hair appeared up ahead of him. Racing ahead through the mass of students, he caught up to her. "Kendo!"

She turned and upon seeing him smiled, "Midoriya! You made it in!"

He smiled, "Because of the four extra categories."

She nodded, "They made my performance seem better than I thought it was."

He grinned, "I managed to take down Pixie with a little help."

She hummed, "Two pros in one day. You might be a bit over qualified. I might have to put in a complaint."

He grinned, "Let's see how that goes for you."

She matched his smile, "Guess I'll have to go to the principal."

"You do that." They walked to school and chatted the whole way. After exchanging their shoes they walked to class. Kendo was in Class 1-A with him, and from what he could see ahead of him, the girl Uraraka was in there with them.

"Hey Uraraka!"

Said girl jumped at his call, but turned with a smile, "You made it!"

He nodded with a smile, "So did you."

She scratched her arm nervously, "Only because you let me capture that woman."

Kendo lifted an eyebrow, "You really let someone else capture a pro instead of you?"

He grinned at her, "I gave you one didn't I?"

"Gave? You threw her at me!"

"Details." He waved away her accusation.

Uraraka went wide eyed, "Wait another? You captured two?"

Izuku smiled, "Nope. You got one and she did." He nudged Kendo.

She batted him into the wall and talked to the other girl. "Don't listen to him, he's a smart ass. My name is Kendo."

She gave a smile, "Uraraka. Nice to meet you."

Standing up he walked to the door, "You two ready?" Both girls nodded. Opening the door he was greeted with a very familiar face, "Kaachan!"

Kat snorted, 'Laying it on thick aren't ya?'

He smirked as Bakugo went red. "Nerd! I told you not to call me that! We aren't kids anymore!"

"Glad to see you again too!"

The three of them entered and sat down. His seat was right behind his new rival/childhood friend. "How many villain points did you get?"

Without turning around he answered, "163."

He was honestly impressed, "Commanders?"

"One. He put up a major fight. I was out of commission for a few days after the fight."

"Who?"

He shrugged, "Some guy named Tiger. He wasn't fighting at 100%, I could sense it."

"Probably. Tiger is able to shrink his body and extend it a ridiculously long distance. If he was just fighting in melee with you, he was going easy."

He grumbled, "Thought so. No pro should be that pathetic."

The door opened and a familiar caterpillar shaped sleeping bag appeared. "Everyone quiet down."

Aizawa unzipped the sleeping bag and threw it over his shoulder. "We're skipping orientation. Take an appropriate outfit, and follow me." He brought out a box and opened it.

'As blunt as always.'

'At least he makes everything interesting.'

Every student grabbed an outfit that fit and followed their teacher out. They were led to the locker rooms and told to change. Izuku had Kat read all the stat pages for his fellow students and smiled.

'This year is going to be fun.'

'From your memories of previous years, more than likely.'

After changing, Aizawa took them to a new arena he hadn't seen before. Pipes and buildings littered the cityscape with no rhyme or reason. Izuku could just see the bottom shrouded in the shadows of nearby buildings.

"We'll be playing a game today." All the students gave him a confused look, "Class 1-B will be joining us, we'll be playing a game of Capture the flag."

He waited for everyone to calm to explain, "Your objective is to capture a flag hidden somewhere in this area. You must both attack theirs and defend your own flag. Any use of violent force will be punished harshly, we are playing a game not sparring. You have 5 minutes to plan."

**[New Quest! Capture the flag**

**Objective: Class 1-A must win the game**

**Reward: ?**

**Bonus objective: ?]**

Everyone started shouting over everyone else and had to be calmed down by two students named Iida and Yaoyorozu.

"We need to form a plan!" Iida started to chop the air.

'Weird habit.'

"I can probably sneak up on them." A floating set of clothes started bouncing.

'How would she-'

'Is that really a question?'

'Oh.'

Yaoyorozu nodded, "That's a start, but who wants to be on defense?" Several students raised their hands, including Kendo and Uraraka. "I'm assuming everyone else is okay with being an attacker?" No complaints were made. "Then split off into groups and make up plans."

Kat spoke up, 'We could probably do this alone.'

'Probably, we have no idea who is in Class B though. Or even where the flag is.'

'Look for a large group of auras.'

'Let's see what their plan is first, if it's something you agree that would at least be fun, then let's go with them.' He joined the group of designated attackers.

"-kugo is it?" A grunt. "Is that alright with you?"

He nodded. "Whatever."

'It looks like they already have a plan.'

'Let's go out on our own then!'

He shrugged, 'Sure. We can watch and help where we can.'

He sat down on a bench and just relaxed until it started. Aizawa spoke to the whole group after 4 or so minutes went by. "Go find somewhere to hide your flag."

Both groups went and looked around. While he couldn't say this wouldn't be fun, it was rather. 'What's the word?'

'Mundane?'

After a second of though, he gave a mental nod, 'That works.'

'It's because we're used to fighting monsters who never give up until you or it are dead. We're best friends with a girl, who can command spells like they're a toy. We pissed off a goddess almost casually. We are above such petty games.'

'Is that really what I think?'

'No. That's what I think. You think it would be more fun against pros.'

He started laughing, 'That does sound like a ton of fun actually.'

Aizawa walked over to him unseen and spoke to him. "You look insane when you talk to the voice in your head."

Izuku smiled, "You should hear our conversations."

Aizawa nodded, "Are you going to join?"

Izuku shrugged, "You and I both know, I could win in almost an instant."

He nodded again, "You probably could, so why not make it harder?"

'Sleepy say what?'

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Aizawa shrugged, "Why not put more rules on yourself? Like no spells or quirks?"

**[Bonus Objective discovered!**

**Complete the quest without a single spell or quirk usage.]**

Izuku thought out loud , "All Skill run?"

'That would actually be fun. Putting our skills to the test in nothing but hand to hand combat and stealth skills. I'm in.'

Izuku smiled, "That actually sounds fun."

"Go join them then."

Izuku jumped off the observation balcony toward his class.

—

Start was called two minutes ago, and he could hear the fights going on all around him. He was currently hiding in the shadows and doing everything he could do to not be seen.

'You smell that?'

He nodded, 'Two people. Boy and girl.'

'Maybe were going to find something fun?'

'It's literally the first day of school.'

'Doesn't mean a couple didn't make it through together.'

He had to admit it was a possibility.

'Straight ahead, on the ground.'

He looked at the floor ahead of him. Small mushrooms were sitting around, releasing some sort of spore into the air.

'Paralytic?'

'Possibly. Better be on the safe side.'

He held his breath as they walked through, carefully stepping over and in between the gaps. As they went deeper, the mushrooms were getting thicker and more densely packed. Luckily, the pipes overhead didn't seem to be affected, so he climbed as quietly as possible.

Past him made this easy, his **[Sneak] **was decently leveled. As he pulled himself up over the edge, and was greeted by two students. He hung off the edge and used **[Observe]** on both. Kat read the information out loud for him.

'Bondo Kojiro, Level: 18. Quirk Cemendine, Rank D. Physically he's bulky, not very fast. His mental stats are average. His charisma is low. Warning message says he's a gentle giant, but willing to fight.'

'Kinoko Komori, Level 17. Quirk Mushrooms, Rank C. She's not very strong, fast, or able to take a hit. Her Int and Wis are higher than ours, her Cha is low. Warning says, _The knowledge of the devoted can be the weapon of a hero._'

'Alright. That explains the mushrooms. No clue about the guy's quirk. Let's sneak under them.' He lowered himself and hung off the bottom.

'Luckily your **[Climb]** allows for this.'

As he slowly made his way across, he asked, 'Do you think we should skill grind again?'

'We could, but what skills?'

**[Sneak]** highlighted a loose pipe he was about to grab. 'I'm thinking, our stealth skills and combat.'

'That seems fine.' After a pause she spoke again, 'Do you hear that?'

He stopped mid grab, and just hung there as he listened.

"-be our classmates are keeping them back?"

"Maybe."

Izuku did notice the sounds of fighting were getting more distant. He looked toward where they were standing, and noticed they were on a floor of pipes, with thousands of mushrooms below them. He couldn't see the flag down below him, but that didn't mean it wasn't down there.

"Hey! Shiozaki!" Izuku couldn't make out the reply. "You still good?" He couldn't hear anything.

Izuku continued his crawl and went toward the edge of the platform. Peeking over, class 1-B students were spread around a large mushroom. The flag, he could just barely see, was inside it.

He smirked, 'That's one way to prevent a stealth user from sneaking off with it.'

'Got an idea?'

'Maybe, but we'll need a distraction.'

He could feel her excitement bubble from his thoughts. 'I like this idea!'

—

Aizawa was keeping an eye on the majority of his students, but several were either not doing anything at the moment or in the case of two, completely gone.

Hagakure had taken off her clothes and disappeared shortly after the timer started. Finding her on any of the cameras was impossible and as for Midoriya, he had disappeared a little after that. Neither seemed to make a move for the flag yet, and he had to admit. The restraint both were showing was impressive.

The defense of his own class' flag was going oddly well. They had requested that Ashido cover all possible routes in with a slick slime. She was able to complete their request but was on the floor complaining for a drink currently. All his other students were standing vigilant.

"You have decent fighters this year." Vlad was watching the fight between their classes. "Todoroki is quite the powerhouse. The Bakugo kid seems like he'll be a handful as well."

Aizawa nodded and turned to the same screen. "Ms. Tokage is a competent fighter along with the both of the transfer students. Mr. Monoma's quirk could be a liability if he doesn't get his personality under control."

Vlad sighed and let out a puff of air, "He seems to think there's a difference between A and B. He started it shortly after walking into class." Aizawa just nodded and opened another camera over Class B's chosen defense spot. He was waiting for either of his students to make an appearance.

Vlad must have noticed, "Camera 17. He's underneath the platform."

He opened the camera. Izuku was hanging upside down and scratching something into a pipe.

"Any idea what he's doing?"

He sighed, "The kid has too many tricks up his sleeve. We'll just have to wait and see." He was internally hoping Hagakure didn't get caught in it. He doubted even Midoriya could see her without spells of some sort.

—

'Alright I guess this is it.' She had to be as silent as possible. Her quirk did make her invisible, but any sound she made was just normal.

Sneaking along the edge and away from the main cluster of people, she started looking for the flag. Class B had a lot of weird people, but even her class did. A few of the guys caught her eye, but looks aren't everything. She was more than willing to wait to date someone until she got to know them. It was only the first day of school after all.

A large mushroom was sitting in the middle and seemed important. Taking careful steps towards it she crouched down and looked under the top. A tiny bit of red fabric was sticking out of its stem. 'How am I going to get it out?'

She looked around for an idea, and had to prevent a surprised yelp as a dark shape appeared from where she came. One of the class B students started yelling commands and they went into action. She watched the hairy one with glasses charge it and transform into some sort of beast. Reaching the shadow and he flew through it during his charge.

A few seconds of confusion later, she watched several more shadows made of different colors appear. The students started freaking out and as she was looking side to side, a knife slid over to her feet. She looked over from where it came and saw one of her classmates.

Midoriya, wasn't it? He gave her a wink and dipped back below the platform. 'How did he see me?'

She saved the question for later and picked up the knife. She didn't know anything about weapons, but it was super pretty. She cut the mushroom open and was forced to hold her breath as it released some sort of spore.

The flag came out a second later and as she was about to pick it up. A thought occurred to her, 'They'll see the flag.' The only idea she had was to give it to Midoriya.

"Hey!" She jumped and looked over, the hairy one was sniffing the air. "I smell someone. They're not from our class!"

Not taking the chance, she grabbed the flag and ran for the edge. She almost screamed as she saw the hole dropped into darkness. Before she dropped too far, she was grabbed by an arm under her chest. She let out a sigh and just hung there.

A whisper, "Crawl onto my back and hold on. I need both hands to climb."

She awkwardly shifted in his grasp and turned to look at him. His face was super pink. "Give me a second."

—

'Nice. You copped a feel.'

'It was an accident! I can't tell where her parts are. I can only smell her.'

Hagakure wrapped her arms and legs around his back and waist. She whispered into his ear, her breath tickled him, "I'm good to go."

'Way too close!'

'I like it! I could get used to this. We need to get you a girlfriend. I can't imagine how s-'

'Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!'

She blew a raspberry, 'Fine.'

He could feel that his cheeks were on fire. Carrying a girl on his back and crawling around upside down was draining his stamina. Not to the point he was going to fall soon, but he did need to hurry.

"Did you crawl like this the whole way?", she was whispering super quietly into his ear.

'Yeah we need a girlfriend.'

He ignored her, and answered with a nod.

"You must be super strong."

The commotion above them died for a second as the runes must have lost their mana, but it was soon replaced with shouts.

"The flag is gone! Find it! Hurry!"

Izuku kept his crawling speed, they didn't have an alternative. It also just occurred to him, the mushrooms weren't paralytic. That's a relief.

—

Roughly ten minutes later they made it back to where he had first jumped up there. He crouched and set the girl back on her feet.

"Which way back to base?"

He put a finger up to his lips, and pointed toward the base. He assumed she nodded as the flag dipped a bit. "I'll walk with you back but if we get caught just run." He was whispering as quietly as he could.

The flag dipped again and they started their walk back. He was forced to pull her into a few hiding spots a couple of times. Class B was causing an uproar as the defense team went on the offensive. His **[Sneak] **had leveled several times during this game and he was happy to say it was well worth it.

**[Skill leveled up! Sneak Lvl: 22 - 26**

**Hide increase chance - 26%**

**Stamina cost - 3.7 per second]**

"I found the smell!"

Izuku let out a curse. He pushed Hagakure and yelled, "Run!"

He turned, and put up his fists. The group that had found them, consisted of 3 people. He used **[Observe] **quickly.

'Quirk: Beast. Quirk: Poltergeist. Quirk: Cemendine.' She read in a single breath, thought?

He sidestepped the blob of gunk sent at him, and met the hulking beast head on. He caught the swipe of the paw with his forearm and ducked. Utilizing **[Knight's Burst Style]** he sent a punch toward the stomach, and missed. The guy had canceled his quirk to avoid the hit.

Izuku, being left in the open, was hit by a chunk of pipe and took a bit of damage. Taking the hit in stride, he pulled on the pipe and it was ripped from whatever force affected it. He decided to be a bit of a show off and twirled it around a bit. The one with the holes in his head shot out a bunch more of the gunk and the beast came back at him in a fury.

He sidestepped, dodging the gunk and the sheet metal sent at him. The beast had tried to bull rush him, but was unprepared for something really stupid. Izuku had thrown the pipe at the gunk guy and charged open palmed at him. Trusting the runes on his shoulders, he activated them.

**[Rune: Weak Rune of Strength**

**Rank: Q**

**Effect: Gain 5% increase to Str for 1 second**

**Special: This rune can be used more than once, but each rune reduces the duration by half for all the same runes. **

**Cost: 50 Mana**

**Cool-down: 24 Hours]**

Utilizing his enhanced Str and **[Judo Style]**, he flipped the beast and slammed him into the ground. The guy's transformation ended and the breath was knocked out of him. Izuku clearly missed Bondo, as he was hit with a giant blob of the gunk which hardened almost immediately.

He sighed, 'At least Hagakure got away.'

The class B students had added more of the gunk up to his neck and woke up their friend. Shishida had woken with a start and fixed his glasses. He looked up, saw Izuku encased in the glue and let out a sigh.

Standing he bowed, "I admit, you gave me a surprise. I didn't expect you would turn out to be that strong." He straightened back up, "My name is Shishida." He gestured to his classmates, "This is Ms. Yanagi." She avoided his gaze. "And this is Mr. Bondo." He waved.

Izuku smiled, "Nice to meet you all. You can call me Midoriya."

"I don't expect this to work, but would you mind telling me where the female is?"

Izuku shook his head as best as he could, "Sorry can't do that. There's at least one classmate that would have my head if I did that."

Shishida nodded, "I expected as much." He then sighed and turned to his classmates. "Looks like the game is over. You may release him Mr. Bondo. Let's head to the observation deck." He turned back to Izuku. "You may join us if you like."

He smiled and nodded. "That'd be great."

—

**[Quest complete! Bonus Objective Complete! **

**Rewards: 1 Skill Coin, 2000 XP]**

Along the way, a horn went off. When the coin manifested itself, he quickly shoved it into his pocket. He had received one before, they were used to level a skill once. They continued their walk and met up with the rest of their classmates. He was immediately tackled by an invisible girl in clothes.

"We did it!"

He started laughing, "Glad you made it. Any trouble?"

"Nope. The rest of the guys protected me as I ran."

He looked over and saw that several of his fellow students had burns and scraps. The most messed up one was Kirishima, who was battered and bruised everywhere.

'Looks like we missed the fun.'

'I thought that was fun for you.'

A moment of silence passed, 'You're right. Ask the gravity girl on a date, maybe we can get lucky.'

He mentally groaned.

—

After their game, they were allowed to shower and returned to class. They sat in class as Ectoplasm walked in.

He was as ever an imposing figure, and In the words of Kat. 'His mug could put nightmares into a criminal.' He was wearing his normal hero outfit, cloak and all.

"My name, as some of you may know, is Ectoplasm. I will be teaching Mathematics for you this year and I expect the best out of all of you."

He spent the rest of the short visit explaining the course work expected of them for this year. Izuku was writing everything down in preparation for grinding through the work ahead of time. A couple of the students were starting to nod off, more than likely tired after the game.

'So question.'

'Yeah?'

'What happens if we complete absolutely all course work for the year?'

'No idea.'

She hummed.

"-with that I will be seeing you all tomorrow. Have a good day." Ectoplasm gathered his things and walked out.

He heard a few of the students whispering. Nothing but introductions and about their summers. Izuku closed his eyes and took in sitting in a classroom again. He hadn't been in one for awhile and just being around people his age was a strange feeling on its own. As the class quieted down, another teacher walked.

"Hello. You may call me Mr. Ishiyama. I will be in charge of your literature class. I expect everyone to work hard and to pass with flying colors." He copied the expected material the year and waited for the visit to finish.

'This is boring.'

'It's the first day.'

'And? Once we learn everything during the week, it's going to be like this everyday.'

'Fair point.' He gave an idea some consideration, 'Maybe we shouldn't level the skills for them then.'

'Why would we do that?'

'I don't know, make school a little less boring?'

'Then we would actually have to pay attention.'

That was more than a fair point, his attention span had suffered when he gained Gamer. With his HUD on display all the time, and so many skills to be leveled. He didn't stand a chance when it came to sitting and listening. He needed to actually be doing the work. He wasn't even sure if just listening even leveled up his skills. He doubted it though.

'How about we finish the work for the semester and do extra work on top of that? I don't see the teachers complaining about us keeping ourselves busy.'

Kat started playing music inside his head, 'Sounds good. Do what you want. I'll be here.'

A few minutes went by of him trying to focus but it was useless. She was playing some really old songs he liked and it was hard as hell to not sing along.

—

Bakugo couldn't say he was having fun. Far from it, the classes seemed like they'd be a cake walk, and only a handful of students looked like they could put up a fight. This year seemed like it would be more interesting though. He would get to use his quirk as much as he wanted during heroics and the nerd seemed a lot stronger compared to their last spar.

"_Nerd!"_

_Izuku turned in surprise, "Kaachan!"_

"_Don't call me that!" He tossed his backpack to the side and sized up Izuku. He had gained muscle and looked ready to put up a fight. 'Good.'_

"_Fight me."_

_Izuku didn't back down and seemed to have grown a backbone. _

"_Why?"_

"_Prove yourself to me." He could hear the venom in his own voice. _

"_Fine. When and where?"_

_He felt his blood boil and his arms twitching to attack right there. But, even he knew better than to attack someone in the street. "The beach tonight at 8." He received a nod and Izuku turned to walk away. _

After that moment, he had to give the nerd some respect. The fight that night though, made the nerd a rival worthy of him.

_By the time he got there, Izuku was already waiting for him. Nothing was said as they got ready. He stretched out his hands, and Izuku just stood and watched. _

_When he was done, he didn't waste a second and charged his enemy. Izuku didn't bother moving and had simply ducked his attack. Before he could react, he was instantly on his back, and the air was knocked out of him. _

"_You're still predictable Kaachan."_

_It only took him a second to regain his breath. Unleashing an explosion, he started spinning. Explosions going off in all directions, he got back up, keeping Izuku away from him._

_Not letting up, he went for a leg sweep and as it was dodged, he let loose. Izuku had jumped over the kick and left himself open. With an explosion, his leg changed direction and connected. The kick had sent Izuku backward and up, no major damage. Before the nerd could land he launched himself and went for a grab on the torso. _

_The grabbed connected, but he received a massive bolt of electricity to the back. Fighting through the pain, he spun forward and threw Izuku toward the ground. As he landed and the dust settled, a storm cloud appeared and sent hundreds of ice shards at him. He blasted away what he could, but the amount of them was unexpected. A few had nicked him and as it ended, he launched forward again. _

_The cloud had obscured his vision of Izuku, and as he flew toward the crash site, he was greeted by a spear of ice. Putting his palms forward, he unleashed an explosion that shattered it. Izuku used that moment to hit him with a kick. Taking the brunt of the attack, he slammed an open palm onto Izuku. _

"_Die nerd!"_

_The explosion shook both pretty hard. He felt his arm get grabbed and before the smoke cleared, he was thrown against the floor._

"_Force of Nature!" His body became heavy, moving was nearly impossible. Two pillars of fire had appeared and surrounded them. "Yield!"_

_He felt his rage building, "Suck one!"_

'_Dead man's switch!' Every sweat gland on his body oozed and ignited at once. It unleashed an explosion that forced Izuku back. As the nerd moved, he regained mobility. _

_Not wanting him to regain his footing, he kicked off and flipped up to his feet and pointed his palms out. "Ballistic Bombardment!"_

_Dozens of explosions went off and blanketed the area. When the attack finished Izuku had started to be circled by lights. "Eat your own medicine! Planetary Bombardment!"_

_Lights and rocks had been flung at him. Dodging as best he could, very few had managed to touch him. The couple of lights that had managed to graze him, left him singed. He did take a rock to the stomach, and knew he was going to bruise. _

_As the dust settled both took in each other's appearance. Izuku's clothes were torn and his right side was covered in soot. 'Must have taken the brunt of the attack.'_

_He could feel the breeze of the sea air on his skin, and knew his shirt wasn't in much better condition. _

"_Hey! What the hell are you two doing! I'm calling the cops now!"_

_Both were startled by the woman's voice. They gave each other a quick glance and nodded. Their fight ended there and both went home to avoid trouble._

The next time they saw each other, they had exchanged nods. He had to admit, having a rival worthy of the title was a nice feeling.

Then he heard the nerd behind him humming. 'Was that-' it was, 'Labyrinth?' Saying screw it to the teacher, he turned and looked at his supposed rival. "Labyrinth? Really? You couldn't choose a song from this decade?"

Izuku went red in the cheeks.

"Mr. Bakugo! Turn around now!"

He turned and looked at Cementoss.

—

Kat was cackling. Loudly. 'That was amazing!'

'Shut up, it was your fault in the first place.'

'You could just block it out, you do it all the time.'

Izuku groaned mentally. He was reasonably embarrassed now. Looking over he saw Sero, Jirou, and heard Kendo giggling behind him. He shrunk in on himself, 'I blame you.'

Kat who just calmed down gave him a condescending reply, 'Sure kid, sure.'

Cementoss had left shortly after that, and Snipe walked in. "Howdy students, y'all may call me Mr. Snipe. I'll be teachin ya history. Any questions before I explain the future lessons?" Uraraka raised her hand. "Yes girly?"

"Why do you talk like that sir?"

Snipe coughed into his hand, "I meant any questions about the class, girl."

Uraraka went slightly pink in the cheeks, but didn't say anything in return.

"As there's no questions, let me explain my class."

Izuku took notes until the explanation ran its course. Pretty much the rest of the day dragged on for him. Even heroics with All Might was boring.

When school got out for the day, he walked to the train station with Kendo and Uraraka. They boarded separate trains and ended their day.

—

The next day

—

He was visited by Akito last night and as requested she had started him on the path of summoning.

**[Summoning Lvl: 1**

**Summoning is a special subclass of spell. Not only does it require you to have visited other dimensions, but you must have the mental flexibility to control the different creatures.**

**Current summons: Swarm of Rats]**

He spent the night practicing his engraving, as according to Aki, he could accidentally summon a really bad monster if he messed around with it. Which led him to morning and the predicament he was currently having, Kat.

'Well this is about as boring as I thought it'd be.'

'What did you expect? UA is still a school and has to educate us. Every class can't be explosions and fighting.'

'Sadly.' There was only a second of silence, 'maybe w-'

'Nope. I'm pretty sure we would get kicked out.'

'Damn.'

"Yes Izuku?"

He stood, "X=5Y. We lack information to completely solve for either."

Ectoplasm nodded, "Correct." The lesson continued.

'Should we be answering every other question?'

'I give the others time before I raise my hand.'

'I guess. Want to listen to music?'

'Go for it. I'll just copy for the rest of class.'

'Woot!' He heard a button click. A song he hadn't heard in years started playing.

Kat started singing along with the song, 'You wanna be like that? I'm fed up with being an adult.'

She tended to listen to songs from decades ago, and with that he started listening to songs his mom listened to in her childhood. She had told him, she listened to old music when she was younger. It wasn't bad, it just felt weird to feel super old.

'It's not old! They're classics!'

'Classic means old!'

'Calling it old is mean! Call it classic!'

'Shut it you old woman!'

'Call me old and I turn this on full blast!'

He could feel the involuntary smirk come over his face, 'What? Do you want to be called a classic?'

'That's a classic beauty to you!' She cranked the music to max and started singing, loudly. "This island, you know, is full of "just-friends" kind of people, it suits you well, don't you think? Sure, it's a shame that you don't know the samba-"

He smiled and let her continue singing. His class ended 6 songs later.

—

Heroics Class

—

"Good Afternoon Students! Today we will be heading to the arena. Everyone please get changed."

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the control center for the arena. Looking at the screens, Izuku realized it was the cityscape where he fought Akito. "Today we will be holding mock team battles. Your teams have been predetermined and your opponents will be randomized." He began to list off names and their partners.

"Midoriya and Jirou."

Izuku looked at the girl, she gave him a nervous wave, and walked over. "I guess we're partners?"

Izuku nodded and smiled, "Seems so."

"Just going to blow them away?" She let out a slightly stressed laugh.

He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Kendo and Uraraka were talking about your performance at the exam. We know you have super strength and a bunch of other abilities."

He looked over at the girls, who waved with smiles. He squinted at them and turned back to Jirou, "I can do that. Unless you want to be the one to win."

She just gave a blank stare, "What?"

"If you just want to get this over with I could, probably. But I'd rather help my teammates learn." He put a fist up to his chest, "if you want to want to win, I'll gladly help you."

Jirou went red and started tapping her fingers together. "I'd like to try?"

Izuku nodded and turned to All Might.

**[New Skill learned! Charismatic Aura Lvl: 1**

**Using your charisma you are able to calm, enrage, or even force allies to keep fighting beyond their limit. **

**Radius - 5 meters**

**Cool-down - 1 hour]**

'I think you broke her.'

'It was your idea!'

'I didn't think it would be that effective.'

'Well you have to help me deal with this now.'

She groaned, 'Fine.'

"Now we will draw your opponents." He drew two slips and repeated this until everyone had an opponent.

"Jirou and Midoriya vs. Kirishima and Kaminari"

He looked over at his opponents and received a thumbs up from Kirishima. Kaminari gave him a grin. His partner walked up to him, "Do you have a plan?"

He smirked at her, "I don't know, what you got?"

She gave him a shy smile, "I don't really know what their quirks are."

He nodded, "I can help with that. The redhead can harden his body and the other is an electricity user.

Jirou nodded and started thinking. The first several groups went and had decent battles, nothing Izuku would consider amazing. That didn't mean they were bad, just smaller compared to some of the fights he had been in. Jirou tapped him on the shoulder, "What are you able to do that isn't strength based?"

'Here we go.'

He gave a chuckle, "Since we got time."

—

Izuku sat hidden in shadow on the second floor. The hallway below him was covered in ice and freezing. He had to admit Jirou's plan was amusing and kind of mean, but if they could get around the traps, it would fall apart.

"**[Reaper's Shadow]**." He cast it twice and both hid in the shadows of the first floor. He spoke aloud, knowing Jirou could hear him, "All set!" With that, a heart beat could be heard pulsing from every direction.

'We'd be good workers at a haunted house.'

'Be nice, she's trying.'

The horn sounded and he could hear the front door slam open. He heard his skeletons activate, he had ordered them to slowly approach the pair and make as much noise as possible. Then a shout and an explosion.

"**[Reaper's Shadow]**." A replacement was sent running down the stairs. This continued until he heard an angry shout and a yelp.

'First trap.'

Jirou has asked him to draw a rune on the first floor that did 2 things. The first was to only activate when someone walked over it. The second was to create black shadows that popped out of the walls. They weren't shaped very well and were 2D.

"What the hell is that?!" That was Kirishima.

"Charge through it! It doesn't seem to be real!"

He heard a roar and quick steps. Another explosion went off. "**[Summon: Swarm of Rats]**." A pile of rats started racing down the stairs, each crawled over the other, desperate to get their prey.

"Rats!"

He could hear stomping. When the stomping stopped he casted another spell, "**[Blood Bomb]**." The spell pulled on the disintegrating rats and formed a small ball of blood below the floor where he stood. It then exploded and covered the whole hall in a thin layer of blood.

He thought he heard someone throw up.

Kat snorted, 'Weak stomach?'

'Could be either.'

Jirou must have heard the explosion as she increased the heartbeat sound in both speed and pitch. He smiled as he heard retreating footsteps, a horn could be heard shortly after and the heartbeat stopped.

He walked down to the first floor and broke open the ice. Jirou was sitting down and looked out of breath.

He grinned at her, "Good job!" He stuck out a hand, which she accepted after a brief second.

"You made it possible."

He laughed, "Your plan though. I would have just tried fighting them."

She smiled, "Meathead."

They made their way out of the building to find Kaminari and Kirishima slightly pale and with piles of vomit a little bit away from them. Izuku smiled and helped both up. "Sorry you two, Jirou's idea."

They accepted his offer. Using **[Observe]**, he could see that both had taken some damage.

"Let me heal both of you." He cast **[Medic's Respite] **on both.

The color returned to their face and Kirishima spoke to him, "That wasn't very manly, I was expecting a fight."

Kaminari nodded, "Same."

Jirou went pink in the cheeks and tapped her fingers together. "Sorry."

They made small talk as they went back to the control room. They entered to find several of the student white faced and All Might giving a stressed smile.

"That was eventful?"

After Bakugo's one sided beat down, and Todoroki's two second win, class ended. "Everyone please head back to the shower room and back to class." Before he could leave All Might called out to him, "Midoriya please stay back for a minute."

'Someone's in trouble.'

Jirou mouthed a sorry to him and walked out faster. He turned and walked back to his mentor. Giving his best innocent face, he asked, "Yes sir?"

All Might pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't have you causing all my students barfing all the time, and I'm pretty sure you scared the daylights out of several." He gave Midoriya a grin despite his words. "Didn't we say not use your necromancy spells in front of people?"

Izuku smiled, "I believe it was, not to use it in front of civilians due to PR."

All Might laughed, "Just try not use it too often in class."

"Yes sir." Izuku bowed, "Other than that, what did you think?"

All Might held his grin, "I think I've seen horror movies less terrifying."

"It was Jirou's plan, she said she wanted to win without throwing a punch."

All Might settled a hand on his shoulder, "And for that, I thank you. Not only did you build her confidence, but you showed the students you won't attack them all out immediately. It gives them a bit of hope."

"It was Kat's idea. She said we probably need to try and make friends. I even got a new skill out of it!"

All Might gave him a thumbs up, "That's amazing my boy. Now go get changed."

"Yes sir!"

—

The next day

—

"It's mandatory that the class chooses a class rep and assistant. You have until the end of the period." Aizawa zipped up his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

With Iida leading, a tally vote was enacted and votes were entered.

"Now! I will tally the votes."

'So what do you think of Sun Lion?'

He closed his eyes, leaned back and talked with her. 'They gave me that name because the sun was implied. It sounds redundant to put Sun in front of it.'

'True. What about Lion Mage?'

'That sounds stupid.'

'I don't see you thinking of names. Literally. The only thing you thought about recently was Toru.'

'Shut up. You know that's not true.'

'Well it should be! You're a teenager, don't you think about sex every 15 minutes or something?'

He mentally rolled his eyes, 'Myth. I think the people that made that theory were deprived as teens.'

Kat snorted, 'You act-'. A slam interrupted Kat. He opened his eyes and looked forward. Bakugo had slammed his desk to get his attention.

"What?"

Kaachan pointed to the front and turned around. Izuku looked and his eyes widened.

Midoriya - 5

Iida - 4

Momo - 3

Everyone else had voted for themselves or a friend they made.

Iida nodded towards him, "Are you willing to accept being Class Rep?"

Izuku could feel eyes on him.

'What's the worst that could happen?'

'I suppose?'

"Uh. Sure. You'd be my assistant, correct?"

Iida nodded, "It would seem so."

He turned the girl he assumed was nicknamed Momo. "If you wouldn't mind me asking, do you mind assisting us? I actually voted for you."

She smiled and nodded, "I would be delighted."

Aizawa chose that moment to wake up, "Now that that is over with, everyone back to your seats. Today after class we have a meeting with 1-B." He walked out.

'Who the hell voted for me?'

'Well Kendo and Uraraka are for sure. Maybe Hagakure and Jirou after the last few days. No idea about the 5th.'

He peeked around the class, 'I don't know anyone else either.' He hummed quietly.

—

Lunch

—

"So is there anything you can't do with your mana?"

Izuku thought about it as he leaned on the table, "I can't stop time?" He looked at Kaminari, "Does that count?"

He got several laughs, Kaminari among them, "Have you tried?"

'Send a message to Akito and ask.'

'I'm actually curious too, will do.'

"I've never tried, but I know I can slow it. Not by much and just for a few seconds."

Kirishima started choking on his food. Kaminari spoke through his shock, "Really? I was kind of just joking."

Izuku shrugged, "I was trying to figure the extent of my powers at my current strength."

Kirishima grinned with his sharp teeth showing, "You wanna spar the next training session?"

Izuku smiled, "Sure." A blaring alarm sounded across the whole lunchroom. Izuku blinked as everyone started freaking out. His mind seemed to go through commands and with a single sentence he was standing in the entrance of the lunchroom.

Channeling **[Charismatic Aura]**, he yelled as loudly as he could. "Calm Down!"

The front few students went under the effects of his skill, and with them stopping they slowed the other behind them. His yell seemed to catch enough people's attention. To keep the ball rolling, he continued. "Proceed calmly, if you cause a mass panic, the heroes will be distracted!"

The yelling finally stopped and the students carried on in more orderly fashion. He sighed as he stepped out of the way.

'I think our Cha was just locked.'

'What do you mean?'

'Look at it.'

She pulled up his stat sheet for him. His Cha was indeed greyed out. He pulled up **[Charismatic Aura]** and read it. 'This doesn't say anything about a cost.'

'But it does have a cool-down. It's our only skill like it.'

'So my Cha goes on cool down if I use it?'

'Seems so.'

Several of his classmates ran up to him. Kirishima reaches him first, "Dude you look ill, do you need to go to the nurse?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out. He just shook his head. 'Think any of them know Sign Language?'

'Worth a shot.'

He signed 'Lost my voice.' The other students just gave him a weird look. He sighed.

'No dice.'

He began following everyone else, his classmates followed behind him. An hour later, they found themselves sitting in class with Aizawa. They were going over emergency procedures in case something like Lunch happened again. Their day ended like normal, but the meeting with 1-B was canceled.

—

2 weeks later

—

"Today we will go to USJ for rescue training. Normally your heroics teacher would be joining us, but unfortunately for the blonde wonder, he has the flu." He didn't seem upset by that. "Everyone grab your costume, and follow me."

Everyone lined up, after a brief scramble, and Izuku led the march behind Aizawa. His teacher looked back at him. "Keep noise in the back, quiet in the front."

Izuku nodded, "Yes sir."

'He's going to sleep.'

'I know.'

When they made it to the bus, he separated out the students by how loud they were being before getting on the bus. He left 2 rows between them and Aizawa.

"Did any of the teachers say anything about USJ?", he looked over at Aizawa who was seemingly asleep. He turned back to Kendo, who sat in the seat behind him.

"The Pussycats talked about it a lot. They called it their second home. Other than that I think I'd ruin the surprise."

Kendo nodded and talked animatedly with Uraraka. He closed his eyes and listened to music with Kat.

—

"What is your plan?"

"I've hired dozens of pawns who can put up a fight. All Might is scheduled to be there today,I also have files on each of the students. Kiroguri is learning faces and where to send each of them. I need the Nomus to keep All Might busy while the kids are killed."

His master nodded, "And your objective?"

He could feel a manic smile creep over his face, "To send a message to All Might and the rest of the so called heroes."

"I'll send them over shortly."

—

Chapter done!

Long chapter is long. Hope everyone liked that! Only a couple of 1-A students are going to be below, writing out all their data takes a lot of time for me. USJ happens in the next chapter and I'm sure some of you will hate me afterward. Love y'all!

Also! Here's a question: Do you want me to do my take on the movies?

—

CLASS 1-A

Yuga Aoyama

Level: 14

Quirk: Naval Laser (B)

HP: 1,220

Mana: 1,675

Stamina: 2,020

Str: 87

Con: 122

Dex: 167

Agi: 173

Int: 119

Wis: 108

Cha: 191

Res: 282

_Controlled, focused, weak, defective, lost, forgotten. Hero of will._

—

Mina Ashido

Level: 17

Quirk: Acid (C)

HP: 1,650

Mana: 1,170

Stamina: 1,840

Str: 111

Con: 165

Dex: 186

Agi: 212

Int: 92

Wis: 71

Cha: 218

Res: 203

_The scared being willing to fight and protect. A girl not ready to face the world._

—

Tsuyu Asui

Level: 16

Quirk: Frog (D)

HP: 780

Mana: 2,390

Stamina: 1,320

Str: 43

Con: 78

Dex: 312

Agi: 364

Int: 154

Wis: 162

Cha: 123

Res: 186

_The perfect assassin. Equipped with a dulled blade and a caring smile._

—

Tenya Iida

Level: 24

Quirk: Engines (D)

HP: 2,110

Mana: 2,510

Stamina: 2,090

Str: 178

Con: 211

Dex: 267

Agi: 262

Int: 132

Wis: 185

Cha: 147

Res: 207

_The legacy. The heir of heroes. May the evil ones fall beneath your feet._

—

Ochaco Uraraka

Level: 16

Quirk: Zero-G (A)

HP: 1,520

Mana: 1,500

Stamina: 1,820

Str: 86

Con: 152

Dex: 143

Agi: 186

Int: 106

Wis: 97

Cha: 190

Res: 212

_In the vastness of space, it is they that will sing._

—

Mashirao Ojiro

Level: 22

Quirk: Tail (D)

HP: 1,530

Mana: 2,590

Stamina: 1,790

Str: 231

Con: 153

Dex: 86

Agi: 178

Int: 172

Wis: 173

Cha: 78

Res: 205

_The doubted, the risen, the hero. A hero of hard work._

—

Denki Kaminari

Level: 20

Quirk: Electrification (B)

HP: 1,830

Mana: 1,460

Stamina: 2,090

Str: 111

Con: 183

Dex: 173

Agi: 208

Int: 120

Wis: 86

Cha: 193

Res: 235

_Jester. Ally. Companion. But most of all, friend._

—

Eijiro Kirishima

Level: 23

Quirk: Hardening (D)

HP: 3,730

Mana: 1,675

Stamina: 3,080

Str: 193

Con: 373

Dex: 74

Agi: 54

Int: 153

Wis: 91

Cha: 157

Res: 243

_The shield of flesh. A coward turned warrior. The first and final line of defense. _

—

Katsuki Bakugo

Level: 23

Quirk: Explosion (A)

HP: 1,940

Mana: 2,925

Stamina: 2,345

Str: 265

Con: 194

Dex: 186

Agi: 179

Int: 191

Wis: 197

Cha: 82

Res: 275

_The wrath of an unconquerable flame. The hero of anger._

—

Itsuka Kendo

Level: 22

Quirk: Big Hands (Rank: C)

HP: 1,890

Mana: 2,070

Stamina: 2,055

Str: 192

Con: 189

Dex: 78

Agi: 153

Int: 162

Wis: 126

Cha: 206

Res: 222

_Passion, dedication and life. A hero of friendship and happiness._

—

New power!

**Force of Nature** Lvl: Max

Cast an aura that triples the surrounding gravity for all, including yourself. This ability lasts until you move.

Cool-down - 1 hour

New Signature move!

**Planetary Bombardment **\- Combining Mana Bullets and nearby rocks, you bombard an enemy with heat, light, and debris.

—

Spells!

**Momentum Bomb** Lvl: 3 Xp: 31.7 %

Increase the linear velocity and density of the affected object. This spell is unable to be cast on self. Velocity and density increases every meter traveled by 2% and ends once it hits an object.

Mana Cost - 300

Cool-down - 5 minutes

**Air Step** Lvl: Max

Create a platform of solid air beneath your feet. This platform dissipates a second after creation.

Mana Cost - 50

Cool-down - 5 seconds

**Ethereal Haunt** Lvl: 1 Xp: 87.50%

Shift out of the material plane into the ethereal. The shift is indefinite but ends if you touch a living being. While in the ethereal plane time is slowed to 1/10th of the normal time.

Max Range - 500 meters

Mana Cost - 500 mana

Cool-down - 5 minutes

**Bottled Sun** Lvl: Max

While in direct sunlight, condense the raw energy into 5 bottles. Each explodes into a bright burst of light and heat. If the bottles are brought into any shade they will instantly disappear.

Mana Cost - 500 mana

Cool-down - 24 hours

**Mana Daggers **Lvl: 3 Xp: 21.29%

Condense your mana into two daggers.

Damage - **[Bladed Combat]** / 2

Mana Cost - 5% of max mana

Cool-down - None


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Unfortunately no stats for this chapter, maybe next but no promises. Instead enjoy the first of two part USJ.

Chapter 15 -

"Welcome to USJ! My name is Thirteen and I'm in charge of this facility!"

Izuku saw several wide eyed students, but only one was practically vibrating where they stood. "Uraraka you okay?"

She didn't stammer like normal and grabbed his arm and began to shake him. She spoke just soft enough she wouldn't cause a distraction, "It's thirteen! She's my favorite hero!"

"Why not ask for an autograph?"

Uraraka went still and immediately began searching for a pen. When she didn't find anything, she asked him, "Do you have anything to write with?"

He shook his head, "We were only allowed to bring our briefcases."

She seemed to deflate, and just listened.

"Please head inside and get changed. Girls to the right and boys to the left."

He followed everyone in and asked Kat, 'Do you think something ridiculous is going to be thrown at us?'

'You mean like the giant robots during heroics?'

'Yeah.'

'I don't see how, from what I can tell. According to Pixie this place wasn't meant for combat, just to teach you rescue scenarios.'

'Should make today rather easy then.'

'You mean boring.'

'That too.'

Heading into the changing room, he started listing off songs for Kat to play during the training. He had picked up **[Lip Reading]** during class one day and had been leveling it up to the point that it was almost at max. Not being able to hear and forcing himself to pay attention to every word the teachers spoke had helped him focus immensely. It did become confusing when multiple people were speaking, but better than nothing.

Opening his briefcase, he saw his costume for the first time. It was a homage to all the heroes that ever helped him up until now. Various patches adorned a black meshed metal lined jacket, it's hoodie being a half face mask.

He ran a hand down the patches. A genuine All Might patch, modified to the point it could take a bullet and be fine. Another he had commissioned, was a white scarf with Eraserhead's goggles sitting on top of them. The next was a chibi version of Midnight. All other patches of her were rather risqué.

'You mean too fun.'

'Sure.'

The next four were part of a set that not even the Pussycats knew existed. Four paw prints each with their corresponding color. The last was a swirl patch that was made of a myriad of color, Kat. All the patches got the All Might treatment.

Besides the patches, the only other color was two stripes of Green going down each side. The stripes went from the cuff of his sleeve down to the bottom hem. The matching pants were just basic joggers, but they matched.

"It looks like a workout outfit.", Kirishima had peered over his shoulder.

'And yours looks like you're into BDSM.' Kat was rather feisty today.

"Is that an insult?", he smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

Kirishima smirked, his sharp teeth showing, "Only if you fight me because of it."

"If anyone is sparing the nerd next heroics. It's me!" Bakugo's declaration caught their attention.

Kirishima smiled, "Fight me for the chance."

Bakugo growled, "Bring it pebble!"

"I'll fight you any time any day. Bring it!"

Bakugo growled and walked out. Kirishima turned back to him, "Has he always been like that?"

'What a jackass? Then yeah.'

Izuku made a so-so gesture with his hand, "He used to be like his quirk, explosive and easy to set off. Now he's more like an angry Pomeranian. Lots of talk, less attack."

Kirishima let out a hearty laugh, "I'll be sure to tell him that!"

Grinning, "Be my guest, it will just make him want to fight me more."

He clapped his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up, "See you out there."

Nodding he turned back to his costume and asked Kat, 'Any modifications you think we will need?'

'A razor sharp sword and throwing knives.'

He sighed, 'I meant strictly costume changes.'

'I know.'

'Okay, you've been like this all night and all day. What's up?'

A moment of silence passed, 'I'm bored.'

He raised an eyebrow, 'That it?'

'Yes! We've literally done nothing but study for three weeks, I need action and adventure!'

'I can ask Akito to send us to the Shadowscape this Sunday?'

'Thank you!'

He gave a small chuckle, 'No problem. All you had to do was ask. I'm not going to say no to everything you ask me to do.'

'It was just the girl's changing room! You should have totally done it!'

'That student is a menace to women everywhere. You shouldn't support any of his ideas.'

Kat blew a raspberry, 'Lame.'

'Whatever. You got the playlist ready?'

'One super awesome playlist filled with classics? Hell yeah I do. Let's do this!'

—

"I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

Uraraka whispered something to Kendo, and he could see her nod in agreement.

"That is all. Thank you for listening."

The students started cheering for Thirteen, Aizawa didn't bother to try and calm them down. They settled themselves down slowly and he took charge.

"We will be separating out into two groups and rotating around to the different areas today." He pulled out a clipboard and started to list off names. "Group 1 will consist of Iida, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Ojiro, Kirishima, Koda, Sato, Sero, Tokoyami, and Bakugo. Everyone else, please follow Thirteen."

The ten students followed him, and descended down the stairs. Thirteen faced them, "Please follow me." As they followed, she spoke to them, "As it was explained, I will be taking you to each of the sections. We will begin with the blizzard scenario."

Halfway down the stairs and with Aizawa's group ahead of them, Kat cried out. 'Code Red! Villains inbound. Communications down!'

"Everyone! Evacuate! We have villains coming!" He shouted and started pulling Hagakure and Uraraka back up the stairs. 'Can we send out a message to Aki?' He didn't bother to see if the students followed his lead.

Kat pulled up a window.

**[You are currently under the effect of Dead Zone. **

**All forms of outside communications are impossible.]**

Sero, pulling a couple of others behind, flew up the stairs toward the exit. Tsuyu flew by him next, as hurried footsteps scrambled up the stairs. 'Keep trying every minute. There should be a brief respite soon.'

A loud whirring sound came from the pavilion. All students and teachers turned to see a massive black portal opening. Only a few seconds went by before a couple dozen villains came pouring through. In the middle of the pack, a person, a little older than him, strutted out arms wide.

With the distance and his mouth being covered by a hand. Izuku could just barely make out his voice, "All Might seems to be missing from this raid! Maybe we need to kill the adds to summon him!"

Eraserhead turned to them, he was standing further down the stairs than anyone else. "Thirteen get the kids out of here." He put on his goggles and jumped steps to the pavilion, his hair and scarf flowing free.

'How does he do that?'

'Not the time.'

"Kids follow me, we're headed toward the entrance." Thirteen waved everyone to follow and as they rounded the top, she was blasted backward down the stairs toward the pavilion. Izuku see her face shield shattered, more than likely out for the count.

"I apologize, but you cannot leave." A flat voice sounded all around them as multiple portals opened.

'Jump!' On instinct he leaped into the air and cast **[Air Step]** to leap even higher. He had a bird's eye view of what happened, some invisible force pushed the students through the portals.

"You must be Midoriya." He spun mid-air to see a man flying above him. He raised a hand but was blasted down instantly by a strong force of wind. Before he hit the ground a portal opened in his landing path. Correcting his fall, he landed on his feet in the middle of the pavilion.

"Midoriya!"

**[Skill check pass!]**

His body threw itself to the side, and rolled into a standing position. "**[Mana Shield]**." The being that attacked him instantly rushed him and careened into the shield. It held, but cracked badly. "**[Observe]**."

**[Name: Project Nomu Subject 52**

**Level: 1**

**Quirk: Elastic Muscles, Titanium Bones, Invisibility Bursts, Flesh Knitting**

**HP:**

**Mana: **

**Stamina: ? (This creature will continue to fight even after it's normal stamina is out.)**

**Str: 611**

**Con: 672**

**Dex: 328**

**Agi: 417**

**Int: 32**

**Wis: 40**

**Cha: 24**

**Res: ?**

**Puppet template: This creature has no will of its own and follows the commands of a superior.]**

'Fuck.'

Not wanting to stay still, he jumped backed and cast. "**[Pillars of Hell, Frost Giant's Spear, Odin's Rage]**." While the pillars raced toward the thing, the air crackled and the familiar weight of the spear formed in his hand. The fire pulsed to life and the air turned bright white as the electricity flared out. "**[Frost Dirk]**." He quickly summoned the dagger and sacrificed it to block the being's fist. Spinning with the punch, he twirled the spear and sliced in the neck of the thing.

The spear pierced the skin, but stopped half way through when it hit the spine. The spear shattered into nothing and kicking off the ground to gain a bit of distance, he prepared for a retaliatory strike

"Looks like our information was correct! You do seem like you'd be a problem!" The villain with hands all over his body, seemed to smile sickly and pointed at him. "Nomu, kill him." The Nomu, as it seemed to be called, blinked out of existence.

"**[Mana Shield]**!" The shield cracked badly, then shattered. He used the brief millisecond of bright light to jump away and cast more spells. "**[Mana Storm, Stinging Rain]**."

'**[Body of Gods]**!' Once Kat's spell finalized itself his body was enveloped in a gold aura. A little under a week ago, they had unlocked the second level of **[Wisdom of Two]**. It allowed Kat to cast spells on her own volition. The only downside of this was that it was a cool-down of 5 minutes. Luckily for him, she seemed to process information much faster than him. A fist slammed into his head and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

'Dodge!' He charged a toe and slammed it into the ground. It broke but the fast reaction saved him from another attack to the head. 'Keep backpedaling, recast your buffs.'

"**[Hermes' Blessing, Sylph's Blessing, Body of Gods, Frost Giant's Spear]**." The four spells went into effect and the Nomu's invisibility ended. It jumped after him and before it got close he cast another spell. "**[Banshee's Wail]**!"

The force of the scream kept him airborne and slammed the Nomu back into the ground. When the spell ended, he used **[Air Step]** and jumped higher. "**[Momentum Bomb, Thundered Weapon]**." Both were centered on the spear. As it rocketed toward the Nomu, he cast **[Emergency Aid] **on his foot.

The spear pierced the things right thigh, blood splattered the floor behind it. Both spells he cast on it exploded in a loud boom and caused a small crater where it struck the ground. Slowly falling toward the ground, he cast the spear again and readied to throw it.

When the dust cleared, nothing was visible but the hole created from his spells. "**[Sight of the Hunter]**." A massive ball of light coalesced less than a few meters from him. He kicked off an **[Air Step]** and changed direction midair.

The Nomu went flying into a nearby ruined building and went out of range. He canceled the sight spell and jumped downward into a hole of a fiery dome.

Landing on a roof, which collapsed under his weight, he jumped again and landed in a small alleyway. 'What's the plan?' He could feel the ecstasy and crazed bliss rolling off her.

'We need to burn this thing, or it will keep regenerating.' With the spell he saw the leg he attacked was still whole, but no doubt shredded.

'Fire bombs are out unless you can make a hole in the ceiling.' He looked up but couldn't see the real ceiling.

'Maybe-.' He was cut off by a massive explosion. 'Kacchan?'

'We could throw him.' Kat sounded pleased with her idea. He took off in a run out of the alleyway and started running down the faux roadway. Another explosion from further down and a collapsed building gave him a direction to go.

"Die!" A scream and another explosion. Apparently the blast wasn't meant to kill, but gain distance as Kacchan was sent flying sideways across the street.

Leaping as hard as he could, without One for All, he grabbed his friend, and cast. "**[Momentum Bomb]**, Gravity Assist!" They spun twice before Izuku threw him. Having done this before to fight off a horde of robots, Kacchan added his own spin to the throw.

"Comet Strike!" Sweat went in a cone behind Bakugo and created a comet-like appearance. Upon hitting the unseen villain, all the sweat including the amount he had already saved up, went off in a massive explosion. The surrounding buildings took less damage than the epicenter, but they were still leveled.

"**[Sight of the Hunter]**." The spell showed what was more than likely Bakugo standing over a collapsed form. He then heard the sound of crumbling, accompanied by something crashing through a wall. He turned to face the noise and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the prone form move again. 'No wonder Bakugo was having a hard time.'

'Don't get distracted, that thing is still after us.' Kat's voice forced him to focus on the faint aura that was getting brighter and brighter by the passing second.

"**[Bone Blade, Thundered Weapon]**." He readied himself and his weapon as another explosion went off. The aura approached at a rapid pace and when it was in range, he cast another spell. "**[Ethereal Haunt]**."

The world shifted to greys and he sidestepped the monstrosity of a creature's charge. He touched the back of it's knee with his foot. The spell ended and he quickly charged his foot with One for All. "Smash!" The resounding stomp, which thankfully didn't break his foot, snapped the knee of the Nomu. With it on the ground, he jumped up and threw the blade at it.

He managed to skewer it's abdomen, and after a brief second, the blade exploded. The ivory dust cloud obscured his sight from the damage, but he clearly saw the aura of the Nomu standing up.

'Let's give him a hug.'

'Not unless we need to.' He jumped further into the air and pulled an arm back. "**[Frost Giant's Weapon, Thundered Weapon, Momentum Bomb]**." The instant the last spell took effect he charged his hand, and threw. "Arctic Lightning Smash!"

The bioelectricity that seemed to come off him, when he used One for All, added to the Sub-spell and the wind pressure pushed the spear even faster. As it hit, a loud boom sounded as it tore a hole through the chest of the Nomu. The ivory dust cloud was cleared and the thing's invisibility ended. He watched as it's flesh stretched itself into thin strings and reached across the child sized hole in it's chest. When they touched they grew in thickness and repaired the damage he managed to inflict.

'Any ideas besides nearly killing ourselves?'

She gave a happy hum, 'We could either help the stick of dynamite defeat the man he's fighting to free him and cause a hole in the ceiling to use fire bombs. Or we could find icy-hot to freeze it in a block of ice.'

Casting **[Emergency Aid]** on his hand, he made the decision nearly instantly, 'We can't leave Kacchan here alone and we have no idea where Todoroki is.' Using **[Air Step]**, he kicked off toward his friend.

—

After being shoved through the portal, he found himself in some type of indoor blizzard area. A wispy female voice spoke behind him, "Hello Peppermint."

He sent a wave of ice at the voice, there was no doubt in him that it belonged to a villain. Hearing no cry of alarm, he assumed he missed. He turned to see a rather tall woman, at least taller than his sister, standing behind him. She wore a long white kimono decorated with icy blue needlework. His ice phased through her.

She crossed her arms and propped them under her chest. "Aww does my little Peppermint not like me?" Giving a mental sigh, he sent multiple volleys of ice and slowly walked back to give himself some space. "I'm afraid it won't work kiddo, ice and snow are my element."

Only one thing to do then. He formed a shell of ice and stamped the ground to try and tear apart the dome. As he started to rise, his makeshift spear lurched to the side and threw him back toward the ground. The woman walked through his ice and into the sphere with him. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave peppermint." With a wave of her hands, the ice around them flowed into the ground.

He clicked his teeth in frustration, 'This is bullshit.' Quickly getting to his feet, he utilized the Judo he did know and laid the woman out with a simple throw. Not wanting to be near her, he encased himself again. His only option was to run, pushing a pillar of ice away from himself, he put as much force as he could into it. The pillar slammed into his cage and sent him flying toward the wall.

He stopped midair, her face appeared in the shell. "Now I'm mad, you die now." The shell around him turned into spikes and shot inward. He created another smaller shell and expanded it rapidly.

Dropping himself to the ground and he rode a wave of ice the rest of the way. He could see her in the corner of his eye riding the snow behind him. Putting up a wall of ice to separate them, he sent two spikes of ice to wrench a hole through the wall. He was far enough ahead and apparently out of her range of control to enable his getaway.

The two spikes made a hole big enough for him to launch himself through, but the villain's statement stopped him. "You can leave but I'll just play with the other little sweeties in here. The poor little froggie and invisigirl won't survive as long as you." He felt his blood still, and turned to face her. She was already on her way back.

'No one would know, he would never find out.' He called on his quirk to its full extent and encased the whole dome in a layer of ice so thick, barely any light made its way through. The villain turned and gave him a sickly smile, it dropped when she saw the first embers.

—

"**[Sylph's Blessing]**. Jump for the hole! I'll get Bakugo!" He tossed Tokoyami as far as he could without making it dangerous. He twirled and grabbed the oncoming fist. Spinning further, he charged One for All into his fist and slammed a closed fist against the Nomu's head. The head spun around twice and snapped violently. Dropping the body, he ran toward a nearby destroyed building where Bakugo was fighting the body drone.

'Just burn him!'

'We can't kill!'

'Then disable him!'

'How?!'

'Chop off his limbs!'

'You morbid b-'

"Nerd!"

"**[Mana Blades]**!" Forest green blades jutted from his hands in the form of two kama blades. "Get to the pavilion, I'll keep them distracted." As Kacchan flew past him, he received a grunt in response.

'Plan?'

'We go morbid and give that damn monstrosity a hug.'

'I like.'

He growled. The first one to him was the zombie-like man. "**[Thunderous Weapon]**." He held his arms in the ready and the instant the guy was in range, he struck. He went for the arms and slashed. The blade sunk in and the sub-spell immediately went off. With a loud boom, lightning aided his slash and managed to break bone along with cutting the rest of the flesh. When the arm fell he used his gravity to pick it up and jumped back with it orbiting him. "Flash Fire Aura." His skin erupted into fire and radiated an aura hot enough to weaken solid steel. The fleshy arm hovering around him turned black almost instantly, and began to shrink from the heat.

"No!" The man, named Watanabe Gorou, charged him far more vigorously than before. Izuku jumped out of the way and let the arm turn to a burned husk. He looked on in impassive hate as the man teared up and was on the verge of crying. "You're no hero! You're as much a monster as that thing!"

Izuku whirled, "**[Mana Shield]**!" The fist slammed into the blue aura shattering it and sending him flying backward further into the fire area.

'Hug?'

'We need to get some distance from the guy, I'm fine with maiming, but killing is a no go.'

'Then throw him and charge the damn monster.'

'HP?'

'High yellow. Mana is high yellow and Stamina is low green.'

'Not bad, could be worse.'

'Watch ou-' She was too late. The Nomu turned invisible and managed to grab his arm. He was thrown against that ground, his arm had snapped and he took a heavy hit to his HP. 'Cut it!' **[Gamer's Mind]** worked double time as his panic was replaced with sheer chilly calm. Using the blade in his hand, he cut off his arm and kicked backward hard. '**[Emergency Aid]**!'

He busted through a ruined wall and cast the spell again himself. 'Thanks.'

'No time. Get your sorry ass out of here. Now!' Taking her advice, he pushed off an air platform and charged through the dome ceiling. Outside in the pavilion, was pandemonium. Eraserhead was barely keeping the villains at bay, as he was stuck protecting a small pack of students. The students themselves were keeping a handful of villains at bay. Bakugo and Tokoyami had joined the fray as each was battling a villain. There was also a massively large ice ball encasing the blizzard area.

'An hour says Icy-Hot is in there.'

'Not now. We need to get help.'

'Six!'

"**[Mana Shield]**!" He received an attack to his back and was sent soaring through the air.

'Activate your sight!'

"**[Sight of the Hunter]**." He saw a large aura approaching from the fire dome and saw a man floating in the sky. As he was headed straight for the later and didn't want to stay in the path of the Nomu, so he jumped as hard as he could with **[Air Step]**. He realized he didn't have either of his normal buffs when he began to fall pretty rapidly.

'Look! The roof!'

He turned his head and before the roof went out of sight, a faint aura was sitting on top of it. He felt a grin creep across his face. "**[Sylph's Blessing, Hermes' Blessing]**"

Kicking off a step, he somersaulted forward with a leg outstretched forward. His target was the villain Bakugo was fighting. His rival must have seen him, as he jumped back from melee and launched himself at a villain attacking Uraraka. "St. Louis Smash!" The kick connected with a sickening pop. He was forced to dodge an attack by a villain using some sort of sword.

"Kacchan!" Leaping backward away from the sword wielder, he landed near his friend.

"What the hell do you want!" While most people would say he was itching to get back into the fight, but Izuku had known him long enough to know he was stressed.

"Roof. I'm launching you up. Bring it down, the whole thing. Got it?"

He received a grunt and a held out arm.

—

Her hands were slashed and had gouges all over them. Her gloves were pretty much gone and Ojiro's tail and hands were nearly as bad as her own hands. Sero was nowhere to be seen, the last time she had seen him his helmet had been split straight down the middle. He had disappeared behind several collapsed buildings fighting a villain.

'This counts as an emergency right?'

She jumped behind a ruined bit of building and reached a hand into her bag. The sturdy rough leather rubbed against her open wounds as she searched for the backup plan. She found what she was looking for when her fingers touched a cool piece of crystal. Pulling it out, a crystal whistle, which was covered in droplets of blood, was hanging off a silver chain.

She got the thing from Midoriya, who said he got it from a friend, who got it from somewhere. All she knew about it was if she blew this, it would shatter. He had told her to only use it for emergencies as it wasn't possible to get another one. Putting the whistle to her lips, she blew as hard as she could. It released a low shrill that didn't sound natural at all. When she ran out of breath and pulled away from it, the whistle started to crumble and turned to dust. Only the silver chain was left behind.

A few silent seconds went by before a purple disc, like the ones Midoriya appeared and disappeared out of, came into existence. The person who came out wasn't what she was expecting.

—

Moments Earlier

—

"Hale! Get your feet moving!"

She made a face behind the teachers back. Miki, one of her new friends, started to giggle besides her. Talking quiet enough for her voice not to travel, "I can run circles around you old man."

Miki smiled and, panting a bit, said, "You are new. You should try to show him what you're capable of so he shuts up."

She gave a shrug, "All that would do is turn others against me. You think the boys would be okay with me leaving them in the dust?" She raised an eyebrow.

She got a smile, "Probably not, but from the small time I've known you. I doubt you really care."

She smirked, "You're right." She looked forward and saw the 'jocks' of her class a good distance ahead. "I'll see you in a bit."

'**[Hermes' Blessing]**.'

"K."

She started out slowly but picked up enough speed that she was behind the boys almost instantly. As she passed, she grinned at their faces and called back at them. "Don't bother trying to keep up!"

She heard a few angry shouts, but the increased pace of steps behind her was even funnier. With a smile on her face, she looked forward and ran a bit faster. What she wasn't prepared for was the low whine that rang in her ears. 'Shit.'

'Dimensional door.' The portal opened and without thinking, she charged through.

—

A young girl, in elementary gym clothes, appeared and had the angriest face she had ever seen on a kid before. When she saw Kendo sitting on the ground, it morphed into confusion. Her hair was a weird tinge orange and purple.

"Who are you?" Her voice was definitely kiddish.

"Uh. Kendo, I'm a classmate of Midoriya's, he told me to use the whistle if we were ever in trouble."

"Found you!" The loud voice of the villain, who had attacked them was to her side. She jumped away and in front of the newcomer. 'A kid? Seriously Izuku?'

"What's going on?"

Without turning she answered, "Villains attacked. We need help."

"Anything else?"

She turned slightly to look behind her, "No?"

The girl nodded and held up a hand toward the villain who pulled out a knife. "**[Odin's Last Stand]**." A bright white light and boom came out of her hand. Kendo went blind and couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing. She couldn't tell how much time passed before it started to clear up, and the first thing she heard was the girl's voice. "Sorry!"

Shaking her vision clear, she waved away the apology. "It's fine. Did you get him?"

She giggled a bit, "You could say that." Kendo looked behind the girl and saw the man unconscious on the ground. "He's not dead, I hit him a rock, the light was to blind him. Now." She turned to the girl. "Where's my friend?"

A loud crash sounded from the pavilion. Both looked up to see the dome above them starting to collapse. "Get close." She stuck out a hand toward Ojiro, who was knocked out and bleeding in a pile of rubble. He started to levitate and was pulled rapidly toward them. When he was laid next to her, the girl held up a hand and a blue orb appeared around them. The larger chunks of glass that fell on it turned to nothing.

"Carry your friend and go through the portal. It will take you to the school. I'll leave the portal open for the teachers, hurry."

Another of the discs appeared and the girl walked off.

—-

Throwing Bakugo with a single arm was rather awkward but he managed.

"Mr. Aizawa!"

Izuku whirled to see his teacher get grabbed by the head by the second Nomu. At that exact moment, the Nomu that was set on him, had finally managed to grab him as well. Both were thrown to the ground. As the remaining students were subdued, he glanced up to see Bakugo fighting midair with the floating guy.

'Hug?'

'I'm not sacrificing my classmates.'

'Then think of something!'

"Bring the annoying one." The one with hands all over him spoke aloud. When Izuku was picked up in a hold, he used **[Observe] **on the ringleader. He didn't bother to try and read it, but let Kat give him the brief summary.

'Shimura Tenko. Quirk is Decay. Stats aren't ridiculous, but he is on par, or better than your top classmates.'

A wide grin spread across the face of Shimura, as he got closer. "Congratulations Mini-Boss, you're going to be the first sacrifice." He reached out with an open palm, and grabbed him by the face. When nothing happened, he pulled his hand back.

'The fu-?'

"A hero even when you're close to death. Commendable, but useless. Nomu, close his eyes." Izuku heard a cry of pain.

'Eraserhead probably just sacrificed his quirk to save you. Do something!' He knew she was right, but what could he do? Her constant yelling was starting to annoy him honestly.

'Flare!'

'I'm not going to risk hurting my classmates!'

'Not that one! The other one!'

'That still won't work! I have one arm!'

"Let's try this aga-." He was cut off by the sound of a blast booming across the whole complex. Not long after, the dome came down in massive chunks. "Nomu, protect me!"

Izuku was dropped. '**[Hermes' Blessing]**' He kicked off toward the villains that were keeping the students subdued.

'Three.' He roundhouse kicked one of them and no doubt broke something. Tokoyami and Aoyama were saved. Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow to create a cocoon around them.

'Two.' He feigned a punch toward the second man's face, who fell for it. Putting up his hands to block the punch, he didn't see the kick go for his leg. A loud snap dropped the man on top of Koda.

'One.' He jumped forward, casting **[Ice Giant's Weapon] **along with activating the emergency strength runes Aki drew on him. He willed the spell to take sword form and it fulfilled his request. He slashed the arms off the Nomu, picked up Eraserhead and threw both himself and his teacher at the villain holding Uraraka hostage. He let his teacher soar through the air and cast.

"**[Ethereal Haunt]**." The world turned to greys and slowed down just long enough for him to run over and prepare. With a thought, his runes activated. Grabbing the man by the arms, the spell ended and Izuku pulled hard and fast. He wasted almost no time as the man's arms were pulled off, and dived past him. As Kat said zero, he caught his teacher with help from his gravity and pulled Uraraka toward him. "**[Mana Shield]**!"

The blue aura flickered to life as the first chunk of glass hit the ground. As the few seconds went by of respite. He looked at the girl hugging his left arm. "You need to get out of here, take Mr. Aizawa and hide. I'll cover you."

When he received a shaky nod, he handed her the man, and as the last glass fell, he ended the spell. He dashed in front of the students, who were thankfully unharmed by the glass, besides the few scraps on Koda. "Get out of here, let me fight unhindered."

He didn't turn to see if they followed his instructions. Instead, he kept his eyes on the Nomus and ringleader. The mist villain was nowhere to be seen.

'Kat send a message to Aki to get help.'

'On it.'

"You are quite fast. Not as fast as All Might, but still fast." He held his arms out toward the Nomus. "Do you honestly think you could even hold off the Nomus? These things are meant to kill All Might!" He let out a dry laugh and by the time he calmed down, Izuku's arm had recovered.

'She says. Here. That all it says.'

With a smile, Shimura waved both hands toward him. "Nomus, go kill him."

Izuku could feel a grin creep across his face. Activating his sight spell, he flipped backward to dodge both reckless swings. Mid flip, he used **[Air Step]** to charge forward and clothesline both. As his arms neared them, he called on the miniature sun inside him. "Solar Flare!"

His arms and body erupted in a fire hot enough that not even his own quirk could handle. He felt the metal that made up his clothes, start to melt away, the fabric fibers that held it together burned away. The rancid smell of burning flesh permeated the air. He felt his skin start to blister and char. His sense of touch became nonexistent. 'Only two seconds left.' He felt himself scream in rage. 'One. Now!'

He ended his quirk and stayed on the ground where he landed during the attack. He was surrounded by steam and smoke. Looking down at his own hands, they were crispy and bleeding badly. 'HP is in the high red. Mana is sitting at half and Stamina is high yellow.'

"Not bad Izuku. You still need to build up your resistance but it's a nice attack." He tried to look up but his neck was covered in hardened flesh. Nonetheless, he knew Aki's voice from anywhere.

"My, my, my. I have to say, that was quite impressive." Shimura started to clap. He stopped when he talked again. "Unlikely for you, this one was meant to deal with All Might. Endeavor's flame looks weak compared to that." Izuku, forcing his own flesh to move, looked up. One of the Nomus was standing in front of Shimura and quickly regenerating itself.

The other was laying on the ground next to him, burnt to a crisp and smoking. When the standing one finished, it put its arms down to reveal an ever present grin. He felt his skin start to cool rapidly and a yellow light surrounded him. Aki had cast Emergency Aid on him and gave a smile. "I'll protect you as long as I can, but you need to get on your feet, fast."

He wasn't able to open his mouth due to it being sealed shut, but gave a nod.

"Good. Let's do this." She snapped her fingers and small little motes of light sprang into existence. The balls became faster and rushed the two in front of them.

—

At UA

—

Kendo, carrying Ojiro, dragged herself to the main walkway and yelled as loud as she could. "Help!" A second later, 2 students came running toward her.

"What happened?" The one who spoke had a plain face but the worry and friendliness in his face negated the plainness.

"USJ was attacked, the students and Mr. Aizawa are still fighting. There's a portal in the parking lot waiting for the teachers."

Plain face went dark, "Amajiki. Get these two to the nurse's office. I'm going to go help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, follow through with help once these two are safe." He received a nod. Kendo watched as the plain one ran off toward the parking lot and the one named, Amajiki picked both of them up in his arms.

"They'll be fine. Lemillion is on his way." She got a weak smile.

—

Done!

Small cliffhanger, meetings before cannon and an epic fight of brawn vs. magic. But before all that, we will be catching up on all the students before Izuku went nuclear.


	16. Chapter 16

Here you guys go! A little earlier than my normal Sunday release, but I couldn't wait to release it! I hope you enjoy it!

—

Chapter 16 -

"Iida!"

She watched as he fell off the side of the cliff. When he disappeared over the ridge, she felt her heart drop. The villain began to attack Shoji, who was putting up a feeble fight as he was stuck defending on a small ledge. The villain's quirk was some form of air manipulation, and neither of them could effectively fight a flying opponent.

As she felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks, her ideas became darker.

"Aww little girlie, you give up?"

'A ball shaped container made entirely of candle wax. With a thin layer of glass to keep its shape.'

"What ya got there girlie?" He gave her a smile. "You know, if you give up and accept me, I'll treat you pretty nicely." The smile turned predatory.

'Filled with a compound. Three Fluorine atoms added to every Chlorine. Enough to make the ball struggle to contain it.'

"You know what? How about a deal? I'll give you a single shot and not move. If you miss or it does nothing, I win. If it hurts, you win. What do you say."

She felt her tears rolling off her chin. 'A simple delivery mechanism. A slingshot.'

"Deal?" His smile enraged her further.

Pulling back the glass container in the pouch of the slingshot. She growled, "Deal." She let the ball loose. As it soared, Shoji climbed over the edge and picked her up. Before she could fight his hold, he jumped off over the edge. She didn't scream, but she did turn to see the shock on the man's face as his skin ignited and went up in flames. His screams filled the part of her seething for revenge.

She turned her head to face the ground, and saw Iida safely hiding behind a rock. All of her anger evaporated as she hit the spongy ground. Laying there, she started to sob. Shoji was forced to pick her up and carry her. She didn't know where they went after that.

—

Luckily for Kaminari and Kirishima, Sato was dropped over the boat floating in the middle of the lake. After pulling them to safety, they had put up a fight in the captain's quarters. With Kirishima in the forefront and standing in the entrance way, Kaminari was able to zap anyone who got close enough. Sato was defending the rear as a few of the villains had decided to try for the windows.

"We can't keep this up forever!"

"We'll fight as long as we need to." He slammed his fingers into the gut of a man with blue skin.

Kaminari didn't say anything else and turned to help Sato defend the windows.

'I'm starting to run low too. We need a getaway.' A loud boom took over the whole dome and several of the villains looked up in fear and started running. A few others fought harder to make it inside their room, but with him standing in the way and Kaminari providing aid, they fended them off.

He couldn't decide if he did the right thing or not. The villains not standing under cover were either pierced or flattened by large chunks of glass. The boat was thrown to the side as something smashed into it. The emergency procedures activated and a massive amount of airbags deployed to keep it from sinking.

"The hell was that?" Kaminari had gotten to his feet.

He felt a smirk come over his mouth. "Bakugo." He jumped to his feet and pulled the others toward the exit. "We need to help him." With his quirk working overtime, he charged out over the bodies and found his friend already fighting. Their fight turned one-sided as it was 4 on 6, he was pretty sure that Bakugo counted as 3 people on his own. It ended once a bright light came from the pavilion.

It felt like he was standing in 44 Celsius weather, with the sun beating down on him. Covering his eyes to block the light he and the rest of his classmates made their way to the edge of the boat. Looking out over the lake toward the pavilion, he could barely make out the small figures standing upright. One apparently had taken the brunt of the attack as the other stood behind him.

—

"Bring it down!"

"Bu-"

"Just do it!"

"Wha-"

"Do it!"

She bit back the bile that rose in her throat. Stabbing her one good jack into the ground, she put her all into her next attack. The villain that had been attacking them had some sort of quirk that let him nullify acids. By itself that wouldn't have been an issue for them. No, the issue was the sword he carried around. Ashido had been getting more mad and desperate as time went on.

Her friend's convoluted plan wasn't bad altogether, it was the consequences that scared her. They had discovered the hydraulics for the area while they were running uphill. Ashido wanted to literally drop the face of the mountain on the dude. She had almost no doubt it would probably kill him, but did they have any other choice?

The supports had already been melted via her friend's quirk, so that left her to actually drop the platform. 'Heartbeat Whisper.' She shut her eyes.

It started slowly but the low beat became louder and more frequent. The ground started to sway under them and as it lurched, Ashido tried to hold on to her. She batted away the hand. "Stop."

She sat down with her head in her knees. Listening to the ground above her crash downward, only one thought came to mind. 'I just killed someone.'

—

'**[Fairy Party]**.' As the lights attacked the two people in front of her, she opened a portal below Izuku and sent him some distance away. Less than a second later passed when she cast her second spell. '**[Aegis of Sparta]**.' Ghostly beings sprung into existence just in time to block the tackle of the monster.

'Super strength and speed, combined with near instant regeneration, and damage reflection. This thing is a tad ridiculous. **[Blood Bomb]**.' The small amount of blood from the nearby burned corpses pooled together in the air in front of her.

'**[Killswitch]**.'

**[Spell check pass!]**

As the Nomu got within an inch of her, she teleported into the air. '**[Halo of Childhood]**.' The spell made a halo of light that surrounded her like hula-hoop. 'Just need a single touch. '**[Ethereal Haunt]**.'

She jumped forward as the world turned into greys. The Nomu was even more ugly close up. Its brain was visible, and it's face looked like a cartoon chicken dunked in ink. 'Doubt it has anything good besides the quirks.' She reached out and touched the thing's neck.

**[Quirk Absorbed! Molecular reassembly Lvl: Max**

**Your body refuses to die even when death stands before it. As long as a single cell of you remains, it will call on the necessary materials to recreate your body.**

**At Max level you will retain your memories.**

**Cool-down - 72 hours]**

'So not regeneration but a death save. Nice. **[Armor of Athena]**.' Bronze armor enveloped her body and was instantly dented when the thing attacked her.

'**[SwitchKill]**!' Her body dissolved and rematerialized a few meters away. In her place the ball of blood exploded in a gooey necrotic energy. '**[Blade of the Fallen]**.' She summoned the broken blade in the path of the Nomu and let it skewer itself. While it freed it's torso, she let her halo finalize.

**[You are currently under the effects of Halo of Childhood. You have gained the following-**

**All spell costs are halved**

**All spell variables are reduced by half**

**Spells will randomly change (This effect can be harnessed via imagination)]**

'Let's see what we got. **[Gale of Notus]**. A raging storm filled with lightning and at its heart, a destroyer of land.' Spending class daydreaming did have its benefits for her. The spell, which normally pushed enemies back and summoned a small storm at end, answered her call. '**[Sylph's Blessing]**. The quiet whisper of a being so light it dances it the wind, bringing storms of ice in its wake.'

She started to rise in the air as a tornado formed below her feet. '**[Odin's Rage]**. Anger simmering in the heart of a god, standing before the enemy ready to pay the price.' Lightning crackled around her body, her eyes shone with blue sparks. She could feel her anger rising and wanting to take over.

As the Nomu was almost free, she cast her last Halo buffed spell. '**[Reaper's Shadows]**. When they're leader called, the kin answered in a shout so loud it shook the ground and rocked the bedrock of the heavens.' Skeletal hands burst from the ground and clawed their way out. Once they were free they let out an in sync roar and attacked as one.

**[Halo of Childhood Ended]**

She took a breath in and let it out slowly, calming her nerves. '**[Hermes' Blessing]**.'

—

A loud whirring noise built up and ended in a thunderous crescendo.

"We need to run." He began to stand.

"You're still hurt!" Uraraka grabbed his arm.

"I'll be fine." He looked back at the fight. "We'll be less fine if we stay here."

_Kakoom!_

**[Resistance check pass!]**

A shock wave crashed into them, Uraraka, along with the unconscious Mr. Aizawa, were sent flying backward. Aki had used **[Force Bomb]**, it was a spell that normally hit people like a semi going 160 km/h. This time however, the spell slammed into the Nomu and stopped. It didn't dissipate, but the force acted like it hit an immovable object. The spell went outward and had crashed over them. The skeletons that Aki summoned were clawing and biting in the flesh of the Nomu.

He turned back toward his classmate and picked her up along with the floating Mr. Aizawa. His skin was still sensitive, but the pain was starting to subside. "Time to leave."

'You got 30 seconds. Get these two safe, you're fighting for your life soon.'

'I thought I was already fighting for my life.'

'You were fighting for your classmate's life. Now it's a fight for yours and Aki's.'

"Does anyone need help?" The voice came from the ruined city scenario.

'Who-?' As the person came around the corner, Kat let out a loud wolf whistle.

Uraraka who was already red in the face, covered her eyes and went cherry red. 'Kat. Please stop.'

After seeing them, the guy ran toward them, smiling wide and seemingly oblivious to his nudity.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. Do you mind taking these two?" He pushed the self blinded red faced girl toward him along with the floating Aizawa. "My friend is in trouble. I'm going to go help her."

"But-"

He ran off before the guy could finish.

—

"Does he know he's naked?"

The girl nodded her head. She was covering her eyes and was bright red down to her fingertips.

He hummed a bit, 'Should hurry.' Picking up both the kid and teacher, he took off back toward the hideout.

"That weird portal closed, but I found a safe spot to hide. You'll be fine until the teachers show up."

Knocking on a bit of fallen wall, he waited. It was picked up by the dark shadowy shape that came off the kid he met earlier. Once the wall was out of the way, he pushed both of them in.

"I'll be back soon."

He turned to find more people, but was grabbed by the hand. The hand's owner was the red faced girl, she was giving him a desperate look.

"Please help our class president."

Mirio felt his blood surge as he gave a small nod, "I'll try."

—

'**[Lightning Rush]**.' The spell, aided by the storm surrounding her, lit up several paths around her and vaporized anything in its path. The Nomu jumped over the spell and was flying at her.

'**[Frost Giant's Armaments]**.' A dozen spears made of ice appeared, and with the aid of her **[Telekinesis] **spell, they flew forward. The Nomu shattered each with a ridiculously strong punch. It didn't slow down at all.

Before it could landed on her, she put both hands up. '**[Dual Cast - Gale of Notus]**.' Being midair and not having a way to move, the spell slammed into the Nomu, sending it flying backward. It crashed into the pavilion's retaining wall and got up like nothing.

'Damn thing, stay down! **[Pillars of Hades]**!' The normally red portals spun quickly and turned purple. As they raced forward, both expanded and unleashed their cursed fire. They didn't burn flesh like a normal fire, but set the nervous system a light. She saw the Nomu stop it's run and stand there shaking.

Not wanting to let up, she cast several spells in succession. '**[Mana Bow, Bone Arrow, Momentum Bomb, Hellish Weapon]**.' A bow made of her own solid mana appeared in her hand, the arrow appeared when she pulled back the string and aimed. As the final two spells finalized, they began to spiral and emit light. Letting go, the arrow raced through the air, emitting an ear piercing cry and shot through the chest of the beast.

It fell forward on its front, seemingly dead.

"Nomu! Stop messing with the girl and kill her already!"

Suddenly it's eyes opened and it began to stand up again.

'Seriously? How is it healing?' With a raise of her hand she summoned several layers of **[Bone Wall]** in a dome around her. She summoned a single **[Reaper's Shadow]** and quickly carved several runes into it. 'Destruction, mana storage, multi-target, barbed spears, reeling chains, explosion.' The action was quick and nearly instant for her. She felt the second to last wall break and cast again. '**[Forgotten Life, Mimicry of Life]**.' Her body went completely transparent and with a rune she teleported up through the last barrier just before it broke. The second spell had caused the skeleton to take on her appearance.

When the final wall broke, the Nomu picked up her decoy and ripped it in half. She smirked as she watched what happened next. 'Sucker.'

The broken skeleton erupted in spears and skewered the Nomu all over its body. Once the last spear pierced it's flesh, they were pulled backward, reeling the thing closer to the skeleton. It then erupted into an explosion strong enough to throw her backward and end her invisibility.

Unfortunately for her and the others, the thing got back like it was nothing. It's body was missing large chunks of flesh and a whole arm, but they slowly started to come back. Letting out an annoyed huff, she muttered to herself. "Someone has to be healing it." Giving a cursory glance around the area, she didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean anything. 'Some quirks are such BS.' She knew it was hypocritical, but hey, it wasn't working for her so she could complain.

Still floating midair via her previous spells, she used **[Air Step] **to jump a bit higher. Her mom never made Japanese based spells when she was alive and there was a reason. The gods of Olympus and most other pantheons didn't care if you used their names. The Japanese gods though, took it as an oath if you did. Unluckily for her though, she was a curious kid. She had made her oath long ago.

"**On the brightest day, I am the darkness on the horizon. In the fury of the storm, I stand firm.**" The sunny day began to turn dark as clouds congregated over her. The Nomu, after healing completely, crouched and prepared to jump."**In every drop of rain, the floods rise.**" It jumped, going straight for her.

It was little over a few meters in the air before she heard a cry. "Planetary Smash!" Izuku spun through the air and delivered two roundhouse kicks. The attack sent the Nomu flying back toward the ground.

She continued, "**Life flourishes under my blessing. I join two beings for life."**

Izuku standing on his one unbroken leg and completely nude, fought to give her time. He sent a multitude of different spells that constantly threw the Nomu off course or grounded it.

"**I am the harvester, I am the priest."**

As the sky grew dark enough to blot out the sun, a swirly black portal opened in front of her. A man's face came through, he was seemingly made of pitch black smoke. He reached out to grab her but was yanked downward by another person. He had plain features but had a hard look on his face.

"**I am the wave caller, I am the bringer of storms.**"

Lightning and rain fell from the clouds, begging her to be released.

"**I am the herald.**"

A villain, who she hadn't seen before, floated up to her and pulled an arm back. He was stopped just in time. A teenager, with a single gauntlet in the shape of a grenade, launched himself at the villain. In a fist fight of explosions and wind, they fell toward the ground.

"**Listen to the hymn of my god.**"

The wind howled and spun at the tip of the spear. The lightning solidified into a solid metal, tingles vibrating through her hand.

"**[Susanoo's Roar]**!" The spear took off in a flash. Izuku seemingly sensing the attack moments before it took off, had used **[Ethereal Haunt]**. He appeared behind the beast, and used his still good foot to deliver an attack to the knee. It went down as Izuku tried to jump away. He was a little too late.

Her mana dropped to almost zero, and she fell. She was caught before she hit the ground, but both she and her savior were sent flying backward as the attack hit.

—

"Achoo!" All Might groaned as his headache wreaked havoc on his head. Even sick he was fulfilling his duty as a teacher and grading his students. It was particularly difficult for him to grade non-combative students. One such student, Hitoshi, finished almost every fight with a single word. The smarter students kept their mouths shut and beat him down easily. Another was Hagakure, if it was a stealth based mission, she earned top marks. If it wasn't, she was no more than a distraction.

He leaned back into his couch and sighed, "Maybe I should train them in some sort of martial arts." They could use the experience, and the ability to defend themselves.

_Ring, ring._

He looked at his phone, laying on the couch. Flipping it over, he checked the name. 'Nezu.' With a cough, he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"All Might! USJ now! It's under attack!"

He activated the flames of One for All and crashed through his apartment's wall. "I'm three minutes away. Status?"

"No clue. All communications are down as far as we can tell, the only reason we know is because one of the top three flew up to my window. Miss. Kendo and Mr. Ojiro are currently on their way to the hospital. There was supposedly a portal left in the parking lot, we're assuming it was Miss. Hale, but it wasn't there when one of the teachers ran for it. We're on our way via cars."

"Got it." He was about to hang up, when Nezu added something else.

"All Might." He paused for a second. "Protect our students. Please." His voice was pleading.

He felt the flames of One for All ignite even further. "I will be there." He hung up. As he rounded a hilltop, he saw clouds condensing into a single massive storm. After a brief pause, little over 500 lightning bolts struck at once. He was assuming the force of the attack had caused the accompanying rain to go upward. Though, that might be just his eyes.

"I'll be there kids. I promise." The next building he landed on was left missing a piece of cement as he kicked off harder.

—

Izuku was sent flying forward as his back received a part of the attack. His vision went white and before he flew into the wall, he was picked up by water. Instead of the wall, he was sent upward and reached a height exceeding the remaining bit of the dome.

'**[Sylph's Blessing]**!' His fall was slowed til he was slowly floating downward.

'Thanks.'

'Yeah. No problem.'

He turned to the epicenter of the attack. The ground was covered in a thin layer of water and smoking. Small sparks were jumping every now and then, giving a dangerous look to the water. The Nomu's destroyed corpse was skewered on a pole, which was releasing electricity every so often.

'10. He needs help.' Izuku turned to look and found Bakugo, wet and breathing hard, still fighting the flying villain.

"**[Hermes' Blessing]**." Using **[Air Step]**, he launched himself at the villain. "Detroit Smash!" The punch knocked the man out and sent him flying into a nearby wall. He picked himself up as his momentum seized.

Bakugo looked at him, eyes white and a face of anger plastered on his face. He didn't say anything.

"Bakugo?"

Still nothing. His friend began to fall forward, dashing forward a bit, Izuku caught him and lowered him back down.

"I see you're still alive." Izuku turned quickly to see Shimura walking out of a portal. "I guess we go to plan B."

Izuku's heartbeat went up at that, but went down slightly as he caught one of Aki's portals open below Bakugo. 'Plan B?'

"Kurogiri. Do you mind?"

The smoke villain walked out the portal and opened another. "As you wish." With a wave of his hand, another portal opened.

'Fuck.' She summed up all his thoughts in one word. From the portal, another Nomu walked out. Using **[Observe]**, he saw that this thing was stronger than the others.

'These things have to be made. There's absolutely no way they are natural.'

'Agreed.' She paused for a second. 'Izuku?'

'Yeah?'

'No matter what happens, I want you to know you're my best friend.'

He felt the sentiment in her words, but couldn't resist the urge. 'I'm your only friend.'

'Shut up. You ruined the moment.'

He smirked, 'What moment? I'm going to live way past this event. This is a stepping stone.' He stood and faced the three villains. "Don't you dare come near my friends and classmates. If it's a fight you want." He slammed his fists together, "You got one."

Shimura laughed, "You're one hell of a mini-boss." He smiled at him, "Nomu, kill the kid."

"**[Mana Shield]**." The shield shattered, but saved him. 'Gauges!'

'Red, red, yellow.'

He gave a mental sigh as he dodged another strike, just barely. 'It'll have to do.' He counter attacked and sent a punch for the elbow. His attack didn't have enough raw power behind it to do damage, so he went with something untested. He rolled down the length of the Nomu's arm and used his quirk. "Fire Branding."

A snake of fire curled his arm and shot out toward the monster. Jumping up and away from the thing, he used his mind's eye and elongated the snake. He had it form several shapes with its long body, and ignite itself. It burned hot enough to leave scars on it's flesh.

'Not bad, but you need to power them.'

He ignored her point. 'We just need to buy time. Aki is out of mana more than likely now. The teachers should be on their way.'

'How the hell are we going to stall? Your HP and Mana are almost out! We are going to die if you don't think of something.' Jumping off an **[Air Step]**, he flew at the Nomu. 'Stupid idea. I like.'

He could feel the edge of his lips curl into a smile. When he neared the Nomu, he used his gravity to spin himself around it. He fired a lightning spell into it's back and jumped up.

A massive spike of ice raced between his feet and stabbed the Nomu through the chest. Not wasting the brief moment of registration, he jumped for it's arm and powered the runes.

'**[Mana Shield]**.' The blue aura took the attack that followed and sent him careening away. He was caught by a pile of snow, which brought back a few memories.

Todoroki, with both Tsuyu and Hagakure trailing behind him, had come from the massive ice dome. "Run. Leave this to us." Hagakure acknowledged his order and carried a rather weak looking Tsuyu toward a hiding space. He looked at Izuku, "You good?"

He smiled and made a hand gesture, "So-so. I'm running on fumes and this thing is ridiculous." That was an understatement, his mana had hit sub 100 after powering the runes, and his HP was in the 400s. Only his Stamina was any good as it was still in the yellow.

His classmate eyed the three villains and immediately attacked. A massive glacier materialized from the ground and encased the area in front of them.

Izuku blinked, "Uh. Yeah, that works. Thanks."

Todoroki nodded, with a hum. A heavy vibration came from the ice. "Looks like we don't have much time."

"I'd say." Both turned to find the naked man standing a few meters away. He continued when no one else said anything. "I may have an idea."

—

"Uh. Hi?"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Hale. I'm a friend of Midoriya's." Several of the students nodded at that, but began to ask questions. She put up a hand, "Please stop. I need to go help them."

"Everyone! Let's leave her alone for now. Once we all make it out of this mess, we'll have more time." Glasses took command of the situation.

She opened a portal to her sister's inventory and began rummaging. Pulling out a mana elixir, she downed it. As she watched her Mana refill, she began to cast spells on the student around her. 'No need to waste excess. We only have three left.'

Glasses had massive gouges on his arms and chest. '**[Emergency Aid]**. There's nothing I can do for the missing HP right now.' She walked to the next student. A rather large guy with a super blocky face, he was covered in burns and his legs were shredded by glass. Next was bird dude, he didn't seem physically hurt, just tired. She left him alone. Mask was nursing his missing arms, she assumed he could regrow them with time, but it had to hurt. She used a spell to aid their growth.

Mr. Sparkle was hunched over in a corner and seemed to be forcing himself not to throw up. Other than that, she didn't see any other injuries. There was a girl with massive boobs on the ground letting out an annoying incomprehensible cry. She put her to sleep. The hand grenade was unconscious and sporting massive bruising all over his body. His arms were cut up and his hands were broken. He took several spells to heal.

"Um."

She turned to find a girl in a ripped up skin tight outfit. "Yeah?"

"Our teachers need help."

She raised an eyebrow but followed the girl. Rounding into the only somewhat cordoned off section of the hideout, she found the wrecked bodies of two teachers. Mr. Aizawa's body was destroyed, it reminded her of when they would go overboard and be left incapacitated. The fact that a man, who had to worry about his body, was in a state like this, gave her a new found respect for him. She could heal his and the other teacher's injuries, who seemed to have disintegrated, but it would force her to stay here. The elixir had run out while she was healing grenade's injuries and unlike Midoriya's version of the spell, [Emergency Aid] had a way higher cost for her, 600 Mana to be precise. Her affinity for light based spells was only 20%. Air and water spells were her niche. Sei had necromancy and life spells.

She sighed to herself as she began to heal, 'Izuku. Don't die.'

—

'You ready kid?' Kat was anxious. Weird.

'Yeah, I just hope this buys time.'

'If it works, it will. Let's just hope it works.'

When the Nomu broke it's way through the last bit of ice, he watched as hundreds of sheets of ice erupted from the ground. They were roughly 13 cm thick, and so shiny, you could see your reflection in it.

'Now!'

He took off in a dash for the monster. It's line of sight was broken by the mirrors, which it was just staring at. Running counter-clockwise in attempt to gain as much distance without it seeing him, he summoned his **[Bone Blade]**.

The Nomu started to attack something, or someone. 'Togata.' The plan was that the older student would distract the thing while Izuku attempted to attack from behind. Besides the mirrors, which were meant for both cover and distraction, Todoroki was on support. He caught sight of Togata phasing through a punch, and delivering a haymaker to the thing's face.

He was almost half way there when the Nomu slammed the ground, causing it to shake rather violently. More than several of the mirrors broke, but Togata kept up the fight. 'Hurry.'

A black portal opened in front of his path and forced him to jump out of the way. Breaking his cover, he threw a ball of fire back through the portal. With an **[Air Step]**, he charged toward the Nomu. 'Okay kid, the plan got ruined, but you still have a shot. Get ready.'

He pulled his blade back in one hand, and held an open palm forward. Togata tried to buy him a brief second, but the Nomu took his hit in stride. As it swung to try and hit him, he thanked every god of luck, as he didn't have to try and catch the attack.

The thing's fist went through him, as the borrowed quirk took effect. When the attack phased completely through, he ended the quirk. Taking his chance, he swung and activated the runes. His blade cut to the spine and stopped. As that happened, a spike of ice, courtesy of Todoroki, pierced the Nomu. His blade exploded in necrotic energy and before it's body could heal, the runes activated. He had used a slowing rune, aimed at its regeneration quirk. Right before the attack was going to end, he saw him.

He was then encased in ice alongside the Nomu. His part of the plan, done.

—

Hagakure, with the still recovering Tsuyu, watched the fight in fear and hope. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Watching their attack made her go through several emotions rather quickly. It began with anxiousness, which morphed into excitement, then fear and finally rested on overwhelming happiness. She could feel tears on the edge of her eyes.

'All Might!' Her happiness turned into fear as she saw the look on his face. His normally ever present smile was in a deep frown, and his eyes made him look ready to destroy, or kill. He was at the top of the stairs and slowly making his way down. He was wearing pajamas, but that didn't make him any less terrifying.

"Togata?" His voice was icy and filled with anger.

"Uh. Yes sir?" The naked guy looked scared.

"Get my students out of here. I'll get Midoriya."

"Yes-yes sir!" He saluted and phased through the ground. He appeared next to Todoroki and both of them ran toward her and Tsuyu.

"It's time to leave. We'll go to the other students."

Togata picked up Tsuyu and all four ran toward the ruined city.

—-

A voice came from the top of the ice glacier. "Well, it looks like you finally appeared. What took you so long All Might?" The kid took in his appearance with a smile. "You appear to have been sleeping. That might make you a tad more angrier than I was planning." He gave a shrug, "Oh well. Lady Mortis? Do you mind?"

A woman appeared out of a portal. She was wearing a blood red nurse's outfit and carrying a large scalpel. Her hair was jet black and her face was sporting a small smile. She pulled something from the bag at her hip and threw it down the wall. All Might's vision went red. An arm. The only person it could belong to was Sero.

He immediately went for the attack. Moving fast enough the air behind him was displaced, he delivered a punch to the girl. Before he could move onto the others, a portal opened below them, forcing him to jump. The three went through, and the portal closed.

"No!" He slammed the ice with his fist. It shattered almost instantly, causing him to fall.

Landing, his anger shifted to the being trapped in ice with his protege.

—

His vision went blurry as the ice broke.

'Never again.'

He couldn't help but agree. All Might had carried him some distance away and deposited him onto his feet. "Are you okay my boy?"

He nodded, "As long as I don't have to fight anymore, I'll be good." He summoned a small fire to melt the remaining ice. "That thing has multiple quirks. Super Strength, Shock Absorption, and regeneration of some sort." He didn't mention it's stats, they wouldn't make sense to All Might anyway.

All Might nodded, "Get clear boy. I'll handle this." As he started backpedaling, both watched the monster's head start to reattach itself. The hole in its chest was already almost together again. Before it could fully reform, All Might was on it. It took the first punch and crashed into a large shard of ice.

His hero started to hammer it further into the ground. The ice it was pushed against cracked and shattered. All Might kept going though and punched it into the ground causing the ground to give way. Even when it's body started to regenerate the damage, he kept going. Each punch sent a shock wave of air pressure, and slowly started to bury the Nomu deeper.

This went on for several minutes. He could tell All Might was letting out his anger, which was a terrifying idea. It only ended when the other teachers appeared and All Might stood. Beads of sweat had formed on his face and his hands were covered in blood. The Nomu's body was trying to heal, but the amount of damage seemed to be too extensive.

Instead of turning to give a smile, All Might walked back up the stairs and talked to the teachers, Izuku followed. He stayed several meters behind, giving All Might all the space he needed.

'That was brutal.'

'Yeah. I've never seen All Might so mad before.'

'Izuku?'

'Yeah?'

'We lived.'

He felt himself grin slightly but forced it down, 'Yeah.'

"Midoriya?" He turned to see Nezu.

"Yeah?"

"You're naked."

He looked down and reconfirmed that he was indeed in his birthday suit. "Yeah. My outfit burned to ash during an attack."

"Go get clothes on and come back immediately. We have a lot to talk about."

Izuku could see the anger in his eyes and didn't argue. He walked to the locker room and changed back into his school uniform. On his way back, several of the other students were being walked up the stairs. Bakugo, Momo, and both teachers were on stretchers being walked up by EMTs.

Aki joined him a second later. Giving him a hug, he received a message from her.

A: Did you hear?

I: No. what?

A: Sero was hurt, badly. He'll live, but the damage is extensive. He was found by Togata after he brought back the three students. From what he could find. Togata says he fought two villains. Though one of them was missing large chunks of flesh and was burned to a crisp. The other villain was gone by the time he got there.

Izuku didn't respond as he heard his heartbeat.

'Kid you need to calm down. There's no one to fight right now.' He was slapped after she finished.

"Don't you dare go running off into danger again. I barely rescued your ass as it is. If you get into danger again, you're on your own. My dad is going to ground me for life after today."

His heartbeat slowed as he returned her hug. "Fine. Go home or back to school. I'll see you later."

She nodded and opened a portal for herself. "Bye." It closed as she stepped through.

"Midoriya. Would you come here please?" Nezu waved him over, his ever present smile sullen.

Walking over Izuku could see more of the students being walked across the pavilion. Kirishima, Kaminari and Sato seemed fine but tired. All three were leaning on each other as they trudged past the ruined area.

"Yes sir?"

"Walk with me." He began to walk away from the crowd. Following, Izuku took in the faces of the teachers, most looked sad, but had a fury in their face that made him remember they had power.

Reaching a section of the balcony that overlooked Todoroki's ice dome, Nezu stopped. Turning to him, he had a glare that triggered **[Gamer's Mind]**. "Who did this?"

'Whoa.'

"Uh. His name is Tenko Shimura. He seemed to be the ringleader. They were using some sort of test tube villains called Nomu. On their stat page it called one number 52. The others were numbers 41 and 87. I'm assuming there are more than that though."

He nodded and bowed. "Thank you, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. Please forgive your principal."

Izuku felt uncomfortable. "It's no worry sir. I'm just glad everyone, mostly, came out okay."

Nezu stood straight up and nodded. "Things could have been much worse. I'm glad it didn't though. We have Miss. Hale to thank for that though. She saved both teachers' lives instead of trying to help you three. If you will extend my thanks to her."

He gave a nod. "I will sir. Was there anything else?"

"One last question. A rather important one if I'm honest. Did you kill?"

He felt his heart nearly stop. 'There's no point in lying, kid. The charred bodies prove it was you.'

With a sigh, he nodded. "Yes sir. It was either us or them and I made my decision."

Nezu sighed as well. "I thought as much. You won't be punished for their deaths, but you will have to give multiple statements to the police. Each was either self defense or in the defense of a person who couldn't help themselves. Correct?"

He nodded, "Yes sir."

"Alright then." He started to walk back to the main entrance. "We will speak to the police now. We are currently looking for Miss. Ashido and Jiro. Do you happen to know their whereabouts?"

"No sir. Everyone was teleported somewhere different. I was attacked almost from the start by one of the Nomu."

Nezu hummed as he looked across the USJ. Izuku followed his gaze. The landscape had changed, drastically. Not including the ice dome, the landslide area was ruined, the ship in the lake area was missing chunks. The fire dome was destroyed, and several of the ruined buildings had collapsed. The pavilion however took the largest hit. Ice, fire, lighting, chunks of cement, and craters marred the surface. He could make out All Might Standing over the Nomu, making sure it stayed down.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What happens now?"

Nezu sighed. "I'm not sure at this moment. All I know is school is canceled for the next week. Any other decision will be made later."

'Kid?'

'Yeah?'

'I've been hiding something from you. I didn't want you to panic or worry about it so I hid it.'

'What?' She pulled up a notification window for him.

**[New Quest! The Siege of USJ**

**Villains have attacked USJ and are ready for a fight. Save your classmates and survive!**

**Bonus Objective #1: Finish off a Nomu**

**Bonus Objective #2: All Students must survive the attack**

**Reward: ?]**

**[Quest Complete! The Siege of USJ**

**You have fended off the villains as long as you could and stayed alive long enough to be saved!**

**Bonus Objectives #1 and 2: Completed!**

**Reward: 250,000 XP (Bonus Rewards: 10 Skill Coins, Skill Book)]**

As he swiped away the notifications, the coins materialized and he stored them in his pocket. The book shone with a blue hue, but before he could use **[Observe]**, more notifications came up.

**[XP debt repaid!]**

**[Congratulations Gamer!**

**You have gained multiple levels and reached level 22!**

**You have gained the following:**

**10 Bonus Stat Points**

**1 Quality Point**

**Current XP: 736,547 / 837,395]**

'We did it!' Kat cheered with him.

'Check the book!'

'**[Observe]**.

**[You have found a lost skill tree book!**

**This book contains the skills associated with the lost class - Viking Berserker**

**Do you wish to unlock this skill tree?]**

His eyes widened, a skill tree? Kat selected yes for him, and the book dissolved. A new prompt appeared.

**[New Skill tree added! Starting skill - Line in the Sand Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%**

**Make your mark and hold it. With your will, body, and mind as one, you will hold the line until your dying breath. Stand firm warrior, you are the first and only line of defense. This skill was lost after the last user died during the battle of Stamford. **

**When active, gain the following - **

**Max HP: +10%**

**Max Mana: +10%**

**Max Stamina: +10%**

**You are unable to move further than 1 meter from the selected spot**

**Active Cost - **

**Stamina Cost: 100 per second**

**This skill is the first step in a skill tree! Reach level 10 to unlock the next skill!]**

'Holy-'"Shit." Kat's excitement started to build drastically. 'Kat message Aki and see if she knows anything.' She didn't answer him, but a minute later a reply came in.

A: Sorry that's a first for me, mom never mentioned anything like it.

'Kid! We have work to do!'

—

Done!

Hope that was a fun read!

Question for you guys (or gals). Who should replace Sero? Hitoshi is in 1-B already so he's out. Should it be someone's OC that I like? Or should I make up a new character? I'd flip a coin for its gender. If you know of an OC that's really neat and would like to see them let me know! They won't play a huge role in the story, mainly just be a background character, kind of like Sero is in the manga and anime. Let me know!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -

"What did you do? What was that spear the other day?"

"A spell?"

He sat down in his desk chair, "Our spells have never needed incantations. What made that one different?"

Her smile went strained. "It was a stronger than normal spell."

"I can tell that, but why was it stronger?" She looked down at her feet, not saying anything. With a sigh, he went on, "Look, I'm just curious. You killed that thing in a single strike. I'm pretty happy I lived through that, but I'd like to know how you had so much power hidden up your sleeve."

"I can only do it once." She looked up at him.

"That's a start. Why, what is it?"

She put up a finger and held out her hands into a bowl. "**I call on the storm and sea.**" A small ripple in the sky appeared, from it water poured out and a small cloud hovered above her hands. Small lightning strikes started falling from the cloud. "I'm a herald of Susanoo." The cloud disappeared and the water evaporated.

"Herald?"

She sat down on his bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "It was an accident. I was only four when it happened. Two years ago, I was messing around with spells trying to make new ones. I was following along with mom's idea and was using the names of gods. Mom didn't bother telling us at the time or forgot, but Japanese gods want back into the world. Anyone who uses their name in an actual spell is considered a herald by them."

"What do you do as a herald?"

"Until I'm 18? Nothing."

"What happens then?"

"I-I'm not sure. Susanoo started to explain, but was cut off by mom. She argued with him saying it was a mistake but he wasn't having it. She challenged him to a fight over my freedom."

"Wait. Kat fought a god?" Misaki started laughing.

Aki gave a small smile. "Tried. She got her butt handed to her, she was able to get a single hit in though. Susanoo rewarded her by extending my initiation date to my 18th birthday."

"That's. Kind of terrifying." She put her face into her knees and hummed. "Does he just let you use his spells freely now?"

Aki shook her head, her knees following the movement. "All spells I cast with his name take up all but 1 mana. They have a minimum, but no max. I can do small things, like the small ocean storm, without using too much."

Izuku's Mind immediately began to think of the implications of this. Are there other heralds? What do the gods want? Why just the Japanese gods, what about the Greek or Norse gods?

'Kid. Quiet. I'm trying to think too you know.'

'Sorry.'

"Why is it just the Japanese gods?"

She fell onto her back and splayed out on his bed. "No idea. Mom said it was something to do with doomsday or something."

"The world is going to end?!" He shot up to his feet. He was then hit by a bolt of lightning.

"No you idiot. The end of their worlds." She sat up and gave him a look. "Did you ever read up on Greek or Japanese mythology?"

Sitting back down, he rubbed away the mark on his forehead. "No. Why would I?"

She zapped him again. "Izuku. You pissed off the goddess of the sun. Why wouldn't you read up on it?"

"I was busy!"

_Zap._"No excuses." With a sigh she began to explain. "Greek Mythology itself doesn't have a true doomsday, but their own world does. _A great force shall descend on Olympus. With a hunger so great even the marble shall be consumed. Standing with their children, the gods must face their end. _All the Greek gods stay on Olympus to be prepared to fight this threat."

'Huh. I wonder what Ares looks like? What would Aphrodite look like for us? Doesn't she take on the form of what you want the most?'

Aki continued, oblivious to Misaki's ramblings. "The Norse gods have Ragnarok, most of them are supposed to die during it. So they're preparing their armies." She took a breath, "The Japanese gods though, their world doesn't meet an end. Their bloodline is said to be alive to this day. They use heralds as a foothold in this world, mom said they were imprisoned by some other force a long time ago. And before you ask I have no clue how she knew that."

"So what's the point of having a foothold if they're stuck where they are?"

"Mom didn't know, she had a guess that it had something to do with their spells. The more spells used with their name, the more they can push themselves into this world."

That paused his thoughts. "What do you mean? Can other people cast spells?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question, "Seriously? Did you think villains were the only bad thing in this world?"

Misaki snorted, 'She has a fair point.'

"I never really thought about it I guess. Conversation for another time though, Are there other heralds?

She shrugged, "I assume there is, mainly because Susanoo told me that I'd be defending myself from the other gods."

'That. That actually sounds like a lot of fun. Being able to fight the heralds of other gods. I'm in.'

'No.'

'What why?'

'It seems to be a contract that can never be broken unless you win a challenge against them.' She went silent. 'Also. Could you really be under the thumb of someone else?'

'Damn. You're right. Screw that.'

"How is everyone?"

He blinked his attention back to Aki, "What?"

"Your classmates and teachers? How are they?"

"One question first?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know about all this god stuff?"

She smiled, "We ended up meeting a goddess during our dimension hopping. Her name was Methe, mom and her got into a drinking competition that ended in a draw. She was really fun though, she told us all about the Greek gods and then introduced us to Unn. They apparently became drinking buddies after they were left on earth."

"Unn?"

"She's a daughter of Aegir." At his confused stare, she explained. "He's a god of water in Norse mythology and he also holds a lot of the parties for them."

He supposed, since they were actually real and not just a weird woman with a lot of power, he should read up on them.

"So how are they?"

"Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Thirteen are in near perfect health, thanks to you. They are currently in forced bed rest. As for the other students, the only physical injury was Sero. He isn't being allowed back to UA by his parents."

"That really stinks."

"Other than that though, all the trauma is mental. From what I could tell, several of the students killed people directly or indirectly. The two affected the most by it were Jiro and Momo. Jiro hasn't talked to anyone since USJ and Momo has been holed up in her house refusing to answer anyone."

"That's not too bad then. It could be much worse. Are the two who I sent to get help okay?"

He nodded, "Kendo's hands are completely recovered after I visited her, and Ojiro is fine. Last I saw them, they were sparring on hospital grounds. They seemed rather annoyed they were beaten so easily. What about you?"

She fell back and groaned, "Grounded until high school. He wasn't very happy about what happened, even if I didn't come close to death." She sat back up, "What happened with the police?"

—

After USJ

—

A man with no discernible features walked into the police interrogation room. Izuku was sitting alone and playing mental I,spy with Kat. It took a lot of effort for neither to cheat at it, but it was better than sitting around bored.

**[Name: Tsukauchi Naomasa**

**Title: The Keeper of Secrets**

**Age: 36**

**Level: 29**

**Quirk: Truth (Rank: D)]**

His physical stats weren't all that impressive, compared to a student or pro. His Int, Wis, and Cha were way higher than his own though.

"Mr. Midoriya?"

He nodded, "That's correct."

The detective offered his hand, "Pleased to meet you. You may call me Tsukauchi." He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table. Opening a folder, he began. "Now. I have a few questions for you, please answer truthfully."

He nodded, "Yes sir."

"What is your name?"

"Midoriya Izuku."

'Badass Kat.' He smiled. 'Or should it be an actual name?'

"What is your birthday?"

"July 15th."

'Midoriya Kat?'

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

'Four months magic side and almost a year earth side. That feels kind of rude to Shino though.'

"Thank you." He flipped the page and opened his notepad. "Now. How did the attack start?"

"It was fairly close to the start. We had just started walking down the main staircase and my ability to message certain people had gone offline. I warned the teachers and other students. As we made our evacuation, the villains appeared. Mr. Aizawa jumped down to meet them head on as we made our way out. When we rounded the top of the stairs, Thirteen was attacked by some unknown force. Portals began to open around us and I jumped. While I was in the air, the others were pushed into a portals."

'What if we combined the names? Something like Midoriya Misaki?'

'Kat. Really?'

Once he finished writing a few things down, he asked his next question. "You were the first to fight the Nomu, correct?"

"Yes sir. Tenko set the Nomu on me with the order to kill."

'Yes really. I like it. Refer to me as Misaki.'

"How do you know the leader's name?"

"Part of my quirk is the ability to read the information on people. This includes their name, age, Quirks, and a point based power system."

'I'm not calling you Misaki, it makes it sound like you're our child.'

He hummed as he wrote something down, "That sounds rather useful. I assume you used it on me?" Izuku nodded, causing him to smile. "Do you know the name, Watanabe Gorou?"

'Zombie? Also I technically am!'

"His quirk is Zombie?" Tsukauchi nodded. Izuku sighed, "He was fighting Bakugo Katsuki. He didn't let up at all and I was still fighting Nomu at the time. I'm sorry for what I did, but he put himself into the situation and forced my hand."

'How are you our child?'

He nodded again. "He wants to press charges, and is suing UA. His case will probably be laughed at, then thrown out. I just thought you should know. Every villain there was there to kill kids. Any jury or judge will not be happy with them." He finished writing a couple of things and asked another question. "What happened when the ceiling collapsed?"

"I was dropped by the Nomu, who went to protect Tenko, and went on the offensive against the villains holding my classmates captive."

'Because, you got the perk from her, so without her I wouldn't be here and you're you, so it fits.'

"I was told you ripped the arms off of one and threw another on top of another to protect them."

He nodded, "Koda. I didn't have any other reliable way to save him, Uraraka, Mr. Aizawa and myself at the moment. So I did what I had to. As for the arms, I had less than a second before the glass hit us."

'Kat, please?'

He flipped to the next page. "And the Nomus?"

"I killed one with my Solar Flare and the other with a lightning spell. All Might dealt with the last one. Myself along with Todoroki, and Togata fought against it, but were unable to deal with it ourselves."

'Kat?'

"Why did you resort to killing during the attack, could you not have subdued your attackers?" He could tell it was a legitimate question, not an accusation.

"I subdued when I could, but the Nomus left us no choice. As for the other villains, I did not mean for it to happen. All I knew was that there was a villain sitting on top of the USJ and I assumed it was the person blocking our signal. I threw Bakugo toward the roof where he fought against a flying villain. After a brief skirmish, he followed through with my command and brought the roof down. I didn't think about what would happen afterward, I just knew we needed help."

'Kat!'

He asked a question while the detective finished taking notes. "Have you spoken to any of the other students?"

"Not yet. Most are still recovering mentally and we don't want to push them. Why do you ask?"

"If any are in grief, please tell them I take responsibility as their class president. While no one should take fault for what happened, I don't want them to believe they are monsters for what they did. They fought for their survival and their friends, not for anything else."

'Kat, I swear!'

He gave a nod. "I can do that. Now last question. How did you get the two students to UA?"

He sighed, 'Misaki?'

'Hello! Also, damn. They seriously don't remember her.' Aki had messaged them about using some type of invisible rune on her forehead to make everyone forget her. She told him to take credit for everything she did.

"Portals. I can open and close them, but the time between them and how long they stay open is short. That's why only Togata was able to make it through."

He nodded and wrote something down. "Thank you for telling the truth. Someone will be by in a minute or so to drop you off at home." He stood and walked out of the room.

—

1 week since USJ

—

The two of them had decided to walk the whole way to school. They left rather early and were currently walking the final bit.

'Do you think Kamui can talk to trees?'

He hummed, 'Talk to? Probably not. He might be able to sense their needs though.'

'What do you think a tree would sound like if it could talk?'

'Probably like an old man. It'd probably be really slow speaking and have some type of speech problem.'

'Do you think Lady and Kamui are together?'

'The forums say yes, but I doubt it. They don't seem to mesh like that very well.'

'What about you? Do you like anyone?'

He raised an eyebrow, 'Shouldn't you know that already?'

'It's more fun if you actually say it out loud.'

"Midoriya!" He turned to see Kendo and Uraraka running up the hill. He forced himself to fight back his natural instinct to not dodge their tackle.

**[Resistance Check Pass!]**

He stood there waiting for them to let go. 'Huh. Maybe we should get into more life threatening situations.'

'No. That was bad enough, I couldn't imagine something worse.'

They let go after a minute and Kendo spoke up. "How are you doing?"

With them trailing behind him, he answered, "Honestly? Bored." He had spent the last week learning a few new skills and improving ones he already had.

"Did you hear what happened?" Uraraka had run a bit to stand beside him.

'Misaki?'

'No clue.'

"No. I don't really watch TV anymore and I tried to avoid forums where people talked about it."

"There's a manhunt going on right now. All alumni of UA are up in arms and are hunting for The League of Villains."

He whistled, "That's kind of terrifying. Did they say what happened during the attack?"

Kendo answered, "The news stations are saying we defended ourselves as best we could and are pinning any deaths on the roof collapsing."

"Not far from the truth."

He saw Uraraka look back at Kendo and give her a worried face. 'Ideas?'

'Girl's are as much a mystery to me as they are to you kid.'

"Midoriya?" Uraraka's voice was quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you-Are you okay with what you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Momo and Jiro still won't answer any texts or calls. We were wondering if you were okay. From what we heard the guys are taking it in stride but are a little more harsh than normal."

"I'm actually perfectly fine with what happened. All of our classmates lived through the attack and only one is unable to return. All in all, I count that as a success."

"So you don't care that you killed?"

He glanced at her, she had worry written on her face and a hint of something he didn't recognize. 'Fear?' Her suggestion seemed off but not wrong.

He explained with a sigh, "Don't get me wrong. I feel bad in that I was forced to kill, but I did what I had to do to make sure everyone survived. If I got a do over, I'd try to keep the outcome but change the method. I'm not a monster, I just don't feel bad for people who want to kill kids."

Both stayed quiet until Kendo broke it with punching him in the shoulder. "I agree with what you said besides one thing. I. Am. Not. A. Kid." She flicked him with an enlarged finger at each syllable until she got to her thumb and just smacked him in the back of the head.

He fell forward and was forced into a roll, uphill. So he ended up just falling. He laid there face in the ground and sighed. 'I guess that's the wrong word to use.' Misaki started laughing. He then felt weightless and was picked by the shirt.

"You know, I'm kind of embarrassed for you."

He looked at Kendo, "Why?"

"Uraraka says you were stark naked after your little light show." He looked over at the girl who had gone red across her face and to the tips of her ears.

He sighed and shrugged, "I burned off my clothes, not much I can do about that."

"All the teachers saw you too. I think Midnight might give you a few funny looks, so be careful."

He thought about and couldn't help but agree. 'Operation Rabbit's Foot?'

He held back a snort, 'Is that what you're calling it?'

'I get to call my spell combos whatever I want.' She blew a raspberry at him.

A couple of days ago, they had discovered Misaki could cast and hold onto a spell without it going off. The timer went on cool-down during this, allowing her to cast another, but no more than that. So they had decided the best use of this was to have **[Hermes' Blessing] **and **[Sylph's Blessing]** on standby.

"I'll be sure to run." He smirked.

—

A short while later they found themselves at the entrance to their classroom about a half hour early compared to normal. They expected to be the first ones in class, but most of the classmates were present and chatting quietly. Even the normally non-studious students were present. The only ones missing were Momo, Jiro, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Ashido. When they saw him, everyone slowly went quiet.

'The hell is going on?'

He could feel her shrug, 'Beats me.'

Iida stood up and approached him, he spoke in a hushed whisper. "They wish to ask something of you."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't get further explanation. The girls walked past him and sat down. Kendo looked back at him and smirked. 'She knew!'

'Thanks Misaki, couldn't tell.' He received a mental kick and an oncoming headache. 'Why!'

'You're mean.'

He walked to the front of the room, his headache growing. "I'm told you all wish to ask me something?"

No one said, but a few raised their hands. "Uh. Ojiro?" He was the closest person to him.

"I'd like to request sparring practice with you. I believe I also speak for Kendo?" He looked back at her and received a nod.

"What? Why?" He wasn't going to say no, but was confused on why.

Kirishima spoke up, "Dude, most of us either fought a bunch of unprepared small fries or people who we had no chance in defeating. You, Bakugo, and Todoroki are the only ones to go toe to toe with the villains and win."

He murmured to himself, "I see." Letting out a sigh, he spoke to them. "Who else just want spar training?" Ojiro, Kendo, Iida, Sato, And Shoji raise their hands. 'Misaki?'

She made a popping sound, 'Got it.'

"Asui? What do you want then?"

"Tsuyu, not Asui. I want to get stronger. I don't think sparring will help though."

He nodded, "You might be right." As he thought the door opened to reveal an exhausted looking Jiro and downcast Ashido. 'She doesn't look great.'

'Neither of them do.'

'I'll try to help both, but let's focus on this first. Any idea how to deal with it quickly?'

'Questionnaire?' That might work.

"I'm willing to help when I can. If you fill out a piece of paper and write out what you want to improve, I'll think of something. I'm sure I can also get a teacher or two to help if I explain the situation."

He received a couple of nods, but mostly everyone took out a piece of paper and started filling stuff out. It was after the 10 minute warning bell that Iida stood and started collecting papers for him.

'I like him!'

'He's not a slave Misaki.'

'You sure?'

'Yes I'm sure.' He took the papers, "Thanks Iida." He received a nod and spoke to the class, "I'll look over them and hopefully come up with a plan for each of you by tomorrow."

He walked to his seat and took out his hole punch. After each paper had two holes in it, if it didn't already, he grabbed two rings and put them together. "**[Observe]**."

**[Class 1-A Training Wishes**

**This poorly crafted book contains most of the wants and needs, training-wise, of Class 1-A. **

**Do you wish to add this book to your library?]**

She selected Yes for him and the book dissolved into colorful motes of light. He got several curious glances, but most of his classmates had seen the trick before.

'Anything interesting?'

Misaki hummed. He could hear the sound of pages turning. 'Shoji wants to learn how to deal with flying enemies. Birdman wants to gain more control over Dark Shadow and to be able to fight in melee.'

He closed his eyes and focused on her, 'Shoji's will be easy, but how would we help Tokoyami?'

'Hale!'

'Aki?'

'No you idiot, her dad, Hitoshi. He has Worg.'

'But he can't control it.'

'No but he can aim and fire. Teach that to the kid and he can work on control later.' Their talk was interrupted by the class start melody.

The door swung open to reveal a Mr. Aizawa, who didn't look too off kilter, but was definitely mad. When he walked to the front of the room, he bowed to them. Several the student got really confused looks on their face.

"As this is the first time I've spoken to you all as one, I'd like to say something. I'm sorry. I'm sorry some of you had to make a sacrifice that will live with you for the rest of your life. I'm sorry I couldn't protect everyone."

'Misaki.'

'Yeah.' She paused for a second. 'Go for it.' He had prepared something in case this happened.

With **[Charismatic Aura]** activated he stood and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I personally don't accept your apology." Mr. Aizawa stood straight and gave him a mix between a glare and confusion. "I personally think a proper apology would be to push us harder. We are heroes in training, not civilians. While your apology might be good for TV and PR, it's not good enough for the students you are training. I think I stand for most of us when I say you're apology should be to prepare us for the future. Especially if this type of thing is going to happen again."

Kirishima stood, "I agree. I didn't and will never blame you for what happened at USJ. If it wasn't for the mist villain, we would have made it out while you fought off a small army. You did everything you could."

Iida and Kendo stood next. Iida spoke first, "While I would have put it more delicately than our class president, I can't help but agree. You defended us this time, but it is our turn to prove ourselves heroes, even if we are students."

Kendo went next, "I don't expect you to be a babysitter, you are a teacher. You're supposed to teach us to defend ourselves and civilians, not hide behind you."

Most of the students started to shout their agreement and he could see Mr. Aizawa's eyes widen slightly. '30 seconds left.'

"So Mr. Aizawa." The others went quiet, and his teacher looked at him. "Will you teach us to defend ourselves?"

'You're screwed.' He could only smirk as he saw his teacher's grin. 'Times out.'

"Midoriya! Since you so kindly volunteered yourself, you'll be leading this extra curricular activity. I expect each of them to last at least 1 minute against you. Your deadline is the sports festival."

His smile fell slightly. 'Yeah. We're not gonna have a lot of free time.' He gave a nod and sat.

Misaki giggled, 'A minute? You have some work ahead of you.' She went quiet for a second, only for a second. 'Wait.' He could feel her excitement build, 'This means we get to spend one on one time with the girls!'

He gave a mental groan, 'Perv.'

She copied his groan, 'Stale.'

"In four weeks time, we will be holding the annual UA sports festival. This is an opportunity for each of you to show what you're made of and to gain recognition in the hero world. Depending on how well you do, offers might come in from pro agencies. I'm sure each of you will impress me."

The rest of class was their teacher answering questions. Not being able to talk, he chatted with Misaki over the training schedule he was making.

Before the bell rang Aizawa called on him. "Midoriya. Follow me."

He got up and followed. They walked down the hall and into a small teacher's office. The bell rang as they entered, the teachers that were present walked out leaving them alone.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry."

He raised a hand and made letters out of his fire. _What for?_

"For helping get them over this bump in the road. I'm also meant to inform you that you will not be participating in the sports festival."

'Lame.' He nodded both in agreement with her and his understanding. _I figured. I could probably win every event easily._

"That was the faculty's concern. You do have an offer though, it begins after the sports festival."

'Sleepy say wha?' He raised an eyebrow, _Really who?_

"Sir Nighteye." His eyes widened and Aizawa nodded, "I assume you are familiar with the name?"

He nodded, _He was All Might's sidekick._

He nodded, "He is also the mentor for the older student who helped you at USJ. I believe it was Togata who gave your name to him."

Misaki whistled, 'You think he's going to be nude too?'

_I'll be sure to thank him. I have a couple of questions about the training._

"Like?"

_Can I use UA facilities for it?_

"I'll arrange something by tomorrow. If it's approved it will be for everyday after school."

He nodded, _That would be a lot of help._

"Do you have some symbolism of an idea?"

_For most, there's a couple that will be tricky._

"If you need help, I'm willing to offer assistance."

_Thank you sir._

"Last thing I wanted to talk about is the missing seat."

_How is Sero?_

"He's angry and depressed. He's been pulled out by his parents, but UA's support teachers are building him a bionic arm as a small token of apology."

_Can I help with it?_

He shrugged, "You'd have to ask Power Loader, he's in charge of the project. He's normal free after school."

_I'll talk to him then._

"Now about the seat, we'll be getting a new student. Normally we would draw from the general studies program, but it's too early in the year to see if any have potential. So we will be accepting a student from abroad who didn't make it initially."

_What's their name? What country?_

"I'll provide you a folder with basic information by the end of the week. I expect you to remember their name and assist them whenever needed, understood?"

He nodded, _Yes sir._

"Get back to class."

_Yes sir. _He walked out of the room and made his way back to class. 'Misaki, send a message to Aki asking for her help with training, ask her to ask her dad for his help also. Tell him that there's a student with an entity similar to Worg.'

'Kk.' He pulled out his phone.

I: Hey, I got a request if you're not too busy?

He received his reply a minute later.

M: Shoot.

I: I've been volunteered by Mr. Aizawa to train my classmates. I have until the Sports Festival to make them last at least a minute against me. Was wondering if you guys wanted to help.

She sent a thinking emoji.

M: I'd be fine with it, but we still have our hero duties.

I: I can ask Hale if she can open a portal for you.

Before he got her reply, Aki messaged him back.

A: I'll ask dad, I'm sure it would be a first for him. If he's going, I'm pretty sure he'd be fine with me helping too.

I: Thank you! Request?

A: Yeah?

I: Would you mind opening a portal for the Pussycats so they can help?

A: Sure.

I: Thank you.

A: You owe me though.

I: Like what?

A: I'm thinking a magic spar and food.

I: Fine.

A: Sweet! I'll message you when I talk to dad.

He turned back to his phone.

M: If she says yes, then we can help for 2 hours everyday. That's the best we can do since our travel time is non-existent.

I: She said yes. Send me the coordinates of where you want the portal tomorrow. Thank you so much Mandalay. I really appreciate it!

She sent a puke emoji.

M: Too sweet.

Misaki snorted.

I: Ha ha. I'll see you tomorrow.

M: Kk. I'll have the costume ready for you!

I: Please no.

I: Mandalay?

I: Fine.

Misaki started to laugh, 'This is going to be a lot more fun now.'

He sighed putting away his phone as he made it back to class. 'I really hope the girls didn't modify it more than what it already was.' He got a few curious glances as he sat down, but no one said anything.

'Like what? You were already butt naked in front of several of the students. What could be more embarrassing than that?' He conceded that point to her.

—

The next day after school

—

"Tokoyami, this is Mr. Hale. He's going to help you try and control dark shadow."

The older man bowed, "It's nice to meet you. I'm told you have a monster in you." He looked up with a smile. "Worg?"

A grey fog erupted from his body and took the form of a large wolf. Worg growled at the kid in front of him. "Show yourself you runt!"

Dark Shadow appeared, but cowered behind his keeper. It gave a low whine, "Tokoyami? Do we have to fight the scary wolf?"

His classmate sighed, "Dark Shadow you need to get a hold of yourself. We are going to train for a while."

A portal opened and Aki walked out, "The arena is ready dad!"

He smiled and rubbed her head, "Thanks sweetie." He turned to Tokoyami, "Come on kid, your training starts now." After a nod, both walked through the portal and it closed behind them.

"Will they be okay?"

Aki hummed, "The bird guy gets stronger in the dark right?"

Izuku nodded, "That's what he said."

"Then I have no idea!" She ended the sentence with a smile.

'I wanted to see them fight.' Misaki let out a whine.

"Maybe next time Misaki. We have the other students to worry about though."

"He's right Misaki." She slapped his hand and he felt his mind clear. She tapped him again and the AI filled part of his mind again.

'YES!'

"What did you promise her?"

Aki smiled, "Nothing."

'Misaki?'

'Don't worry about it, go help your classmates.'

He let out a sigh, "Aki? You have the coordinates right?"

She snapped her fingers, "Yup."

A few seconds went by, **[Resistance Check Failed!]** "Lion!" Pixie had tackled him in a hug and took him off his feet.

"Hey Pixie." He hugged her back and she dropped him. RagDoll was next and Tiger slapped him on his back. He felt someone pull him into a hug. He used Transference.

'Transfer successful.'

'Hey Mandalay.' He felt a surge of yellow come from her.

She pulled him deeper into a hug, 'I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you.'

He hugged her back, 'Don't worry about it, I made it out alive.'

Green was mixed into the yellow, 'Do you know how worried I was? How can you tell me not to worry?'

'I'm saying don't beat yourself up over it. There was nothing you could do.'

Blue was added, 'I guess you're right.' She pushed him away and all the colors were replaced with orange, 'Let's do this!'

He looked at the others, and saw amusement in the eyes of RagDoll and Pixie. Aki was walking into the arena and Tiger was following her. 'I guess it's time to start.'

"What's the plan teach?" Pixie nudged him.

'I actually think I figured out a plan for each of the students. Only two are missing, they're the ones that willingly killed someone.' He was immediately assaulted by red on three fronts. He tried to placate them, 'I'm going to talk to them, I swear. I just didn't have time yesterday.'

Pixie sighed and leaned on him, "Sorry Lion. You have no idea how much we want to join the manhunt."

'Why don't you?' He walked to the door and opened it.

'We are banned from helping in the operation as our specialty is rescue.'

"Which I disagree with, after sparring with you a ton, I think I could take a top ten." She shadow boxed the air as she walked in.

'Pixie, I can win against you now.'

She batted a hand at him, "You don't count."

He raised an eyebrow, 'Why is that?'

"Because you cheat."

He sighed as he spoke to his classmates. They were standing in a large group, 'Everyone. These people are going to help me train you all. The young girl is a friend of mine, her name is Hale. The other four, I'm sure would be more than happy to introduce themselves.'

Mandalay had a smile when she looked at him. 'Actually we're not ready. We're missing a member.'

Shit. 'Fine, give me a second.'

He walked to the changing room with the bag RagDoll handed him.

—

It was only a few minutes until Midoriya came back surrounded in a mist. "Really Aki? You're helping?"

The young girl smiled, "I was asked by a nice lady to keep your appearance a surprise. How could I say no?" Several of her classmates started to snicker.

After a few seconds the mist dispersed, revealing a very familiar muscular body adorned in a very fitting outfit. Uraraka couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, 'He looks so unhappy!'

Midoriya was dressed in a green version of the hero team's outfit. His face was giving the most deadpan stare she had ever seen.

The red dressed lady started by posing, "Lock on with these sparkling gazes!"

Next was the yellow lady, "We've come to lend a paw and help!"

Then Midoriya, "Always ready to save you!"

Next was the big guy, "Coming out of nowhere…"

Then the blonde haired lady, "Stingingly cute and catlike!"

They all posed as one, with Midoriya kneeling in the front. "Wild, Wild, Pussycats!"

Several of the students began to laugh at Midoriya's face, but most started to clap and cheer.

Midoriya let out a sigh and stood, 'All right everyone. Time to get started. Please take the folder with your name on it.' He pointed to a small table against the wall, and then pointed to each of the people in turn. 'This is Tiger. This is Pixie, this is RagDoll, and this is Mandalay. A name will be printed on your page of who you will be working with and a lesson plan will also be there. If you need help please feel free to ask any of us.'

Walking to the table and picking up her folder. She opened it and was slightly disappointed that she didn't get Midoriya, but he didn't exactly fight in a style she could replicate. Her trainer for the next four weeks was the lady in red, Mandalay.

The training schedule seemed insane, but she knew it would help her. Learning hand to hand combat, along with boosting speed and agility. 'I wonder what the lady can do?' Walking over, she bowed. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Mandalay. My name is Uraraka."

A voice spoke in her head, 'Nice to meet you Uraraka. May I see your folder?'

'Cool! She's a telepath!' She handed over the folder, "Here you go!"

She got a grin in response, 'Excited?'

She nodded, "I'm excited to be taught by a hero, especially if they're recommended by our class prez."

'He was a pretty great student. Do you like him?'

Her cheeks went flush, "N-No!"

Mandalay giggled, 'I can read emotions you know. That's not a topic you can hide from me, you're practically radiating pink right now.'

She could feel herself starting to float as Ashido joined them. Before she could get to far, she was pulled back down to the ground. 'Hey now, I'm just teasing.' She got pulled closer and the voice turned to a whisper. 'If you do well each day, I'll send you a mental image of Midoriya each day.' Her chaotic thoughts went still and focused on the thought. 'That caught your attention. I'll give you a sneak peak.' After a second, a picture appeared in her mind of Izuku lounging at a lake. His body was blurred out.

She saluted the woman, "I will do anything you say ma'am."

—

Tiger grinned at his three students, "I hear you three are in need of combat training. Do any of you have a fighting style?"

The only one to raise a hand was the buff one, Sato. "Kind of, I never learned a fighting style but I never bothered either."

"Then what do you mean 'kind of'?"

"I can punch stuff."

He swear a nerve popped in his head. 'This is going to take some effort.' He looked at the other two, Kaminari and Koda. "I'm assuming neither of you know any martial arts?" They shook their heads. He mumbled to himself, "You owe me Lion."

—

She had to admit, this was going to be a lot more fun than camp. Her two students were the invisible girl and frog girl.

"Ms. RagDoll, can you see me?"

She looked at the girl and shook her head. "No but I can sense where you are rather easily. Midoriya says I'm supposed to teach both of you situational awareness?" The cute little froggie nodded. She raised her arms, "This will be easy then. I'm a master at noticing things."

—

Her job was to teach the masked one, belly button and Legs. Both Mask and Legs wanted to get better at fighting flying targets, but belly button was the harder one. She needed to teach him creative thinking.

"Legs, Mask, get ready for a fight." She waited until both stood at the ready and cast. '**[Dual Cast - Fairy Army]**!'

"Your mission for today is to defeat 100 of the lights, they will be floating around the arena. Everyday you will need to defeat 50 more until the end of the week." She smirked at their shocked faces, "Next week, we take it up a notch." She snapped her fingers and the lights flew off at top speed. Next, she summoned dozens of platforms made of mana for them to use. They floated at different heights and hovered up and down. "Get going." They took off toward the nearest platform.

"And what is my mission young mademoiselle?"

She answered him in French, "Did you not read your folder?"

"Ah! You speak my language!" He spun in a circle, "That is amazing news! But alas, I don't understand what class prez's notes mean."

She sighed, "You're going to do creative thinking. We'll start with scenarios." She snapped her fingers and a table with chairs appeared. They were made out of pure mana, and could be sustained with a steady stream of the stuff. "Take a seat."

The guy sat down with a smile on his face, "Gladly!"

She started immediately, "You encounter a villain while in deep cover. You know he has a pension for causing massive amounts of destruction. He's about to rob a bank. What do you do?"

He thought for a second and answered with a smile. "I call for help and engage."

"Your call goes through, but once you engage, he flies into a rage and kills a nearby bystander. You now have a death on your hands. Try again."

She saw his smile falter.

—

"Yay! I get the two powerhouses!"

"Lady! Didn't you get your ass handed to you during the entrance exam?"

She shifted her foot and formed a cave below the loud one. It's roof was weak and would break if he stomped his foot. She smiled at him, "Didn't you get your ass handed to you by a zombie that Lion defeated easily?"

He growled at her and small explosions started to form at his hands. "Fi-!" His challenge was cut off as he fell through the ground.

"I win!" She peered over the hole and couldn't see him buried under the rubble.

The other spoke, "Midoriya says you are supposed to teach us control?"

She nodded, "He says you two use massive attacks to try and end the fight instantly. His idea is for both of you to gain more precise control and the ability to limit your abilities. While that would normally be a negative, it would actually help both of you."

The hole exploded in a boom and the stick of dynamite flew out ready for a fight. She flicked her fingers up and small poles of earth shot out at him. While he was distracting and blinding himself, she created a thin wall behind him and dropped it. It's only purpose was to make him turn and blast it away.

As he fell into her trap, she created a stalagmite and sent it for his back. He noticed too late and prepared to take the attack, but she flattened the tip and just lifted him. "Todoroki isn't it?"

The kid nodded, "That's correct."

"I want you to make a bike."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "A bike?"

She smiled, "Easier said than done. You'll need precise control to make each chain link and the brake system. You'll get extra marks if you make a gear shift."

He nodded, "Can I start?"

"One second." She flattened the ground back out and Bakugo was on the floor at his feet. His anger was clearly written on his face. She looked down at him. "Besides control, you need to learn how to maximize your sweat control. While the gauntlets are helpful, they require a massive amount of sweat to work. Wouldn't it be neat if you could do that same effect with a smaller amount?" She gave a savage smile.

He stood up slowly and looked at her, "Teach me."

She grinned, "Let us begin."

—

"The three of you are going to be learning my own fighting style and be going through agility training." Izuku looked at his classmates, all three nodded in determination.

"Hey prez?" Kirishima raised his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Why am I getting agility training?"

"Kirishima, catch. **[Portals of Hell]**." Unprepared for the sudden attack, he hardened himself and stood still. The portals blazed and burned his hardened flesh. He ended the spell before they did too much damage. Reaching out, he healed his injuries and helped him on his feet. "You won't always be able to take any hit. Not all quirks are physical attacks. The best examples of this are myself, Todoroki and Ashido. If either of us is dodging your attacks, we can take you down rather rapidly because you don't dodge."

Kirishima grinned, "Pretty harsh example, but I get you man. I'm game, let's start!" Kendo and Ojiro nodded alongside him.

—

The next day

—

"Midoriya, we found your new classmate." Aizawa had called him and asked him to show up early.

"Sir. How did you find a student so quickly?"

His teacher sighed, "She's a student from Korea. She wasn't already in a school, because she fell asleep through multiple entrance exams, including our own. She took our recommendation course yesterday and passed. Please come in!"

A person floated into the office. "**[Observe]**."

—

Chapter done!

Let the training begin!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry about the really late chapter. Not only was this one kind of hard to write, but I switched to a new position at work that takes away most of my free time. Sorry ~

—

Chapter 18 -

**[Name: Tobu Mikazuki **

**Age: 15**

**Level: 6**

**Quirk: Waking Nightmare (Rank: B)**

**HP: 430 / 430**

**Mana: 4,195 / 4,195**

**Stamina: 1,325 / 1,325**

**Str: 31**

**Con: 43**

**Dex: 38**

**Agi: 46**

**Int: 209**

**Wis: 315**

**Cha: 124**

**Res: 222**

**Status: Asleep**

_**Quiet and calm. Asleep and awake. Fear the unending nightmare.]**_

"Um. Sir. She's asleep." The girl was floating on a small cloud.

Aizawa sighed, "Miss. Kubo, please either wake up or use your quirk." He turned back to Izuku, "I'm sorry for the sudden meeting. The papers were only finalized a few hours ago."

He nodded, "It's alright sir." He turned back to the girl, who was slowly starting to wake up. Her purple hair was done in a simple long bob and had two braided bangs going down the side of her face. Her nose was button sized and her eyes gave away her Japanese descent. She wore no makeup, besides a bit of baby blue lipstick on her thin lips.

She was roughly 150 cm, and probably weighed maybe 50 kg? He wasn't the best at guessing these types of things. With a final stretch, she yawned and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. The clouds that held her up poofed out of existence and she landed on her feet. Smoothing out her uniform, she gave him a half asleep smile. Her Japanese was fluent and her voice was wispy, "Nice to meet you Midoriya. My name is Kubo. I look forward to working with you."

"Nice to meet you." He turned back to Aizawa, "Are you going to introduce her to class at the start or do you want me to handle it beforehand?"

Aizawa shook his head, "I'll introduce her during homeroom. I called you early today to show her around the school. You'll be responsible for showing her around and any questions she has. She will also be joining your training class after school today."

He nodded, "Sounds fine to me. Can we start?" At his teacher's nod, he led her toward their classroom.

"This is our homeroom, do you know how Japanese schools work? I have no clue if Korea is any different."

She nodded, "From what I can find on the internet, they're really similar."

"Good to know. We'll head to the principal's office next."

He tried to make small talk with the girl, but she seemed to be falling asleep with every step.

"Are you okay?"

She gave a sleepy nod, "Yeah. My quirk is stronger when I sleep, so I tend to nap. A lot.." She finished with a yawn.

"What does your quirk do?" Using **[Observe] **on her provided no easy answers.

She smiled, "I can bring my dreams into reality, but they can't get more than 20 meters from me."

His mind instantly started going over the potential of that. "How do you fight?"

"Monsters. I can also create weapons, but I can't really use them."

"What's the cost of using your quirk?"

She yawned, "Headaches, really bad ones. I also sleep a lot more than a normal person."

So mana. It was no wonder her Wisdom and Intelligence are so high. I kinda want to spar her.

'My turn!'

He sighed, "Is that your natural hair color?"

She smiled, "No, my mom dyes it when I sleep. The week before I left home was purple week." With another yawn, she added. "I think I'm going to sleep now." Her eyes closed and she fell forward. Before he could react, a cloud poofed into existence and moved her into the floating position he saw earlier.

'Misaki?'

'Kid, I'll be honest. I'm tired of trying to figure you and your classmates out. This girl is probably the second most confusing.'

"Tobu?" At his call, a tiny purple acorn creature popped into existence, sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"It's alright. Just, kind of caught me off guard." The acorn nodded and sat facing forward.

They met Nezu on his way up to his office. "Hello Mr. Nezu! How are you today?"

Seeing the free ride, he jumped onto his shoulder and answered. "I've had better months, but things are finally looking up. Who's this?"

"Mr. Nezu, this is Tobu Mikazuki. Tobu, this is our principal, Mr. Nezu."

The acorn turned to them, "Nice to meet you." She paused for a second and added, "You are a strange creature. Are you sure I didn't dream you?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, but Nezu laughed, "I'm pretty sure I'm real. You're the new student in class 1-A correct?" The acorn nodded. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on your progress." They made it to the principal's office, dropped off Nezu and made their way to the lunch room. With the mini tour over, he walked her back to the teacher's office.

"Thank you Midoriya, head to class, also here." He handed him a folder. Bowing to the two, he walked to his homeroom.

The folder detailed the girl's known quirk limits and some basic ideas for training. 'She's an interesting one.'

'You mean confusing.'

'That too, but I think it will be fun having her in class.' Walking into class, he took his seat and tried to think of a training method for her. She's a glass cannon, but Pixie probably couldn't teach her much. He said hi to Kendo as she sat down.

"I hear we got a new student today."

He nodded, "She's an interesting one."

"What's she like?"

He shook his head and smiled at her, "Wait and see."

She groaned, "Not even a hint?"

Hmm. "Good night." He turned back to face the front and smiled at her prodding questions. 'You got any ideas for training?'

'Aki would be good, but she seems to have the imagination part down. RagDoll wouldn't be much help in this situation, neither would Tiger or Mandalay. Your best bet would be either you or to find someone else.'

'What would I teach her?'

'Teach her to fight with weapons or like an animal. Her dreams become real things, so she's probably only lacking technique.'

'I can't even fight with a sword properly.'

'True.'

"Hey! Ms. Soma says the person who finds her missing doll gets an A for the next assignment!" A student he had never seen before, had run into the class and ran out just as fast.

'My eyes!'

'Shut up. That joke isn't funny anymore.' Every time he had an idea, she made it.

'Fine. It's a decent idea though, you should ask her. She's a damned menace with her cleaver.'

'I'll ask during lunch.'

The bell rang for class to start and Mr. Aizawa walked in. "We will be welcoming a new student in class today. Please come in."

Tobu, who was waking up, floated in and landed on her feet when she was in front of the class. "Hi everyone! My name is Tobu Mikazuki. I'm a student from Korea. My family is native, but moved to Korea when I was little. Mr. Nobuo, who's a teacher here is my Uncle." She bowed and stood back up with a smile, looking ready to fall asleep again.

"Miss. Tobu's quirk allows her to be conscious while asleep, so if you see her nodding off, please leave her be. If she has any questions I expect everyone to be courteous. Understood?"

The class answered in unison, "Yes sir!"

He nodded, "Miss. Tobu please take the empty seat." She nodded and walked over to the seat next to him.

—

"Sorry kid, I have a lot of stuff to do and don't have time for something like that."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you?"

'Begging Izuku? We're the enemy of a god, we don't beg.'

She let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine. If you can successfully make my wire and make enough of it, I'll help the girl."

He bowed, "Thank you. Where would I start?"

"Go ask Power Loader, I normally use the forge next to his office. He should help you get started."

"Yes ma'am!" He walked out of the office and ran down to the support offices.

'We might get new skills!'

"Not the priority, but it is a plus."

Knocking on the door of Power Loader's office, he was greeted by a girl with pink hair and a crazed look in her eye. "Who are you? Do you need something? Are you a scout?"

She was grabbed and thrown backward into the office. "Sorry about her. She's a little excitable." He walked out of the office and closed the door. "How can I help you?"

"Nice to meet you sir. My name is Midoriya."

"I know who you are kid. You were at USJ."

He nodded, "That's correct. I was wondering if you could teach me how to make the wire Ms. Soma uses?"

He looked at him skeptically. "Why do you need to know that?"

"I need her help to assist a student in my class. She agreed to help as long as I can make enough of her wire."

He started laughing. When he calmed down enough, he took pity on him and explained. "Ms. Soma is a hard ass and built her wire from scratch when she was still a student. I only know how to make it because she left the notes behind one day. If she's having you make it from my memory, then she's testing both of us." He put a hand over his right bicep and struck a pose. "I'll teach you to make the highest grade wire in two days' time."

"Uh sir? I still have class."

He waved away the concern. "I'll message Aizawa and tell him the situation. He should be fine with it as long as you are learning." He pulled him down the hall to an unassuming door and threw it open.

Izuku had never seen a blacksmith's forge before, but he assumed this one was high grade. "Like? I spent most of my hero earnings on this room, and I get to keep it as long as it's open for other people to use. At my discretion of course. Can't have students like Hatsume digging through here." He gave an involuntary shiver. "Follow me."

They walked over to a cabinet and pulled out several bars of metal. "These are ingots that Soma made, they're made of a combination of tungsten, and some form of carbon. I'm still working on how she figured it out, but I'm close." He pulled out a bucket from a small room in the back, "This is the carbon she uses, but it's unlike anything I've seen. It's quality is top notch and I've never seen anything like it before. It doesn't act like normal carbon would."

"**[Observe]**."

**[You lack the skill to view this item's description.]**

"I'm guessing she won't be happy if we use her existing ingots for this, so we'll start from scratch!"

"How long does this normally take?"

"It will take awhile before the oven heats up enough to melt the tungsten, but it should do it in about an hour." He started to throw stuff in a small metal pot.

'Misaki, send a message to Aki and ask if there's a way to craft items faster.'

'Thank you!' A few minutes went by of him helping Power Loader load the bucket, it was apparently called a crucible.

A: If you don't have the necessary skill for what you are trying to do, just gain a single level and tap the thing used to make it.

I: Thank you!

A: Yup.

"Power Loader?" He looked at the man, who was fiddling with a couple of controls.

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you have a guide book for blacksmithing I can have?"

"Maybe. Let me check the storeroom." He got up and walked into a back room. A few minutes went by before he came back, and tossed a thick paperback book to him. It was nearly 800 pages long and the text was so small, that a normal person would probably need a magnifying glass to see it. "Take it. It's an old copy of the textbook from like 30 years ago. It's been back there since I started to work here."

"It won't be missed?"

The man waved away his concern, "Nah. The newer books are much better and easier to understand now."

"Thank you!" He looked down at the book and used **[Observe]**.

**[Forging the Future**

**By: Kon Daisuke**

**This book contains the basic functions and and procedures required to run a smithy.**

**Do you wish to absorb this book?]**

He hit yes and the book evaporated.

**[New skills added!**

**(Select to expand)]**

**[Skills added:**

**Metallurgy* Lvl: 1**

**Metal Forging Lvl: 1**

**Grinding Lvl: 1**

**Heat Treating Lvl: 1]**

He tapped the controls with his hand and a new type of interface he had never seen before appeared. On the left, it listed every piece of machinery in the room. When he selected the crucible, the window on the right filled with the current project and its timer. Below both of those, he could scroll through all the metal and alloys he could make in it. The list was rather small, probably because the materials were in another room.

He tapped on the timer and was greeted by a small pop up.

**[Current timer: 55 minutes and 36 seconds**

**Do you wish to speed up the process?]**

**[Please provide a suitable heat source.]**

He hummed, 'Think my flames will work?'

'Give it a shot.' He ignited his hand and the window seemed to accept it.

**[As you have provided a more than suitable heat source, the timer can be set to 0.**

**After exiting this window, the cost will be paid and the timer will be set to 0.]**

Misaki closed the window and Izuku watched wide eyed as his HP went steadily downward. The timer on the crucible window also went down just as fast and he could see the bits of metal melt almost instantly.

"How the-" Power Loader cleared his throat, "How did you do that?"

"I used my fire to heat the metal faster."

He gave a few impressed nods, "Well since that is done, we can move on to the next part."

—

**[Skills have leveled up! **

**(Select your expand)]**

It only took an hour. Turns out he could drain his HP and Stamina to shorten the time of all processes. Power Loader was giddy and had sent Hatsume to get something for him.

"Kid. I got to say, you are by far the most useful person I've ever met. What do you say about becoming my apprentice?" He threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry sir, but I want to become a hero."

"You'd be able to fulfill hundreds of requests in a week by yourself, you would be a hero to heroes kid!"

"Hey! That's my job not his!" Hatsume had come back with Nezu and was stalking up to Power Loader, giving him an angry glare.

The teacher met her glare with a large grin, "I can have more than one apprentice, Hatsume."

Nezu started clapping to get their attention. "May I know why I am here? May I also know what two students are doing here when classes are in session?"

Hatsume crossed her arms and answered his question, "As per my agreement with the support course teachers, I have two days off from class to spend creating my babies."

Nezu nodded, "I see. And you Midoriya?"

He was going to answer when Power Loader spoke first, "I kept him here to teach him a few things. I want this kid as my apprentice."

Nezu's nod was accompanied by a small smile, "I see, but you do realize that his power extends beyond that of a maker do you not? Midoriya please show us an example."

His mind went blank as he tried to think of something he could do. Misaki answered his thoughts, 'Fire ring, shadow, gravity, and oh… I don't know. Spear?' He cast the necessary spells and used his quirks.

He saw Hatsume's eyes light up and a grin over took her face. Power Loader whistled, "Maybe you're right." He thought for a second and asked, "What about helping me out every Wednesday?"

Izuku looked at Nezu, who nodded. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. You'd have to double check with Mr. Aizawa though."

"I have no issue with it as long as your grades remain the same." The tired man, as if called, appeared from the doorway.

Power Loader threw his arms wide. "Aizawa! Just the man I wanted to see! You sure it's okay?"

His homeroom teacher nodded, "He earns top marks consistently and trains regularly on his own. He's more than welcome to assist you as long as he keeps it up."

Nezu jumped onto Aizawa's shoulder, "Now that that's out of the way, I would like to know what spurred your declaration Power Loader."

His new teacher grinned, "The kid finished two days worth of work in little over an hour. He's amazing at this!"

Aizawa gave him a raised eyebrow, "Midoriya?"

He shrugged, "I needed to help Ms. Soma do something and I figured out I can use my quirk to make it faster."

"You mean the quirk that costs you your life to use?"

His AI snorted. Letting the spells and quirks dissipate, he scratched the back of his head with a smile, "Yes?"

His teacher sighed, "Just don't over do it. You still have your training class after this."

He bowed, "Yes sir." Both the teacher and principal walked out.

"You ready to go again kid?"

"Actually sir, I have a question for you."

The man gave him a toothy grin, "Shoot."

"You're working on the arm for the former member of Class 1-A correct?"

The smile died and was replaced with a grim line. "I am."

"Do you mind if I help with it?"

Hatsume walked over to him, "You think you can improve my babies do you?" She was less than an inch from his face and still blatantly peeved at him.

"I actually just wanted to add something to it. I didn't want to change it."

Power Loader put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. "What did you have in mind?"

—

"How often can you do this?" Power Loader was looking over his shoulder as he slowly etched the first rune into the surface of the arm.

"These particular runes can only be done once a month. They're extremely strong but time consuming to make."

"That's a shame. If they do what you say, it would be a real boon to any hero."

Izuku had no doubt about that. The runes were the newest addition to his repertoire after he hit level 40 in the skill.

**[Rune of Enduring Strength**

**Provides a 10% boost to Str**

**This rune can only be used once a month and must be drawn perfectly. Any changes from the exact posture and depth will result in failure. **

**This rune is permanent, but will cancel if any of the lines are disrupted.]**

On top of the first one, he was planning on adding a weight reduction, Agi increase, Dex increase and a death save. Besides the death save, all the runes add 10% to their given stat, or in the case of weight reduction, a -10% to total weight.

**[Rune of the Forgiving Reaper**

**When the wearer of this rune is killed, they will be resurrected after 10 minutes.**

**This rune can only be drawn once a year.]**

Like the others, it needed to be absolutely perfect. He had asked Aki why she didn't use these types of rune on herself, and it turned out the runes needed depth to work. It wasn't possible with their bodies to make it last.

With the final bit added, he put down the tools he borrowed from the teacher. "Time to power it. **[Observe]**."

**[Rune of Enduring Strength**

**Total stored mana: 0/2,500]**

Putting his hand on the rune, he began to pour mana into it. After a minute, he could feel the rune holding his hand in place as it drank. When it hit the halfway mark, lines of red mana began to spiderweb away from the rune.

"Not very good for a stealth mission, but we'll make do. How long do you think it will take you to make the others?"

"Uh. I can probably finish by the end of the week if I come back everyday this week."

"We planned on delivering it this Sunday, so I'll talk with Aizawa about letting you come here during and a little bit after lunch. After you're done I'll create a protective barrier for them."

Another minute went by before the rune fully matured and the spiderweb started to throb with energy.

'I hope he likes it.'

'If we could lose an arm, I'd like something similar.'

'That's something at least.'

—

That day after school

—

She could honestly say, she had never worked up a sweat before. Her dreams always did the heavy lifting and she never felt more tired than now. Her teacher had forced her to wake up and fight with her own two hands.

'There's no way you'll learn to use weapons, if you can't feel the effort you put in.' What the hell type of logic was that? She'd have to give the person who made that saying up a stern talking to.

She swung the cleaver at a wooden dummy and repeated the action, again and again. Every swing was from a different angle, but the rhythmic sway was making her even more tired. She was sure her muscles were pudding, but every time she tried to put her arms down, the crazy lady smacked her.

She whined, "I wanna sleep!"

—

After training

—

"Dang, her place is huge."

"I know right? She said her family had money but I was thinking like a three story house with a basement, not this." Kendo gestured to the massive mansion. He had decided to bring Kendo instead of his other vice representative, mainly because he needed a girl to double check clothing levels.

He tapped the buzzer. _Buzz._

"Hello? How may I help you?" A man's voice.

"Hi. My name is Midoriya Izuku, I'm here to see my vice representative Momo?"

There wasn't an answer for a while. The gate swung open and a woman's voice came over the speaker. "Please come in."

The walk to the mansion was long and filled with lots of gardens lining the road. They were met at the circle drive, by a woman, who was the best candidate to be Momo's mother. "**[Observe]**."

**[Name: Yaoyorozu Kurihara**

**Age: 39**

**Level: 17]**

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Yaoyorozu." Kendo bowed along with him.

"Please forget formalities for today. My daughter needs help." Izuku looked up at her. "She hasn't eaten anything besides the bare minimum and she never leaves her room anymore."

"I'll do everything in my power to assist her today. Can you take us to her?"

The worried mother nodded and began to walk into the mansion. While they followed, Kendo asked the question she probably had on her mind since the start of their trip. "What exactly do you plan on doing? You never told me."

"You'll see. I also promise it's something that won't happen very often or ever unless I need to do it." That did little to settle her nerves apparently as she gave him a nervous glance.

Up the stairs and down a hallway, they arrived at a massive door. 'It's like a palace!'

Kendo unknowingly mirrored Misaki's shout. "She lives in a castle."

"This is my daughter's room. I'll be preparing drinks for you all, please give me a minute."

He and Kendo bowed, "Thank you ma'am."

When she disappeared around the corner, he nudged Kendo. "Go on."

"Yeah yeah." She knocked on the door, "Momo? It's me Kendo, can I come in? I brought Midoriya here with me, we want to talk." There wasn't an answer. She looked at him.

He shrugged, "Go in, make sure she's dressed and then let me in."

She nodded and slipped inside. While he waited, he double checked with Misaki. 'Kid! It's fine for the 100th time, the memory is right here. I'll even gift wrap it for you in a nice little bow. Stop worrying about it, you'll do fine.'

He sighed, 'Yeah, you're right.' The door opened and Kendo waved him in.

Momo was laying on her bed with the curtains closed and a single lamp on. "She was laying down in the dark. She won't answer me."

Nodding, he rounded the bed and approached the girl. "Momo? I have a proposal for you." The girl didn't respond, but he saw the slight flicker of eye movement. "If I told you I could take your memory of USJ, would you take the deal?"

His partner's eyes became filled with desperation. Only a single word came out. "Please."

"Then I will help you, but on one condition. You have to take back the memory at a later date." She looked down at her bed, but gave a small nod. "Then please sit up."

She pushed herself up on wobbly arms, and kept herself wrapped up in a blanket. Kendo moved to sit with her and grabbed her hand, whispering something in her ear.

"Are you ready?" The question was aimed at Misaki as well. He felt a mental nod and saw Momo's. "Here we go." He reached out to her head and activated his quirk, "Memory Transfer."

**[Memory Transfer Lvl: 1 Xp: 0.00%**

**This ability allows the user to switch certain memories with a target. You must have physical contact to use this ability.**

**Max # of memories - 1**

**Cool down - 10 hours]**

A window opened in his vision. It was like a folder on a computer, but had a calendar above it all. Assuming he needed to select the date, he tapped the date of the USJ attack, and the window below the calendar filled with memories from the day.

He scrolled through them until he found the moment it happened. 'Damn. The girl can be lethal.' He had to agree with Misaki, they heard she had killed a villain but in such a way? He selected the memory and that window closed, opening up another.

**[Please select a replacement memory.]**

He closed the notification and was happy to see he didn't need to do any searching. Misaki had been able to push the memory into the forefront of his mind, allowing it to appear on the screen immediately.

The memory itself was very similar, but with a major change. Instead of killing the guy with a ball of liquid hell, she shot a sticky bomb at him, giving her and Shoji enough time to escape. He selected the memory and the screen disappeared.

Small motes of rainbow light started to fill the room, pouring out of their heads. The process only lasted a minute, and when it ended Momo slumped back. Kendo became worried and started to tap her.

"She's just asleep, let her rest." Kendo nodded and both of them worked to get her in a more comfortable position.

They walked out a minute later to the sight of Kurihara carrying a small platter. "Is she okay?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am. She is resting right now, but after she wakes up she should be okay."

"Should be?" She looked worried.

"I have no way of accounting for how all the memories before and after the event will affect her mind. She has no memory of what she did, so the event itself will not affect her."

Her mom nodded, "I'll wait for her then. Please feel free to take a bun for the road. I assume you don't need to be walked out?"

Both of them shook their head, and Kendo said, "Please tell her we said hi."

The lady nodded, "I will tell her to call you."

They said their goodbyes and walked back to the main road. The station was a bit of a walk, and since they had a bit of time, they stopped for some drinks. "What exactly did you do?"

"I traded a memory I made up and her kill."

"And since when could you do that?"

He smiled at her, "Yesterday? I've been training to you know. I've actually been working on a bunch of stuff after training you guys."

Kendo groaned, "You're quirk is such BS."

He started to laugh, "Pixie says the same thing."

They left the shop after receiving their drinks. "To Jiro's?"

"Actually if you want to rest, I can handle this one on my own. She'll at least answer and move around, so I won't need your protection for this one."

"Rest sounds nice. I'm still having phantom pain." She massaged her neck.

"Sorry about that."

She shrugged, "It's nice actually."

"Getting dropped on your head?" He raised an eyebrow.

She punched his shoulder, "No you idiot. I meant being able to fight so brutally. Besides a few of my trainers, everyone I've ever trained with before was too scared to fight me like that." She threw a bit of hair back. "I may be a girl, but I'm a fighter and hero first."

He shrugged, "No problem. I'm sure if I didn't take you seriously you'd hurt me for it. So there was only one option."

Grinning, "Dang straight I would've."

A few minutes later they said their goodbyes and boarded separate trains. 'So I got a question, obviously I can see your thought process behind it and why, but what's the reasoning behind teaching them to fight like you?'

He closed his eyes as he sat down, 'I'm also teaching them to dodge you know. The whole idea is to destroy the fundamentals of formal training. To teach them to go that extra step and actually harm their enemies. If what Aizawa and All Might said was true, then they'll need that extra step to keep themselves alive.'

He had a talk with the two teachers yesterday before the first training club and it changed his schedule drastically.

—

"What do you mean?"

All Might explained, "Heroes, not the ones you see on TV and newspapers, but the smaller ones, local and small timers. They're disappearing, and we have no idea why or for what, but it is happening."

"Are there any leads?"

Aizawa shook his head, "The closest anyone can come up with is that the person doing it is trying to not cause mass panic."

He leaned back, "Why tell this to me? I'm not complaining about getting new information, but there's not much I can do with this."

All Might nodded, "This is actually in regards to your after school training."

Aizawa added, "We want you to step it up a notch."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What do you mean? Why?"

"Who's ever behind the disappearances took a kid two days ago." His mind went hyper focused, "She was a member of Isamu academy. The local police and national police are in high alert. The search for her and the other heroes is ongoing. They haven't had any luck."

All Might continued, "If this monster is taking kids, that means we have to worry about our own. We want you to step up the training with only one thing in mind. Survival."

Aizawa nodded, "While I would normally prefer to have my student learn this stuff later, It's needed now. They need to learn how to fight to survive and bring down villains. Their preconceived notions of a proper fight need to be destroyed."

He could only nod, he'd have to speak with the Pussycats and Aki.

Aizawa broke him from his thoughts, "We also want the training to extend past the sports festival. Obviously we can't expect the Pussycats and The Hale's to help past it, but Mr. Kan and I have agreed to joint training with the assistance of the teachers to expand all of your fighting potential."

Izuku nodded, "I'll change what I have planned."

—

_Knock, knock._

A muffled voice came through, "One minute!" It belonged to a woman. The door opened to reveal an older looking Kyoka. "**[Observe]**."

**[Name: Jiro Mika**

**Age: 36**

**Level: 11]**

Misaki let out a whistle that thankfully only he could hear. 'Mama got game.'

"How may I help you young man?"

He bowed, "My name is Midoriya Izuku, I'm the class representative of 1-A. I was actually hoping to speak to Kyoka, is she here?"

Mika simply leaned to the side and pointed her thumb backward. Loud angry sounding music was being played, the words unintelligible to his ears. "She's letting off some steam right now."

"May I?"

"Please, be my guest. While I don't have a problem with metal and screamo, it's not my favorite."

Izuku walked in and was greeted with another person, "**[Observe]**."

**[Name: Jiro Kyotoku**

**Age: 40**

**Level: 10]**

He bowed to the man, "Nice to meet you Mr. Jiro."

The man turned to his wife, "Is this little music note, gonna help our daughter?" She shrugged. "Then why did you let a boy into our house!?"

Mika smiled, "He said he wanted to talk to her."

The man whirled on him, "Boy! You don't plan on asking her out do you? If you do tell me now!"

He sweatdropped, "N-no sir. I just want to try and help her get over this bump in the road, and to get her heart into training again." A loud chorus of a song ended the piece and another immediately started to play.

He saw her father wince, "Then feel free to try and help her, she hasn't been the same since the attack." Her parents walked to the kitchen, as he followed the sound to the source.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted with a break in the music. A few footsteps later the door opened, "Yeah?" Her eyes met his and she slammed the door shut.

"That wasn't very nice. I just wanted to talk."

She didn't open the door but did respond, "Why are you here?"

"I just want to talk."

"Then talk!"

"May I come in? Please?"

There wasn't a response for a minute, but the door did eventually creak open. "You have five minutes." She walked further into her room and started to put instruments away. Her room was musician's heaven, he knew how to play the piano, somewhat.

Izuku whistled, "This place is awesome. I never knew you could play."

She shrugged, "It's not something I advertise."

"Fair enough." He sat down at a chair next to her desk. "I got a question."

"What?"

"What happened at USJ? I've tried asking Ashido, but she won't say anything."

Kyoka spun, anger burning in her eyes, "Of course she wouldn't! She doesn't want to get blamed for what happened!"

Taking the anger in stride, he nodded, "You might be right, but I have no idea what happened. Can you tell me?"

The anger seemed to drain out of her as she sat on her bed. "The villain that was attacking us made Ashido useless. I was hurt, so we did the only thing we could do, run. We were in the landslide scenario and as we ran away we found the hydraulics control room for it." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Ashido melted the beams and forced me to drop it on him." He saw tears budding on the edge of her eyes.

"It does sound like it was her fault, so why are you beating yourself up?"

"Because I pulled the trigger, Ashido aimed it, but I finished it." Her voice was quiet.

"I see." He tried to think of something, but was coming up blank.

"I heard what you did."

He looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"You killed enough people to be considered a mass murderer, if you weren't a hero in training."

That actually raised his anger levels a bit, "Kyoka." She looked up at him and recoiled slightly. "What do you think they were there for?"

She didn't answer, but he continued. "They were there to kill us, our teachers, and All Might. What do you think would have happened if that villain finally cornered you and Ashido?" He didn't wait for an answer. "He would have killed you. There is no doubt in my mind, that you saved yourself and Ashido." She tried to say something but no noise came out.

"You can blame Ashido and condemn her to whatever plane of hell you want. What she forced you to do was not right, but you can not blame yourself for what happened. Are you really going to let that one moment, a moment you had no say over, define your life?"

Kyoka put her head back into her knees and started to shake. A few minutes went by of her crying and she finally looked up with him. Her face was filled with tears and the small amount of makeup she had on was smeared badly. "How do you live with what you did?"

He sat down next to her and looked at his open palms, "I don't live with it. I accept it for what it was, a massive pothole in my life, and keep going. I left the pain behind and looked forward to the future. I'm not saying you shouldn't remember the pain, I'm saying you need to use that as fuel to drive you to do better."

The crying stopped as she went back to her knees, "Can you leave? I need some time to myself. Can you also tell my parents I want to talk to them?"

Nodding, he stood and walked out of her room. "I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen.

He found her parents crying and holding each other, her mother's earphone jack plugged into the wall. "I assume you heard?" Both nodded. "Then you know she needs you right now. I'll show myself out."

Before he could walk away, both of them pulled him into a hug, giving him their thanks. The hug was brief and both of them practically ran to their daughter's room.

He made his way out of their home and decided to walk his way back to his own house. "Do you think mom is concerned about me?"

Misaki shrugged, 'I know she cares for you deeply, but concerned over what happened? I don't know. Why not ask her?'

"How would I even ask that? 'Hey mom. Do you care that I killed four people and helped kill another 14?'"

'Fair point. If they show up to training tomorrow, who are you putting them with?'

"I'm thinking Momo can go with Soma. Kyoka can probably go with Tiger. Momo learning how to use weapons and being able to confidently defend herself in melee will help her. Kyoka can probably use her jacks in conjunction with a support item to deliver one hell of an ear piercing punch."

Misaki laughed, 'That would be amazing to see.'

They lapsed into silence as they made their way home.

—

The next week

—

He blocked a strike from Kendo and slapped her hand upward. She resisted her natural instinct to enlarge her hand and sent a knee aimed for his gut. Blocking it, he was immediately attacked again when she dropped herself to the floor. A fist aimed for his knee managed to connect, but had no power behind it. He smirked, when instead of taking his kick, she enlarged her hand springing herself off the ground and went for his head.

Blocking the easily seen attack, he sent a punch for her gut. Instead of blocking, she shrank her hand and fell into his uppercut. He was yanked forward as she returned with a punch into his gut. Her grip on his arm felt like it was locked in a pair of shackles. So he did the next thing on his mind besides punching her again. He dropped her face first into his knee.

He heard a snap and a groan of pain as her grip weakened. When she fell to the ground, he was forced to make a decision. The fight wasn't over until she called it, but he did hurt her pretty badly.

'Oh well.' He sent a kick aimed for her stomach and was greeted with her catching his foot and spinning with the momentum. The kick she sent at his foot connected and dropped him into doing the splits. He heard a noise come from one of the guys watching. Using his unnatural flexibility, he slammed his legs together, aiming for her head.

She took the kick head on, literally and kicked him. It was aimed for his head again.

'I think she really wants to hurt you.'

Instead of taking the attack, he leaned back and lifted her into the air and slammed her in the ground. The attack loosened her grip and with the momentum, he was able to stand.

"Call." She tapped the ground and coughed up a bit of blood.

"**[Emergency Aid]**." He helped her to her feet and took in her appearance. Her nose was broken and she had a massive bruise on her forehead.

'She did pretty well. If you let her use her quirk to attack, I'm sure she would beat you.' She was right, their fight had lasted about 10 minutes with nothing but a close quarters brawl. If he could bruise, he was sure he'd be covered in them. The worst injury was her broken nose though.

He smiled at her, to which she returned, "Not bad, I say you pass."

She pumped a fist in the air and then sent it straight for his gut. He stepped back out of range, but was still hit as she enlarged her hand. He was laid out.

He was there for a few seconds as she walked into his view. "If you ever, and I mean ever, drop me on my face again. I will find a way to harm you. Got it?" Her nose was healing, but the blood was still present. "Got it?"

He gave a strained laugh and made a placating gesture, "Got it."

She stuck up her nose at him and walked over to sit with Ojiro and Kirishima. Standing, he walked over to them. Each of them had managed to learn the basics of his style and incorporated it into their own style. Out of all of them, Kendo was the most brutal with it. If she used her quirk in a fight now, he was sure she would crack skulls.

"From today forward, I'll allow you to use your quirk when we fight to get the hang of it." All three smiled, "Though that does mean I get to use my quirk too, nothing too big, just enough to pack more of a punch." Their smiles faltered. "We're done for today though. You can work anything you want, I'll heal you if you decide to practice though."

They tended to get into three way spars when they decided to practice. It almost always ended with one of them breaking a bone.

"Actually Midoriya, we were wondering." He looked at Ojiro. "We were wondering if you would fight all three of us."

'Hell yes!' Misaki's excitement was bubbling over to him. He grinned at them and started attacking. Real fights never started with a go.

"**[Pillars of Hell]**."

All three dodged and went on the offensive.

—

'How are you girls doing?'

Pinky was breathing hard and looked ready to collapse. "How. Much. Longer?" Every word came out in a gasp.

She stopped, and pulled out her phone to check the time. 'Five more minutes. After that, we start a different workout.'

Ashido grimaced but kept going.

'How are you doing?' The question was aimed at Uraraka.

"Every muscle in my legs hurt and feel like they're ready to fall off." She complained but showed no sign of giving up.

This week was hell week for them. Every other day they began with squats, and moved on to push ups. If they were able to stand and move after that, she made them do aerobics. She wasn't a cruel person though, so she did the exercise with them. Everyday in between the workouts was more fun as they got to dance. Pinky was a natural dancer and enjoyed herself to no end, at least until the last hour of nonstop moving. The other was slow to pick up but started to get better.

'Push-up time!' Both girls fell on their back splaying out on the ground. 'If you get moving, I'll share a picture Izuku accidentally sent to me awhile back. When he borrowed my quirk, we started talking about the natural hot springs at our house and he started to think of the guys section. He passed a mirror.'

The girl was on her hands and doing push-ups even though her face was a very deep shade of red. 'I love this girl!' She started to do push ups with her. Pinky joined a minute later.

—

He had been putting them through the paces and training them to fight without quirks. His plan was to get them so naturally attuned to fighting they could fight while blinded or in a rage. It was coming along nicely he had to say, the large one had taken to boxing like it was second nature to him. The one time he allowed them to use their quirks in a fight, the kid had been a menace when he flew into a rage.

Shocky was taking up Chi Blocking and slowly learning to incorporate it into his fighting. He fought the kid yesterday and had to say, if the kid was given a few more months, he'd be terrifying. It was too bad he couldn't have more time with him. Koda was still having trouble adjusting to actual combat, but his stances were becoming more fluid with repetition. Kyoka was slowly picking up Muay Thai, her movements were blocky and easily telegraphed.

"Gather around kittens!" The four stopped and sat down in a small circle next to him. "It's time we move onto the next stage of your training!" They glanced nervously at each other, it caused a smile to creep up on his face. "We're going to begin speed weight training!" He yelled into the air, flexing his arms.

"Sir?" Sparky raised his hand.

"Yes!"

"What is speed weight training?"

"Glad you asked!" He turned to the girl sitting at a table a little bit away. "Little Miss! Can you open it?" She didn't even turn or acknowledge the request and just snapped her fingers. One of her portals opened above them and five weighted vests fell out.

"Take the one with your name on it, it has been weighted to your body and your current strength level. After that we start running through the obstacle course!" He donned his own and tapped his foot while waiting for them.

The obstacle course was designed by them, Lion, and the girl. It was meant to be both speed and dodge training, but devolved into a race when Lion finished it in 10 seconds. There were a few rules of course, no flying over it, and no destroying the whole path in front of you. That kept most of the kids from getting sub sixty, but there were a few that were close.

—

"Go get'em!" She let out a cheer as her girls started to fight each other. She was very happy with their progress so far. With another 3 weeks they should be able to dodge nearly every attack from a single person.

Izuku had requested she teach them her "fighting" style, which really wasn't a fighting style at all. Practicing against Tiger, Pixie, and Mandalay, who were all competent fighters, had left her with only one course of action. Dodge.

Over the last few years she had picked up the ability to sense a person's movements, before even they knew what they were doing. Very handy, but hard to implement. It would take some time for them to be able to use it in a full fledged fight, but that would come with time.

Hagakure, at her request, was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and gloves to give Asui a chance. Asui was a shadow as she dodged her clothed assailant. A hit did land more often than not, but she kept on her toes and always tried to dodge, never stopping. The fight shifted when froggie managed to dodge an attack and struck out on her own.

Invisigirl took the first hit, but started to bob and weave as she went on the defensive. It was really fun for her to watch them fight. If they had more combat training, they would be like two dancers. Right now it was like a fight between two untrained kids. They'd throw a punch but miss and when they would hit, there was no power behind it.

_BOOM!_

Feeling something flying right at her, she threw herself to the side and watched as both of her students dodged the rock, but fell on their butts. She looked over in anger at the walking stick of dynamite. "Pixie! Get a hold of him!"

—

"How's it going?" She peered down at the paper. Teaching Mr. King of Murder was a challenge, his natural disposition was to pour as much energy as possible into a single attack. The paper was an idea from Aizawa, the kid's mission was to pour as little sweat as possible on it and spread evenly across. The idea behind the paper was for him to see his results, not just be told he's doing better. It seemed to be working as the kid was quiet and concentrating very hard. He didn't answer, so she left him to his work.

Making her way over to the one dubbed, Icy-Hot, she watched him work. It was crude but his progress was steady. She tapped him on the shoulder, "Let's talk."

He nodded and stood.

"I heard about the fight at USJ. If you don't mind me asking, how did you create the mirrors at the end?"

He looked down at his right hand, "I created a long chunk of ice and forced it to split. After they were the right size, I buried them in the ground. It was easier since they were such large objects and plain. This type of control was not something I ever thought of trying."

She hummed and tilted her head. He just stood there waiting for a response. She could feel a bead of sweat run down her cheek as he just watched her. 'Did this kid ever start out with little to no power?'

"Maybe the bike was too big of a step. Let's try this." She stomped her foot and created a small pile of balls the size of a head. She handed one to him with a much simpler task. "This ball is hollow. I want you to fill it with ice. It has to be done without cracking or breaking it. If you destroy it, no problem. If you think you've done it let me know, we'll break it open and check your progress."

He looked down at it and activated his quirk, the ball was encased immediately. He picked up another with the same result. "Try sitting down and closing your eyes. Focus and control your ice with your mind, not your eyes."

He nodded and sat in the lotus position. She sat on a chair and watched as the ball was encased and shot off flying right at, 'shit.'

The ball smacked the walking dynamite in the head. She swore she heard everything stop moving and the gears in his head turn. He was letting out small explosions all over his body as he looked at Todoroki. The kid in question raised a hand, "Sorry."

"Icy-Hot!" Bakugo flew at him and slammed the now vacant spot.

"Pixie! Get a hold of him!"

She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Fu-'

—

"There's a woman lying in an alley, you just heard her scream. The alley is empty besides her unconscious form and a dumpster. There is no other exit or entrance. What do you do?"

He didn't answer for a second. "Fire a shot aimed for the dumpster and pull her to safety. Keeping my eyes on the rooftop the whole time."

She shifted her hand, '**[Mana Stone]**.' Aoyama dodged the small stone. "You pulled the woman to safety, she has no obvious injuries. What now?"

He bit his lip, "Call for assistance and check the alleyway, if I see anything, defend myself and the woman."

Another dodged stone, "You get attacked from the rooftop, the villain is using a sword."

His answer came faster than the previous ones, "Grab the woman and fire a shot at the ground, in an attempt to gain distance."

Another dodged stone, "You successfully dodged the attack, but he's gaining on you."

"Brief glance at my surroundings."

"You see a bus bench a little distance down the street. It's sides are mirrors."

"Fire two shots, one to the left, aiming for the mirror to come back at me. The other is aimed at his right side."

She clipped his ear this time, "He dodges the shot aimed for him and jumps in front of the returned shot. He stumbles forward, but keeps coming for you."

"Fire at the ground to keep gaining distance."

No pebble this time. She smiled, "Good job. You finally passed." She leaned on her hands and smiled at his sigh, "You ready for the next part?"

He gulped. "No?"

"Too bad." She opened a portal beneath his chair and dropped him into a world constructed entirely of mana. It had taken her nearly three days of nonstop meditation to create it, but the benefits it would give outweighed the cost. He wouldn't, and couldn't get hurt during the scenarios, but he'd have to relive them until she pulled him back out.

She looked at glasses and mask jumping around in the small rock wall area she had Pixie make for them. The small lights were sitting at the top, seemingly taunting them.

She waited and watched each of them. Iida was foregoing staying in a single place and was jumping off the handholds side to side. 'He's like a goat.' Shoji was trying to go with the same principle. It was actually fun watching them.

—

Soma sighed, "Come on. Stand up and fight." The girl let out a whine and stayed on the floor. "If you don't get up, I'm increasing your daily repetitions."

She let out another whine and was thrown up to her feet by two shadowy arms. Yaoyorozu held her swords at the ready and waited. The tired girl put up her hands and materialized two cleavers. The taller of the two was by far the more experienced, and had a near perfect win rate.

"Alright, start from the top, but make it faster."

Their fight was about the same pace as before, but whiny was slowly down again. It ended when she was punched in the nose and laid out again. She could feel the vein in her forehead pulse, 'How the hell did she even pass the test?'

Even when she was a kid her quirk, Puppet Master, didn't keep her from actually exercising. More than likely the kid was lazy as hell and didn't put effort into anything. "Get up."

"But I hurt." She let out another annoying whine.

"How?"

The girl opened an eye and looked at her, "Wha?"

"You don't deserve to be here if you're not gonna try. Get up and leave, I'm tired of wasting my time with you." The girl's face went dark as she slowly stood up. Without any hesitation, she jumped forward, the cleaver in her hand pulled back.

She pulled out her own cleaver and blocked a slash aimed for the neck. "Daydream!" Snakes and lizards sprung into existence, and started to attack her at all angles.

"Cutting board." Knives flew out from their hiding spot under her dress and began to attack the creatures. The girl jumped back and slashed an empty hand forward. Trusting her instincts, she connected to the two nearby dolls and used their bodies as a shield. Whatever the girl did slammed into the dolls, throwing them and her backward.

Skidding to a halt, she untangled the dolls into their smaller forms and took stock of the situation. Yaoyorozu had retreated away and looked worried, while the other trainers had stopped their lessons to watch. The girl's bubble of influence was filled with a deep mist and strobing light. She could barely make out a faint whisper from the bubble. "Sleepwalk."

It went silent for a few seconds before the bubble erupted in noise. She could hear howls, chirps and growls. The girl began to slowly walk forward, the land she left behind was destroyed. The mist in the orb seemed to become solid and formed a face. "You don't know me, but you'll know my nightmare."

The bubble flew forward, forcing her to yank herself to side, barely avoiding it. "Chef's Cutting Board!" All of her knives flew forward into the bubble, loud whines and chirps accompanied a loud yell. She worried she hurt the girl for a second, before the bubble cleared of mist.

The girl was hung on a cross, blood pouring out of her mouth and eyes. She heard one of the students vomit, as her eyes went wide. Her combat instincts were replaced with legitimate concern as she ran forward. Stepping a single foot into the bubble, she was grabbed and yanked into the air. A being made of blood was holding her by the ankle and began to laugh in a deep hoarse voice.

"Alright. I'm done with this." She connected to her dolls and knives. She sent the knives for the girl, her attack had its intended effect. The being turned to face to watch the attack, giving her a needed second to break free. Three of her dolls flew forward into the being and broke apart into wire. The last one flew toward the girl. The 'demon' blew apart in an explosion of razor wire and dropped her.

That did little slow it down though as it reformed itself in front of the knives, becoming thicker. The knives hit and slowed to a crawl before completely stopping. Her fourth doll exploded into the wire and kept the sharp edge on the outside. She closed her hand into a fist and thought, 'Funeral March of a Marionette.' The wire pulled taunt and cocooned both the girl and demon.

The demon went away, but the girl wasn't done. She was fighting against her hold, not enough to give her trouble but she was still fighting. She commanded her other wire dolls to wrap themselves around her. 'Just go to sleep.'

It took a minute and a couple of beasts that were easily put down, but the girl hit her limit and went still. She lowered the girl to the ground and unwrapped her. As soon as she was free, a cloud formed under her, lifting her up and slowly started to wrap her like a blanket.

"Stupid brat."

Pixie walked over and put an arm over her, "Aww, admit you like her Soma."

Her former teacher gave a wide grin, which she didn't return. "The girl refuses to put in work to get stronger. The only reason she could put up a fight right now was because she went berserk. There was no thought in the fight."

"Do you give up?"

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, "No, but she needs more training than what I can give her. Even a week later she's barely improved her body physically."

Pixie hummed, "Tell Aizawa. I'm sure he and All Might can work on it."

She let out a breath and picked the girl wrapped in clouds. "I'll take her to the nurse's office, can you tell Yaoyorozu to train with Izuku for the next hour?"

Pixie nodded, "Sure thing."

—

Chapter done!

I'd like to reiterate, the new character will NOT be a main character. She will be a side focus for a few chapters in the future, but so will all the other students.


	19. Chapter 19

Izuku was sitting on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the horizon, the very edge of the forest visible. Him and Misaki had decided to train in the ShadowScape. Their plan was to go down to floor three and see if they can find a dungeon from his memories.

He had asked Aki to train him in how to use Dimensional Traveler. Her first task was to boot them out to space and have him make his own way home. Before that though she did force him to learn quantum physics and the ideas behind the Multiverse. It was easy to learn for him, but Misaki had complained the whole time.

"Mana?"

'Nearly full. 96%'

Turns out the only reason he was able to teleport during his missing eight months and still cast was because he wasn't pinpointing a destination. Throwing a dart at the cosmic world map didn't need to be aimed, or powered. He could open a portal to any random location for roughly 600 mana, but to aim at a certain point, it cost nearly 1,800 for him. Aki had transferred 10 levels of Dimensional Traveller to him and stopped at that. Something about too much at once could cause him to lock himself out of a dimension. He didn't want that to happen. Obviously.

'We're good to go!'

Standing up, he jumped into a dive and floated downward. As he landed, Misaki said, 'Congratulations! You've received one level in showboat.'

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say your near max level in smart ass. Minus the smart of course."

She caused a massive pain in his head. 'Dumb ass. That wasn't even funny, you need to gain some type of joking skill.'

"I'll ask Eraserhead for advice."

She snorted, 'Okay. That was funny.'

He began his jog to the nearest pit. All across the scape were holes. Most went down a level or two, but some went much, much further. Sei had explained, during an earlier expedition, that this place had a nearly infinite amount of floors. Floor 1, the floor he was currently on, had no monsters on it. Floor 2 had low level monsters, not including bosses. Every floor there after got harder and harder. Their mother had apparently gone to floor 19, where every mob was unique, aka a boss.

The pit came into view and without any hesitation, he jumped in.

[Now entering, Floor 2 of ShadowScape.]

The second floor was still weirdly lit up by the moon/sun. The nearest pit that went down a single floor was roughly 375 km west.

'Wanna play I spy?'

"Everything is black down here and it's mainly rock."

'Just an idea. Sheesh.'

"I'm not saying no, just get prepared to lose."

'Bring it, Sunshine!'

—————

Five and a half hours later, he found himself on the third floor ready to explore a dungeon. The cave entrance was barely big enough for him to walk through, but opened up into a closet sized cavern. Opposite of him was a large stone door. It didn't seem to have any easy way of opening it.

'Break it open! Like an egg!'

"Or I can just touch it?"

'Fine be boring.'

Walking across and reaching out a hand, he was frozen in place.

[You are about to enter a dungeon!

Cave of the Forebears

Mission - Clear Floor 12, proceed to the boss.

Do you wish to enter?]

Misaki selected yes and the world faded to black. If he didn't have [Dark Senses] he might have stood there until he moved. His skill allowed him to see a pitch black tunnel directly in front of him. Turning around he looked for the exit, first lesson of dungeon delving, the stone door was covered in black handprints. Touching the door again, another notification popped up asking him if he wanted to leave. He selected no and turned back toward the dark tunnel.

Throwing a tiny fireball downward into the tunnel, he was greeted by nonblack stone. The walls were an aged brown stone. Paintings, no longer hidden behind the greys of his skill, adorned the walls. Each depicted some sort of human and animals he had never seen before.

"Huh. Weird."

'Think they're real?'

He shrugged. "Maybe. [Observe]."

[You lack the required knowledge to investigate this object.]

'Hm. Maybe we should leave and come back?'

"We could, but what skill would we need? It's a bunch of paintings from a place we have no clue about."

'Maybe we could do research on how those scientist people do it?'

"Archaeologists?"

'That's it!'

He thought it over. That would mean he would have to come back, but it would help him learn about this place. Maybe he could find out the secrets of this place. "You okay with me studying?"

'For this? Yes. If we can find the secrets of this place maybe we can find a strong enemy!'

"Or, it leads us to a bunch of rocks with words on it."

'Izuku.'

"Yeah?"

'This place is filled with monsters and nightmares. Do you really think the secrets of this place will be a rock?'

He conceded the point. "Alright let's go back." Leaving the dungeon and opening a portal back home, he studied.

—————

The next day

—————

"Quit your complaining. You're the one who wanted to go back."

'I didn't know it would be so boring!'

"Did you think there would be a physical course on it?"

She didn't answer immediately. 'Maybe?'

He sighed. After heading back home, he had spent all night learning about how scientists discovered new cultures and how they translated everything. He had gained several new skills during his night, but none gained any XP. He was assuming he needed to actually use them to gain levels unlike his other knowledge skills.

[(See below)]

'3 o'clock. Looks dangerous.'

Looking, he saw a person holding a bow drawn. "[Observe.]"

[Liam, the Abyssal Hunter

Level: 32

HP: 870

Mana: 2,550

Stamina: 2,475

Str: 312

Con: 87

Dex: 605

Agi: 583

Int: 164

Wis: 173

Cha: 91

Res: 183

Luck: 6

Status -

Abyssal Soul - All spells gain the [Abyssal] subtext.

Living embodiment - This being has been submerged in the object of their hate for so long, they are no longer what they were.

When the lost become found, are they what they were before?]

'Dodge!' Using an [Air Step, he jumped to the side. A black arrow richotected past where he was and he was forced to dodge another.

"[Ethereal Haunt]."

As the world slowed, his eyes widened. The ranger moved perfectly fine in his spell and aimed straight for him. '[Mana Shield]!'

The blue aura enveloped him and shattered instantly. The magically enhanced arrow hit him in his shoulder, throwing him into a spin. With Ethereal Haunt and Sylph's Blessing ending at the same time, he fell like a sack of bricks toward the ground. His mind began to swim with pain.

'Pull out the arrow and stand your ground!'

Her voice snapped him out of it, and he threw himself to the side. An arrow embedded itself where he laid a nanosecond before. "[Line in the Sand]."

He needed something to block the arrow that he could either summon again instantly or could take more than a single arrow. He didn't have a way to take more than a single hit, so whatever it was didn't need to last more than that. Out of all his spells, only a few were physical. He couldn't sacrifice HP to block so that only left Frost Giant's Spear. He needed to create a new sub spell, something quick, fast and able to both block and attack. He couldn't cut an arrow, so swords were out.

That left weapons with a flat blade and small. Hand axes? That could work. As an added layer of protection, he needed a way to deflect the arrows before they busted through them though. The fastest and easiest way to accomplish that would be Gravity. He could probably add a Gravity Well to the head of the axe.

He saw an arrow head straight for him. Feeling weights in his hands, he leaned away from the arrow, swinging his left hand.

The axe shattered against the force, but redirected the arrow away from him. His new sub-spell instantly formed a new one. The new gravity power took a second to apply, but he was fast enough to block the next arrow with his other axe. '[Sylph's Blessing, Hermes' Blessing].'

"[Banshee's Wail]!" With her spell, he charged forward. The screech erupted from his lips throwing the ranger back. Before it could land, he charged One for All at 100% into his left foot.

"Dagaz Streak!" He launched forward and did a double sideways chop with both axes. The ranger flew backward, a resounding boom echoing across the empty plain. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, his pulse was racing.

"Finish it! Burn his corpse! Burn the world!" He took a step forward and collapsed. His head hitting the ground snapped him back to consciousness. 'What the hell was that?' His breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Misaki groaned, 'My head.'

Hearing movement focused his mind. Looking up, he saw the ranger take something out of its pocket and fade. He laid his head back down and rested.

"What happened?"

She groaned, 'New level.' After a pause, she added, 'Can we do that again?'

He pushed himself to his feet. "What happened?"

[Perk Level up! Wisdom of Two Lvl: 3

Your mind is now perfectly split. Your AI is now able to take over your body, with your consent.

Cooldown - 12 hours

Duration - 10 minutes (This time needs not be consecutive)]

Along with that tidbit of new information, he also received quite a few notifications about his new skills. He ignored them all. "Misaki?"

She hummed.

"When did you take over?"

He could feel the pleasure rolling off her. It was somewhat intoxicating, until Gamer's Mind negated the feeling. 'Right after I told you to stand up. Your mind couldn't take the feeling of pain.'

He pulled up his gauges. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at his HP.

[Izuku Midoriya

Level: 20

HP: 612 / 2,390

Mana: 2,910

Stamina: 2,160 ]

"That was a single hit?"

'Three. We were hit a couple times when you were creating the new spell and power.' He started to heal his foot and limped his way to the thing that the ranger dropped. 'Can we do it again?'

"Are you going to go on a killing spree?"

She hesitated, 'No?'

"You sure? Toward the end you went kind of insane."

'I'm-I'm not actually sure what happened.'

He hummed as he picked up the object. "We'll have to experiment." Flipping the thing over in his hand, he undid the small latch. Opening it, he was greeted by a small picture of three people. It was of what he assumed was a young child and his parents. What made it really creepy was that the three faces were scratched out. He slipped the small locket into his pant's pocket.

'We heading back?'

Looking at his HP, he shook his head. "HP is going up steadily and we're almost to the cave. I also want to use the new skills I spent all night learning."

'Kk!'

He jumped toward the cave and opened the battle log. The window stated each attack did almost a thousand damage each. When Misaki took over, all spells stopped taking Mana. 'I didn't exactly pay attention to notifications, sorry.'

"It's okay. We'll have to figure it out later. It does seem like the state ends once you hit a certain amount of HP though."

'That's lame, but if I can't control myself it makes sense.'

"We need to figure out a way to end it faster before then. So no switching before that's figured out. I'll go over notifications once we get back home.

She sighed, 'Fine.'

————

"So tired." Uraraka laid down on a bench in the locker room.

"Ribbit, You have been working really hard. I'm surprised you can even move the morning after."

"Coffee. Lots of it."

Momo gave her a sad expression, "You shouldn't be drinking coffee at such a young age."

She raised her arms in the air and dropped them. "What else am I supposed to do?"

Momo smiled and closed her eyes. "I get massages and soak in a salt bath."

She grumbled, 'What is your life?'

Kyoka said, "I don't know about a massage, but soaking in a salt bath and sleeping early helps me a lot."

Sighing, "I'll have to try that then."

"You could always ask Midoriya for a massage." She nearly jumped two feet in the air at Toru's voice. The girl had become even more invisible ever since she began training.

She felt her face heat up and she began to wave her away. "What are you talking about?"

From across the locker room, Ashido said, "It's not much of a secret girl. All of us know."

She gave a forced smile, "What secret? Know what?"

Kendo sighed next to her and flicked her forehead. "Don't play stupid. I can always just tell him you know?"

Her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare."

The girl smirked, "Wanna try me?"

"Don't tease her Kendo." Momo came to her rescue. She turned to Uraraka, "We'll just leave a note for him!" Or not.

"Please no." She could hear the desperation in her own voice.

"Don't worry, ribbit. I'm pretty sure it's not needed."

Tobu finished putting on a fresh shirt, "Why's that?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows."

The girls started laughing as she went airborne. 'Please no.'

————

"Well that's stupid."

'I was tortured for nothing?'

He nodded, "Pretty much."

'Destroy it. Kill everything in the damned place.'

He chuckled as she started hurling insults at the dungeon. Using [Observe] on the artwork led to nothing. The prompt revealed that it meant nothing. After receiving that, Misaki sent a message to Aki. Her reply only made the AI even more irritated.

A: The shadowscape takes memories of people who have died there to form itself. More than likely an archeologist/history fanatic was killed.

Maybe they should have asked her first? His inner thoughts went ignored as she began to play loud music. Sighing, he started his descent.

The first thing that attacked was a spider the size of a large dog. At her request, he channeled his fire and scorched the thing to ash. It let out a blood curdling screech before it died, [Gamer's Mind] blocked whatever debuff it tried to give him.

'Burn them through, along with the web, it's slowing us down.'

Creating a long single string of fire, he crossed and zigzagged it around itself. With his makeshift fire net hovering in front of him, he proceeded forward. The web burned to smoke and when the spiders attacked, he incinerated them.

'This is amazingly boring.'

"Agreed."

'Try making new powers! It was really cool to see your thought process.'

"What's it like?" He incinerated another spider.

'What? Seeing your thoughts?'

"Yeah. Is it like a movie? Words?"

She gave a mental shrug, 'Movie, but with dulled colors and slightly distorted sound. Your idle thoughts are more greyed and silent, they have subtitles but require more focus to see. When you think clearly it gets more colored and the sound is crystal clear. Your emotions become more intense and overflow into me when it happens.'

He nodded as a spider jumped at him, only to be swatted backward into the fire. "The same happens when you get worked up."

'But it's more fun when it happens to you. When it happens to me, it's nothing but calmness. It's only fun when you have fun thoughts.'

He raised an eyebrow, "Fun?"

'Lust and wrath. Hp is at 60%, switch to spells for now.'

He canceled the fire and began to sling spells at the small horde that was attacking him. "Can you tone down on that by the way?"

'What?'

"Stop trying to get me to sleep with a girl."

'You're a teenage boy who has a lot of candidates to be with. Why aren't you more interested is the real question.'

Letting loose a [Mana Storm, he thought about his answer. "I want to focus on training and becoming a hero. Having a girlfriend would be fun, but I don't know if I could balance them. Especially since I'm in charge of the other students now and we have a goddess after us."

'Fair enough, but if you spend your whole life training, will you actually live?'

He didn't honestly have an answer. What was the quote? The saddest summary of a life contains three descriptions: could have, might have, and should have. "I'll think about it. Let's clear as far as we can we'll head back."

—————

Pixie dodged her jab. "How's it going?"

Blocking a strike, she thought back, 'Poorly, I guess.'

Pixie raked her claws at her. She was forced to back peddle. "Did you actually try?"

Going for a leg sweep, she answered, 'How am I even supposed to try? He's a lot younger than me and I'm his teacher.'

Pixie jumped and went for a stomp. "You're a person he respects and treats like an equal."

She grabbed her foot and yanked, pulling Pixie to the ground. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm older."

Holding three fingers, she answered, "In three years he'll be 18 and a full fledged hero. What's the problem?"

"I'll be 34 by then, that's the problem."

"So?" She was letting off orange, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not much younger than his mom."

Pixie gave her dismissive wave, "Guys don't care. As long as you're a good person, I don't see what problem he'd have."

'Pixie, I don't want to feel like a predator.'

Her teammate stood up and wiped herself off, "Then give up."

That actually halted her thoughts for a second, 'What?'

"Give up, if you don't want to try or want it, why bother?" Mandalay started laughing, earning an annoyed look from Pixie. "What's so funny?"

Talking through giggles, "I know I'm overthinking this when you're trying to use reverse psychology."

Pixie glared at her, "You trying to say something?"

Sosaki smiled, "Nope." She popped the word.

"Freaking cougar!" A spear of rock was sent at her. Their spar became more intense.

—————

'Smell that?'

'You mean besides the smell of smoke and burned stone?'

'Yeah.'

'Then yes.'

He activated [Stealth, and let [Dark Senses] wash over him. An acid smell was starting to become more and more pungent as they proceeded forward. Another 10 meters and tunnel had an opening jutting off to the right. It was only a few meters of a downward slope, before it went straight down.

'This could be bad.'

'We need some type of scouting spell.'

That would actually be really handy. 'Add that on the request list.'

'K.' He slowly crept forward and peered over the edge. The acid smell almost unbearable.

The hole went so far down that [Dark Senses]'s range limit went into effect. He charged a small fireball the size of a raindrop and dropped it. It kept going further and further until it hit something. There wasn't enough juice behind the drop to deal damage to anything, but whatever it hit was not happy.

The ground started shaking and the acid smell started getting stronger and stronger. Taking that as his cue, he took off back toward the main tunnel and ran upward. Barely a second later, with a fire in his right hand, he watched a massive purple cloud billow out. It didn't go much further than the entrance, but it was so strongly scented, he started to feel woozy.

'Try burning it.'

'Sounds like a good way for it to explode.'

'Maybe we'll gain explosive resistance!'

He sighed and threw a fireball from his left hand. As soon as it hit the cloud, two things happened at once. The first was he was thrown backward and the second was that his vision went white.

'Woo!'

'Fucking pyro.' Groaning, he sat up and brushed the soot off his face. Sight returned a moment later and he went over his HP. It only did 400 damage, not a lot, but still a decent chunk.

'So what's next? We climbing down the hole?'

"Not until we know what's down there, which means we wait for a scouting spell."

'Not dying sounds fun.'

"Agreed." He began his walk down the main tunnel.

—————

"You have one hour kid." Power Loader had left him alone and returned to his own projects. He looked down at the almost finished arm. So far four of the runes had been etched and he was meant to do the fifth today. Each rune so far has added to the original spiderweb's red color. It currently glimmered with red, grey, yellow, and green. Picking up the engraving tools, he began to work.

It was forty minutes later when he put the tools down. The intricate rune was a weird mix between the ancient form of kanji for death, the Norse symbol of protection, and an ankh from ancient Egypt. It looked really neat, but was one hell of a headache to get right. "[Observe]."

[Rune of the Forgiving Reaper

Stored Mana: 0 / 10,000]

He raised an eyebrow. 'Dang.'

Putting his thumb on the rune, he began to pour mana into it. It drained him almost instantly, and forced him to use [Meditation]. By the time his hour was up, the rune was nearly charged.

"Times up kid. Did you finish?"

"Almost, just a bit more mana then I'm done."

"Well, make it snappy, you got classes to get back to."

"Yes sir." Pouring the last bit of mana in, he was greeted by a prompt.

[You have completed the second to last step to make a magic item! All that's left is to name the item. Would you like to add a name now?]

He looked at the man, "What should we name it?"

The hero grinned, "Normally, we don't name items as we leave that to the hero it's for. I think we can make an exception though, as long as it's good."

'Any ideas?'

'Tapeslinger's Vise?'

His mind did a double take. 'That's actually not half bad.' He shared the name with Power Loader, who gave it a thumb's up.

He turned back to the prompt, entered the name and hit confirm.

[A new magic item has been born into the world! This item is now indestructible and it's enchantments are unable to be disrupted!]

[Only a single magic item may be crafted each year. This cooldown can not be reduced.

Current timer: 365.24 days]

The arm morphed and condensed into a more streamlined form losing bits of excess metal. The spider web design of the mana shifted and over took all the shiny metal. Instead of shining and pulsing like it did before, the mana became a solid color and decorated the arm.

The 'muscles' became a deep red, while the shoulder and elbow took on a dark almost black green. The hand was colored with a dark blue. Once the main colors were adjusted, black and grey lines shot out from the knuckles. They wove themselves in an intricate pattern of a laughing skull with vines crawling across its features. A wicked laugh came from it before the lines became solidified and fused with the arm.

"That was cool kid, but really creepy. What did you do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well whatever you did saved me a lot of work." He check the clock on the wall, "It's time for you to leave, so get going. I'll wrap it up and we'll deliver it tomorrow."

Before he was kicked out, he used [Observe] on the arm.

[Tapeslinger's Vise

Quality: S

This handmade item was created by Maijima Higari and his apprentice, Hatsume Mei. It was then enchanted by Midoriya Izuku.

Properties:

10% to Str

10% to Dex

10% to Agi

-10% to Carried Weight

Death Save (The enchantment will only work once per person.)]

'Kid you really out did yourself.' He couldn't help but agree.

————

"[Banshee's Wail]!"

The scream erupted from his lips and sent the army of small spiders careening backward. The tunnel had ended in a large cavern with a legitimate army of spiders and one massive crystal spider. It was roughly the size of a small house and had visibly green poison dripping from two fangs the size of his forearm.

'Is it called an army? What's a group of spiders called? A swarm?'

'Not now. Fire whip.' Forming a thick rope of fire, he grabbed hold of it and slashed it out at the large group. The spiders that were hit sizzled and popped. Mama spider charged him and barely seemed to register the attack.

Jumping away from the double leg sweep, he threw two fireballs. Both were charged with quite a bit of power, and slammed into the spider as it spewed out a massive amount of poison at him.

'[Mana Shield].'

The poison hit the blue orb and began to slowly eat away at it. "[Tempest]!" A circular purple aura illuminated a chunk of the area in front of him, the first thing that moved in it was a small spider, which popped violently. Having pumped nearly 1000 mana into it, the subspell would last for quite a while. Even with this, the larger spider was barely dazed and began charging him again.

'This thing is rather tanky.'

"[Magma Bomb]." He lobbed the condensed ball of rock and heat at the queen. It smacked into an eye and rapidly grew in size. The spider recoiled and began to scream as the ball slowly burned through its carapace.

'More!'

Deciding to indulge her, he turned on Solar Aura, and began to sweat profusely until even that evaporated. The spider tried to backpedal, but the ball of floating death held it in place as he reached out a hand. It tried to spit poison but it evaporated in the heat.

'Burn!'

The shrieks and attacks became less frequent as it finally stilled. Its carapace and innards turned to ash. With the smaller spiders dead from either the heat or subspell, he let the aura die down. [Blind Fighting] highlighted something behind him, allowing him to swing around and stab a [Mana Blade] into another spider.

'Loot!'

"Really? Where?"

'Mama spider. Near her butt.'

"I think it's called an abdomen."

'Whatever. Just pick it up!'

Taking a step forward, he noticed his clothes were pretty much gone. He'd have to talk with Hatsume about that, she had been designing the material for his clothes since the day they met. So far she had made him an outfit that could withstand close to 900 degrees from his best guess.

'She should just give up and ask the real experts what Endeavor uses.'

He smirked at the memory that the statement brought up. Hatsume had nearly blown a gasket when he suggested it. Something about, 'What do those narrow-minded old farts know?' She apparently had a bone to pick with the older generations. He had asked Power Loader about it, but he only got a shrug and something about a screw being loose.

He knelt down at the now fading husk and received a notification.

[Congratulations!

You have cleared a dungeon mini-boss!

XP gained: 15,000]

Picking up the item it had dropped, he used [Observe].

[Crystal Spider Egg

This egg is the unholy combination of darkness, crystal and spider. Using the ritual of companions, you can use this egg and gained the following:

1x Crystal Spider (Tiny)]

'Cool, but what's the ritual?'

The egg was a completely smooth sphere and cool to the touch. It looked like an oyster pearl, albeit made of crystal. "How should I know?"

'I'll send a message to Aki.' As she did that, he pocketed the orb and walked to the entrance of the next floor. 'We continuing?'

"We can check it out and if it's too hard, we'll leave." Pushing the door open, the previous room was dwarfed by the size of this place. A massive cavern filled with columns of rock and a ceiling covered in darkness so thick, it made the ceiling look like a starless sky.

'This is pretty cool. Think we can blow it up?'

He tilted his head in though, "Maybe?" He charged a ball of fire and threw it at the ceiling. He was immediately attacked by bats the size of a baby elephant.

'I hate this room.'

He couldn't help but agree.

—————

"So what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Did we come here without a plan?"

"I thought you had one!"

"You're the one who brought up the idea!"

"I only said it would be a good idea, not that we should actually do it!"

Kendo faceplamed, 'These two are worse than the boys sometimes.' She reached out and grabbed both Jiro and Uraraka by the ears and dragged them up the stairs to Midoriya's apartment. "My turn to lead."

They put up a protest with being pulled, but didn't argue. A flight of stairs later, she was knocking on the door.

"One minute!" It was his mom.

She bowed as the door opened, "Hello again, Ms. Midoriya."

"Good afternoon Kendo! Who are these two?"

Uraraka scratched the back of her head, "My-my name is Uraraka, Ma'am. I'm a classmate and friend of Izuku's."

Jiro bowed, "Jiro Kyoka. I'm a classmate of his."

"Well it's nice to meet you two." The mother turned back to her, "How can I help you?"

Kendo smiled, "We were wondering if Izuku was in? We wanted to invite him to go to karaoke."

Inko smiled and waved them in. "I'll see if he's in his room. One second."

Stepping into the entrance they waited. The girls began to ask her questions as they waited.

Uraraka was whispering loudly, "You've been here before?"

She nodded, "We train at the beach near here."

"Train what?"

She ignored the smirk that went across Jiro's face and answered. "Cardio and calisthenics."

"Oh I'm sur-". She was cut off by an elbow from Uraraka who gave the girl an angry glare. "Alright, alright I'll stop."

Izuku's mother chose that moment to come back. She was holding a note, but had a smile on her face. "He's not in right now, but he is at the beach doing some form of training right now. He got back from some traveling not that long ago and wanted to practice something."

Kendo smiled and nodded, "Thank you ma'am we'll head there now." Walking out and back down to the street, she led them to the beach Midoriya had cleaned.

"How many times have you been over?"

She smacked Uraraka on the back of her head, "Get that thought out of your head, he's my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

The girl rubbed the back of her head, sending Kendo a halfhearted glare, but seemed relieved. "Sorry."

Shrugging and elbowing a snickering Jiro, they finished the walk with little small talk. Reaching the edge of the road, they saw Izuku laying down on the beach. He was playing around with floating shapes and seemed to be making a miniature solar system.

She yelled as loud as she could and watched as the lights disappeared. Izuku looked back and up at them, waved and made his way over to them. "Hello girls, what's up?"

"Momo invited us to go to karaoke. Want to come?"

Izuku winced just slightly, but nodded. "Sure. Let me go home to change." They turned around and began the short trek back to his family's apartment.

"So what was that?", asked Uraraka.

A grin overtook his face, "It's called Photon Molding. I got the idea from a monster I fought earlier."

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "Monster?"

He nodded, "I can go to this place called the ShadowScape whenever I want. I can fight monsters that are as strong or stronger than me, so it can be super dangerous if you're not ready."

"He took me once, it was super creepy. There was this weird ooze made of black." Kendo held her hands out in the rough size of the thing.

"What did you do to it?", Uraraka was looking at her.

She began to feel queasy, "Yeah Kendo what happened to it?" Izuku's grin turned toothy as he teased her.

"Shut up." She took a swing at him but missed.

Izuku hopped a bit further away. "She flattened it and nearly threw up her lunch. It was called a Shadow Slime, and as the name suggests, it is literally made of slime and shadow."

"It was so cold, slimy, and wet." She shivered.

"She asked to leave after that. Give me a minute." He ran up the stairs to his apartment.

"When did you two start hanging out?", asked Jiro.

Closing her eyes in thought, she answered. "It was pretty soon after USJ. Maybe two days into training?"

"What do you normally do?", asked Uraraka. Kendo snuck a glance at her but didn't see any accusation or jealousy.

"We normally play video games or talk."

Jiro clapped her hands together in thought. "That's what you meant!"

The other girl tilted her head, "Hm?"

"Remember when we were teasing you?" Uraraka glared at Jiro, who smiled and took a step back.

She flicked the burnette's forehead, "Yes, that's what I meant. We mostly talk about heroes and traveling, but it wouldn't be that hard to talk about relationships."

The girl caught the threat and backed down. Izuku landed in front of them, dressed in a simple button up and some jeans. Unfortunately for the button-up and fortunately for Uraraka, his arms seemed to be too thick to be contained by the narrow sleeves. He had ripped off the sleeves, allowing his arms to show off their toned muscles.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really Izuku?"

He gave a strained laugh, "The only 'nice' clothes I have are prequirk. They're all small and barely fit me."

She rolled her eyes. "Think you can save us time?"

"Where are we headed?"

"You know that mall we passed near Momo's place?" He nodded. "There's an underground karaoke bar there. Momo and the others are meeting us there."

"So who's all going to meet us there?" He snapped his fingers and a green portal appeared. She grabbed Jiro's hand and left Uraraka to Izuku. Walking through, it emptied out into a lush green forest.

She answered his question as he walked through holding the hand of the wide eyed girl. "Momo, Toru, Asui, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Tobu, If she remembers. We invited the others but Iida declined along with Ojiro and Shoji. Tokoyami didn't give us an answer and walked away. Todoroki grunted and walked away. I don't know if anyone asked Bakugo."

He snapped his fingers again, this time the portal was black. "Koda and Sato? Aoyama?"

Jiro answered him before walking through, "Koda wanted to, but he had to babysit. Sato wanted to spend the free time with his family. Aoyama said he didn't want to ruin his beautiful voice."

Walking through, they fell down a meter onto solid cement, their destination was close to 1,200 meters away. "You're off."

She dodged a small fireball he had flicked at her, "I'm still getting used to this. I don't see you teleporting everyone here."

Sticking up her nose, she looked down at him. "I'm not the one with the ridiculous quirk. So that means it's your job to do everything we can't do."

He raised an eyebrow, "So, what? I'm a glorified taxi now?"

She was going to say yes but Jiro spoke first. "Yes and no. Yes you are taxi, but no that's not your only job."

He glared at both of them and picked up the girl next to him in a single arm and jumped away.

She stared after him, "That jerk."

"Eh, not what we had planned, but that worked."

"I'm not complaining about that, he could have at least taken us with him."

Jiro pulled her hand. "Let's start walking."

——————

'Finally!'

"No kidding." The bat cave, as it was now dubbed, was nearly a 3 km trek through the massive cavern. The whole time, they were attacked by bats of varying sizes and a few small crystal golems. The bats were easily killed, it was aiming and hitting them that was the hard part. The golems were ridiculously sturdy, but sonic attacks like [Banshee's Wail] did double damage to them.

The cavern ended at a small stone door with more of the black handprints on it. Opening it had taken them to an entrance room with a massive stone door on the other side.

'Mini boss time?'

"Yeah. Let's cast all the buffs and wait for cooldowns." He began to follow his plan when she started asking questions.

'What's a group of bats called?'

"[Sylph's Blessing]. How would I know? And if I knew couldn't you just look at my memories?"

'I could, but that requires work.'

"Lazy, and a pervert. Anything else I should know?"

'I'm pretty sure I'm Bi.'

"That's not a secret. You wolf whistle at guys and girls all the time. [Hermes' Blessing]"

'I enjoy looking, sue me.'

"[Bone Blade]. The only things you own, is my stuff. There would be no point."

'I got stuff.'

"The things inside your apartment don't count."

She faked a whimper. 'That really hurts.'

"You've said so much worse, get over it. You ready?"

She finished with a sniffle. 'I see how it is, but yeah let's kill something.' Pushing open the door revealed a large room, the walls and ceiling were made of worked brown stone. The floor was split in two by a small river, which entered and exited through cracks in either side of the room. 'Water monster?'

He smelled the air. It was damp, slightly acidic, but lacked the stench of flora. 'More than likely.' Going into stealth, he slinked along the wall and kept an eye on the water as he crept closer.

She began to sing, 'I can see very well.' He tried to ignore it, but he heard music starting to play making it much harder. 'There's a boat on the reef with a broken back, and I can see it very well.'

He got to the edge and peered in. It was dark, more than that actually, it was pitch black. 'There's a joke and I know it very well.' He rolled his eyes. He looked up toward the door on the other side. Is it that easy? 'It's one of those that I told you long ago.'

Taking a step back, he prepared to jump. 'Take my word, I'm a madman, don't you know.' With a rushed step, he jumped and was immediately smacked backward toward the wall. 'Once a fool had a good part in the play.'

Landing on his feet, he looked at the river, it was slowly rising. The pitch black water was taking a shape. 'If it's so would I still be here today?'

"[Observe]."

[Faded Shade

Level: 24

HP: null

Mana: 9,625 / 9,625

Stamina: null

Str: 14

Con: 12

Agi: 172

Dex: 136

Int: 663

Wis: 581

Cha: 10

Res: 23

Luck: 10

Living Shadow - This being is made entirely of shadow. All actions, spells and abilities utilize Mana instead of their normal cost. Mana also acts as the HP of this creature.

A mage forgotten with time, reduced and faded to nothing. Beware his anger.]

So not water. 'It's quite peculiar in a funny sort of way.'

"What are shadows weak to?"

'They think it's very funny everything I say.'

He sighed. 'Guess I'm alone in this one.'

First he started with the easy answer, light. Calling on the sun inside of him, he created a miniature sun in his hand. The creature recoiled, but didn't back down and began to grow in size. The darkness that permeated the room began to turn darker and darker, his [Dark Senses] becoming useless.

'Get a load of him, he's so insane.'

He needed more light, activating Solar Aura, he called on the light, keeping the heat inside of him. His body began to glow like a lightbulb and the darkness subsided around him. Now the question was how did he attack a creature made of darkness, if light only held it at bay. Fire? 'You better get your coat, dear, it looks like rain.'

Using his control, he shaped his fire into a ball and expanded it covering himself and a small area around him. He began to throw small fireballs everywhere in an effort to find the thing's main body. If it had one. 'Think you can help?'

'We'll come again next Thursday afternoon.'

Taking that as a no, he jumped into the air, a shadow slamming into the ground a second later. 'All right. I'll need a new subspell or power.'

[Skill Check Pass!]

His body contorted to the right in a harsh angle, but he felt the air rush past him. His sphere of fire illuminated a dark arm. 'Need to dismember this thing, something cutting and filled with light.' Maybe a light version of his gravity weapon buff?

'The In-laws hope they'll see you very soon.'

"Misaki! I'll let you take over if you please shut up and help."

The music stopped instantly. 'Really?'

"Yes."

'Fuck yes! Move over!' He felt his mind fog over and his vision became more focused, like he was wearing glasses. He looked around and noticed his view didn't change at all. He could see his own body moving without any thought from him. 'Focus on yourself, not what you can see. It becomes easier.'

Ping. His outside voice began to maniacally laugh.

Focusing on his 'body' the glasses effect started to become unfocused and fuzzy. When his body jerked to the right, he had the sensation of falling. His hands felt cold, but his body was on fire. He fell onto his knees and hands as his "mind" began to swim with anger and excitement. He felt like throwing up.

"Come on you stupid boogeyman! Show me what you're made of!"

Feeling a rush of air behind him, he called out, 'Six!'

Misaki spun and unleashed an attack she just named. "Lion's Roar!" Fire erupted from his mouth and began to fill the area surrounding them in a suffocating heat. His breath hitched as he felt the fire heating up his skin to an unbearable level.

Is this what she felt whenever he got hurt? "[Frost Giant Berserker]." Cold began to radiate from his hands, the icy feeling starting to numb them. 'Give me a way to add a light to the axes.'

Her voice was harsh and commanding. A light? Maybe he could make Solar Aura extend to axes? How would he do that though? His mind went into overdrive, but he came up blank. So he needed to try something else.

Activating Solar Aura, he turned up the light and willed it to condense. He'd heard about it in several fiction works, but knew it was technically possible. Trying to slow down light enough to condense took a lot of concentration, but he was awarded with a ping for his efforts. Wasting no time, he molded the light into two blades protruding from his fists.

Misaki began to laugh and charged the highest concentration of darkness. '[Hermes' Blessing, Sylph's Blessing].'

She flew forward faster than intended and crashed into the wall. He felt her rage build further, but she said nothing to him and charged again.

This went on for a few more minutes before he decided to just wait out the timer. He focused on bringing the notifications into his vision and decided to go through all the ones he skipped over.

[New SubSpell! Frost Giant Berserker]

[Power Unlocked! Force of the Void]

[New Skill! Axe Combat]

[Fight Complete!

Stats gained -

3 Str

2 Con

3 Dex

4 Agi

5 Int

1 Wis

3 Res]

[3 New Stat Qualities Unlocked!]

[Strength Retention]

[Reflexive Counter]

[Mind Snap]

[Gamer's Mind has been replaced with Berserker's Mind]

[Power Unlocked! Photon Molding]

'Well that explains her going mad.' He glanced at his HP, still in the yellow, and the timer still had two minutes. Sighing, he tried to work on control in this state. 'She said to focus on myself, not what I can see.' Closing his 'eyes', he began to meditate.

Doing this without the skill to back him up was, weird. He never bothered to try anything like it before, he thought he was pretty well focused before he got Gamer. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Either way, having the skill taught him the basics, but it automated the process.

"Night Lights!", her voice was loud and clear, breaking his concentration. Misaki had utilized Photon Molding to create a multitude of throwing stars and began to chuck them into the black. A faint sizzling sound could be heard as they pierced. They found the main body apparently. He felt her smile as she began to throw even more of them. He watched as their HP went past 35% and braced himself for the oncoming headache.

"Die!"

'Now she's starting to sound like Bakugo.'

Control came back instantly and his mind swam. Canceling the abilities costing HP, he began casting. "[Pillars of Hell]."

The portals shot out and, at his command, spun around the shade. Using what little HP he had left, he used Photon Molding to create a sword and charged. The portals kept the shade from jumping away or slinking deeper into the darkness, leaving it open.

'[Mana Shield].' The blue aura sprung to life and dented as a glob of shadow smashed into it. He told the portals to go to full throttle and jumped into the fire, his sword arm pulled back.

He threw the sword straight ahead and slammed into it, driving it deeper. A loud screech came from the monster before he fell onto the ground. As the darkness began to thin, he heard a cascade of pings.

[Congratulations!

You have cleared a Dungeon Mini-Boss!

XP gained: 20,000

Level Progress: 542,760 / 602,268]

[Fight Complete!

Stats gained -

11 Str

9 Con

6 Dex

7 Agi

3 Int

2 Wis

13 Res]

[New Stat Quality Unlocked!]

[Skin Plating Lvl.1]

'That was fun, nice job with the new power by the way.'

"Too bad for you, it won't be happening again for awhile."

She sighed, 'Fine.' He could hear music playing in the back of his mind.

"Time to go home, that was a little too close for comfort and I doubt we'll beat the next boss."

She didn't answer, but he did feel a slight shrug. He began his walk back out of the dungeon and portaled home.

—————

'I'm so excited!'

'I can tell, I'd let you take control if you could control yourself.'

She grumbled, 'Stupid Perk.'

She had nearly shattered his ears drums when the girls asked him. He had no doubt she would have more fun here than he would, it made him feel kind of bad for her.

"Oh! You guys are already here!" He turned to Momo, who had just entered with Asui and Toru. Momo was dressed in a blue blouse and some jeans. Her hair was done in curls and had a matching blue barrette holding it back. In short she made him look like a bum pulled off the road.

Uraraka had jumped in her seat next to him when the three girls had entered. She was oddly quiet and had stared at her feet since they sat down. As he glanced at her, she took a peek at Momo and looked at her own simple pink shirt and shorts.

'Tell her she looks nice.'

He took Misaki's advice and leaned closer to her. "You look nice by the way."

The girl did a double take, went red and let out a choked whisper as she looked back down at her feet. "Thanks." The three girls sat down and Uraraka began to relax a lot more.

"Didn't Kendo and Jiro go with you?", asked Toru. She was wearing jeans and a white dress shirt.

He looked toward the entrance and smiled as the two girls in question walked in. Both had a sight scowl on their face when they saw him, but lightened up when they saw the others. They descended into girl talk, while they waited for the others.

Denki walked in a minute later by himself, a smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a nicer version of his hero outfit, minus the headset. "Hello ladies!" He saw him and added, "And Midoriya."

'That sounded like an insult.'

"Nice of you to join me in my room Kaminari." He smiled at his classmate. A second passed before he received a ping.

[New Skill! Intimidation Lvl: 1

Cause your enemies to cower in fear or keep allies in check. Either is a great use of this skill. Higher levels in this skill can overcome immunity to mind effects and affect non sentient creatures.

Intimidation success chance - 2%]

'Shit. I didn't mean to scare him.'

"Uh yeah." The effects of the skill seemed to go away after a second as he bounced back. "So when are we starting?"

"We're waiting for Kirishima and possibly Tobu, ribbit." Asui was dressed in fairly basic outfit, jeans and a purple shirt.

Izuku's phone began to vibrate. Checking it, he was greeted by a message from Kirishima.

K: Hey man, are you there already?

I: Yeah what's up?

K: Do you mind coming outside for a minute?

I: One second.

Standing up, he excused himself and made his way outside.

Outside the bar, he found Kirishima with Ashido and an awake Kubo. "Kubo, trap her again."

The girl glared at Kirishima and upon seeing him, walked up to him. "You deal with this, I slept all day so I could be awake right now, which room?"

"Uhh." He glanced at the other two, who began arguing. "4C."

"Have fun." She walked in and disappeared.

'Great. Instead of singing, we get to deal with relationship issues!' He could feel her annoyance building up.

'Calm down, I'm sure it will be fine.'

"-Be here."

"And I'm telling you, they won't care!"

"I wasn't invited!"

"I'm inviting you!"

So that's the problem. He didn't ask about Ashido because Jiro was there, but he had no issue with the girl. "Calm down you two, you're going to cause a scene."

"Midoriya! Tell her she's acting stupid!"

He looked at the girl and smiled. "Ashido you're thinking dumbly."

"You're taking his side!?"

He turned to Kirishima, "And you're acting dumbly."

"Dude!"

Misaki snorted. 'Good start.'

"Look you two, today is supposed to be a fun day. Ashido, while none of the other girls invited you, that wasn't to spite you. Two people invited you and that's enough." He smacked the back of Kirishima's head and hit solid stone. "Don't kidnap people!"

"I didn't kidnap anyone!"

He squinted his eyes and glared at Kirishima.

[Skill level up! Intimidation Lvl: 2

Chance of success - 4%]

His classmate put his hands up in defeat and nodded. "It won't happen again."

He turned to the girl. "You ready to go in?"

She nodded and pushed Kirishima forward. "Go on ahead, Ill be there in a second." The boy gave her a worried look but nodded. Ashido turned to him as Kirishima disappeared. She bowed and began to apologize. "I'm sorry you had to fix my mistake. I screwed up really bad."

'Jeez, anymore problems and we'll have to start charging by the hour.'

He lifted her by the shoulder. "I don't hate you. I don't even blame you. I honestly think the only person with a problem is Jiro."

Tears began to fill her eyes, "Then why didn't anyone invite me?"

'That question will be 200 yen.'

'Shut up.' He looked her in the eyes as he said, "I'm afraid I don't know, but Kirishima and I invited you. That's all that matters, they can't invite everyone in class, then exempt one person because another dislikes them." As an afterthought, he added. "Well, besides Bakugo I guess."

She gave him a small smile, "He's kind of an ass."

He returned her smile with a lopsided grin. "He is an ass. Are you ready to go in?" Wiping away her tears, she nodded. "Sit away from Jiro and tonight should be fine."

"I'll sit with Kirishima and force him to sing with me." He let out a laugh and entered the room with her.

————

Toru and Uraraka had just finished a duet as Denki poked and prodded him. "I'll sing one song and that's it. I don't want to put a shadow over you guys."

Jiro glared at him. "You trying to say something musclehead?"

He waved away her accusation, "I'm not saying anything. I know for a fact I'm a better singer than all of you."

"Alright buddy. You, me, singing competition. Now!"

He smiled at Jiro. "Alright, you're loss."

Misaki began to laugh. 'Damned cheater.'

'Hey, you're me and I'm you. Any skill you level is a skill I have and level.'

[Musical Instrument: Vocal Level: 71

Utilizing your vocal chords, you are able to calm and inspire listeners.

Soothing Voice chance - 71%

Inspiration chance - 35%]

———-

"I win!"

'Izuku!'

'Not my fault her singing is better than yours.'

'Now you did it. Tomorrow I'm practicing all day.'

He could feel the headache already.

"You were good kid, but I'm better." Jiro handed the microphone to him and sat down amongst the girls who were congratulating her.

"You were super good dude. How did you learn to sing?" He sat down next to Kaminari and Kirishima.

"Shower."

"Kirishima!"

Said guy was pulled to his feet and was forced to do a duet with Ashido.

———

"I'll take Asui and Toru home.", said Momo.

Kirishima raised his hand, "Ashido lives down the street from me."

"I can walk," Denki looked at Tobu, "Or is it float, her home?" A couple of the girls laughed, causing a smile to plaster the boys face.

He glanced at the remaining students. Kendo had a wide grin on her face, daring him to challenge this, He sighed, "Fine. I got these three." Opening a small portal, he started handing out bracelets he asked Aki to engrave. "There is one for everyone." Once the last person had received theirs, he explained what they were. "Each of these bracelets signal every bracelet to its current location. Think of it like a mass text, that you can't reply to."

Momo was inspecting the small runes dug into each of them. "How do we turn them on?"

"Is anyone okay with being scared?", he smiled.

[Skill level up! Intimidation Lvl: 2 - 4

Success chance - 8%]

His smile faltered. "Chickens. Ill just have to scare everyone then."

"Wait, Midoriya don't-"

"Too late." 'Misaki?'

'Wooh!' She had 15 seconds left before the time limit hit. Hopefully not enough time to destroy anything.

'Also, I think I figured out the subspell you wanted.'

[New Subspell! Zero Zone Level; 1]

————

Her eyes went wide as she took in the shift in Izuku's stance and mannerisms. His normal confident demeanor turned sinister as he began to slowly cool the temperature around him. Toru could feel the heat being sapped from her. Everyone took involuntary step back. Even Tobu, who acted so sure of herself, floated a bit back.

"Who want to die first?" Midoriya's voice changed from his normal voice to a more manly, yet obviously female voice.

The only person to react was Tsuyu, who was strangely calm. She grabbed the bracelet and instantly everyone's bracelets lit up. As fast as it came, the shift in their president ended.

"That wasn't to bad. Thank you Tsuyu." She gave a thumbs up. "Now the bracelets detect several things going on around you. The first is your sense of fear. No its not reading your mind, its reading the Amygdala. The second is it detects radiated emotions in the air around you. If those two conditions are met, then you can touch the bracelet and it will activate the tracker."

Momo's eyes lit up. "How did you make these?"

"A friend did actually. The science", There was a slight pause, "is super complicated and nearly impossible to replicate."

"Can I meet them?", she was inches away from him.

"Uh, Ill ask." He took a step back and talked to all of them. "Now I want you all to realize that this does not mean run off to help your classmates. They could be in serious trouble and probably need the help of heroes. I don't want anyone going to help them without first contacting heroes, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Now I have to get that through Bakugo's head."

Several of her classmates laughed, but she put hers on and was almost giddy when it completely dissolved in the air. "It's invisible!"

"They all are. It's an added measure of protection encase you get knocked out before you can call for help. Any other question, comments, or concerns?" No one said anything. "Then everyone, head home and stay safe."

Momo pulled out her phone and made a call to her driver to pick them up. Getting into the car, she watched the others walk off toward the train station. The door was closed behind her as Asui spoke first. "Do you think he's being a little paranoid?"

Momo shook her head, "He actually explained why to Iida and I a few days ago. This is a needed measure, and not overkill in any way. What he didn't say though, was the UA teachers each have one also. He plans on giving the rest out tomorrow." She put a finger to her chin in thought. "He also said something about 1-B also."

She couldn't help the gossip queen side of her and asked. "Can you tell us why he had these made?"

Their friend looked worried. "I promised not to say anything."

Tsuyu had her side, "Wouldn't we be in more danger not knowing than the other way around, ribbit?"

Momo glared at her but let out a sigh. "Promise you won't tell anyone? Izuku even made Iida promise to not saying anything or acting out about it. It's the reason he declined coming with us."

"What do you mean?" Her curiousity was going through the roof.

"If he came with us, he would probably be looking around every corner and vetting every person we passed on the way here."

"Why aren't you worried like that?"

She gave her a deadpan look, "We have Izuku."

Toru laughed, but couldn't help but agree. "True."

"So what is happening?" Asui hadn't laugh and looked more worried now than before.

Momo sobered and looked at her knees. " A villain is kidnapping heroes off the streets and just two weeks ago a student from another school was kidnapped. The media is being told to keep quiet. Apparently there's a massive manhunt going on alongside the USJ manhunt."

The rest of the way to her house was done in silence. What type of monster kidnaps people? She gave each of the girls a hug as she got out and looked down each side of the dimly lit street. 'Maybe he's not paranoid enough.'

—————

Once their group had made it to the train station, they prepared to separate. He clapped hands with Kirishima and Kaminari, hugged both girls slightly. "See you guys tomorrow at school."

Once everyone said goodbye, he dragged his group on the train headed toward Jiro's place, who was the closest.

"So Midoriya." He looked up from the ground at Jiro. "Do the bracelet rules apply to you?" She finished with a grin.

He smiled back at her and said with as much honesty as he could. "No."

Kendo and Uraraka raised an eyebrow as Jiro tilted her head. "Just no?"

He held out a hand and produced a small fire. "If anything were to happen to any of my classmates, know this." He raised the heat of the light by a few hundred degrees. "I'd destroy everything in my way to save you." He cut off the flame and let it disperse. "And that's a promise."

'So damn dramatic.'

'Shush you. I know for a fact you would kill anything in our way if it would happen.' His classmates had grown on her, she was particularly fond of Kendo and Sato. The punchiest of the lot and most likely to fly into a rage.

'As long as I can do it with my own two hands.'

'We'll see.'

————

Kirishima had just dropped Ashido off at home and was about to enter his house when the bracelet turned on and pointed at the source. Quite a few cuss words went through his head as he pulled out his phone. "Midoriya!"

"I know. Kendo is calling the cops right now. I'm on my way there right now. Stay home and watch your phone."

"Got it." Before his class president could hang up, he asked, "Who is it?"

"From the direction and knowing all of your addresses, it's Kaminari and Tobu. I'm two minutes away and am getting another call. Bye." Izuku hung up, leaving him there filled with worry and anger. He couldn't help in any way, shape or form, he felt useless.

'Come on Kaminari. Prove your man and give it your all.'

———————

Denki dodge to the side away from the oncoming attack. Tobu and him had got roughly three blocks away from her house when they were attacked by a humongous villain. Tobu was acting as the front line right now, barely keeping the monster at bay with her army of nightmarish creatures.

A small red acorn popped into existence in front him. "HELP!" It poofed away.

What did she want him to do? He could barely hold Tiger at bay when they would spar.

The villain, finally using it's quirk, summoned the water from a few nearby sewers and walloped Tobu. She went flying into a nearby wall with a loud crash. His panic flared even worse now. He began to pray to any god that would answer his prayer. 'Someone help!'

Another acorn appeared, this time a pale blue and slightly faded. He assumed this was outside her bubble. It's voice was sad and almost a whisper. "Denki please help." It faded away.

Something clicked in him, his fear was still there, his hands shook badly and his legs were weak, but he still stood. "Hey, Ugly!" It was both an insult and statement. The villain's face was contorted and looked like it was dragged through cement. "If you want a fight, bring it!"

The villain released a howl and turned to face him. "Pest!" It's voice was guttural and made him sound like he was gurgling rocks. It began to walk toward him before picking up speed.

'I got one chance at this.' He forced his body to relax and prepare for the pain. "Lightning God's Speed."

—————

Chapter Done!

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I've been busy with other stuff and this chapter was so awkward to write for me. The next one should come out so much sooner than this one, promise!

As for the cliffhanger, sorry again. As I said, most students, heroes, and villains are getting an upgrade, the first one we get to see is Denki's!

One last thing, I write this fanfiction for fun, not to impress anybody. I will take constructive criticism in stride and try to learn from it, but I will not listen to people who just want to complain about the story/storyline. If you don't like where I'm taking it, you are free to read any one of the thousands of stories on this site. Sorry for the rant. Have a nice week and I hope you all stay happy and healthy.

———

Skills gained -

Excavation

Survey

Analysis

New Subspell: Frost Giant Berserker

Call on the frozen hate of ancient beings. Your spear may now take the form of axes. While still fragile, they need less mana and have a shorter cooldown.

Damage: Axe Combat Damage / 4

Cost: Base Spell Cost / 5

Cooldown: 3 seconds

New SubPower: Force of the Void (Base Power: Gyrokinesis)

Forming small vortexes of gravity, you are able to contort space and create small invisible celestial bodies.

Cost: ??

Cooldown: ??

New SubPower: Photon Molding Lvl: Max (Base Power: Heliokinesis)

Utilizing light in any form, you are able to harden and condense it into wieldable objects. Objects created must be simple, such as a shape to a simple key. More advanced objects are impossible to make with this ability.

Damage: ??

Cost: ??

New Skill: Axe Combat Lvl: 4

Many cultures have utilized the axe in both combat and utility. No matter your lineage, you will do your ancestors proud by wielding such an ancient weapon.

Damage: (Str * 1.4)(Dex * 0.24)

New PerK: Berserker's Mind

Calmness has no place in your mind. You are a warrior who has seen battle and lavishes in it. Let your hate and anger fuel your mind and body.

Restriction: To be used, affected Gamer must be able to shut down Gamer's Mind. This can be done in a multitude of ways.

Effects:

Mana and Stamina combined with HP

Mana and Stamina regen combined with HP regen

All abilities, spells, and powers will cost HP in place of normal costs.

New Quality: Strength Retention Lvl: Max

Your Str is now immune to debuffs, this can be overcome by a greater force however.

New Quality: Reflexive Counter Lvl: Max

Fist sized objects moving under 15 m/second are now able to be caught, and redirected with little to no effort.

New Quality: Mind Snap Lvl: Max

In fights of mental combat where your mind is pitted against an opponent, you gain a 50% chance to shatter their mind.

New Quality: Skin Plating Lvl: 1

Sacrificing HP allows you to harden your skin to different levels.

Current rating: Hardened Leather

Damage reduction: -2.5% to incoming damage

Cost: 5% of Max HP.


	20. Chapter 20

I guess I should have explained this sooner. A recent review reminded me that I didn't explain this. Skills such as Lying which will say it has a 1% chance of working, does not mean him just lying to someone will fail at 99%. It simply means if he uses the skill by itself, he can cause a lie absolutely no one will believe to become believable. If he doesn't use the skill, he simply relies on his own personal skill at the trait.

I hope this clears things up. Sorry for not explaining sooner.

Chapter 20 - Quests

Quests can be obtained from people and objects you find around the multiverse. There are many types of quests and each is a unique journey that will take you on its own adventure. To gain a quest from a person, you might need to gain their friendship or just talk to them. Objects can be harder as you will need to use Observe on them.

Note on page -

Quests are super hard to find, unless your life is a series of unfortunate events. You being you should be more than enough to gain quite a few of them. Complete as many as you can, the rewards are actually pretty nice.

—

"Goodnight Uraraka."

"Night Kendo." They hugged and parted, leaving him to say goodbye next.

She turned slightly stiff as he hugged her, which she returned lightly. "Night Uraraka."

"Ochaco." Her voice was super quiet.

He pulled away slightly, "What?"

She wouldn't look him in the eye. "Call me by my first name. Please?"

'Huh. Color me surprised."

"Uh, sure. Ochaco." He gave her a reassuring smile. "See you tomorrow?"

She returned the smile and nodded, "You betcha."

She had a brilliant smile on her face as she turned around and walked through her front door. His sense of spatial awareness alerted him to quick movement as he walked away and Kendo was looking at Uraraka.

'The hell is going on?'

'Girl shit."

He sighed, 'Really wish you could help with this stuff.'

'No dice kid. I might sound and act like a female, but I'm you.'

He sighed again and stretched his non-aching neck. "You ready?"

"Yep."

The walk back to the station was silent at the start until Kendo told him something that he wasn't prepared for. "You know she likes you, don't you?"

He paused for a second but kept walking. "Maybe?"

"Well why don't you ask her out?" She started walking backward and looking at his face.

"I don't know if it would be right."

She did a 180 and walked by his side. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like my life is going to be filled with hardships and danger. Should I really subject someone to that?"

She let out a small hum. "Probably not, but if it was going to be anyone, why not a hero?"

'She has a point. An ordinary person wouldn't be able to keep up, and if you plan on being number one, you can't guarantee their safety. They'll need to be able to protect themselves.'

Answering both, "You're right."

"So what's stopping you?"

He shrugged, "I guess I don't want to fail."

"Can't fail something you never tried."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "When did you become a monk?"

She smiled, "Not a monk, I'm just smarter than you."

"Okay smart ass." Both of their bracelets went red and displayed an arrow pointing west northwest. He looked at her and saw fright, he had told her about the missing heroes a couple of days ago. "Kendo call the cops and tell them to go to Tobu's place." He had forced her to learn the addresses of the other students, she ended up becoming his impromptu secretary.

She nodded and pulled out her phone. "Hurry Izuku."

He nodded and took off full sprint and buffs.

—

"Lightning God's Speed."

He ran straight for the massive villain, lightning arcing off him and snapping at the air. The villain raised its hand, and started to use its quirk, he didn't let it. He pushed his muscles even more and practically teleported behind the head of the villain. "Back off her!" He channeled his quirk into his fist and punched, unleashing about 250,000 volts.

The villain let out a roar and spun with unnatural speed. He managed to barely lean out of the way, and return with a punch to its face. Every second he spent in this mode, he built up electricity. It increased his speed drastically, but it tore apart his muscles and slowly fried his mind. The only way to get rid of it? Let it unleash and channel into his enemies.

It let out another roar and tried to smack him away like a fly. Back flipping off, he landed on his feet and dashed between its legs. With a yell, he smashed his hand into the back of it's knee. He felt the electricity leave his body, relieving his muscles and heart slightly. The villain's knee buckled allowing him to jump and deliver a haymaker into the neck. It's skin felt like rock, he could tell his hands were getting messed up by it.

It let out another strained roar and he was forced to dodge spears of rock jutting from the ground. One managed to catch him as he landed and pierced his right side. Rolling on to his feet, he dashed up the spears and smashed his knee into its head. "Go to sleep!" He channeled every bit of electricity he had built up at that moment, his vision going white as it went off.

It let out another roar and exploded in fire. He was thrown back and smacked into a nearby building. His body was radiating in pain, but he knew he couldn't stop. As it started standing back up, he dashed in and smashed his bloodied fist into the thing's thigh.

The hit only seemed to make it angrier as it let out a roar and attacked him with more spears of rock. He wasn't as lucky as the first time. A spear managed to pierce his arm and tore a hole in his muscle. He bit back the pain and dashed a bit away. He hurt, everywhere. He couldn't keep this up for long. He glanced down at the bracelet, it was still giving off an intense red

"Come get me!" The ogre of a person turned to him and started walking, the street breaking under its feet. He saw water start building up around it and couldn't help but smirk. 'Your loss.'

While pure water wasn't an amazing conductor of electricity, he figured out way before UA, that he could cause his quirk to only affect the impurities. As it roared, it tried hammering him with a torrent of water. With his super move still active, he was easily able to jump to the side. Holding out his hands, he ended it. "Cascading Discharge!" Relief washed over his body as every ounce of electricity left his body.

The giant didn't make a sound as it stilled, seemingly stunned.

He let out a breath and slumped onto his knees. 'Hehe. I need to work on large opponents.' He was losing blood at a steady rate and combined with the electricity, he was seeing double. 'Tobu.' Forcing himself to his feet, he dragged himself over to where she was thrown into a building. "Tobu? Where are you?"

A bit of rubble moved. "I'll help." Using his good hand to push away a couple of rocks. It took a few seconds, but they were able to free her. Her arm was broken, her head was bleeding, and she had a rock stuck in her stomach. He smiled, "You look like shit."

She glared at him and then smiled. "I could say the same about you. Is it down?"

He nodded, "I managed to stun it. We should hurry."

Helping each other, they shambled back toward the station, safety.

A voice in English resonated out of thin air. He didn't understand a word of it, but whatever it said was combined with a bright white light. The villain started twitching and looked straight at them with a roar.

"Tobu, you need to run. I'll try to stun it again." He pushed off her, stumbling as he swayed on his feet.

She glared at him. "No."

He turned away from her. He didn't want to show her the fear that he knew was on his face. "Just go!"

"No." The villain started running at them, the ground shaking with every step.

As it got closer, he let his adrenaline take over. "Indiscriminate Discharge 1.3 Million Volts!"

He heard the villain let out a yowl. The girl behind him also let out a yell which was cut short before she went silent. He had no doubt the shock was freezing her body up and probably knocked her out. The electricity cut out a second later and he fell to the ground, his head feeling empty. He was already close to his limit before using this attack, he'd probably be out for a few hours now. 'I hope this bracelet worked.' He blacked out, his only solace, the villain was frozen again.

—

He was currently riding a boulder, flying toward the bright white light he saw a second ago. A vigilante, who he'd never met before, was running away from the fight. Something about the villain being too strong. What saved him time though, was that the vigilante, named Rockslide, had felt extremely bad not being able to help the kids. It took a few seconds of convincing but he got his ride.

'Faster! I can see the villain, it's only a few steps away from them!'

"**[Momentum Bomb]**." The boulder's smooth arch through the air quickly picked up speed and forced him to hold on tighter. As he got closer, a bright light slammed into the giant and it started moving again.

'It sees us!'

"Ignition!" At the beginning of the trip, he had used a fire snake to form the runes necessary to ignite the boulder with a keyword. He had no doubt this was one hell of a view, but he was too close to appreciate the beauty singing his face.

'Okay kid, jump in 3, 2…. 1!' He let go of the boulder, giving it a massive shove with One for All.

The villain held up both hands and Izuku watched water fly up and attempt to both slow and stop the boulder. Channeling his aura, he turned up the heat and evaporated the water. He ended it as soon as the boulder hit.

The boulder, which had barely slowed, slammed into the being and sent it flying backward into the side of the building. 'We have to get them and run for it. While I would love to fight, I don't see the point if we'd get in trouble.'

He made his way over to his classmates and hefted both into his arms. Denki's HP, Mana, and Stamina were all in the red. Tobu's Stamina was still good but her HP and Mana were dangerously low. Both were messed up something fierce and he could tell they fought tooth and nail.

He heard a massive amount of rubble start to move and before it could even stand up fully, it was slammed back down by a woman with bunny ears. "Get the hell out of here kid! This is no place for you!"

He didn't need to be told twice, he started running toward sounds of sirens off in the distance.

He peeked behind him to watch, who he guessed was Usagiyama Rumi, smash the villain's head in. The pressure and shock wave of every attack after the first rippled the air and buried the villain even further.

'Can we fight her?'

He nearly tripped over himself. 'Are you stupid? She smashed that thing to bits with a single kick. She'd pulverize us.'

'Can't we at least try?'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

She let out an annoyed huff and started to play music.

—

"How are you? Is everyone okay?", his call right after Kirishima was from Nezu. His principal was the first person he gave a bracelet to. The mouse had sent every available teacher to make their way to him, and strong armed Izuku into not fighting himself.

"Yes sir. Kendo made her way back to Uraraka and is staying with her for the night. Denki is unconscious, I'm currently waiting for my spell to finish before healing him again. Tobu is asleep but communicating perfectly fine. She's slowly recovering, and currently talking with the police."

His principal let out a relieved sigh, "That's good, that's good."

"Sir?"

"Yes Midoriya?"

"These two almost died defending themselves. I think it's time to warn the public.

The principal didn't answer. "Were you able to get any useful information?"

He let out a sigh, "Unfortunately no. It went out of range with my initial attack and it didn't get any closer as I ran away."

"Can you inspect the body for information? I have no doubt Ms. Usagiyama will have no problem with taking down the enemy."

"I'll try sir. I don't promise anything, but I will try."

"Call me back the instant you learn anything. Thank you Midoriya,"

"No problem sir." _Click._

"**[Medic's Respite, Emergency Aid]**." As both spells worked their magic, he turned to a nearby EMT and bowed. "He'll be fine in a few minutes. Please keep an eye on him." The man just nodded and continued working.

Jumping off the back of the ambulance, he made his way over to the pot marked battlefield. A single civilian had gotten injured during the altercation, but he accepted that it was his own fault. He had gone to investigate the commotion and instead of running away, had stood at his window and watched. Only to end up getting hit in the head by rubble flying through the window.

"Izuku!" Turning he caught Aki soaring through the air at him.

**[Skill Check Passed!]**

He set her down and gave her a hug, "Hey Aki." He had contacted her while he was healing and told her thank you for the bracelets.

She puffed up her chest and looked proud of herself. "Am I good or what? They worked perfectly!"

He smiled, "You're amazing Aki. What are you even doing here?"

She smiled, "There's someone I want to see."

He shrugged, "Alright, also I'll take you to dinner sometime later."

Her smile became wicked, "Prepare your wallet!"

Letting out a strained laugh and scratching the back of his, he remembered the last time they went to eat. They had gone to a buffet at the heed of her father and the small girl had nearly eaten her body weight in food. Gamer's Body prevented them from gaining weight, and they didn't need to eat at all, but she liked to.

"I'll be sure to find a different buffet." They had gotten kicked out of the last one.

She spun to the direction of the fight and walked with him toward the hero, who was standing on top of the villain waiting for it to move. Aki lit up upon seeing the woman and began to run straight at her, fully buffed.

"Auntie!" Usagiyama, caught off guard, was smashed into and laid flat against the ground with the small girl pinning her down. "I've missed you!"

"You little shit! I'm working!"

The cursing and anger didn't seem to penetrate Aki's thick head. "You know you missed me so shush. Also are you telling me you didn't bring it down permanently?"

The woman glared at Aki before breaking out into a smile and grabbing the girl into a hug. "How are you doing squirt? I'm sorry about your mom, I tried to force her to take me with her."

Aki shook her head. "Can we not talk about that?"

The hero gave a sad smile but nodded. "Sure kid." She stood up with Aki clung to her side. Upon seeing him, she squinted at him in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm-"

Aki let go and got in front of her. "His name is Midoriya, he's mom's successor!"

Rumi's ears went ramrod straight at that and she looked at him in surprise before it turned sinister. "You in school?"

He nodded, "Yes Ma;am."

"UA?" Again he nodded.

"You got a work study picked out?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Who?"

"Sir Nighteye."

The woman let out an annoyed hiss. "Just had to be him." She looked back at him and folded her arms. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

He walked over to the body and used **[Observe]**. "I was asked to inspect the body and see what I can find."

"I'm here because I heard you were here!"

Rumi flicked her forehead and walked over to Izuku, "So what you got?"

**[Ikehara Isamu (Morphed)**

**Level: 29**

**Quirk: Pain Distribution**

**(Not gonna bother with stats.)**

**Conditions: Morphed, Unconscious]**

He looked at Rumi and asked, "Do you know the name Ikehara Isamu?" She shook her head after a second thinking and Aki pulled her into a conversation.

He took out his phone and let the two ladies catch up. "Hello?"

"I've inspected the body. The villain's name is Ikehara Isamu, his quirk is pain distribution, but looking at the battlefield. I have no clue. It looks like Pixie got into a fight with a water hero."

"Hmm. We'll have to see. Anything else?"

"His stats say he was 'morphed' I have no idea what that means though."

"Please let the police know once they debrief you. Mr. Aizawa will be there in about 3 minutes to escort you." After a brief pause he added, "He's not in a great mood from what I can tell so please keep the others under control."

He chuckled slightly, "I'll try sir. Have a nice night."

"Have a nice night Midoriya." _Click_

He turned back to the two and watched them interact. Rumi was acting like a gentle giant interacting with a squirrel. While the woman wasn't tall, hell, he was taller than her, she was giant compared to the small girl. In both presence and body.

"I heard you beat up a drug ring!"

Rumi put her arm up and flexed, "A couple actually put up a good fight too."

"Did they have any cool quirks?" She was bouncing as she talked.

"Only one, the others just had mutations. Their leader had this really neat quirk that allowed him to attack with air."

"Like the guy you and mom fought?"

Rumi shook her head, "This one was a lot weaker. That one could level a town."

"Did you find a boyfriend yet?"

Rumi grabbed Aki into a headlock and started to scrap her knuckles on the girl's head. "You little shit, I told you to stop asking me that!"

"Stop, stop!"

Rumi stopped, but only to literally boot her across the street into a bush. She looked at him, "What did the mouse say?"

He smiled, "To inform the police and keep everyone from annoying Mr. Aizawa."

The older woman snorted, "Fat chance. The lazy bastard is annoyed with everything."

Aki soared back, latching onto her neck and just hung there. "Auntie, can I spend the night with you?"

"Eh? Don't you have school?"

Aki raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Rumi smiled, "Sure kid, tell your dad." Aki jumped off and started to text her father. "So, Midoriya is it?" He nodded. "Do you know who killed Kat?"

He saw the rage in her eyes. "No ma'am. I didn't know she even existed until she died. She wiped my memory of meeting her when I was little."

Her expression softened, "That idiot." She let out a sigh and stretched, her toned muscles on full display in her hero outfit.

Misaki whistled, 'Bun gots some buns.'

'Oh shut it.'

"Dad said yes as long as you bring me back tomorrow." The older lady waved away the concern and began to walk back toward the area the police set up.

"Let me deal with the police and we'll go." Both of them followed her, until he saw Denki moving around. He gave Aki a hug, said his goodbyes, and joined his classmate.

"So Kaminari, I heard you and Tobu were kind of badasses."

His classmate smiled, "How is Tobu?"

"Talking to the police, Mr. Aizawa is on his way right now. We're heading toward the police station after that and then we go home."

Denki laid his head back groaned, "I really wanted to sleep too."

"Well you're out of luck. Are you able to walk?" Aizawa appeared from around the ambulance with Tobu in tow, who was now awake.

Kaminari shot out of bed and stammered a yes, before throwing his shoes on. His clothes had been incinerated, and he was wearing scrubs.

"Midoriya."

"Yes sir?"

"Good work, you kept yourself out of trouble. Tobu, Kaminari, I'm sorry you had to deal with this."

"It's okay sir. There's no way you knew it would actually happen.", she finished with a yawn.

As he got his last shoe on, Denki answered the teacher. "Yeah. You did everything you could to prepare us for something like this."

Aizawa grumbled something unintelligible and began to walk away. "Come on let's get this over with."

—

The next day

—

The police station had gone as well as it could have. Lots of questions and lots of paperwork. Denki and Tobu had apparently fallen asleep after questioning and were woken up by an annoyed Aizawa, who looked even more tired.

He was currently sitting at his desk, going through the random paperwork Aizawa had given him. 'This all looks like stuff a teacher should be going over.'

'Maybe he's just lazy?'

He hummed, 'I don't know. Maybe he wants my input?'

The first thing on this list was about the sports festival and how the first year events will be chosen. The list of options was short and some didn't make much sense. If it was too random, he doubted, even with how strong the teachers were, they could prepare for any of the events. If you made it to uninspired, then it would be a rinse and repeat from last year.

He had watched every single festival at home since he was little. Every student and event had inspired him even more. Maybe they could just go for a roulette of six things? Seven?

'Go for seven.'

He marked the paper with a check mark next to seven and flipped to the next paper. This was on the events themselves. It contained a list of all events from the past years and ideas for new ones. Straight up fighting was normally left to the last rounds, as people could actually get injured. That left things like relay races, scavenger hunts, and tag.

'Tag would be fun.'

'That wouldn't be really easy to implement though.'

'Come back to it then.'

He set this one to the side and looked at the next. "Summer Camp?" He couldn't help the smile that came over his face. The Pussycat's mountain home was more than sufficient and was a closely guarded secret of UA staff. Apparently besides him, all the other students had been sent in circles before making their way there.

'You think we could find a secluded part of the forest and have som-'

'Shut up!' He read the rest of the paper. They wanted ideas on how to train the actual quirks of each class. He'd probably just give Aizawa the written down book from his archive, he had been thinking about this since training started. He flipped over the page and went to the next.

"Midoriya!"

He looked up to see Iida enter, with Momo in tow. "Hey you two, what's up?"

"How are Kaminari and Tobu?"

He leaned back in the chair and threw the pen on the table. "Fine. Both are actually in pretty high spirits, all things considered."

"Did the police figure anything out?", Momo sat down in her seat after stealing some paper from his desk.

"I don't know. They have the guy in custody, but I don't think he was in charge of anything."

Iida let out a small huff, "I was hoping for better news. Checking every corner and alley was getting rather tedious." He heard Momo silently start to snicker. "What are you doing right now anyway?"

Izuku shrugged, "Mr. Aizawa gave me a bunch of papers and told me to go through them. What paper do you have Momo?"

"It's about the work studies. You have a work study already don't you?"

He looked at his next paper and answered her. "Apparently Sir Nighteye requested me after Togata told him about me."

She leaned forward with her head in her palms. "I wonder if I'll get any offers."

"If you'd like, my brother would be more than happy to offer several students a chance."

She let out a hum. "Ill see if anyone sends an offer, I appreciate it though."

Iida waved away the apology, "Mind if I help Midoriya?" He didn't answer and just handed him a piece of paper.

'Why the hell is he asking me about possible super moves?'

'See I told you he was lazy!'

"You do realize this asks about 'what ifs' in the event of us getting attacked again."

Izuku leaned back and groaned. "I don't know what he wants me to answer with. If we did get attacked again, it would probably be best if this place just had dorms. All the students, stuck on campus and unable to leave without an escort."

Momo let out her own groan, "Please don't let that happen. I tried staying in a dorm once for elementary and it was so small."

Iida handed him the paper back and grabbed another after writing his answer. "Why not just ask Cementoss to make your room slightly larger? I'm sure he would be more than happy to oblige."

Izuku put that paper with the done pile and put the super move paper into the WTH pile. Grabbing the next paper he was relieved to see it was just about possible field trips that their safety could be secured on.

"If it happens, I'll have to ask. Midoriya?"

"Yeah?" Iida grabbed the last paper.

"He wants to know what you think about certain work studies."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Wouldn't he know more about that than I would?" Momo shrugged. "Say to just go based on previous work studies. Previous safety records and learning rates, maybe some other stuff."

Iida had just finished the paper he was reading. "Any idea what he means by licenses? He cant mean actual hero licenses, right?"

Izuku grabbed the paper from his open hand and read through it. 'That crazy son of a-'

'Yes!'

He looked up at Iida and grinned. "He does." Both Iida and Momo had shocked looks on their faces.

The door slammed open, revealing a bundled up Aizawa. "Did you manage to get any of the paperwork done?" The three students looked at him with smiles, causing the man to narrow his eyes at them. "Whatever it is, no."

Momo handed him the paper, as he gathered up the small stack of papers. "I answered what I could, and as for the training idea, I'll give you a notebook toward the end of the day."

Aizawa took the papers, leafed through them and left without a word. "We should keep this to ourselves. We don't want to make the others feel pressured."

—

The Morning Before

—

"Mr. and Mrs. Sero, I'd like to once again give my apologies for not being able to protect your son." Aizawa bowed to the parents.

"And I'd like to apologize for not being able to help him before now." Midoriya bowed with his teacher.

"It-it's okay. I'm sorry for how I yelled at you the last time we met." The woman bowed to his teacher.

Everyone stood straight as Hanta came walking down stairs. The first thing his eyes were drawn to was the limp sleeve. He had tried to heal at USJ after his talk with Nezu, but a normal person's body wasn't able to regrow limbs. They could have reattached it, if the arm wasn't mangled and destroyed by the process of removal. It also didn't help that when All Might had gone berserk against the Nomu, he accidentally dropped part of the glacier on it. The spell didn't accept the ruined flesh and shattered bones.

"Mr. Aizawa! Midoriya! What are you two doing here?" He ran over to them, giving him a fist bump and a bow to Mr. Aizawa.

"Hanta, I'm actually here with two others you don't know. This is Mr. Maijima, he's a teacher in our support classes and this is his apprentice, Hatsume." Bows were exchanged.

"Hi kid. After what happened, the principal asked me to make something for you. Think of it as an apology gift. Hatsume?"

The pinkette pulled out a box from behind her back and smiled when she handed it to him. "You take care of my baby, you hear?"

Hanta raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Uh sure."

Izuku nudged him, "Go on, we didn't spend forever making it for it to be in a box."

Power Loader smirked, "I suppose you could leave it in there, be really weird though."

Hatsume pointed at Hanta and gave him a half hearted glare. "My babies don't belong in boxes either, so get to it!"

Hanta took a step back, "Alright, alright. Sheesh." Setting down the box, he pulled the ribbon and opened the top. Izuku saw the moment his thoughts processed. A large smile went across his face as he pulled out the arm. "This looks sick! I was wondering why I had to get this metal ring. Midoriya, a little help?"

"Sure." He pulled the sleeve up and exposed the metal ring that had been grafted to the wound. According to Hatsume, the ring was the work of I-island and wasn't even available for purchase. She had apparently tried to sneak a peek at the working of the ring but was caught by both Power Loader and Aizawa. It didn't end well for her.

Clicking the arm into place, the black and grey lines making up the artwork lit up. They were giving off a dark glow that looked rather menacing. He flexed his new arm, the appendage responded with the impulses of his nervous system. "This feels great!" He flexed both of his arms, "I feel like I can lift a car."

'Probably could if you tried really hard.' Misaki's dry humor made him smirk.

"Besides the mechanical muscles under the hardware, your friend there." Power Loader pointed at him, "Did some really weird stuff to it."

When Hanta looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he explained. "You know the runes I draw on myself?"

"Yeah. You drew one on my piece of tape before and blew it up on my face." Hanta's eye twitched.

Izuku smiled, "That's them! I used my runes to empower it with my quirk. It won't ever run out like my normal ones."

Hanta grinned, "This is awesome!" He looked at Hatsume, "What can it do?"

'Uh oh.' Hatsume's eyes lit up and he could see the imaginary flames coming off her. At his question, she began to list off all the features of the arm. He was pulled out into the street by the girl and led through drills on how to use his new appendage.

"Did you decide on a school?" Izuku turned to Aizawa.

Mr. Sero answered him, "Ketsubutsu. He begins this week."

Aizawa's face twitched, "It's a good school. He'll do well there."

The meeting ended an hour later when they were chatting with Hanta's parents. Hatsume had run Sero ragged with drills, but he had a massive grin on his face. He bowed to them, "Thank you all so much for this. Mr. Aizawa, I'm sorry I won't be in your class from now on, but I swear I'm going to push myself harder than ever."

Aizawa actually smiled, "I expect to see you in two years when you face off against your former classmates, got it?"

Hanta stood straight and smiled, "I promise to take them down." He looked at Izuku with a lopsided grin, "Well at least most of them."

Returning the smile and waved away the declaration. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Ketsubutsu scum, I've been having my classmates trained to their breaking point."

"Two years is a long time Midoriya, be sure they keep it up!"

—

The Next Week

—

'Wait. Is it actually today?'

'How would I know? You don't know!'

He threw off his dirty clothes and put on a clean outfit. He got a call midway and put it on speaker. It was Kendo.

"Hey! Where are you?"

He put on his socks. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Uh-huh. You went on a hunt, didn't you?" He didn't answer and finished as she let out a sigh. "Whatever. You got 10 minutes before we start."

"I know. I'll be there in four."

"Wait."

'Don't say it.'

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Got to go! I'm on my way!" He hung up and grabbed his bag.

'Smooth.'

—

Aizawa shrugged, "No."

"Then why are we using the arena?"

Another shrug, "All the teachers wanted to watch."

"Couldn't we have just used training grounds?"

Aizawa thumbed behind him toward Present Mic.

"Oh."

'Cheer up! You get to show off!'

"I'm not a show off though Misaki."

"Could have fooled me." Aizawa adjusted his scarf. "With the flashy spells you throw around and the way you act around people, you're probably the biggest show off I know."

'Did he just make fun of you?'

'I think he did.' She broke down.

"Get dressed. You got ten minutes before we start." He walked toward the rest of the teachers.

"You know. You're not going to lose right?"

He turned to Aki who was sitting in a chair next to him. "It's not about win or lose, it's about testing their progress."

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly think any of your classmates see it like that?"

He sighed, "You're right."

She stretched and yawned, "Better get dressed. I'll be cheering for my three by the way. Cheering for you has become tiresome." She stood and began to walk away, "Good luck though."

He sighed, "Why me?"

'Because you're ridiculously strong, fast, and your quirks are just down right BS.'

He smirked and turned to face the woman, "Love you too Mandalay."

She didn't respond for a second and squinted at him when she saw his smirk, 'Very funny kid. I hope my girls kick your ass.' She sauntered out.

Misaki whistled, 'Look at that a-'

'Stop it!'

He felt the heat in his neck almost instantly. He hated when she did this to him. He turned to the changing room and started to change.

—

'He just checked me out. He just ch-', she slapped herself. 'He's a high school student, get a hold of yourself.' She walked to the stands and sat down with her teammates.

'He really caught me off guard there though. Since when did he joke around like that?' She thought back to all of his jokes before and all the times they talked. It had never been like that before. 'What changed?'

She watched a couple of the students from 1-B filter in. 'Why does it even matter? He obviously didn't mean it.' The nagging voice at the back of her head started to point out stuff to her though. 'He did check me out when I walked away though. He always locks eyes with me when we chat via quirk also.' That could probably be chalked up to her own quirk though.

She also had never sensed pink during their conversations. The first time she ever sensed it was just now. None of their previous conversations had indicated he was interested. What changed? Did it change? Could something like that even work out? What would people say? What would his mom say? How old is his mom? Would it be weird for him?

"Auntie?"

She jumped at the small hand that grabbed her leg. She turned to the owner and let out her held breath in a sigh, "Kota don't scare me like that."

"I've been saying your name for a whole minute." He pointed to his cheek, "I was wondering if you were okay? You're red in the cheeks and you're squeezing your leg really hard."

She smiled and fanned her face, "I'm fine Kota, I was just thinking. Don't worry about it." She let go of the death grip she had on her knee. "Are you excited for the fights?"

He shrugged, "The idiot better not lose after all the time he spent at our house."

She couldn't help but tease him. "Aww. Admit it, you've taken a liking to him."

"Do not! The idiot is a wannabe!"

"Such a potty mouth. What are you teaching this kid Mandalay?"

Both turned to see Power Loader and his apprentice sit down behind them. She gave a defeated shrug, "I think he learns it at school, and you're not one to talk, Higari." She crossed her arms,"I've heard you fight before, you cuss like a sailor."

He grinned, "At least I didn't start that until high school. At this rate the little one will start in a year or two." He rubbed Kota's hat.

She looked at her nephew. 'I should probably put a stop to it.'

"WELCOME! To the first ever Class 1-A battle royale!" She sweatdropped at his tone.

"He's acting like the seats are full."

Higari laughed, "Did you expect anything less from the nut job?"

"First, we will explain the rules of this battle royale! Go for it my sleepy friend!"

'He managed to drag Aizawa into the booth?'

"Every fight will be 3 minutes long, no more. If the challenger successfully lasts at least a minute, they're allowed to participate in the sports festival. Each challenger will be allowed to fight to their full potential, if they don't, then I'm sure they'll lose."

In the middle of the rules, All Might, in his skeleton form, had sat down next to Kota.

"There will be several rules for these fights and breaking them will be immediate expulsion. Rule #1, no lethal force. Rule #2, follow rule #1." She could sense the grin on his face. "Other than that, fight to your full potential, my students."

"WAHOO! Let's get this party started! First up we have Mr. Sato! The brawling boxing sugar induced monster of the battlefield!"

Sato stepped out off the side passage a minute later and waved to everyone with an embarrassed smile. She looked over at Tiger who positively radiated a fierce aura. He stood and yelled with his arms flexed, "You can do this Sato!"

Hizashi heard the shout, "That's the energy I want to hear! The only opponent all these students will have is the one, the only, the president of 1-A, the conqueror, the amazing, Midoriya Izuku!"

Lion walked out onto the field with a smile, and waved at everyone. When he glanced at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. 'God damn it! Focus on the fight!'

"Your referee for these fights will be none other than the scarily cool, Ectoplasm!"

"I expect a clean yet brutal fight from each of you. Bow."

They bowed and walked to their starting points.

"3.2.1. Fight!" Ecto jumped backward out of their way.

They just stood there for a second as Sato consumed a few packets of sugar. He was the first to attack, letting out a roar, and flew at Izuku.

Izuku met his charge, catching both fists and sending a knee at his stomach. Sato took the hit in stride and went for a skull bash. The attack caught Izuku off center and allowed Sato to free his fists. She had winced as the first attack landed, but cringed when Sato twisted Lion's hands and smashed them into his skull. The move allowed him to get into stance and start hammering away.

He really had taken to boxing like walking. Punch after punch, he never hit the same area and changed the direction of each punch at the last second. She looked at Tiger who was still standing, mimicking his student's moves.

She smiled and projected her thoughts to the other two members of her group. 'I'm glad he finally opened up again.'

Pixie smiled at her and started cheering alongside Tiger. RagDoll looked ready to cry at first but when Pixie stood, she followed suit.

"They're so weird." Kota was hiding himself and looking at them from around her.

She could only laugh as she turned back to the fight with a smile. Izuku was able to back pedal and free himself from the onslaught. A bright light appeared in his hand and he met the berserker's charging punch with his own. The shock wave from the two attacks meeting was heard, and saw, but not felt. They battled in a rapid succession of punches, which slowly morphed into a fight between boxers. Her Lion was clearly more skilled though and was getting 3 punches in for every hit Sato sent his way.

The fight ended when Sato took a punch to the gut and leaned a little too far forward. An uppercut later, and he was on the ground.

"And he's out for the count! Sato Rikido, 1 minute and 54 seconds!"

Everyone cheered for the boy as he was taken off stage by Akito. Her and Recovery Girl were the designated healers for today, and their nurse was not too happy about it.

"Next up we have the kid as fast as lightning, and smile just as bright, Denki Kaminari!"

—

"Kid. I told you to go all out."

He sighed, "Sir, I'm pretty sure if I did that only two students would pass."

"I never said you had to actually hit them, just make them work for it." Aizawa turned off his side of the radio.

"Fine."

—

She could immediately feel the change in the air. Everyone in the crowd went quiet as Izuku talked loud enough for everyone to hear, "Sorry Kaminari. I have orders to take it up a notch." He then used a spell.

'That's new.', She thought in surprise.

Higari whistled, "Damn. That kid is going to be scary." She couldn't help but smile at the words, he was that scary. Lion's body was covered in a veil of electricity that snapped at the wind, and gave off a hum of energy. She saw his opponent's smile falter and say something.

"Fight!"

Izuku jumped forward and slashed through the air with enough speed to displace the air. What she wasn't prepared for was Denki's reaction. He moved just as quickly, dodging the attack by the skin of his teeth.

She looked at Tiger, "The hell did you teach him?"

Tiger smirked and posed, "It was the kid's idea. He can only do it for a few seconds at a time and it destroys his muscles. He calls it Lightning God's Speed. His very first super move." She could see tears in his eyes.

Their fight had become one of speed and attrition as they matched blow for blow. Izuku was holding back though, she knew that a single serious hit from him would lay out the average hero.

The fight ended when Denki didn't block a jab, causing him to take a punch to the face, knocking him out. A massive bolt of electricity went off as Ecto called the fight and he was taken off the field. Everyone cheered for him and his performance was even good enough for Aizawa to give him a pass. Something about if the fight was slowed down it lasted two and half minutes. She watched Izuku buckle as the electricity died down and he pointed his right hand upward. A large amount of electrical discharge went off in the sky. He seemed to let out a breath and stood back up, ready to fight.

"Kyoka Jiro! Please bring your rockin' personality to the field!"

"Okay. This is a setup. I thought the fights were supposed to be random?"

Small Might answered her. "It was and is. They drew names from a hat, and all but one of Tiger's students had been picked together."

"Talk about chance."

"Begin!"

Izuku began the fight with his fire portals, caging her in, and charged into melee with the girl. 'Aww, he's so sweet.' He was giving her a fighting chance to prove herself, instead of just blasting her away.

Kyoka had taken to mixed martial arts with some hesitation. Most of it disappeared when she got her support item from the man behind her.

Higari must have read her thoughts. "Mei. Look at the fight."

After a brief second, "My babies!"

'She's quite the character.'

Kyoka had attached one ear jack into her glove and another in her boot. Each strike she sent at Izuku resonated with a deep vibration. When a strike almost hit him, he jumped back and cast his screaming spell. Kyoka matched the pitch and sent a blast of sound back at him. This was where you could tell the difference between their powers. Kyoka's quirk was a muscle that could grow strong with every use, while Izuku's plateaued until leveled.

The girl's was also based on her heartbeat, so as long as it kept beating she could fight. Izuku's was timed and required a cool down. He was thrown back as his attack ended and used his midair jump to gain a bit of distance. He commanded the portals to circle closer and started sending out a multitude of spells that littered the area.

A loud pitch screech resonating from Kyoka before all the projectiles froze midair and dropped. Izuku looked surprised for a second but charged back into her guard. She prepared to block, but fell for the feign and took a single punch to the sternum. That spelled the end of fight as she crumpled and caught by the throat.

Ecto called the fight. "And that's the end of the fight! Midoriya stands victorious and Jiro proves her mettle!"

Izuku had let her down and rubbed her back as she coughed to get air back into her lungs. Hale came out and started casting on the girl, the change in her condition was almost immediate. She was escorted up to the stands with Denki and Sato, who congratulated her as Aizawa announced she passed.

"Tiger what was that?", asked RagDoll.

He rubbed his chin. "I honestly don't know. Maybe she figured something out?"

"Kendo Itsuka! The girl with a personality as fierce as her fist!"

Izuku's first student. She had watched them fight before, and was expecting blood to spill. "Kota, you might want to look away." The girl walked out of the gate into the field without waving or smiling. Her eyes were trained on him, like two predators coming face to face.

When start was called, there were no words exchanged and no doubt in their eyes, they charged at each other. The first strike came from the faster Midoriya, and was dodged. The counter that came from her was caught, but still managed to hit when she expanded her hand. Izuku must have sensed something she couldn't, because the next thing that happened was that he yanked her hard into his face. She flinched as she watched. The hit sent Kendo recoiling, leaving Izuku a second to prepare.

Fire curled around his fingertips, condensing into makeshift gauntlets. Kendo reciprocating by putting on her own gloves.

She picked up Kota and put him on her lap, much to his anger. She didn't want him to see them beat each other to a bloody pulp, so she covered his eyes.

The fight that happened, was a bloody spectacle of fists, fire, and martial skill. Every punch was either blocked or dodged, and met with an equally powerful attack. A couple of Kendo's fingers were broken and she saw Izuku pull his own fingers and arms back into place. The fight only ended when Ectoplasm called time. While Izuku didn't go completely all out, he did use his super strength multiple times throughout the fight.

When they pushed away from each other, Izuku was as ever left without any bruises. Kendo however looked like she was used as a punching bag by Endeavor. Her arms and hands were covered in bruises and singed patches. Her face only took the one attack from the start.

The first person to cheer was Midnight, and with that people joined in a minute later. Kendo seemed to have forgotten the crowd and looked at the ground, refusing to look up when she heard the clapping.

'I guess that was a little bloody for most people.'

Aki had run out and healed both of them on the spot since she didn't need to carry anyone. She told Izuku something and she could see Kendo laugh in response. When Aki ran off the field, Kendo joined the crowd, her bruises and burns slowly started to fade.

"Next up! We have the girl that with a single touch will send you flying, Uraraka Ochaco!"

She flew to her feet with a cheer, throwing Kota off her lap. The girl had improved remarkably over the last month. During the last week, their hero duties began to dwindle so they had a lot more time on their hands to help out. The students weren't too thrilled about it, but it allowed them to dedicate more time to them. For her girls, that meant a lot of hand to hand combat practice, and a lot of getting beat up by her own two paws.

When she sat back down, Kota was giving her a glare. In return she gave him a strained smile, "Sorry Kota. I got a little excited."

He made a noise and turned back to the arena.

'You can do this girl! I believe in you!' Uraraka scanned the crowd and waved when she saw her.

"Fight!"

Her student attacked first, throwing a support item that Hatsume had made for her. It probably wouldn't work against Lion, but who knew? The small disks soared through the air quickly enough to avoid a spell aimed for them. When they hit, little claws protruded out and dug into his uniform.

Dodging both spells, and she put her fingers together. Izuku was forced to a knee from the massive amount of weight that was now on him. The discs themselves weren't heavy, but whatever tech Hatsume had put in them made each weight 250 kg.

The girl seeing her chance, ran for him, but was forced to dodge spells again. While none of them connected, she was thrown to the ground by some unseen force. Whatever he did, forced Izuku even further to the ground. Her student wasn't done yet as she used her quirk on herself and Mandalay saw her face go slightly green.

'We'll need to work on that during training camp.'

With her quirk activated, the invisible force lost all control over her, and she began to float. Izuku used a spell straight at the ground and launched himself in the air. The wind force from the spell launched Uraraka straight into the air after Izuku and for a second she got worried. Then she remembered who the girl was fighting and Izuku threw her back at the ground.

She kept her quirk up just long enough to land safely and canceled it. Her green queasy look was still present, yet she still kept fighting. Spell after spell and a charge here or there, while a few did hit and threw the girl to the ground. She kept getting back up until Izuku used something she had never seen before.

Fire rolled off his hands and body solidifying into a liquid form. The fire rolled across the ground and engulfed Uraraka. For a brief second she disappeared, and before Ecto could call it, she was flying at Izuku. Her uniform was burned badly, and she looked tired and queasy.

As the attack had no power behind it, Izuku caught her easily. She ended her quirk and the match was called. He said something to her, but the noise of the crowd and distance obscured it. Uraraka went red in the cheeks but had a smile. Hale came out to heal both of them.

"Mandalay? Who is that girl anyway?"

She turned to Higari and shrugged, 'All I know really is that she's a friend of Midoriya and was one of his first teachers.'

He nodded, "She's a potent healer, can she fight?"

'Yes, but she's heavily ranged and can't go into melee very well.' Orange began to permeate off him, Curiosity.

"Next up, we have the kid who could probably fly if he has wings, Iida Tenya!"

Iida was stiff as a board when he came out on stage. His normally fluid, but robotic motions turned mechanical. They exchanged bows and immediately attacked when start was called.

Izuku's normal style of fighting wasn't sufficient in this fast paced kicking frenzy and he was forced to jump into the air. He used his fastest spells, trying to zap Iida and only managed to graze him a few times. Then Iida's training came to fruition. When one of the spells broke the cement and gave a little bit of rubble, he ran off it, jumping stone to stone.

Izuku caught the hit, and threw him straight at the ground. Akito must have been a damned good teacher, because the instant he started falling his engines went blue. He took off straight into the air and slammed straight into the surprised Izuku. Iida, with his huge burst over with, started falling back to earth and landed into a roll. Lion was smiling as he started falling down toward the ground and when he hit, he disappeared. It was the same thing he did to Pixie during the exam.

Iida went on the defensive, but without his engines, he was an easy target. Appearing behind him, Lion caught the counter and threw Iida back into the air, jumping after him. The fight turned into a midair juggle/brawl. The larger student had quite a bit of experience now when it came to this type of stuff, but Izuku had a lot more time and power in the sky. The fight ended when Izuku grabbed his arm and the air around the two went white. Iida crashed to the ground and Izuku gently floated downward.

As the crowd began to applaud the fight, Akito ran out onto the field. She picked up her student and made a face at Izuku. It earned a few chuckles from the crowd who managed to see it.

"Yaoyorozu! Please come to the field!"

At that moment, she felt a huge amount of orange and yellow. Turning to the source she saw Kyou holding a doll by the throat, trying to squeeze the life out of it.

'She'll be fine Kyou. You trained her well.'

The former student gave her a half hearted glare, "You're not the one who had to deal with her PTSD."

Mandalay could only nod. The girl joined in the day after Izuku visited her. Her whole personality changed overnight, and when she had asked him what he did, all she got was 'it's not important.' The girl altogether seemed fine, unless she was under great duress or fighting way too hard. During a spar with Tobu, where the girl caused her usual death fake, Yaoyorozu had lost it and nearly shut down again. Tobu was banned from using the move during all spars from that point forward.

"Begin!"

The girl summoned two swords and charged Izuku. Her technique was beginner with them. Even Mandalay, who fought with claws, could see the flaws in her technique. Izuku matched her but instead of two swords used a spear and his bone sword. His own technique wasn't much better, but he could easily fight her off. Momo's greatest fighting attribute was her flexibility and her quirk's near instant ability to create more weapons.

When she was disarmed, she'd feign, smack Izuku with an open palm and create a new one. This went on for nearly a minute before Izuku's sword busted, creating a debris field of ivory dust and black energy. Momo jumped backward out of it, covered in cuts but kept on fighting. She created something not even Mandalay was expecting. A machine gun popped out of her stomach and she fired it straight at Izuku, her aim was spot on but Izuku didn't stand still.

Seemingly casting two spells at once, he fired off a storm of electricity and disappeared entirely. She stopped firing to create a shield of some sort, and absorbed the electricity. When the spell ended she looked around and was taken to the ground as Izuku materialized above her.

She must have reached her quirk's limit as she tapped out and the match was called. Izuku helped her up to the applause of the crowd and she bowed smiling brightly.

'She's more confident now than when she started.' She tried to appease the woman.

"That's because she knows she can hold her own if it comes to it. That's not the training, that's the results of what she's been through." She started to emit pure green, somber.

The next few fights were similar to the last few. Ojiro and Izuku fought in a bloody melee much like he had with Kendo, the fight ended when Izuku charged a punch with his super strength. Shoji and Izuku's fight was another midair brawl ending with Shoji being thrown into a wall. Her girl Ashido had bobbed and weaved through most of the spells fired at her. It ended when Izuku destroyed the floor, throwing her off balance.

Aoyama's fight was interesting, he managed to dance around Izuku with the help of his lazer. He never took any risks that would lead to defeat and only fired on Izuku when he was casting. It ended when his stomach couldn't take anymore and he vomited. The last of Izuku's students was next and the fight lasted the whole 3 minutes. Kirishima's quirk kept him in the fight and watching them was like being in an underground match. Each punch was precise, powerful and merciless. In the end, Kirishima was missing chunks of his skin and Izuku's body was covered in cuts.

Koda's fight wasn't nearly as raw as the others, but he did use his quirk in conjunction with his melee. Birds would go for Izuku's head, not only blinding him but forcing him to divert attention. The punches that came from that weren't very powerful, but against a sane person they would be tiring.

"Next up, we have the walking detonator, Bakugo Katsuki!"

Pixie stood and cheered.

'This should be good.' She looked down at Izuku and noticed something seemed off about him. His posture and facial expression were completely different. His stance was a lot more brutish, yet fluid. His face had a smile so savage, it looked like he was ready to kill.

—

'Okay Misaki. Your turn.'

'Finally!'

'Just so you know, if you seriously hurt him or say something embarrassing, I'm telling Aki to transfer you to a squirrel.'

'Fine.'

He could feel his mind recede into the back of his head. They had spent quite a bit of time training in this form and he found himself in her 'apartment'. He walked over to the CD player and began to play music.

'Mind playing something for me? It will help me not talk?'

'Fine what do you want?'

She hummed, a weird sensation, 'Fallin' Flower?'

He cringed, 'A boy band? What's with you and boy bands?'

'Hey! I don't diss your style of music!'

'Whatever. You'll get your music.' He found the CD and started to play it.

Bakugo walked out on stage with a mad gleam on his face. She matched it and started to finalize her control.

**[Gamer's Mind has been replaced with Berserker's Mind!]**

—

Izuku took off into a run, meeting Bakugo halfway. They crashed into each other, axe meeting fist, the axe being his ice spell, shattered instantly against the explosion. Seemingly with thought alone, another axe materialized and the fight began in earnest.

Blow for blow, the two teenagers hammered away at each other. Each blow from Katsuki sent a shock wave over the crowd, while each axe swing from Lion carved the air around it. Suddenly Katsuki jumped up and away with his hand extended. With a quick breath, he blew at his hand. She was nearly taken off her seat by the wind pressure of the next explosion.

It was Pixie that cheered, "Explosive Goodbye!"

'Pixie, What was that!'

Her teammate and friend turned to her with a triumphant look on her face. "Expanded distance between each molecule of sweat. With how fine it is now, he can use it like a dust, giving him the same explosive potential without being at the center of the explosion. I named it Explosive Goodbye."

She raised an eyebrow, 'And what did the kid name it?'

Pixie smile became a wide grin, "Thermobaric Murder."

A couple of the teachers around them laughed and they went back to the fight, at least to what they could see. The air around the two combatants was still filled with smoke, the walking explosive was the first person they saw. He was thrown out of the smoke and slammed into the arena wall. When it finally cleared, Lion was standing there, his skin glowing like the sun.

Bakugo stood, an angry scowl on his face. "That all you got, nerd?"

Lion started laughing like a crazy person, 'The hell is wrong with him?'

Using an axe, he struck the ground in front him. "Why don't you come over and find out, Pomeranian!"

His angry scowl on Bakugo's face turned into pure unadulterated rage. With a yell, and an explosion, he rocketed forward. It was like watching a rocket trying to hit an underground bunker. Lion dropped his axes and held his hands out, like he was going to stop a bull. "Howitzer Impact!"

The two met in an explosive clash, the explosion itself and the loose dirt clouded the area. A series of explosions, ice shards, and a bright light could be heard and seen from inside the cloud.

She called out to the crowd, 'Can someone please?'

She didn't see who, but a burst of wind cleared the debris. They got to watch the two teens decimate each other, and suddenly the air began to freeze. Her and the two other females on her team began to shiver thanks to their outfits.

It was sudden, but Katsuki blasted away and pointed one of his gauntlets at Lion. "Die!"

The explosion went off and she heard Izuku yell, "Solar Flare!" Her eyes widened and she grabbed Koda and protected him from the blow back.

The two attacks met and exploded outward. Several of the heroes in the crowd grabbed their neighbors and jumped out of the way. The stadium got wrecked and the arena was engulfed in smoke. Her and Koda were thrown backward against their chairs, the air knocked out of her.

When they fell back into their seats, she peeked an eye open and saw Ecto call the fight. There was no way the timer was hit, was there?

Her ears were ringing. "-was called by Aizawa! While both participants stand firm, it 'might' be too dangerous for this small venue."

"Mic."

"Alright! The match has been declared unsafe and the challenger has passed!"

There was muted applause as the dust settled and both were standing ready to continue. Then like a switch, her normal crush came back, a smile plastered on his face. Bakugo spit at the ground and walked off stage. Ecto walked up to Izuku, more than likely confirming his need for a break.

'Lion. What was that? It looked like you were a completely different person.'

He looked up at the crowd, locked eyes with her and mouthed, 'Later.'

'Fine, but don't think you're getting out of it.'

"Next up we have the unseen but never forgotten, Hagakure Toru!"

A pair of boots and gloves walked out onto the field as Cementoss repaired the damage. She began to wave to the crowd, "Hi everyone!" RagDoll waved back at her.

When Cementoss finished, Ecto came back on stage and started the fight. Toru didn't so much as fight as she did dodge. Taking off her gloves and kicking off her boots, the invisible girl just disappeared. Izuku seemed to have an idea of where she was, but never hit anything the entire time. He gave up toward the end, and started using AoE spells to blanket the area. No cry of surprise or pain, the three minute mark was called and Toru picked up her boots. Putting them and her gloves back on, she waved to the crowd yelling goodbye.

The students and teachers clapped for her, but a confused silence permeated the air. Mandalay called out to the crowd, 'Does anyone have any idea what happened?'

No one said anything, until one of Class 1-B spoke up. It was the class representative, Shishida? He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "She dodged the first few spells and climbed up the wall when he started attacking everywhere at once."

There was a moment of silence until RagDoll started laughing hysterically. More than a handful of people started laughing with her. Izuku looked embarrassed after realizing what happened and gave a small wave to the amusement to the crowd.

"After that hilarious display, we have the dark and mysteriously cool Tokoyami!"

Mandalay perked up at that, the last time she had seen the kid fight, it was a week after training started. He had completely destroyed his opponent, but had to be sent somewhere else to calm down.

The kid walked out as the arena ceiling started to close itself. Small purple flames came to life giving the arena a dark, depressing aura. "Dark Shadow! Come out and play!", she could feel the yellow coming off Lion.

At Izuku's call, the kid's quirk manifested itself, the normal bird-like visage gone. In its place, a giant monster born of darkness and nightmares emerged. "Dark Shadow. Hunt!"

The beast let out a roar and dragged itself toward Lion. Seemingly not scared at all, he pulled out a bone blade and blew on it. His whispered spell turned the blade of the sword into a rainbow. When the beast took a swipe at him, he blocked the strike with the sword, the monster recoiling.

"Sorry Tokoyami. I have a bit of experience fighting shadows." After training with his classmates, he went off into the place he called, the ShadowScape. She had asked about it before and learned that it was a different dimension from theirs. The world was split into several levels and he had apparently spent the time on level 3.

As the monster recoiled and Lion's spell went off, a miasma of rainbow energy flowed off him into the sword. Pulling his arm back he slashed forward calling out his attack. "Supernova strike!"

She sweatdropped and called out to him, 'This isn't some anime kid.' While she said and meant it, she couldn't deny the name. A rainbow of energy shot out from the blade, cleaving the permeating darkness in two. Dark Shadow was split in half, instantly regenerated once the light faded.

'It's like a shining knight versus a demon.'

She was nudged by Pixie. In a whisper, "Keep your thoughts to yourself girl. We're in public."

Her cheek flared, 'Shit.'

Higari started to laugh, "Maybe we should build him some armor and an actual sword."

"We could give him babies that morph how he wants them.", added Hatsume. Her orange was overwhelming. They instantly began to go over ideas as the fight raged on.

"Abyssal Maw!" The creature's face contorted and its mouth opened large enough to engulf a small building.

"Solar Aura!" Izuku's inner sun created a halo around him as he was swallowed.

There was a stunned silence as Dark Shadow started to convulse. With a shrill cry, the dark mass exploded into smoke. With his Aura burning brightly, Lion flicked his sword and flourished it. "Give me all you got."

The entity, after repairing itself, roared. "Dark Shadow, Fury of the Night!" The mass of shadow begrudgingly listened to its master and grew in size. Dark tentacles ending in sharp blades, mouths made of darkness, and arms ending in clawed hands began to materialize from the dark form.

Kota grabbed her arm with a death grip. She picked him up and turned him away from the fight.

Dark shadow roared as it slashed through the air with blades, and claws. Izuku sent waves of light at his enemy, cutting the tentacles into pieces and severing fingers. He began to run toward the beast, his arm pulled back.

_RING~!_

Izuku faltered and crashed into Dark Shadow. The ceiling opened up instantly and the mass of shadows, with a final shrill cry, dispersed. Tokoyami was on the floor heaving, his face was covered in sweat and his body was twitching.

Akito ran out onto the field and instantly started to heal him. When his body calmed down, he was led out to the sound of applause.

Hizashi coughed into the mic, "After that display, I believe our competitor needs a moment. We'll be back in 10 minutes."

—

"I wasn't ready for that."

'That was so much fun! Can I fight him next time?'

"Yeah, sure whatever." He laid back on the floor of the waiting room, waiting for the timer to go off.

"Izuku?"

He looked up, "Ochaco?"

She sat next to him on the floor. "Are you okay?"

He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "Yeah, just mentally tired."

"Do you need more time?"

Sitting up, "No. I only asked for some time to get my reserves full again." He gave her a smile, "I should be good in a minute."

Uraraka matched his smile and started acting like she was swinging a sword. "That was so cool! Since when could you fire a sword like that?"

He laughed, "I was actually just slashing at the air, the blade was fused with light."

Her face filled with excitement, "Can you only do it with the sword? What about a fist?"

"It's way harder since my fist can't cut the air so it ends up looking like a fireball."

She grabbed him by the arm and started shaking, "That's still so cool! You'd be like Fire Fist! Do you think you could kick like that?"

"Maybe? I didn't really bother to try and figure out."

"Did you see how Tokoyami fought? He was like a monster from a nightmare! Your fight with Bakugo was cool but super weird too. Why did you fight in melee like that with him? Hagakure's was really funny. How were you finding her anyway?"

He pulled away from the shaking, "Tokoyami was really cool. He's been learning to point and aim Dark Shadow over the last month. As for Bakugo, I was trying something different. Also Hagakure's fight was sort of embarrassing, I was using her scent to find her."

"Really?" She pointed to herself, "What do I smell like?" She realized what she said and started to wave away the question. "Forget I asked, sorry."

He smiled at her, "I don't mind, you smell like strawberries mixed with Mochi."

She went red in the cheeks, "They're cheap snacks okay?"

"And the strawberry?"

She looked down at the floor, "Hair products."

He grinned, "I like the smell, it's more memorable than the other students. Hagakure smells like unscented products, except when she's wearing perfume. That's why I lost track of her a bunch."

She punched his shoulder, her face beat red. "Don't-don't say things like that."

_Ring-ring._

"Will Midoriya please come back to the field!"

Both looked at the intercom and Uraraka stood up first. "I guess you should be going, I'll be cheering for you!" She held up a fist to the sky.

Before she left, he called out her name and tossed the object he had in his pocket. When she caught it, he said, "See if you can wear it. If you can, keep it."

She opened her hand to reveal a super simple looking necklace. "What is it?"

He grinned as he stood. "Lucky charm." He walked out, away from her protests.

**[Amulet of the Downtrodden**

**Quality: A**

**This pendant is a symbol of a lost tribe.**

**Requirements:**

**6 or less in Luck**

**Effect:**

**+10 Luck]**

—

"Midoriya!" She let out a whine. She hated accepting gifts from people. Turning the pendant over in her hand, she gave it a close look. It was a diamond shaped piece of metal with a weird symbol scratched into the front.

'It doesn't look expensive.' She let out an annoyed sigh and unwound the simple leather cord. Throwing it over her head and pulling her hair out, the pendant glowed with an energy that looked like some of Izuku's abilities. When it died down, only the scratch marks were letting off a super weak rainbow color.

'What did he mean by, if I can wear it?' Would it have exploded? Something else she'd just have to yell at him about. Maybe she could wear it daily? Did it look out of place?

'It looks cute.'

She jumped out of her skin at the voice. She saw Mandalay standing in the doorway. "M-Ms. Mandalay!"

She gave a small chuckle, 'Don't freak out girl. I was just giving a compliment.'

She felt her cheeks flush and a smile come over her face. "Thanks."

'I was going to ask him a few questions, but you beat me to it. I didn't want to ruin your guys' moment.'

Her eyes went wide, "M-M-Moment? What moment?" Her stammering was accompanied by nervous waving.

The older woman laughed, 'You can't lie to me, even without my quirk you're an easy tell.' She slid over next to her, an arm pulling her close. 'Now. Spill.'

She tried to push her away, "There's nothing to spill, I swear!"

Mandalay wrapped her arms around her stomach and whispered into her ear. "So unfair, you get a gift? I've known him for longer."

She gulped, "I didn't ask. I swear."

"That's the problem. Does he like you more?"

She tried to escape but the woman had a death grip on her.

Her mentor spoke into her ear. "I'd be a lot more jealous if it wasn't so cute to watch you two react to each other."

She squeaked out, "Jealous?"

Mandalay hummed, the sound vibrating her ear. "Just a tad."

"Sorry?" Why was she apologizing?

Mandalay gave a small chuckle, "Don't be, he checked me out when I was walking away, so I won."

Uraraka felt her cheeks flare, causing the woman to laugh. Letting her go, she walked out the room. Uraraka watched her walk away, her eyes taking a traitorous peek. She did have a nice butt, it was perky.

Mandalay turned and smiled at her, 'Enjoy the show.' She winked and swayed her hips as she walked away.

She began to smack her cheeks trying to get rid of the blush. 'I didn't do that. I didn't do that!'

"Next on stage we have Asui Tsuyu!"

'The fight!' Giving herself one final smack, she ran out of the room.

—

"**[Odin's Rage]**." The instant the air started to shimmer, Tsuyu used her tongue to pull away. As the spell finalized he used an **[Air Step]** to chase after her. She was ridiculously fast now, but he didn't spend nearly a month in the ShadowScape to be out sped so easily. Instead of going after her, he went for her tongue.

It was sticky, and slimy as he grabbed it. "Sorry Tsuyu. Fire Branding." The fire serpent raced off his arm and curled around her stretched appendage. Her eyes widened and she detached trying to retract her tongue. It was too late.

'**[Rune of Agility Down]**!' The serpent stretched its body into the required shapes and burned itself into her tongue. The rune took effect a second later and they were back on the floor, him trying to hit her. He was having better success now, but even reducing her Agi by 10% didn't do much.

"**[Bubblegum Bomb]**." He let the spell explode in front of him, his aura burning away any of the spell that hit him. Tsuyu, with her reduced Agi and her tired state, wasn't able to get out of the way in time. Her leg ended up getting caught.

He pulled a fist back and she held up her hands. "I gibe, ribbe." Her burned tongue gave her a slightly wonky voice.

"And Miss. Asui passes the exam by lasting 3 minutes and 27 seconds!"

There was clapping for her as he released his hold on the spell. With the sticky substance fading away, he was forced to catch her as her legs went wobbly. He handed her to Aki as she ran in. Tsuyu punched his arm as she was carried away.

'So, Tobu or Todo?'

"Next up we have Todoroki Shoto!"

Misaki started to laugh maniacally.

—

Hope everyone enjoyed some part of that.

—-

New Spell: Bubblegum Bomb Lvl: 1

Create an explosive sticky grenade. The substance created can be easily burned or be broken with sufficient Str.

Radius - 1 meter

Cool-down - 1 minute

Cost - 100 Mana


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! Thank you all so much for the follows and likes!

Chapter 21 -

Todoroki walked on stage, a pissed off expression on his face. 'Good luck.'

'Fuck you.'

She took control and ordered him around. 'Cast the buffs and keep me going. Play Mixtape #4.'

He popped the CD in and immediately regretted it.

'_Somehow I want to have more freedom today. Throw your body into this music and feel it._'

He dragged his hands down his face. 'Kill me.'

—

The weird version of Izuku came out again, his normally carefree expression was replaced with an enormous amount of red and a furious expression. She looked at his opponent and he almost matched it, she did sense a bit of yellow before it was squashed though.

'This could be bad. He's normally pretty calm and formal. I wonder what happened.' She glanced at Pixie and sensed her own red from her.

'Why are you mad?'

"Someone fucked with him, my student!" She tried to stand but was held down by RagDoll and her.

'Calm down you idiot. What can you even do? You don't even know who did it in the first place!'

"I'll find out!"

"Time to go night night." A purple haze misted around Pixie before she slumped over.

'Thanks Kayama.' Said lady picked up Kota and sat down between her and All Might.

She set him down on her lap and smiled at Mandalay. "No problem. While I'd love to see her hurt someone, I don't want her to get injured."

She freed her nephew, who was struggling to get away, and set him on her own lap. 'What do you mean?'

The teacher leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Endeavor."

The name slightly shocked her. 'His dad?'

She nodded and put a finger to her lips. Mandalay turned back to the fight, which weirdly hadn't started yet.

Ecto was talking to Izuku, probably because of the sinister looking weapon in his hands. A large bone blade, covered in ice, fire, lightning, and a swirling vortex of dust around the whole thing. Ecto nodded at something he said and jumped back. "Start!"

The first to attack was Todoroki with his signature starting move of a massive glacier. Once again several of the heroes had to drag people out of the way of the attack. She blinked and Izuku was behind the dual quirk user. 'Ethereal Haunt?'

Todoroki must have sensed the oncoming attack, because he instantly created an ice shell. Izuku's sword slammed into the side and sent it flying into the glacier. "Come on popsicle! Show me your fire!"

The ball of ice erupted into another glacier attack, which Izuku dodged by jumping up and forward. While in the air, he spun and charged One for All into his hand. Throwing the blade directly at the shell with a resounding boom, he landed into a roll. Luckily, Todoroki was able to sense the attack and in the small instance Izuku spun, had created multiple layers of ice. Each was easily 2 meters thick and reminded her of Pixie's Shield of Gaia.

The sword broke through 4 of the 5 layers before being stopped. It then exploded destroying the last layer, which Lion took advantage of and sent a massive fireball into. It exploded on contact, destroying the surrounding ice, and sending the now reinforced ice ball flying into the air.

Todoroki either must not have been fazed or he was able to think while in a panic because his next move was brilliant. Hundreds of small poles came out of the ice, both raising him further in the air and attacking Izuku.

"I told you to use fire, popsicle!" He opened his mouth and a cone of fire erupted, melting the ice in an area around him. The poles that came close melted rapidly and couldn't get any closer.

Todoroki responded with a move she saw Pixie use before. Pixie's version was called Sky Meets Earth and was probably the most destructive move she had in her arsenal. This one was smaller and probably would probably kill any normal unprepared opponent. A giant slab of ice grew from the top of the ball, easily covering the whole arena.

Unluckily for him though, Izuku had fought against Pixie quite a bit and knew the best way to get past it. Fire licked at his feet and he jumped right for the wall. It was like watching a small firework being shot at a wall. Except her firework actually packed a punch. The instant the wall was close to him, he ignited and blew the thing to smitterns. The brief full temp aura had melted quite a bit of the ice and shattered the rest of it into snow.

The ball his opponent had been using wasn't unscathed and fell down hard. He managed to soften the landing somewhat, but the crash still shook the ground a bit. Izuku, who was still letting off red, began to fall and prepared for his landing on top of the shell. As he began to spin, fire igniting all around him as he got into a knee drop. Todoroki wasn't going to take it standing still though and began to send glacier after glacier at his opponent. Each shattered and melted as they came in contact with Izuku,

He was less than 15 meters from landing when Aizawa came onto the scene. He stopped Izuku's Gamer quirk and pulled him out of the way of the ice attacks.

"And the fight is over! The opponent passes his trial and will be allowed to compete!"

Izuku was let go almost instantly and bowed to his teacher. Aizawa looked annoyed, but walked off without another word.

There was cheering, it was slow at first, but eventually everyone was cheering. She really needed to talk to Izuku.

—

'You tried to hurt him!'

'He tried to kill us!'

'He was not!'

Misaki began cursing at him and then stopped talking altogether. During the shift, her anger had boiled over and began to leak into him. He lost control of himself and was just going along with her. He managed to lie to Aizawa about not actually wanting to harm, but it was just barely.

He watched as Todoroki freed himself and walked off stage. Aki ran up to him, but he ignored her and went into the locker room. She came out onto the field and started healing him instead. "What happened to him?"

He shrugged, "He was pissed when he came on the field. Misaki tried to hurt him toward the end."

Aki cast her last healing spell and shrugged, "You didn't so it's fine, but you'll need to figure out a way to control her. Sorry Misaki."

All the AI did was grumble. "I know, I know. Get off the field. We'll go for food with everyone if you're okay with it?"

She nodded with a smile and ran off the field toward Recovery Girl, who was mean mugging him. He offered her an apologetic smile, but she turned her back to him and walked toward the locker room. He let out a sigh.

"And for the last fight we have the newest student of Class 1-A, Tobu Mikazuki! Younger listeners beware."

'Cast Shield if you see fit, but I don't think we'll be in danger.' She didn't answer him. 'Look, We'll figure something out, but for right now let's just get this over with. Deal?'

'Fine.'

—-

'Kota, sweetie, please cover your eyes.'

He raised an eyebrow at her, and seemed to read the air. He tucked his hat over his eyes and covered his ears.

"Okay, wake up Pixie." RagDoll slapped Pixie, who jumped a foot in the air, ready for a fight.

She looked around, and began whining instantly. "I missed his fight?"

Midnight rested her chin on her hand and smiled at her. "Sorry girlie, couldn't have you causing problems. He fought really well though."

'Except for the fact, both of them tried to kill each other.' She kept her thoughts to herself. 'Pixie, why did you teach him your moves?' That she did send out.

Her teammate looked at her, with a confused stare. "What do you mean?"

Tiger answered for her, "He was using moves that you've used before. Like Shield of Gaia and Sky Meets Earth."

She tilted her head, "I didn't teach him any of those moves. The only thing I taught him was his own version of Forest of Stone."

Mandalay hummed, 'Maybe he watched a few videos on you? Is anyone recording these fights?'

All Might answered her, "I believe Present Mic has video recorders in the stands somewhere. Something about making a video for the class."

'We'll have to let Pixie watch the fight.'

"And with that brief stop, the fight will commence!"

Everyone turned to watch the last fight.

—

"Midoriya?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay if I go all out? Ms. Soma told me if I didn't, I'd have extra training next week."

He laughed, "Go for it. I think I'll be fine."

She nodded and pulled out a cleaver from her hip. It was made of a black metal and probably the same stuff her teacher used with her dolls. He summoned a Bone Blade and stood at the ready.

"Fight!"

As soon as the teacher was clear, Tobu jumped forward with speed he wasn't used to from her. He blocked the first attack and when he went for his own, he was forced to block as she attacked again. He blocked another attack and summoned an ice spear in his offhand.

He struck out with the spear in a circle and hit, sending her on her back a few meters away. As he summoned another spear, the girl rose like a ghost onto her feet. With blinding speed, she was in his face and attacked with a viciousness he's only seen from her fight with Ms. Soma. Each attack from her was easy to block with his Quality, but he could tell each attack after the first came faster and faster.

'She's going to out pace you at this rate. Jump back and start casting.'

"**[Magma Bomb]**." The little ball of hell summoned itself in between them and started to grow in size.

Tobu didn't seem to mind as she pushed even harder. As she pushed herself into the ball, she poofed. 'Wait.'

'Six!'

He spun and jumped backward over the growing ball of magma. Just in time too, three different versions of Tobu had attacked at once and began to follow him with ridiculous speed. "**[Stinging Rain]**!"

The air around him turned into small icicles and flew forward, cutting into the wind. Two of the versions poofed while the right, dropped to a knee, blood pouring from her chest. He took a step forward, about to heal her, when Misaki yelled. '**[Mana Shield]**!'

The blue aura sprung to life and was cracked as three others came into existence. 'Start casting again. Don't fall for her tricks!'

"**[Odin's Rage]**!" The air in front of him rippled and in the small second before it could go off, they all disappeared. The spell went off and hit nothing but air and cement.

"Sleep Walk." He jumped into the air and dodging a hand of shadow that attacked him from the side.

'Alright, this is annoying, can we just end it?'

"Let's push her even harder. **[Odin's Blessing]**."

His Agi and Str went up by 20% and he went on the offensive. Using an **[Air Step]**, he flew forward and let off **[Cold Snap]**. The temperature dropped and after a second, cracked. The spell managed to poof whatever she had created, letting him jump into the smoky bubble. "Come on out Tobu. **[Mana Storm]**!"

He unleashed the electricity torward the center of the bubble and followed up with **[Tempest]** at half power. He heard a cry of pain and jumped toward it, his sword arm pulled back. As he cleared a bit of smoke, he lessened his hold as he saw her on the ground. Body clenched and twitching for the spell, he approached cautiously. "Six!"

He spun with the sword and stabbed it forward. His eyes went wide as Tobu's face was shocked, a sword in her stomach. A bit of blood worked it's way out of her mouth and she coughed it over him. 'Shit.' He let the sword disappear and caught her as she fell. "**[Emergency Aid]**!" The spell went off, but failed on her. His eyes went wide, but the mistake cost him.

He was slammed into the ground, face first, and started to get buried into the ground.

**[Resistance Check Fail]**

A doll came into view, he turned his head to look at it and watched as it pulled out a sharp piece of glass. It started to laugh and others came out of the smoke, each carrying some type of sharp object. 'Alright, just end it.' He released the electricity stored inside of him and zapped the closest dolls.

'Yeah….' He trailed off and started to build up a bit of sun. The dolls started singing and walked closer, stabbing the air in front of them.

'Three seconds.' The first doll reached him and stuck the glass into his eye. He wanted to yell, but he felt no pain.

**[Gamer's Mind has blocked the debuff, Nightmare of Minds]**

He started to laugh, so that's the secret of her quirk. That begs the question though, how did she physically attack with her dreams? The copies of her from before, were definitely real. The dolls started stabbing him over and over, blood started pooling all around him. Then he was finally charged. "**[Bottled Sun]**."

He sent the first right at himself, and told the others to go in all directions around him. She would get a bit crispy, but should be fine after a bit of healing.

The instant they landed, he heard pained screaming and all the smoke and dolls vanished.

"And that's the fight! Ms. Tobu passes!"

'Alright, she confuses me even more now.'

'Agreed.' He'd have to ask her about her quirk, it apparently didn't work like he thought.

—-

"He didn't lose did he?"

'No, he won.'

"Good. Can we go now?"

'We're all going to go out to eat though.' Koda let out an annoyed sigh and just sat on her lap. 'Cheer up. I heard Izuku chose a place you will like.'

"How does the idiot know what I like?"

She smiled and squeezed him in a hug. 'He did take care of you for little over a month, I'd be surprised if he didn't.' He didn't answer her and tried to fight against the hug.

"I'm going to find my students." Pixie stood and walked off.

"I think I'll do the same." Tiger got up and walked off with RagDoll, who had a smile plastered on her face.

She looked down at her nephew, 'Want to go with me?' He shrugged. 'Let's go.' She let him down and followed her teammates.

—

She hugged both Ashido and Uraraka in a bear hug, slightly picking them both off the ground. "You two did so good!"

"Th-thanks Mandalay."

"Yeah! We couldn't let you down!"

She hid her smirk as her fellow brunette took a step away and went pinker in the cheeks. "So are you two ready for Aizawa's version of training?"

Ashido shivered slightly but gave a thumbs up. "I'll try." Uraraka just nodded.

'Uraraka?' The girl didn't answer. She looked at Ashido, "Go have fun, I heard there's going to be a small party courtesy of Midoriya." The girl cheered and ran off toward Midoriya's group. 'Do you want to talk?'

She shook her head and took another step back. 'Look, I'm sorry for teasing you. Forgive me?'

Uraraka shook her head slightly and walked away. She was releasing pink, brown, red, orange and yellow all at once. Mandalay had no idea what that meant, all she knew was she fucked up. She let out a sigh and walked over to Pixie.

'I fucked up.' She threw her head on to her shoulder and stayed there.

"I'll teach you a new move the next time I see you okay?" Bakugo grunted at her and walked off to the shower room. "Okay girl. What did you do?"

'I teasingly flirted with Uraraka and now she's mad at me.'

Pixie picked up her head and slapped her. Hard. As the pain radiated from her cheek, she stared at her teammate in shock. Pixie was mad and excited, on account of the red and yellow. She spoke to her in a harsh whisper, "Look girl, you know I love you like a sister, but I'm sick and tired of your love life. I haven't had a boyfriend since high school. The only one of us with a boyfriend in the last ten years is RagDoll. Get yourself together, if you want something just say something."

She felt her rage build, 'I don't know what I want. You think I want to deal with this? The person I have a crush on is a student! Pixie.' She felt tears at the edge of her eyes. She was pulled into her friend's shoulder again and began to cry.

"Sorry for slapping you, but you're pretty fucking stupid some times."

'You're one to talk.'

Pixie pulled her back, and wiped her tears. "Look, I really want you to be happy and I honestly could give less shit who you are happy with." She pulled her in close and whispered into her ear. "Also, Uraraka doesn't seem too bad, she apparently likes Lion, so you got that going for you. Maybe invite her to go with you places when you go with Lion?"

She took a breath in and held it for a second. 'Not bad.' She let it out and smiled at Pixie. 'Can you imagine the media if this became public? I'd be in so much shit.'

Pixie smiled back. "Gotta be secret. At least more secret than your nighttime singing."

'Wait. You know.'

She was given a deadpan look. "We live in the same house, and on the same mountain. Do you honestly think none of us knew?"

She thought to herself, 'I need to stop submerging my quirk.'

—

"I'm actually really proud of you three." He gave them a wide smile. "I knew you guys would pass but it was nice being able to see you fight by yourself for once."

"Can you blame us? I got a question though." He looked at Kirishima. "When we switch over to Aizawa's training, are you still going to teach us?"

Izuku shook his head, "You three are actually going to be trained by other people. I have to take over the combat training of a few from 1-B. The reason they were actually here for today was to show I can actually teach them."

"Can we still spar?", asked Ojiro.

He shrugged, "If you end up having time, I don't mind, but from what Aizawa said, it won't be an easy time for anyone. Class 1-A will have the edge due to a month of training prior, but B will get special treatment to catch up for a few weeks."

Ashido bounced on top of Kirishima's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I heard there's going to be a party."

'SNITCH!'

He laughed a bit and smirked, "And where did you hear that?"

"Mandalay."

'That-'

"That was supposed to be a secret actually."

She let go of Kirishima and shrugged, "So where are we going?"

"In about a half hour, we'll be going to a restaurant in Shibuya where I rented half of it out. It might be a bit crowded but it should be fine."

All of their eyes widened, but it was Kendo who asked first. "Where the hell did you get so much money from?"

—

"Aki question."

She didn't look up from her homework. "Answer."

He rolled his eyes. "Where does your money come from? Your dad doesn't work and wasn't your mom just a vigilante?"

Aki nodded while still looking at her homework. "There's a dungeon mom grinded that has a massive amount of gold and silver in the shadowscape. You need Mining to get it obviously, but it's rather easy to clear. Well it was when we went, it might be different now." She finished writing something and tossed her pencil down. "Why do you ask?"

"I need spending money."

She smiled, "Well, grab a pickaxe, and I'll teleport you to the entrance."

—

'Hehe. This is fun.'

'For you, you damned junkie.'

He was currently riding a massive death trap of a water slide down to the last level. The dungeon Aki had described wasn't matching up. She had told him the dungeon was a massive cave complex with three to four pockets of ore veins. He managed to find the veins, but only just.

The dungeon had morphed on him, he had just finished clearing the first 6 levels, which were all underwater. The bosses of each level were some type of fish or underwater reptile. He couldn't wait to see what the main boss would be. Not.

The veins of ore were still found on the 7th level, but hidden behind a ridiculously annoying crystal puzzle. After mining all that he could, he dumped it into a portal and made his way down.

'Oh fuck. **[Sylph's Blessing]**.' As he felt the spell finalize, he jumped as hard as he could. The waterslide ended in a waterfall emptying out into a massive chasm. His initial jump cleared more than half of it and after he started descending, he used **[Air Step]** to clear the rest.

Landing on his feet, he looked out over the chasm. Nothing but darkness and the void. He charged a small but powerfully bright fireball and tossed it down one side. It illuminated a black rock wall, with several tunnel entrances or exits.

'Throw one down.' He threw a matching fireball after the first lost its power and ended. This one just illuminated the rock wall, but didn't hit any bottom he could see. 'Damn. Think something lives down there?'

"I'd rather not find out." He could feel her nod. Turning around, he faced a massive stone door with a skull made of red rubies. He began to cast his buffs and asked her, 'You ready?'

'One second.' There was a brief pause. '8 or 10?'

'Which one isn't boy groups?'

'11 it is.' She put on the CD and a soft humming played in his head.

'Huh. Instrumental?'

'I can appreciate other types of music.'

He shrugged. Touching the door a prompt appeared.

**[Do you wish to enter the Boss Chamber?**

**Doing so will prevent you from leaving until the boss is dead. There is no escape from this dungeon until it is done.**

**Do you wish to proceed?]**

He selected yes and was teleported into a large circular room. Light shone in from the ceiling, illuminating a ruined temple surrounded by hundreds of small water puddles. He didn't see any enemies, but that meant nothing.

He began a cautious walk forward toward the temple. 'Lower the volume.' The music went to a barely audible level. With a faint whisper, he summoned an ice spear into each of his hands. Hearing a faint water drop, he spun and stabbed into a puddle.

"You dare strike at me commoner?" He looked around for the source of the voice.

"You bet your ass fishtail." It was a water dungeon and all the previous mini bosses were water based. So it was an educated guess of an insult.

"You wretched swine!" He spun to the right and bent backward to dodge the streamline charge. Izuku spun to make his own attack, but found no one behind him. "You think you can enter my home, my land, and treat me with disrespect?"

He rolled to the side, dodging another attack. Looking around, the attacker vanished again. "Bow to me swine and I may just yet let you live, for a while."

He hummed as he stood, "Gonna have to pass on that fishy. I doubt I'd be any good at following orders."

There was a low grumble and Izuku watched a slender 2.5 meter tall fish man rise from a puddle. His size wasn't what worried him, what did was the trident he held in his right hand. The bright blue weapon, which stood out against his white skin, radiated an ozone smell.

"**[Observe]**."

**[King Landerel, Storm Master**

**You have enc-]**

He closed the window, annoyed. 'Alright, this guy is fast. Want to take over and give me some thinking time?'

She shrugged, 'Sure.' She took control and after a second of concentration, he found himself in her apartment. It was nice and tidy, there wasn't a bed, as she didn't need to sleep, and the walls were covered in CDs and pictures. Each picture was either of a band or some of her favorite memories. One of which was the very first Solar Flare they ever performed. All the others, he either didn't remember or didn't make sense why she liked them. He didn't ask though, her own favorites were hers.

Sitting down on the sofa, which was set against the wall with the most pictures, he started thinking. Speed and dodging, So he needed an Agi buff. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The fastest hero he knew was All Might, but he was unable to replicate that for long. So that left everyone else, number two had to be O'Clock, but he didn't know anything about him. There was Denki though, his classmate had been able to shock his muscles in certain ways to gain a ridiculous burst of speed. He could probably replicate that.

He felt a burst of pain on his right arm, which started bleeding. He ignored it. Mana Storm wouldn't be a bad idea, but it's effect was instant. Even its subspell, Tempest, went off the instant he finalized the spell. He was able to create [Thundered Weapon] during a fight with Sei, so maybe he could make the weapon buff effect his own body?

'Okay. Let's do this.' Focusing on his real body, he fought for control against the raging AI. 'Misaki, give up!'

That seemed to cost both of them, as the enemy took advantage of their mental fight and smashed his trident into his head. Control came back the instant lightning arced off the trident and zapped him. He rolled to right, dodging a downward stab and cast **[Tempest]** in an AoE around him. 'You okay?'

'Never do that again.' He swore he heard her vomit, maybe it was his imagination.

He started casting **[Odin's Rage]** and instead of finalizing it, sent all the electricity in him. The idea was the same as it was when he made the first subspell. After a second, when the electricity tried to dissipate, he half cast the spell again and did it over and over. Less than twenty seconds later, he smiled.

**[Odin's Blessing Lvl: Max**

**Target gains +20% to Str, and Agi. At the end of the duration, a massive electrical discharge will occur in target direction. If electricity is not released, the target creature will detonate.**

**Duration: 1 minute**

**Damage: 50% of damage dealt during buff duration**

**Cost: 500 Mana and 25% of HP]**

As Tempest ended, he cast the buff and used **[Ethereal Haunt]** to slow the enemy even further. "**[Sylph's Blessing, Hermes' Blessing]**." The ridiculous increases to his Agi stat allowed him to clear the distance between them almost instantly. The back of the boss was just outside his radius so Ethereal Haunt ended.

"Good bye." He pulled his arm back and charged One for All. 'Power Strike - 25%, Detroit Smash!' The punch just barely connected as the creature started to move. He watched his prey go straight for the ceiling and hit it. When he began to fall back down, Izuku charged the same attack again.

Luckily for him, the enemy seemed to be stunned by his first attack and wasn't able to dodge the second. "Power Strike - 25%, Utah Smash!" The punch sent the fish flying straight into the temple and hitting with a boom. He ended up breaking both arms and immediately started casting **[Emergency Aid]** on both.

'Not bad.'

'I really hope it levels up soon.' Whatever Full Cowl was, it had better be worth it. Leveling One for All had been a straight pain in the ass, as he couldn't use the ability safely regularly. Right now was an exception thanks to his new buff/attack.

The now even more ruined temple, shifted and burst apart as the fish man stood, obviously enraged. "You die now, pest." Izuku saw the slight movement forward and dashed in an attempt to keep up.

Watching the boss was like watching a pro athlete in slow motion. Each step, every arm swing was precise, graceful, and filled with power. Every step he took, catapulted him forward even faster. Every swipe he took at Izuku was filled with enough power and energy to cause an ear piercing hum.

'Stop romanticizing the fight. It's trying to kill us.'

Instead of answering, he kept dodging until the enemy made a slight mistake, which was just in time. Going in for a swing, which was an obvious feign, the boss attempted to strike him with the butt of the staff. "**Release**!" The electricity freed itself, folding his body in on itself. His enemy tried to block but was hit square in the chest.

Standing up, his muscles unclenched and relaxed. 'That feels so weird.' He felt her shiver.

'We'll try to keep that in reserve. The cost is a little insane.'

"You wretched creature! Defiler! Usurper!" Landarel stood, his chest blackened with soot and two massive dents in his body.

He needed to keep him talking until his arms healed. "Look dude."

"I am a king, you filthy rodent!"

"Alright King. What are you the king of? All I see is a ruined temple and a big cave."

"My kingdom needs not to be seen by the eyes of an outsider. Now die!"

'Shit. They were almost done.'

'Go up.' He looked up and saw that he did have clearance to jump around. He waited until the boss was in his face, and jumped as hard as he could, nearly hitting the ceiling. Using **[Air Step]**, he bounced off and flew horizontally across the cavern.

Good news was, bouncing like this had given enough time to recover, but he was far from safe. The damned thing had just as easily walked on air as it did earth and water. 'How low do you think he is?' He asked in thought.

'Maybe 30%? Also I approve.'

He smirked. Letting himself fall to the ground, he dropped into a patch of light hoping he could collect it. His unspoken prayer was answered as he felt the energy pour into him. "**[Line in the Sand, Hunker Down, Dodge]**."

He held his hands out, waiting for the boss to attack. The boss seeing him not moving anymore, doubled his speed and charged in a straight line. As he picked up speed and distance, lightning and water began to arc and spiral off the trident.

'You ready?'

'Yeah.'

When the enemy was within 10 meters, they switched out. Berserker's Mind took over but didn't block her conscious thought just yet. The brief few seconds allowed her to carry through with the plan before she lost her chance. When the enemy's weapon was within grabbing distance, Misaki took the attack in their left hand. The pain was excruciating, but needed. Redirecting the trajectory, she brought the owner to face level. The rage finally reached its peak. "Sunny Day Smash!"

Their punch, fueled by the light and inner sun, ignited and flared at first contact. The force of the punch sent the boss flying across the cavern, smacking in the wall. The trident embedded in their hand was torn free, ripping the hand to shreds. Not that it was in any better condition beforehand.

He began casting all the buffs again, and healing the hand. When the healing process started, he gave her a single command. 'Misaki. Kill.'

She let out a roar and flew forward, smashing into the boss who just started getting up. Without a second of delay she began to point blank using solar pyrokinesis at his face. Using her right hand, she started smashing it into his face. This continued on until the left healed allowing her to double her efforts.

The notification from defeating the boss came two minutes later. Not wanting to fight for control, he just let her rampage.

—

He had received roughly 40,000 XP from defeating that boss and hit level 22. Going to Power Loader's forge after his training class, he refined all the ore and ended up with enough to make well over 1$ million USD. He had decided to sell it in the US due to the higher demand and was pleasantly surprised by the amount.

"Uhh. Stocks?" His classmates gave him confused looks, but didn't doubt his claim, which provided him with some relief. "Alright. Go take a shower if you haven't already, we'll leave once everyone is ready."

_Smack!_

Everyone turned to the sound and saw a very angry Pixie holding a stunned Mandalay.

"Uhhh. I'll deal with that I guess. Go take a shower." They nodded and walked off, giving a brief glance at the two women who seemed to make up instantly.

Walking over he talked before he was too close so he didn't interrupt them. "Alright, I'll be honest, I wouldn't have expected that. What happened?" Mandalay jumped and Pixie just smiled.

"Nothing!"

Pixie shook their fearless leader a bit and tossed her to the side, "She's lying, she did something stupid and is acting stupid."

He raised an eyebrow at his team's leader. "Like?"

"Nothing!" She put her hands up and turned slightly pink in her cheeks. He looked at Pixie, who was just grinning like a madwoman about how the other was acting.

He sighed, "Alright then." He looked at Mandalay. "You wanted to talk and we have a bit of time."

She jumped at the opportunity to change the subject. "Yes. Follow."

She pulled him into a small conference room, leaving Pixie to smile mischievously behind them. Sitting down, he was slightly embarrassed when she pulled a seat closer to him and sat down less than half a meter away.

'Well?' She held out her hand. With her being so close, he could easily smell her pomegranate scented perfume. Taking her hand, he used Transference.

'You're good.'

He was assaulted by pink and orange. 'Alright what questions do you have?'

'What was with your fight against Bakugo and Todoroki?'

'That would probably be easier if I introduced you to someone. Sosaki, meet Misaki.'

—

'Hello!', said an excited female voice. She was instantly assaulted by yellow, pink, and orange.

She tilted her head, 'Who is Misaki?'

'I am! I'm an AI created by Izuku. I live inside his head.'

Izuku's voice came back with his normal blue and green. 'I was actually only able to create her after I met you.' He smiled at her. It may or may not have slightly melted her heart.

'Hi mom!' The AI was letting off a huge amount of yellow. She raised an eyebrow at Izuku.

'I honestly didn't plan that or think it. We were in the middle of a police questioning, when she decided that you and I were her parents. She also made her name that day too.'

'Uh Huh. What does she have to do with your fights? Why is it a she? Also she's radiating enough pink to drown me, why?'

'We can trade places! He's the little mage who can jump around and dodge, while I'm the front line tank.'

'What she means is that we can trade who's in control of my body. When she takes control, her personality changes dramatically. She's a she because I had to choose a voice for her. As for the pink, I have no idea. Unlike her, I can't read her mind.'

She was about to ask a question when Misaki cut her off, 'And what juicy memories they are.'

'Misaki.'

'I can tell you anything you want to know.'

'Misaki!'

'Wanna know what he thinks about when he's in the shower? I think you'll like it.'

'Misaki I swear to Aki you will go into a squirrel, shut the hell up!'

She couldn't help two things at that moment. The amount of heat creeping up her neck and her laughter at hearing their conversation. 'Is it always like this with you two?'

'Ehhh.', said Misaki.

'Yes, but it's normally over music. She has a very peculiar taste.'

'He means awesome taste he just can't understand.'

She smiled, 'Favorite Song?'

'Oh! Dynamite!'

She nodded approvingly, 'Old but good.'

'You?' The yellow started to increase, she was getting excited.

She hummed in thought, 'I'd have to say Kokoronashi. Her voice is really nice and fun to sing along with.'

'Never heard of it, I'll have to force him to look it up.' She could feel orange coming off of Izuku, dread.

She couldn't help but smile, 'Let me know what you think. It was nice talking to you, daughter.' She heard the AI start laughing as Izuku hid a small smile.

'So any other questions?'

She had plenty, were they appropriate? Nope, but did she want to ask? Yep. 'Nothing really comes to mind.'

'We can just talk for a little while.'

'Boring!' The AI brought herself into the conversation. 'Hey mom, I got a present for you.'

She raised an eyebrow, 'Yeah?'

'Now. It took a bit of scrounging around, but here.'

An image started to fill her mind, being on this end of it was rather weird. She didn't even know Izuku could use this part of it yet. As the image came into focus she felt her face heat up and her breath hitch. Her eyes were wide as the image finished. 'Misaki. I'm naming my first daughter after you.'

'Hehe.'

'What did she do? Misaki? Mandalay!'

'Don't worry Lion.' She could tell her voice was coming out slightly strained. She stored that rather steamy shower scene for later and focused on Izuku. 'She does answer most of my questions though. Why haven't you told me sooner?'

Izuku shrugged and spoke out loud, "Never really thought it wasn't important until we started using this ability in this world."

'Yeah. When we're in the ShadowScape, I can destroy anything I want, but here.'

"There could be a lot of problems."

She could obviously see the problems. 'Is there a way to end it sooner?'

Izuku nodded and both explained everything they could about switching. A short while later, there was a knock at the door.

"You two decent?" Pixie threw open the door without giving either a chance to respond. When it fully opened, she gave an annoyed look. "Damn."

—

Chapter done!

Short chapter this time. Mainly a transition chapter with a bit of action.


End file.
